Ottery St Catchpole
by Reeves3
Summary: Ron and Hermione Weasley's lives from when they find out about Rose and until Hugo's first day of Hogwarts. With also added events happening from the rest of the Weasley's, Potter's, Longbottom's and Scamander's lives. Enjoy! ON HOLD! SORRY!
1. Anniversary

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: New story re-done from A Year After The War. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

At the end of the street the local muggle park was swarming with lots of muggle children from teenagers swaying on the swings to baby's being slid down the slide for the first time with there parents at there side. The warm weather at the beginning of June had brought them out to enjoy the heat from the sun and the long summer days. Up the street on both sides, from there were freshly cut grasses to the top of their rusty pink tiled roofs lay rows of neat houses. The sunlight was just starting to sink behind the hills and behind those hills out of the view from the muggles rested one small home.

The small house had a huge back garden and a smaller front garden. The grass was over grown however the flowerbeds were neat and tiny, tall chestnut trees surrounded the back row of the back garden while small bushes rested on the front row of the front garden. On the front drive was a muggle car, resting underneath was a big ginger cat called Crookshanks resting peacefully in the remaining sunlight. In front of the house and drive lay a road, which stretched far but curved around to create a loop around the grassy centre. Houses some similar but others very un-similar to the little house were resting on the outside of the loop, houses where wizards and witches lived. This small town was the wizarding area of Ottery St Catchpole and the hills behind them were called Stoatshead Hills. Just a short walk away was the small town, where shops of all sorts of purchases could be made and even a forty-minute walk away was The Burrow.

In this certain small little home however was one anxious witch as she served dinner on the table. The candles were now lit, the dinner was cooked and resting on hot plates in the dinning room, the lights were dimmed and all that Hermione Weasley needed now was her husband due back home at any second. It was she and Ron's second wedding anniversary and unfortunately he had to work at the Ministry much to his disappointment. Hermione had worked to but she had finished work by five and was now waiting for Ron to get home at half six.

Walking out of the dinning room where dinner was resting on the table on plates and where the white candles were slowing having wax drip down there sides. As Hermione stepped into the kitchen she heard the fireplace in the lounge make a 'whoosh' and soon there was the sound of her husbands voice.

"Hermione?" Ron Weasley called out. Hermione walked back into the dinning room and stood by the doors so Ron could see her. Ron looked around the room and the smell of cooked chicken reached his nostrils and he looked over at the dinning room and nearly dropped the bottle of champagne he was carrying. Standing in the doorway and dressed in a slim fitting black dress stood his wife of two happy years.

"Happy anniversary," said Hermione, happily. Ron met her eyes and he beamed at her.

"You look beautiful," said Ron. He walked up to her and gave Hermione a kiss on the lips. "As always," he finished, once they parted from the kiss. Hermione smiled and tears came to her eyes, Ron looked at her worried.

"Hey I didn't say anything bad, did I?" asked Ron. Hermione shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"No you didn't, I'm just happy that's all," said Hermione. Ron frowned but shook his head. He sometimes just couldn't understand his wife. Quickly heading into the bedroom so Ron could get changed out of his work robes, Hermione dried her eyes on a piece tissue and placed the champagne down on the table. Taking a couple of deep breaths Hermione sat down on her chair while a hand came to rest on her stomach. When Ron came back downstairs looking handsome in his new shirt and trousers, they sat down together at the dinner table.

While the one thought of food travelled through Ron's mind and millions thoughts were going though Hermione's. _Should I tell him now or after the meal? Would he be happy and pleased or sad and angry? Is that chicken cooked enough? What will he say once I tell him?_ She thought, worried.

"Hermione?" Jumped out of her thoughts Hermione looked over at Ron who was staring at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"How come you're not eating?" he asked. Hermione blinked, she couldn't eat her food she was too anxious to eat. She wanted to know her husband's thoughts but she was anxious about telling him to.

"Um I'm just not that hungry, er Ron can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. Ron nodded and picked up the bottle of champagne, twisted off the cover and started to try to pull the cork out.

"Sure, is everything alright?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded.

"Yes it is, well I hope it will be," said Hermione. She watched Ron as he continued to try and pull the cork out the bottle.

"What's up?" he asked. Not looking at Hermione but getting frustrated at the champagne that wouldn't open.

"Ron would you just put that down, I won't be able to drink it anyway," said Hermione. Ron nodded but still didn't put down the champagne, he put the cork in-between his teeth and tried to pull it out but still no luck.

"Ron?" asked Hermione. Wanting her husband's fullest attention.

"Alright," said Ron. He looked at her now but placed the edge of the cork on the side of the table and started to lightly beat the bottle against the table. Hermione sighed but looked at Ron who was waiting for her to speak.

"You know when we talked the other night about having-,"

"You bloody stupid champagne, open!" Growled Ron. He beat the cork harder against the table and Hermione sighed once again.

"Ron we talked about having ch-," Ron hit the champagne bottle louder on the table.

"We said we would try to con-," Ron continued to beat the bottle against the table, the loud banging was getting on Hermione's nerves as well as the fact her husband wasn't listening to her.

"Ronald! Would you please just go and get the bottle opener so I can tell you your going to be a father?" There was a bang as the champagne cork flew out from the bottle but then the froth from inside sprayed over them both, soaking them completely. Ron who had an extremely large wet patch on the front of his trousers now held the bottle in front of him but he wasn't staring at it, he was staring at his wife.

"F-father?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I'm one month pregnant," she said. Ron put down the bottle of champagne and sat back in his chair. Then he beamed at Hermione and she smiled at him.

"I'm going to be a dad," said Ron, happily. He stood up and gave Hermione and kiss. Hermione smiled against his lips and kissed him back happily.

"Are you happy?" asked Hermione.

"Of course I'm happy Hermione, why wouldn't I be? Were going to be parents," said Ron, happily.

"I know, I love you," smiled Hermione. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and he smiled at her.

"I love you to," Ron said, before he kissed Hermione again. As there dinner had now been sprayed with champagne Ron wanted to cook for Hermione now so all he did was put bread after bread into the toaster and did about twenty pieces for them to eat with jam or butter to spread on the top. Sitting at the small kitchen table they ate their toast while Hermione drank some water and Ron had some butterbeer.

"A month pregnant, we only started trying three days ago," said Ron, in wonder. He had taken off his wet trousers so he was now sitting there in his boxers.

"I know. I was thinking it was when I was planting those roses in the back garden, remember?" asked Hermione. Ron thought back and grinned at the memory, Hermione threw a toast crust at him to wipe the naughty smile off his face.

"What, you started it remember?" asked Ron. Hermione stared at him.

"I did not, I was planting my roses and you crept up behind me," she said. Ron thought back again and grinned. Hermione threw another toast crust at him. After eating about half of the pieces of toast and talking about their child, silence hovered over them both until Ron asked.

"When can we tell everyone?" he asked.

"Why don't we tell my parents on Saturday and on Sunday we can tell your family?" suggested Hermione. Ron smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me, merlin I can't wait to tell everyone," said Ron, excited. Hermione shook her head but was grinning from ear to ear. As the night was still young the happy pair watched one of the movies that was showing on the TV. So sitting side bye side with a blanket covering them both Ron and Hermione watched the film while the fireplace warmed up the room. Their anniversary cards to each other were sitting still on top of the Tv while other's from there family wishing them a happy anniversary were on the mantle piece above the fireplace.

"I can't feel anything," complained Ron. He had, had a hand on Hermione's stomach for twenty minutes and was trying to feel the baby inside.

"Ron of course you're not going to feel anything yet, you won't feel anything until I'm about sixteen weeks," said Hermione. Ron stared at her. "Four months," said Hermione. Ron smiled but still didn't bother to take his hand of her stomach as they continued to watch the film. At the end of the movie the couple went upstairs into their bedroom to get ready for bed. Once Ron was finished in the bathroom he exited to see Hermione already fast asleep in their bed. Walking to his side of the bed Ron got under the quilt and wrapped his arms around Hermione and he soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**What did you think? **


	2. News

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Hello all. Here's an update before I go on holiday for two weeks, so I'll update when I get back. Thank you to jessirose85, connieewing, Lunalovegood1fan, weahhh63, TaylorxxSue, GrangerRanger, eemah, kar33m (anon)and Rosalie Weasley for reviewing on the first chapter. **

**Keep them brilliant reviews coming. **

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Saturday lunchtime rolled around quicker than Ron and Hermione had expected. Today they were going to go to Colin and Anita Granger's house to tell them the good news that they were going to be grandparents. Hermione was making herself and Ron some lunch while Ron sat outside in the warm sunshine, he kept calling to ask if she needed any help but Hermione smiled to herself and replied no. All week Ron had been looking after her, cooking and cleaning and doing everything for Hermione and finally today Hermione had persuaded him for her to make lunch. Crookshanks came into the kitchen and purred around her feet, hungry as usually so Hermione gave him some food to.Walking outside with the plates of food Hermione found Ron sitting in one of the outside chairs in the sunshine. Hermione put Ron's food in front of him and he smiled and pulled up a chair for Hermione to sit on.

"Do we have to take the car to your parents?" asked Ron. He never liked muggle transport and only was used to magical transportation so he hated going in Hermione's car.

"Yes Ron were going in the car, I can't apparate because I could miscarriage the baby," said Hermione.

"I know, well why can't we floo?" asked Ron.

"You know full well my parents fireplace isn't hooked up to the floo network, though I should ask them about that. I would be easier," said Hermione. Ron smiled but then frowned when he remembered he was going in the car. After lunch was finished the parents to be got inside their car on the drive with Ron in the passenger seat and Hermione in the drivers. After for driving for twenty minutes they were passing rows of green leafed trees and golden fields.

"Hermione your going to fast," Ron complained.

"Ron, I'm only going thirty miles per hour," said Hermione.

"But it's to fast," complained Ron.

"But from going to nought to hundred and fifty in six seconds isn't fast?" asked Hermione.

"But that's a broomstick and I know how to control one of them," said Ron. He was holding onto the handle above his sidecar door while his other hand was out in front of him holding the surface.

"Ok so if I taught you how to drive a car-,"

"There's no way I'm driving one of these death boxes," interrupted Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to concentrate on the road. In an hours time they were at Colin and Anita Granger's home. Ron quickly got out of the car and Hermione rolled her eyes once again and got out of the car herself and locked the doors. Ron rang the doorbell and Hermione excitedly waited for the door to be open, she couldn't wait to tell her parents. Colin opened the door and smiled happily at his daughter and son in law.

"Hello," he greeted. He shook hands with Ron and kissed the top of his daughter's head. Walking inside the Granger's big home Ron and Hermione found Anita in the conservatory watering a few of her indoor plants.

"Hermione, Ron, what a pleasant surprise," she said, happily. She hugged the both of them. Anita made some drinks for them all while Colin, Hermione and Ron went to sit outside. Once Anita joined them with a tray of drinks and biscuits she sat down next to her husband. After the war Hermione and Ron had travelled to Australia and had successfully got Colin and Anita's memories back. They were soon flying back home but angry with their daughter for what they had done but they had soon forgave her and then they were soon back home in England.

"So how have you two been?" asked Colin. Hermione beamed and looked at Ron and he held her hand and Hermione looked back at her parents.

"Well Ron and I have some news, I'm a month pregnant," said Hermione. Anita and Colin both smiled widely and congratulated their daughter and son in law.

"Oh I'm going to be a grandmother," sniffed Anita. She wiped the happy tears off her cheeks. Hermione hugged her mother while Ron was being picked up by Colin and squeezed to death. After getting hugs and kisses done the four of them sat down and talked.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" asked Colin.

"Not yet, I mean we only found out a few days ago and we have got eight more months to figure out a name," said Ron.

"Well it's best to think of a name soon because the eight months will go very quickly," said Anita. It wasn't the eight months that went very quickly but the hours sure did and soon Ron and Hermione were waking up on Sunday morning and getting ready to head to the Burrow to tell Ron's family about there good news. Morning sickness slowed Hermione down for the morning so Ron cooked her breakfast as well as his. Once the two were dressed and ready to go, they flooed to the Burrow at half ten in the morning. Stepping out from the fireplace and brushing the ash off them both, they noticed from all the Weasley's they were the first ones there.

"Hello?" asked Ron. There were quick footsteps coming down the stairs and the door opened and Molly Weasley came into view and she beamed widely at them both.

"Hello, oh come here and give me a hug," she said. Instead she went over to them and pulled Ron down to give him a hug then she gave Hermione a hug as Arthur came in from outside. He greeted them with a hug to as the fireplace glowed green again and out came Harry and Ginny Potter with there three month old son James Sirius Potter born fourth of March. James had soft red hair growing on the top of his head and had dark blue eyes, which were closed as he slept.

"Hello," greeted Harry and Ginny. Molly went straight for James while Ron, Hermione and Arthur greeted Harry and Ginny. Once Hermione and Ron got to hold there little godson and nephew, they both couldn't wait to be holding there own son or daughter. They went to sit outside in the boiling hot sunshine but in the shade of the big umbrellas over the outside tables and chairs.

The next person to arrive was Charlie and he sat outside with them all and held James who he hadn't seen in a month. Charlie couldn't be there every Sunday so he came once a month on one of the Sundays. Apparating into the kitchen next was Bill, Fleur, five year old Victoria Molly Weasley, three year old Dominique Ginevra Weasley and two year old Louis William Weasley. They also had Victoria's best friend seven year old Teddy John Lupin with them. Then Percy, his wife Audrey and their two twin daughters Molly Audrey and Lucy Ellen Weasley both four years old came through the fireplace. About five minutes after George, Angelina their three-year-old son Fred Arthur Weasley and their one-year-old daughter Roxanne Angelina Weasley arrived through the kitchen fireplace to.

Everyone sat outside and ate Molly's lunch she had cooked and drank the drinks she had made. The children played with each other in the orchard, hide and seek in and out of the trees or tag while the adults talked to each.

"Mummy," Victoria was running up to Fleur with Teddy straight after her. Victoria, Dominique and Louis all inherited their mothers Veela genes. Victoria had long straight blond hair and sparking blue eyes, Dominique had red straight hair and had twinkling blue eyes also and Louis had red hair and the same dark blue eyes as his father.

"Yez Victoria?" asked Fleur. Victoria stood in front of her while Teddy arrived seconds after with his bright blue hair a mess and his brown eyes gazed at Victoria. He went over to look at James who was now awake and staring at everyone while chewing on his broomstick rattle.

"Fred's pushed over Dominique," said Victoria.

"And Fred's now hiding in the trees," added Teddy. He was tickling James's cheek while he was in Ginny's arms. Coming up to them slowly was Dominique with tears down her cheeks while Molly and Lucy escorted her with Roxanne and Louis followed from behind. Bill held Dominique to comfort her and her tears while Angelina called over Roxanne.

"Roxanne, where's your brother?" Angelina asked.

"He's down there," said Roxanne. She hopped up onto her mother's lap as everyone looked down to see Fred sitting on the ground in the middle of the orchard. George got up and walked over to him, though being the fun parent George was also a very strict one, which had surprised them all.

"M-my fin-finger hurts," cried Dominique. She lifted her little finger up and Bill kissed it for her and she smiled and hugged her daddy. George was kneeling down in front of Fred now and talking quietly to him, after a couple of minutes Fred stood up with George and they walked back to the group and Fred went straight to Dominique.

"I'm sorry," said Fred. Dominique smiled and hugged her cousin who hugged her back and dragged her off her father so they could all play games again. Soon the morning passed into late afternoon, no one was speaking much as they were just watching the children play with each other. Ron looked at Hermione and she smiled at him, knowing what topic of discussion was coming up next.

"Umm everyone?" asked Ron. Every adult looked at him, wondering what he was going to say. "Well Hermione and I have some news and it that in eight months time were going to be parents," All the children ran back up to there parents as they heard Molly Weasley scream with happiness, wanting to know what was going on. Hermione was being suffocated by Molly while the Weasley men and women congratulated Ron until Hermione was accessible, when she was they all hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner in the day?" asked Molly. As she pulled back from hugging her son, Ron just shrugged his shoulders and Molly hugged him again.

"What's going on?" asked Teddy. Charlie told them the news and the children started squealing and jumping up and down with excitement, James was just smiling and making a noise with his rattle. After many congratulations and talks about the new Weasley on the way, Molly went inside to start on dinner and was outside to join the conversation as much as possible. When the sun was starting to sink behind the hills everyone cleared up outside and went into the Burrow to stay warm. Dinner was soon ready and everyone sat around the kitchen table and stared to eat Molly's top notch cooking.

"Make sure Hermione get's what she wants to eat first," instructed Molly. Wanting her unborn grandchild to be healthy. Everyone paused and waited for Hermione to pick her food. Hermione blushed a bit and Ron put some food on her plate for her and everyone started to pick out there own foods.

"Don't worry Hermione, as the months go on you'll be so thankful Molly lets you get first pick," said Audrey. As she leaned in and spoke to her sister in law, Hermione smiled and started to eat. Dinner was a messy time with the children making a mess of there food except for Teddy who had been taught by his grandmother Andromeda not to make a mess as a guest, so he was being extra cautious with his knife and fork. Harry was feeding James with the small jars of baby food he had brought with him in the supply bag for James. After dinner everyone started to go home, as the children needed to get to bed, Molly and Arthur gave Hermione and Ron and extra big hug when they left though the fireplace. Once back in there home just forty minutes walk away from the Burrow Ron and Hermione fell down on the settee exhausted.

"Well at least we only have eight more months now of my mum, dropping in unexpectedly, questions being asked every five minutes when were with her and knitting a whole load of maroon woolly things for the baby," said Ron. Hermione smiled and leant across and kissed her husband. Getting lost in a few sensational kisses Ron and Hermione were soon making there way to the bedroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. **

**Grandchildren Information: From eldest to youngest.**

**Teddy John Lupin: Born - 18th April 1998.**

**Victoria Molly Weasley: Born - 2nd May 2000.**

**Molly Audrey and Lucy Ellen Weasley: Born - 21st March 2001.**

**Dominique Ginevra Weasley: Born - 23rd October 2001.**

**Fred Arthur Weasley: Born - 10th January 2002.**

**Louis William Weasley: Born 14th April 2003.**

**Roxanne Angelina Weasley: Born - 27th July 2003.**

**James Sirius Potter: Born - 4th March 2005. **

**More grandchildren will come but I'm not giving out any spoilers as when the grandchildren will be in my story. **

**Reeves3. **


	3. Parents To Be

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Back from holiday early so lucky you because you get an update. :D Thank you to TaylorxxSue, connieewing, Zanzarah, Lunalovegood1fan, Bendleshnitz and jessirose85 for reviewing on the last chapter. I hope you all like this one and I shall update soon. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Near the end of July Ron was making his way through the ministry halls and corridors until he arrived at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and to the Being Division, where his wife worked. He was whistling a little tune, in his one hand he carried his briefcase full of his Auror work notes. He arrived to Hermione's office door and he knocked then opened it.

"Hello," said Ron. Hermione sat at her office desk writing rapidly on a piece of parchment. "Hermione our Healer appointment is in five minutes, come on," said Ron.

"Just give me five minutes," snapped Hermione. Not really paying attention to him but writing and concentrating on her work. Hermione soon finished her report and she packed up her work on her desk and picked up her work cloak and hat off the stand in her big office.

"Ok, I'm ready to go," said Hermione. She handed Ron her cloak and hat so she could sort out her bag but Ron placed his wife pointed witches hat on her head so it fell over her eyes.

"Ronald!" He took the hat off as Hermione pulled out a sandwich from her purse and started to eat it on their way to the lifts. Ron stayed away from Hermione and didn't try to speak to her. All the past week his wife had been nothing but moody and short with everyone, Harry had told him it was just hormones as Ginny had been the same. Inside the lift it was only Ron and Hermione inside as she continued to eat her sandwich and Ron remaining quiet.

"Ron?" Ron jumped and looked cautiously at his wife who had now finished her sandwich. She was staring at him a little narrowed eyes that he had jumped away from her but her eyes softened when she met her husbands gaze.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier," said Hermione.

"When earlier? When I forgot to wash up my breakfast plate, when I made your cup of tea weak, when I left Crookshanks outside in the rain-,"

"Alright, I'm sorry for being so short with you lately," said Hermione. Ron smiled.

"It's alright, it's not your fault," said Ron. Hermione smiled and Ron leant over and kissed her as the doors opened at level eight, the Atrium. Holding hands and walking out together, Ron and Hermione checked out from the ministry early and went to one of the fireplaces and flooed to St Mungo's. Arriving at the hospital for wizards and witches Ron and Hermione walked over to the receptionist who was sitting behind her desk.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"We have an appointment with Healer Reed at half three for Hermione Weasley," said Ron. The receptionist flipped through her appointment book and found the Weasley's appointment.

"Ah yes, on the ground floor, room fifteen is Healer Reed's," said the receptionist. Ron and Hermione thanked her and then they made there was to room fifteen. Walking through the double doors Ron and Hermione both saw Ginny walking down the corridor towards them holding James in her arms.

"Ginny?" asked Ron. Ginny looked up startled while looking a little pail.

"Oh h-hello, w-what are you two doing here?" she asked. They arrived in front of each other and Ron took James off Ginny and James smiled widely at his uncle.

"We've got a check up to see how the baby is," said Ron. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Me oh umm just a check up to," said Ginny, nervously. Hermione and Ron frowned at Ginny, not really believing her. Ginny stared in-between them and sighed.

"I suppose I should tell someone as I'm not going to be telling Harry any time soon. I'm a month pregnant," said Ginny. Hermione and Ron gaped at Ginny but tears came to her eyes and she sat down on one of the chairs in the corridor.

"Ginny, what's the matter?" asked Hermione. She and Ron sat down on either side of Ginny and placed a hand on her back.

"I-I'm upset b-because H-Harry and I planned n-not to h-have another child until at l-least J-James was one y-years old," cried Ginny. Hermione handed Ginny a tissue from her bag and Ginny thanked her for it.

"Ginny plans change," said Hermione.

"I know Hermione but I'm so anxious about telling Harry," sobbed Ginny.

"Ginny, Harry will be happy that he's going to be a dad again. Think about this, your going to be parents again, James will have a little brother or sister and yours and ours child will be two months apart," said Ron. Ginny smiled a little as James made a sound and put a hand in his mothers red hair. Ginny looked up and smiled at James and took him off Ron.

"Ginny, it'll all be fine. Just go home tonight and wait for Harry to get home and tell him your fantastic news," said Hermione. Ginny nodded and smiled. Saying goodbye to each other Ginny left through the double doors while Ron knocked on door to number fifteen.

"Enter," came a female voice. Ron opened the door for Hermione and they walked into the office room where a woman in white robes was flipping through a brown folder. She looked up as her door opened.

"Hello...Mr and Mrs Weasley, isn't it?" asked Healer Reed.

"Yes, we are," said Hermione. Ron and Hermione sat down on the chairs as Healer Reed put down her folder and faced Ron and Hermione.

"Right then, your here for a ultrasound and health check Mrs Weasley? Excellent if you could please lay on the bed then," said Healer Reed. Hermione lay down on the small bed, which was next to her chair, and Healer Reed stood up off her chair while pulling out her wand. Hermione raise the bottom of her top up so her stomach was on show, Ron sat on the chair next to the bed while Healer Reed came on the other side of the bed. Even though there wasn't much of the bump Hermione could feel her child inside her and she was looking forward to seeing her child through the ultrasound.

Casting a few charms over Hermione's stomach, Healer Reed wrote down what she had found out and told the parents to be.

"Alright well, you baby is very healthy. Has grown well in three months unfortunately I won't be able to tell what sex your baby is until your next appointment in August," said Healer Reed. She cast another charm and appearing next to Healer Reed came a screen where the ultrasound of their baby was shown.

"Alright if you both look closely at the screen, there is your baby," said Healer Reed. Ron and Hermione looked at the screen where Healer Reed was pointing to and they could just about see the shape of their baby. Hermione let her happy tears fall down her cheeks while Ron grinned widely and couldn't stop staring at the screen where his and Hermione's baby was being shown. Healer Reed left her room to give Ron and Hermione some privacy.

"I can't believe it, Hermione look," said Ron. Pointing at the screen while he smiled proudly.

"I know Ron," cried Hermione, happily. A while later Ron and Hermione were back in there home while the rain poured down outside. Crookshanks was resting on the armrest of the settee and opened his green eyes when his owner's flooed home. Hermione still happily smiling stroked the top of her cat's head and he purred while Ron sat down on the settee, sitting far away from Crookshanks. Before he let Hermione go from his sight Ron grabbed his wife and pulled her down on his lap.

"Ron," squealed Hermione. As she was sat on her husband's lap, Ron kissed her deeply and she returned it while Crookshanks stalked off annoyed that his privacy had been disturbed. Ron slid a hand under Hermione's top and kept it on her stomach. After a few kisses they proudly looked at the picture of the ultrasound and of their baby. A few hours later in the afternoon Ron and Hermione were sitting on the settee after finishing there dinner when there fireplace glowed green and Harry and Ginny Potter came out with smiles on there faces. James was in Ginny's arms.

"Were going to have another baby," cheered Harry, happily. Ron and Hermione smiled widely and got up to congratulate their best friends. Harry and Ginny told them about how she told Harry of her news while Ron and Hermione told them of there health check up of the baby at St Mungo's.

"See there he or she is," said Ron. Showing his sister and brother in law the ultrasound picture.

"Wow," said Harry an Ginny together. Hermione was holding a sleeping James in her arms; he was four months old now.

"You know what I think we should do, we need to go shopping in Diagon Alley for some baby supply shopping," said Ginny.

"Yes we need to go shopping to, all we've done so far is cleared out the spare bedroom. We need a whole load of things for that room," said Hermione. They made shopping plans while Ron and Harry groaned and grumbled.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. **


	4. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Boy you readers are lucky that I'm in a good mood and that I'm updating early. ;) Thank you to Zanzarah, keelycal, Bendleshnitz and tamara72 for reviewing on the last chapter. Keep them reviews coming and I shall update soon. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next day at ten thirty in the morning Harry and Ginny Potter were walking down Diagon Alley with there friends Ron and Hermione Weasley at there side. James was sitting in his stroller looking at his father while Harry pushed the stroller down the street. Today they were shopping for baby things, mostly for Ron and Hermione but now also Harry and Ginny needed it as they were going to be having another child to. Tomorrow the Potter's were going to be telling everyone about his or her news at the Burrow. The four of them made there way to Thorns Babies, who had everything new parents needed for a new-born.

Inside they found all what they needed, they couldn't get everything as they didn't know what sex each of there baby's were so they got all what they could get.

"Have you two thought of any names yet?" asked Harry. As they walked in and out of the field of cots and cribs.

"A few, we both like Zachary for a boy and we haven't agreed on anything for a girl yet," said Hermione.

"Zachary's a nice name," said Ginny. They shopped for two hours in the store; Hermione spent half an hour picking out about twenty books from the store about pregnancy, birth and after birth and children. Harry and Ron after an hour and a half started to grumble and groan while Ginny and Hermione went to look at the baby clothes.

"We don't even know if were having a boy or a girl, why are you looking at clothes?" asked Ron. While Hermione picked up a pair of baby shoes for a girl and Ginny looked though the rows of tops for boys.

"I want to look now so when we know the sex of our child, I can come back and buy what I want," said Hermione. Ron sighed but smiled when he saw the size of the shoes Hermione was holding. In just months away he was going to have a son or daughter which would be soon wearing shoes that size.

After purchasing their items and letting them being delivered to their homes, which wouldn't be until tomorrow. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked around Diagon Alley with James still in his pushchair. Ron and Harry stopped at Quality Quidditch Supplies, Ginny stopped at Madam Malkin's and Hermione stopped at Flourish and Bolts book shop. After shopping the four adults and James went to have some lunch in the Leaky Cauldron.

"OI, let her get back to her job," shouted Ron. As soon as they entered the quiet pub, He was shouting to Neville Longbottom who was sharing a kiss with his wife Hannah who now owned The Leaky Cauldron, as her uncle Tom had passed away a year before. Neville had just got back from teaching Herbology at Hogwarts after the school year was over. Neville and Hannah separated from themselves and looked over at their friends.

"She's on her break," said Neville. Harry and Ron laughed. As no one was in the pub except the six of them so they all sat at a table and Neville was feeding James with his bottle. Hannah got them their food they had ordered and she sat down next to her husband and held James after he had finished his lunch.

"So what have you been shopping for?" asked Neville.

"Baby things," answered Ron. He took a mouthful of stake. Neville and Hannah smiled and started a conversation about babies and pregnancy. Harry and Ginny told them of the news that they were going to be parents again and Neville and Hannah congratulated them. After that Neville talked about his year teaching at Hogwarts and how the teachers they knew were. Hannah talked to them about old friends of there's that had come to eat or drink at the pub.

"Oh you'll never guess who was in her last weekend with his pregnant wife," said Neville. Talking to Harry and Ron while Hermione, Ginny and Hannah continued to talk with themselves.

"Who?" asked Harry. He was finishing off his pudding of strawberry tart.

"Draco and Astoria Malfoy," said Neville. Ron and Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"Someone married that ferret?" Ron asked. Hermione joined into there conversation.

"Ron I told you Astoria Greengrass married Draco Malfoy, she works in the same department as me in the ministry," said Hermione.

"You never told me," said Ron.

"I did, you've just forgotten," said Hermione. More customers started to come in then for there own lunch so that kept Hannah busy. After another half an hour of being in the pub Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny said goodbye and used the fireplace to floo to Harry and Ginny's home in Godric's Hallow. Harry's old childhood home was just thirty minutes away by car; Harry had learnt how to drive with Hermione. James started screaming when they stepped out from the fireplace in Harry and Ginny's lounge, hating being in the swirls of the floo powder.

Ginny comforted James while Harry went to make some coffees and teas and Ron and Hermione sat down on the settee. The time was two in the afternoon and in half an hours time Teddy would be coming over for dinner with his godfather, he came around four evenings a week. Tonight Teddy would be sleeping the night and would be going back to his grandmother's tomorrow evening. Ron and Hermione also stayed but went home in the evening. As the time ticked to half two the fireplace glowed green and Teddy stumbled out the fireplace with a big rucksack on his back.

"Yeah, I did it by myself and I didn't get lost this time," cheered Teddy. Jumping up and down, Andromeda's head appeared in the fireplace then.

"Did he make it?" she asked, panicked. Harry stood up and talked to Andromeda while Teddy ran up to him and went to hug his godfather's legs. Teddy's head just being in reach, of the top of Harry's legs and in-between them.

"Yes -omph- he got to his target," said Harry. Ron winced while Harry bit his lip and Ginny and Hermione smiled, James was sitting on the carpet by his mother's feet.

"Oh good then, Teddy I'll see you tomorrow," said Andromeda. Teddy said goodbye and Andromeda left the fireplace. Teddy looked up at his godfather.

"Can we go out on our broomsticks, guess what I've got," said Teddy. He took off his rucksack and started to search through it. "Nanny took me shopping umm yesterday and I brought lots of things," continued Teddy. Today his hair was brown with bright white strips in it and his eyes were hazel brown to. Finally after rummaging in his over night bag for a few minutes he pulled out a broomstick, which brought Ron and Harry on there knees just to gape at it.

"That's a Lighting Striker, that's better than my broomstick," said Harry. He had replaced his Firebolt with another Firebolt but better graded than the one he had before. Teddy grinned and handed it to his godfather. After Harry and Ron awed over the broomstick they sat back down while Teddy went back to looking in his bag. Next he pulled out a soft cuddly toy, which was a werewolf and went over to James, who was sitting up and watching Teddy.

"This is for you James," said Teddy. He handed James the toy and James grabbed it and fell over on his back hugging his new toy.

"Teddy, you didn't have to buy that," said Ginny. She looked at the toy just to make sure it was all right for James to play with.

"I wanted to," said Teddy. He went to his bag again and got out another gift. This time it was a silver photo frame with broomsticks and books around the edges and he went over to Hermione and Ron.

"This is for you to put a picture of your baby in," said Teddy. Hermione got tears in her eyes with her high hormones and she and Ron thanked Teddy for his gift, though they thought Andromeda had a little something to do with it. Harry, Ron and Teddy went out in the back garden to play on there broomsticks while Hermione and Ginny read the pregnancy books in the lounge and James napped up in his bedroom. Ginny had the monitor on the coffee table in front of her.

"Wow, I never knew this. Apparently, not a nice subject, that if you have a miscarriage during birth you give some of your life into your child, though it's extremely powerful magic and most witches that have done it have died," read Ginny.

"Oh my, let's have a look," said Hermione. Ginny passed her the book and Hermione read it for herself and the spell that went with it. After reading for a couple of hours the two women started on dinner while the men and Teddy continued to fly on their broomsticks in the sunshine. At quarter past six they came in off their broomsticks, as dinner was ready. James had awakened an hour ago and was in his aunt's arms as she helped serve dinner. They ate their dinner and afterwards they watched TV in the lounge, Teddy had James on his lap and was holding him carefully.

"Well we better be off," said Ron. It was still quite early but Hermione was falling asleep on his shoulder. They said their goodbyes and left with there things they had brought and were soon standing in there own home.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," yawned Hermione. She kissed Ron goodnight, as he stayed downstairs to watch TV a bit more.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I shall update soon and don't forget to review. **


	5. A Bed Of Roses

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: ****First off I got a review last night from gluuu about Victoire Weasley's name and how I've been spelling it Victoria. Like I have written on my homepage I am Dyslexic so I have trouble reading, writing and spelling things that sound like I hear. I heard and read Victoire as Victoria and so I spelt it like that even though it's spelt Victoire. I am very sorry and I shall keep it as Victoire from now on. I'm not having a go I'm just saying thanks for pointing out my mistake. **

**Anyway more thanks to Lunalovegood1fan, Bendleshnitz, ellen (anon), TaylorxxSue and gluuuu(anon) for reviewing on the last chapter. Once again I am updating early than I had planned but plans change so here's your update. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The rain poured down and the wind howled outside. The end of the August month had brought the bad weather in autumn. Hermione was four months pregnant and had a small bump now while Ginny was two months pregnant. On this grey and drizzly morning, Hermione was still fast asleep but Ron was wide-awake and had one of his hands on his wife's stomach. Today they had another Healer appointment at St Mungo's and they would find out the sex of their baby. Ron was talking quietly to the bump under Hermione's pyjamas.

"It doesn't matter if your a boy or a girl, your mummy and I will always love you and-," Ron froze. His son or daughter had just kicked for the first time and he had felt it while Hermione was still fast asleep.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione wake up," said Ron, excited. Hermione opened her eyes and glared at Ron.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"The baby just kicked," said Ron. Hermione opened her eyes more and looked at Ron. But at that moment she felt a kick herself and she sat up smiling. Together Ron and she put their hands on Hermione's small-extended stomach and felt their baby kick. When there baby stopped kicking the couple went downstairs and started with breakfast as they had to be at St Mungo's in an hour. Once breakfast was finished they got washed and dressed for the day. When the clock ticked to half ten the couple flooed to the wizarding hospital. At the front desk a man and his son stood, the little boy had scales instead of human skin.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, I had my back turned for a few seconds and when I looked back he was like this so I flooed him straight here," said the man, panicked.

"Dad, I ate a Lizard Lollipop it's a Weasley Wizard Wheezes product," said the boy. Ron sniggered as the man dragged his son away to the fireplace and Ron and Hermione moved up to the desk.

"Hello we have an appointment with Healer Reed at half past ten," said Hermione. The receptionist looked at her list and once she found there names she let them through the double doors and Ron and Hermione found Healer Reed's room, Ron knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a voice from inside. Ron opened the door for Hermione and she walked in with Ron following her. Healer Reed was sitting at her desk when they entered and she offered them a seat on the two she had spare in her room. They talked for a bit, on how Hermione was feeling and how Ron was doing also.

"Excellent, excellent, now Mrs Weasley would you like to get up onto the bed and we'll start the ultrasound," said Healer Reed. Hermione got up on the bed and revealed her stomach so Healer Reed could cast the charms she needed. Appearing at the Healer's side was the screen that showed Ron and Hermione's baby. Healer Reed moved her wand around Hermione's stomach so they could see the baby's shape more clearly.

"Would you two like to know the sex of your child?" asked Healer Reed. Ron and Hermione nodded eagerly. "You're having a girl congratulations,"

"A girl, Hermione can you believe it were going to have a girl," cried Ron, happily. They had just got back from St Mungo's and the pair couldn't be happier at the news they were going to be having a girl. As soon as they stepped out from there own fireplace Ron had picked up Hermione and started twirling around.

"Yes Ron I'm happy but if you keep twirling me around, I'm going to be sick," said Hermione. Ron stopped and placed down Hermione but she kept her arms around his neck. After the dizziness stopped Hermione smiled at Ron who was smiling at her.

"Feel better?" he asked. Hermione nodded and kissed him, Ron kissed her back and pretty soon they were sharing some heated kisses.

"Ron, mmm we need to get to work," said Hermione. As Ron kissed down her neck.

"For all work knows were still at St Mungo's," growled Ron. He kissed his wife deeply and Hermione sighed. Later in the morning a very happy Ron and Hermione were walking, hand in hand, down the Atrium ready to sign into work. Their first stop was to go and see Harry up in the office he shared with Ron. Once they arrived at the office Harry looked up from his notes and grinned at his two smiling best friends.

"Well its about time you got here, your appointment was at half ten and your here at quarter to twelve. An appointment is half an hour max. What took so long?" asked Harry. He looked between his two friends silly smiling faces and started to realise they had celebrated early.

"Never mind," said Harry. Ron put his briefcase on his own desk and Hermione sat down on his chair.

"So did you find out if it's a boy or a girl?" asked Harry. Ron and Hermione smiled more and Harry stared at them waiting for an answer.

"Were having a girl," said Hermione. Harry beamed at them both and gave them a hug each.

"Congratulations, have you thought of any girl names yet?" asked Harry. After he pulled back from hugging Hermione.

"Just a few but we can't decide on anything," said Ron. They talked for a bit more until Hermione had to go up to her own office and start on her work. For another celebration after work Ron and Hermione had invited Harry and Ginny over for dinner. Ron and Harry went on a few missions for the day and came back to the ministry to write up a report.

Ron first started working with George at Weasley Wizard Wheezes for a year and during his Auror training. Once Ron became an Auror he quit Weasley Wizard Wheezes as George could handle the shop now that he had more people working for him. Harry on the other hand had gone straight into Auror training after the war. Once he finished his training, he married Ginny, and then started with the work he loved. After the war for Hermione she went back to finish her seventh year of Hogwarts and got a record number of Outstanding scores. Wanting to continue with her work with S.P.E.W Hermione got a job in the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; currently she was busy working on for the elves to get paid. Ginny used to play Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and won all her games, she even played once in the Quidditch World Cup and won that to. She stopped playing when she found out about James and now worked for the daily prophet doing the Quidditch news.

The afternoon quickly passed and at five Hermione left her office and flooed back to her home. Fifteen minutes later Ginny came through the fireplace after finishing work at the Daily Prophet.

"A boy or a girl, am I getting a niece or a nephew?" Ginny asked. As soon as she stepped out from the fireplace. Hermione smiled at Ginny as she was sitting on the settee in the lounge drinking a cup of tea, she had just finished sending owls to the family to tell them that she and Ron were having a girl.

"Your getting a niece," said Hermione, smiling. Ginny gave a scream with happiness and hugged Hermione. James was at the Burrow with his grandparents. They talked for an hour until they needed to get started on dinner.

"I don't feel like cooking tonight, I feel like getting take away pizza, what about you?" asked Hermione. Ginny was sitting on a chair with her feet up on her the poof stool.

"Defiantly, we should ask the guys to get it though," said Ginny. They wrote a list of which pizza they wanted and they owled it to Ron and Harry at the ministry. At half six Harry and Ron apparated into the lounge with four large pizza's. The late evening was a relaxing one as the four friends talked and ate their pizzas.

"Come on, let's think of some baby girl names," said Ginny. Wiping her hands on a serviette.

"Ariel," said Harry.

"Ariel Weasley, I don't think so," said Hermione. Harry pouted but then grinned.

"You can name that you're own child Harry," said Ron. He finished off the last piece of his pizza.

"Can't," said Harry. " We already know what names were having, Lily for a girl and Albus for a boy," Ron and Hermione stared at him.

"Albus? What's his second name going to be... Severus?" laughed Ron. Harry stared at him.

"Yeah," Ron stopped laughing at the seriousness of his best friend's voice and face.

"Oh...alright," said Ron. He shifted uncomfortably on his chair.

"Anyway, we have a list of girls names but Ron and I can't agree on any of them," said Hermione.

"Where's the list?" asked Ginny.

"It's in the kitchen, Ron could you go and get it?" asked Hermione. Ron nodded and got up, he took out into the kitchen the four pizza boxes and put them in the rubbish bin. While he was searching for the list, his gaze looked outside the kitchen window above the sink and his eyes caught the roses Hermione had planted months ago and an idea came to him.

"Hermione?" called Ron.

"Yes?" asked Hermione.

"How about we name her where we conceived her?" asked Ron. Harry and Ginny froze and looked at Hermione who was frowning and looking at the kitchen door.

"Bed is a nice name," said Harry. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and he smirked.

"Ron, what are you talking about?" asked Hermione. Ron came into the lounge and looked at Hermione.

"How about we call her Rose?" asked Ron, grinning. Hermione stared at him for a while and then she smiled.

"You two did it in the flowerbed?" asked Ginny. A bit disturbed at the thought of her brother and sister in law.

"Ron, Rose is a wonderful name," said Hermione, happily. She got up off her chair and kissed Ron leaving Harry and Ginny staring at each other.

"Bed's better," muttered Harry.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'll update soon and don't forget to review. **


	6. Day Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author Note: Thank you to Emmy9394, Lunalovegood1fan, cyiusblack, tamara72, TaylorxxSue, Bendleshnitzand Rosalie Weasley for reviewing on the last chapter. Keep them reviews coming. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I shall update soon. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

On Wednesday's Hermione was allowed to have the day off from work after she works three times as hard during the day's she did work. It was the second week of the month of October and Hermione was six months pregnant. Ron was at work at the Ministry and he had his days off on Fridays.

Molly and Arthur always invited Hermione around on Wednesdays instead of being home alone. She was currently reading her pregnancy books, which she had brought, while her drink can was resting on her bump. Hermione 26th birthday had passed in September, she had received many things for herself and for Rose. All last weekend, the Weasley men and Harry had helped decorate Rose's bedroom until it was how Ron and Hermione wanted it for their daughter. This weekend the men were going to be helping Ginny and Harry decorate there second son or daughter room, once they found out the sex, which was today.

Sleeping in his cot by the front window was seven month old James. He stayed with his grandparents every day of the week until Ginny finished work at five. But today she had a healer appointment at St Mungo's and wouldn't be back by around half five. The rest of the Weasley grandchildren were here also, also Teddy but they were all in the kitchen helping Molly. Hermione had placed a silencing charm around the room so James could have a nap peacefully.

The door opened and Arthur came in looking exhausted, Hermione could hear the noise and chaos that was happening in the kitchen. Arthur now only worked three days of the week.

"Everything all right Hermione?" he asked. His face was powdered with raising flour along with his blue shirt he was wearing. Hermione looked up at him as she put down her book and she smiled at Arthur.

"Yes Arthur I'm fine, are you?" asked Hermione. Arthur wiped his face with his hand and smiled.

"Molly and Lucy got hold of the flour, Molly's helping them bake a cake," said Arthur. Hermione nodded and smiled more while Arthur left and closed the door quietly behind him. Twenty minutes James woke up and Hermione saw to him and once he was calmed down Hermione braced herself and went into the kitchen with James. Two years old Roxanne and Louis were sitting on each of Arthur's knees as he sat at the table with them both. Three years old Fred was taking the pots and pans out from the cupboard and clanking wooden spoons on them. Soon to be four years old Dominique was sitting on the surface by the sink next to her grandmother who was doing the washing up. Already four years old twins Molly and Lucy were watching the timer tick so they knew when the cake would have to come out, from head to foot they were covered in flour. Being a sensible five-year-old, Victoire was washing the table with a wet cloth while seven-year-old Teddy dried with a towel.

"Fred stop banging those pots and put them away please," Fred shook his head and he continued to bang the pots. Hermione flicked her wand and the pots and pans went back into the cupboard and Fred looked at his aunt.

"I was playing with that," said Fred.

"Why don't you play something a little less noisy," said Hermione. She put down a hand and Fred grabbed it and pulled himself up off the floor. Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Molly, Lucy and Fred went into the lounge to play as it was raining outside. Roxanne and Louis continued to stay sitting on their grandfather while Hermione gave James some food and Molly continued to do the washing up. The wireless was playing on Lee Jordan's radio station.

"_And that was Hexes by Hocus Pocus new number one coming up next is Love Potion by Rachel Hooper," _said Lee. A song started to play and Roxanne started to sing as best as she could with the words. Louis just stared at her then continued to draw on the newspaper Arthur was trying to read.

"Here comes the train James," said Hermione. Holding the spoon and waving her hand around until it arrived at James's mouth. James just stared at her and didn't open his mouth. Hermione stared at him and then.

"Here comes the broomstick," James opened his mouth. As the afternoon passed and at four-o clock Fleur arrived at the Burrow ready to pick up Victoire, Dominique and Louis after she had been working at Gringotts.

"Mommy," said Louis. Fleur picked him up and gave her son a kiss on the cheek as Dominique and Victoire came in from the lounge. Fleur stayed to have a cup of tea and then took her children back to there home, Shell Cottage. Teddy was picked up by Andromeda at half four, she and Teddy each took a slice of cake home. The next person to arrive at five was George; Angelina played Quidditch for the Falmouth Falcons and didn't finish training until six.

"Hermione, what does Ron keep feeding you? You keep getting bigger each time we see each other," said George, grinning. Molly cuffed the back of his head as she was walking past while Hermione glared at him. George greeted his family as Roxanne walked into the kitchen and ran up to her father.

"Daddy," she said, happily. George grinned and picked up his daughter and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"There's my little princess, now tell me what mischievous things have you been getting up to today?" asked George. Raising her above him so Roxanne stared down at her dad.

"Me been good daddy," said Roxanne. George smiled and lowered Roxanne but still kept her in his arms.

"Have you now and what good things have you done?" asked George.

"Well she's helped me make a cake today, haven't you Roxy?" said Molly. Roxanne nodded her head.

"You helped nanny make a cake, where is it then?" asked George. Looking around the kitchen, hungry for a slice.

"Ate it," said Roxanne.

"You ate it all? Did Auntie Hermione eat most of it though?" asked George. Roxanne nodded and George grinned while Hermione narrowed her eyes at George but was smiling. Fred came into the kitchen then after he had been playing with Molly and Lucy in the lounge. George stayed for a bottle of butterbeer and chatted to his parents for a bit. While he was talking there was a crack and Audrey apparated into the kitchen.

"Molly, Lucy, collect your things we need to go," said Audrey. As soon as she was in the room, Audrey wasn't the most favourite Weasley member. Everyone was nice to her but inside Audrey she was a cold woman. Percy was blind to her charms and very much loved the woman but they could see Audrey wasn't the happy wife figure even if she loved Percy to and her children. That was the only difference that could be made out of Molly and Lucy, Molly was much like her mother and Lucy was a lot like her father but the twins got on well with each other, just like there parents do.

"Hello Audreykins," said George, smiling. As he held James in his arms and dangled a rattle above him so James reached up and tried to grab it while a smile was on his lips. Audrey's lips formed a thin line.

"Please don't call me that George," she said. George shrugged as Molly and Lucy marched into the kitchen with their toys with them.

"Hello mother," they said, together. Molly and Lucy said goodbye to their grandparents, uncle, aunt and cousins before leaving through the fireplace with their mother. As the time got to half five there fireplace glowed green and out stepped Ginny and Harry with smiles on there faces.

"Well?" asked Molly, immediately. Ginny and Harry smiled.

"Were having another boy," said Harry, happily. Molly, Arthur, George and Hermione congratulated them both and Ginny picked up James and gave him a hug after missing him all day. They talked for an hour during that time George went home with a tired Fred and Roxanne.

"Well I better go home, Ron will wonder where his dinner is," said Hermione. She said her goodbyes and collected her things and left though the fireplace. No one was inside the house and it was dark inside so Hermione flicked her wand and the lights came on. Hungry, Hermione went into the kitchen to start on dinner. Half way though making dinner Hermione heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Going into the lounge as the other door opened, which led out into the hall Ron came through the door.

"I didn't know you were here," said Hermione.

"On my last mission of the day, had an hour left at work a batty old woman shot a bone breaker curse at me and got my hand." He held up his right hand which had bandages covered around it, only his fingers and thumb could be shone. "St Mungo's quickly worked on healing it and I was back here at quarter to six," said Ron.

"Ronald! How many times have I told you to owl me if you go to St Mungo's," said Hermione. Walking up to him and taking a closer look at his hand in bandages.

"I didn't want to worry you, besides this was just a broken hand, it's nothing major," said Ron. Hermione glared at him.

"Ron just, please, whenever you're injured at St Mungo's could you or one of the Healers just owl me," said Hermione. She looked at him and Ron looked into her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, I'll owl you," said Ron. Hermione smiled and hugged him and he hugged her back then gave her a kiss.

* * *

**I ended this chapter a bit shorter than what I had originally planned but plans change so I did it shorted and have decided to add this at the bottom. The grandchildren are in age order. **

**Teddy Remus Lupin: Is a Metamorphmagus and changes his appearance regularly.**

**Victoire Weasley: Has long straight blond hair and sparking blue eyes, looks a lot like her mother. She has inherited her mothers Veela genes. **

**Molly Weasley: Has black hair like her mother and has hazel brown eyes, she is and looks a lot like her mother. Has freckles on her face. **

**Lucy Weasley: Has short red hair and blue eyes, also has freckles on her face. **

**Dominique Weasley: Has red straight hair and has dark twinkling blue eyes. She has also inherited her mothers Veela genes. **

**Fred Weasley: Is light but dark skinned. Has red hair and brown eyes.**

**Louis Weasley: Has red hair and dark blue eyes also has freckles on his face. Veela charms for him to. **

**Roxanne Weasley: Dark skinned like her mother. Has black hair and brown eyes. **

**James Potter: Has red hair and hazel brown eyes like his mothers. **

**Well that's it for now with appearances. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I shall update soon and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **


	7. Christmas And New Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Hey all. Thank you to keelycal, Bendleshnitz, Skippy Agogo, Lunalovegood1fan and tamara72 for reviewing on the last chapter. Keep those reviews coming.**

**I'm starting college tomorrow so I might not update as quick as I usually do but I shall update when I get time. I promise. ****I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Ron silently crept out of his warm bed, he looked over at a late eight month pregnant Hermione rolled over on her back but didn't wake. Ron walked across the bedroom and over to the window and peeked out of it and grinned. Snow, snow and more snow covered the back garden, the tops of the trees and the hills behind there home. It was Christmas day and Ron couldn't be happier. Yesterday he and Hermione went to St Mungo's for one last check up and Healer Reed had told them that Rose could arrive in two to three weeks time.

Watching the snow, fall from the sky for a bit longer Ron went down the spiral staircase and into the hallway. Down the hallway was the front door and two doors to his right, the closest door was the snug and the door further down was his and Hermione's office where they kept all there work they needed to do whenever they weren't at the Ministry. Behind him was the bathroom, the door was next to the bottom of the stairs. On Ron's right was just one door down the hallway which led into the lounge and that where Ron went.

In the lounge Ron smiled even more. Over the night presents from his family had arrived by owl post and all the presents lay peacefully under the tree along with the presents from Hermione's family. Christmas cards were on top of the TV, mantle above the fireplace and on the windowsill. In the left top corner of the lounge was a small doorway archway, which stepped into the dinning room and at the bottom, left corner was the open doorway into the kitchen.

Going into the kitchen Ron made himself and Hermione a cup of tea each. As he was putting the sugar into his tea a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Merry Christmas Ron," said Hermione. Ron smiled and turned around and he put his hands on Hermione's very extended stomach.

"Merry Christmas to you to love," he said. Hermione smiled and kissed him. With a cup of tea each they went into the lounge. Hermione sat on the settee wrapped up in a blanket while Ron had sat down by the Christmas tree ready to get the presents. They opened there gifts, Ron once again getting a maroon jumper from his mother while Hermione got a light blue one and a mini one for Rose. They got more gifts, Ron getting a new broomstick while Hermione got a new set of books, they also got gifts for Rose which were mostly cuddly toys and clothes.

Wrapping paper lay on the floor with bits of spellotape scattered on the carpet. A bunch of opened gift's lay by Ron while Hermione's were placed neatly on the settee next to her.

"Oh would you look at this, there seems to be one more gift under the tree," said Ron, smiling. Hermione looked over at him as Ron crawled under the tree and pulled out a square wrapped present. On his knees he shuffled over and handed Hermione the gift and he stayed kneeling in front of her waiting for Hermione to open the present.

"What have you got me?" asked Hermione.

"What makes you think it's for you?" asked Ron. Hermione frowned and Ron smiled more. "Just open it," finished Ron. Hermione started to peel off the green wrapping paper.

"Oh Ron," gasped Hermione, as tears came to her eyes. It was a photo album. The front cover was velvet dark green with a rose flower going across it diagonally also in gold cotton writing was the name Rose at the bottom right corner. Hermione flipped the page over and on the first page was a picture of Ron and Hermione, while she was seven months pregnant with Rose.

"Do you like it-umph-mmm," Hermione had kissed Ron to cut his sentence short.

"Ron I love it, I love you," said Hermione. Ron beamed and kissed Hermione. Later in the morning Ron and Hermione soon flooed to the Burrow ready to have Molly's Christmas lunch. At the Burrow Ron and Hermione were one of the first to arrive besides from Charlie helping out in the kitchen wearing his own Weasley Christmas jumper. Greeting each other with Christmas cheers more family started to arrive either by the fireplace or apparating.

The children played with each other, running around the house or climbing over their family members who were sitting down and weren't helping in the kitchen. When lunch was ready more snow had fallen from the sky and the children were anxiously waiting to go and play in it but it would have to wait until after their lunch. Crackers were all around the table; each placed on a place mat and the spares were in the middle of the table. When each Weasley and Potter family member sat down to eat they pulled there crackers first. All sorts of noises went off, mice squeaks, bell chimes and dragon roars and many more. Also out of each cracker were a hat but not the usual paper crown but wedding hats, top hats and a variety of wigs, the grandchildren each had giggling fits as they had placed a long blond curly haired wig on Arthur. Putting on a hat each, Molly served the food out on the table and once she had sat down everyone started grabbing for food.

When everyone plates were cleared, the Christmas pudding was ready so everyone had a slice of that. Once pudding was finished everyone talked while their dinner digests in their stomachs.

"Can we play in the snow now?" asked Dominique.

"I don't see why not," said Bill. Each of the grandchildren smiled and left the table to put on their winter cloths except James who was still held in place sitting in his highchair, playing with a wig. Only Molly, Hermione and Ginny who was holding James didn't compete in the snowball fighting but stood outside to watch the wrest get battered with snowballs.

Six days later it was New years evening and once again all the Weasley family members were there also a lot of friends to the Weasley's and Potters. The friends were Luna, her boyfriend Rolf, Neville and Hannah, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Lee Jordan. A couple of Bill and Fleur's friends were there, Charlie and his mates and Percy and Audrey's work friends.

It was already late and the children had gone to bed. Earlier in two thousand and five Arthur had built two new rooms to the Burrow right at the top, the door to both of the rooms was the wall before the ladders which led up to the attic. Passing the door, it was a small hallway and then two doors. One for the boys and one for the girls, Arthur had kept it hidden from everyone except Molly and hid the room and his work with charms. He had a few friends from work to help him also.

Downstairs the room was buzzing with chatter and excitement as the new year of two thousand and six was about to come in a couple of hours time. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Rolf were standing by the window each holding a drink, Hermione and Ginny had a water while the others had butterbeer or firewhiskey.

"Were going to Wales next week to search for some small land creatures which have been spotted here and there but no one knows what they are and haven't got close enough to look at the properly," said Luna. She and Rolf worked for the Quibbler for Luna's father and together they worked at finding new creatures to put into the Quibbler's news section.

"Sounds interesting," said Ginny. Hermione walk talking to Rolf about his grandfather Newt Scamander, as he was the author of one of Hermione's favourite book _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. _Ron and Hermione were going to be expecting Rose anytime soon. Ginny was seven months pregnant. The clock ticked on and the more excited people got. Five minutes to midnight trays of champagne hovered around everyone and everyone took a glass, George gave Hermione and Ginny some non-alcoholic champagne for them to drink at midnight.

"Ten!" Everyone shouted. Every pair of eyes stared at the clock on the wall watching the second hand tick on.

"Nine!" Ron put and hand around Hermione and she smiled at him.

"Eight!" Ginny stared at Harry and he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Seven!" Bill and Fleur had their arms around each other, ready to kiss at midnight.

"Six!" Percy put an arm across Audrey's shoulders and she gave him a wide smile.

"Five!" George and Angelina were already lost in each other with sweet kisses.

"Four!" Molly and Arthur stood holding each other's hands while staring happily into each other's eyes.

"Three!" Luna and Rolf were staring at each other to, happy to be together.

"Two!" Neville and Hannah also stared at each other and leaned in for a kiss also happy to be with the one they loved.

"One!" Charlie drained the last of his champagne.

"Happy New Year!" Kisses and hugs went around, parry poppers went off as well as indoor fireworks. Ron leaned in to kiss Hermione but was surprised when she pulled away from him with wide eyes, a hand rested on her stomach.

"Ron…my waters have just broken,"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **


	8. Rose Hermione Weasley Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you rocognise. **

**Author's Note: Hey all. Thank you to Bendleshnitz, yellow 14, keelycal, TaylorxxSue, Abbiedail123, Baying-for-the-Moon, cyiusblack, Lunalovegood1fan and Umie-Selina for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I shall as soon as possible. **

**Reeves3. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Hermione's supply bag was in Ron's arms; Hermione's spare pillow was on her lap. Ron had flooed St Mungo's to tell them they were on their way, hurrying back to his wife he helped Hermione up and then they were flooing to St Mungo's, ready to be parents…but non of those things were happening.

There was no supply bag, there was no pillow but a whole load of cushions and the floo network was jammed as everyone was flooing to each others home to give New year messages so Hermione was breathing though her contractions while lying on the settee in the lounge. There was no way she could apparate, it was dangerous to use a portkey while in labour and there was no way Hermione was getting on a broomstick to reach St Mungo's so the only way to get there was using the fireplace.

Most of the party guests had gone into the kitchen, the drunk ones anyway and a few had also gone home. Bill, Charlie, George and Percy were using different fireplaces around the home trying to reach St Mungo's. The Weasley women and Hannah and Luna were in the lounge with Hermione along with Ron. Rolf, Neville, Harry and Arthur were in the kitchen sorting to there party guests.

"Ron," groaned Hermione. She felt like crying as non of her plans were going right, for months the plans had been set and ready but now non of them were in motion except for one which was Rose wanting to be born. Ron was kneeling next to her and was holding her hand.

"It's all right Hermione, we'll get you to St Mungo's soon," said Ron, in a soothing voice. The door banged open and Harry came in pushing a woman in front of him.

"She's a mid-healer," said Harry. The woman glared at Harry for pushing her inside the room.

"Actually I'm a trainee mid-healer. I'm not qualified to deliver a baby yet," said the woman. She was one of Audrey's friends named Paige Lewis everyone looked at her.

"Can't you at least check to see how dilated Hermione is?" asked Molly. Paige nodded after Hermione said it was all right for her to. After a quick check Paige found out that Hermione was four centimetres dilated.

"Well you've been in labour for an hour and a half and your three centimetres dilated. If you're here until your more than five centimetres then your going to have to give birth here as it'll be to dangerous by flooing," said Paige. Hermione groaned.

"I need to get to St Mungo's now," she said. Ron kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll apparate to St Mungo's to tell them you're in labour and they can sort out everything there and once the floo network is free we'll take you there," said Ron. Hermione agreed but wouldn't let Ron leave her side so Harry offered to go instead while Arthur went to go get Hermione's parents. Rolf and Neville had got rid of the remaining party guests and were now using the kitchen fireplace to try and access St Mungo's.

There was a pop as Arthur came back with Colin and Anita either side of him, both of them gasped for breaths after they had just experienced the feeling of being sucked through a tube.

"How you lot can do that all the time is a mystery to me," said Colin. They went over to their daughter, as there was crack as Harry apparated into the room.

"I spoke to Healer Reed, she said she'd set up a room ready for Hermione but there aren't that many mid-healers working tonight as it's New Year. So we'll just have to wait for a bit until we get a open gate though the floo network," said Harry. Just at that moment, Rolf, Neville, Bill, Charlie, George and Percy entered the room.

"Bad news, the floo network as shut down," said Bill.

"Shut down? It's magic, how the bloody hell has it shut down?" asked Hermione, though a contraction.

"Well with everyone using it at once, the gates get jammed and they can't floo people though the fireplaces as fast as they normally can. So with so many people flooing their heads or selves to people fireplaces it finally just came to a halt," explained Rolf.

"But don't worry the Ministry workers will have it up and running in no time and everyone out of the floo network," said Percy. They waited and waited, after an hour Paige had done another check on Hermione and found out Hermione was now four centimetres.

"One more centimetre and it'll be to dangerous to floo," said Paige.

"I need to get to St Mungo's I'm not giving birth here...I need the drugs," said Hermione. She said the last part though another contraction. Paige left and went into the kitchen so the only one's left in the lounge were Ron and Hermione.

"We can always get Healer Reed here if the floo network is down still," said Ron. Hermione sighed and Ron passed her, her glass of cool water.

"It'll be fine Hermione, don't worry," said Ron. Hermione looked at him and he kissed her lips and she smiled at him. Forty-five minutes past and the time ticked to quarter past two in the morning. Everyone was getting tired but they were all staying awake, as they wanted to know when the new Weasley was here. There was a green flicker in the fireplace and a head popped in it from the kitchen fireplace.

"Sorry about the inconvenience, thank you for baring with us. The floo network is now fully working properly," said the female head. With another pop it went away. Molly went into the lounge to tell Hermione where Paige was just finishing another check up on Hermione. Ron was still sitting next to Hermione.

"The floo network is back up, let's get you to St Mungo's," said Molly.

"Thank Merlin," said Hermione. Getting ready to sit up.

"Well I'm afraid she can't use it, your six centimetres dilated. Go though the fireplace and you could end up killing your baby," said Paige. Hermione groaned and lay back down.

"So she's going to have to have the baby here?" asked Molly.

"I'm afraid so but don't worry we can get Healer Reed here to help," said Paige. Healer Reed came ten minutes later after Ron had flooed her telling her about Hermione and once she arrived she immediately went to Hermione to see how she was doing.

"Well this young one is certainly a mischievous one for wanting to come at midnight and on New Year's, of all the days," muttered Diana Reed. She carried a case with her and inside held all birthing equipment. Doing a check on Hermione herself Healer Reed then sent a patronus frog to St Mungo's so a fully qualified mid-healer could stay while Healer Reed when back to other patients. Two mid-Healers came, Laura Foster and Daniel Brown.

The early morning continued to pass and soon the clock chimed half four in the morning. Ron got up so he could make himself a cup of coffee so he left Hermione and the two mid-Healers in the lounge and went into the kitchen. A blast of snores greeted him. His brothers were lying on the floor each one of them snoring along with Colin, Neville, Rolf and his father. The women however were resting their heads on the surface of the table, each one fast asleep also. Ron stepped around them and made it to the counter tops. He quietly made himself a cup of coffee then went back to the lounge door. As he was about to push it open the door banged out in front of him and Ron just made it out the way but his coffee splattered to the floor, drops of it fell on Neville but he just stirred and rolled over.

"Mr Weasley, your wife is ready now and she's asking for you," said Daniel. Ron followed him inside where Hermione was sitting up on the settee ready to push while Healer Reed was at the end of the settee along with Laura, Daniel, went to them while Ron sat behind Hermione, rubbing her back.

"Alright Hermione on the next contraction I want you to start pushing," instructed Healer Reed. Hermione nodded. The contraction came and the pushing began. Hermione screamed though gritted teeth and clutched Ron's hand, Ron hissed in pain himself as Hermione was defiantly breaking his fingers in her grasp.

"Come on Hermione you can do it," said Ron. He kissed Hermione on the forehead and Hermione gave one final big push. A small cry emitted out the room and Ron and Hermione both looked to see Healer Reed holding a small baby. Daniel did a cleaning charm and cut the umbilical cord and Laura wrapped the baby up in a couple of pink blankets and handed the crying baby to Hermione.

With tears sliding down her cheeks Hermione held her daughter while a smile came to her lips. A small arm came out the blanket and Hermione lightly held it letting her fingers touch her daughter for the first time. Ron, with tears held in his eyes, stared amazed at the small scrunched up face also smiling more at the tuft of red hair on the top of his daughter's head. Their daughters crying soon stopped and a pair of light blue eyes stared up at them; Ron and Hermione smiled more at their daughter…

Rose Hermione Weasley.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review. **

**Grandchildren Information: From eldest to youngest.**

**Teddy Remus Lupin: Born - 18th April 1998.**

**Victoire Molly Weasley: Born - 2nd May 2000.**

**Molly Audrey and Lucy Ellen Weasley: Born - 21st March 2001.**

**Dominique Ginevra Weasley: Born - 23rd October 2001.**

**Fred Arthur Weasley: Born - 10th January 2002.**

**Louis William Weasley: Born 14th April 2003.**

**Roxanne Angelina Weasley: Born - 27th July 2003.**

**James Sirius Potter: Born - 4th March 2005. **

**Rose Hermione Weasley: Born - 1st January 2006. **


	9. Rose Hermione Weasley Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Hey thank you to Rosy Nic, keelycal, cyiusblack, Abbiedail123, yellow 14, TaylorxxSue and Bendleshnitz for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a little while, been busy with college but I'm enjoying it so it's good and I'm still writing so don't worry I shall update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to bring me those wonderful reviews. **

**Reeves3. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

"She's beautiful, just like her mommy," said Ron, Hermione smiled. It had had been a half an hour since Hermione had given birth to Rose. Ron and Hermione were alone in the lounge while Rose had been cleaned up more and was wrapped up in another pink blanket. Rose was staring up at them with her bright blue eyes. Ron was holding Rose while Hermione lightly touched the soft red curls on Rose's head.

"She's perfect, just like her daddy," said Hermione. Ron smiled at her and kissed her and Hermione kissed him back. They hadn't bothered to wake the others just yet, as they wanted to spend the first few minutes with their daughter alone. Daniel and Laura had gone back to St Mungo's while Healer Reed was just picking out a potion from her brief case for Hermione to take.

"Alright Mrs Weasley take this every four hours so any pain to reduce and to stop any infections but don't worry it's just for precautions," said Healer Reed. Hermione took the little green potion bottle and thanked Healer Reed. She soon left though the fireplace to write up her report on Rose Weasley's birth.

"Suppose we should wake the family up, don't you?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded and Ron passed Rose to Hermione and went into the kitchen where all his family members and four friends were fast asleep still. The baby monitor, in case James woke up, upstairs, was on the counter top. As Ron was about to make a shout to wake his family up, he decided against it and went upstairs instead. Steeping up two at a time Ron made it right up to the top where his old bedroom door was and above him was the attic but in front of him was a new door. Opening the door Ron came out into a small hallway, on the right of him at the end of the hallway was the girl's bedrooms and on the left were the boy's bedrooms.

Walking to the left he opened the door into the Weasley boy's bedroom and looked inside. Inside the magically extended room were three big beds and a cot for James. Louis and Fred occupied two of the beds while the third belonged to Teddy whenever he stayed over. Ron went to Fred and Louis first and shook them awake.

"Ahh-uncle Ron?" asked Fred. Staring tiredly up at his uncle. Ron picked up Louis out of his bed as his head bobbed up and down, trying to stay awake.

"Sorry to wake you two champs but I was wondering if you both wanted to see your new cousin?" asked Ron. Fred opened his eyes more and smiled while Louis nodded and smiled a toothy grin. Waking up James without him making to much noise was a difficult challenge but James didn't make to much noise, which Ron was thankful for. Going into the girl's bedroom there were four beds, one of them was a bunk bed for Molly and Lucy to share. Roxanne, Dominique and Victoire took up the other three beds. Ron woke up the girl's and they were just as excited to see there new cousin as well as they boy's so Ron led them downstairs and quietly into the kitchen and into the lounge.

Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred and Roxanne ran up to Hermione's side on the settee while Ron carried James in.

"Did you have the baby here, auntie Herminny?" asked Dominique. Hermione looked at her nieces and nephews and smiled.

"Yes I did, I didn't make it to St Mungo's in time. Now did uncle Ron just wake you up from your sleeps?" asked Hermione. The children nodded.

"I want to go back to bed," moaned Molly. Lucy nudged her.

"No you don't, you want to see our new cousin," she said. Hermione showed the children their new cousin and they all learned forward to have a look at Rose. Ron held James over them all so he could have a look at Rose also. Each one of them gasped then smiled at the little baby wrapped in the blanket.

"She's really small," said Louis. Rose's little eyes looked at them all and she moved slightly in her blanket. When the children had, had enough of their new cousin Ron took them into the kitchen where all the adults were asleep still, the children giggled.

"Ok now do you either want to go to bed or do you want to wake up your mummy's and daddy's?" asked Ron. He had cast a silencing charm around the lounge earlier when Hermione had been in labour so no one would wake up and he was thankful that he had kept it up as the children screamed as loud as the could to wake there parents. Ron laughed as everyone shot up from his or her sleeps and wide and awake looked around for the source of the noise.

"Well I hope you've all had a nice sleep because while you've been dozing I've become a father," said Ron. He first led the four grandparents into the room while the children told their parents about their new cousin. Inside the lounge Molly was being passed Rose from Anita, Arthur was looking over Molly's shoulder and smiling and Colin standing by Hermione as she held his hand.

"Why the name Rose again?" asked Colin. Hermione and Ron looked at one another then Hermione answered her father.

"It's a nice name dad and it goes with Weasley quite nicely," she said. Ron smiled. After the four grandparents left Harry and Ginny, who was carrying James came into the room next. Ron passed Rose to Harry first while Ginny and James looked.

"She is so beautiful," said Ginny. Harry nodded. While he beamed, happy for his best friends.

"Now you two will be godparents right for this little one?" asked Ron. Ginny and Harry nodded their heads while they continued to gaze at their first goddaughter. All the family came into see Rose and while Neville and Hannah were looking at Rose Ron and Hermione asked them to be Rose's second set of godparents. Soon everyone except Molly, Arthur, Colin, Anita, Harry, Ginny and James left to get some sleep back at home while at the Burrow they moved Hermione up in Ginny's old bedroom to get more comfortable instead of being on the settee. Before Hermione slept she decided to feed Rose for the first time. Once Rose was fed Ron let her fall sleep while Hermione went to sleep on her own.

As Ron put Rose down in a cot there was a soft tap on the door and Harry came inside carrying a cup of tea for Ron.

"Alright?" whispered Harry. Ron nodded but kept his eyes on Rose. Harry came up to him and put the cup of tea on the bedside table then joined Ron who was watching Rose sleep.

"Congratulations mate," said Harry. Ron smiled and brotherly hugged Harry. While Ron stayed in the room Harry went back downstairs and a happy dad decided just to stay up watching Rose and Hermione sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I shall update as soon as possible and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **


	10. Albus Severus Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Hello, thank you to TaylorxxSue, Hannah (anon),keelycal, Bendleshnitz, cyiusblack, yellow 14 and tamara72 for reviewing on the last chapter, keep them reviewing coming. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. Been busy with college and life for that matter so I finally got time tonight to finish this chapter I've been working on. I hope you all enjoy it and I shall update as soon as possible. **

**Reeves3. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Ron waved the cuddly soft toy in front of his two-month-old daughter Rose and she lifted up her arms trying to grab it. He was in Rose's own bedroom at there home in Ottery St Catchpole. In the room the walls her painted a light pink while the boarders were white. There was a soft pink carpet along with the curtains. Scattered around on the four walls were broomsticks, butterflies, snitches and flowers. In one corner of the room was a mountain of soft toys next to that was a built in wardrobe and draws with Rose's small clothes inside. In the corner opposite was Rose's cot and on the wall where the door was which was, opposite the pile of toys was a window showing the front garden and the view of other peoples houses around the green.

It was the month of March now and Rose was two months old and just nearing three months as it was near to the end of March. Ginny was nine months pregnant now and was a week late.

"-And grizzly bear danced around…. Oh for- I'm not good at this," sighed Ron. Rose had woken up in the middle of the night screaming so Ron was trying to make her go back to sleep but all he seemed to be doing was awaking her up more. He had been trying for hour. Ron put down the bear and Rose looked at him, tears filled her eyes and her lower lip trembling.

"Oh no," said Ron. A scream wailed out though the house and Ron picked up Rose and held her to him to comfort her but she continued to scream.

"Shushhh, it's ok. I'm sorry, look here's Mr Grizzly," said Ron. He picked up the bear again and Rose looked at it bobbing up and down and she smiled and reached out to it. Hermione came into the room then and walked over to Ron and Rose.

"Is she alright?" asked Hermione, tiredly.

"Yeah, just that she's not falling back to sleep and wants to play now," said Ron. He passed Rose to Hermione and she held her in her arms while Ron put down the bear. Rose didn't cry this time but instead let out a little yawn and Ron and Hermione smiled. To them there daughter was the most important thing in the world and every action she did, Hermione and Ron loved her more. As Hermione gently placed a tired Rose in her crib there was a rumble from outside in the landing. Ron pulled out his wand from his dressing gown pocket and pointed it at the door.

The door banged open and Harry came in panicked and very pale.

"Ginny's…gone…into…labour," he panted. Before passing out on the floor with a thud. Ron and Hermione rushed to his side and rolled him over on his back. Hermione flicked on the light. Harry's glasses had cracked so Hermione fixed them and summoned a chocolate frog from the kitchen while Ron revived Harry. There was a groan as Harry woke up but he still was pale.

"Harry you've got to stop passing out when Ginny goes into labour," said Hermione. The chocolate frog sailed into the room then and Hermione caught it and handed it to Harry as he slowly sat up.

"I only passed out once when James was coming and this is only the…second time I've passed out when Albus is coming," said Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry ate his frog, colour appeared back in his face and Ron helped him up on his feet.

"Harry, why don't you go back to St Mungo's and I'll floo to everyone's homes for you," offered Ron. Harry nodded and thanked him. Hermione and Ron quickly got changed out of their pyjamas and into their normal daytime clothes. While Hermione flooed to St Mungo's with Rose asleep in her arms, Ron apparated to all his family's homes. At St Mungo's Hermione went to the receptionist, leaning on the wall near the desk was a tall man, his grey eyes met Hermione's and he smiled at her but Hermione ignored him and talked to the female receptionist.

"Hello, what room is Ginny Potter in?" asked Hermione. The man walked over to her and stood behind her.

"Hold on a minute, I have a list here from Harry Potter to make sure I'm not letting any press in. What's your name?" asked the woman.

"Hermione Weasley," said Hermione. While the woman searched for the list on her paper filled desk the man spoke to Hermione.

"You have a beautiful baby," he said. Hermione turned around and stared up at him.

"Thank you, my husband and I think so to," said Hermione. The man nodded and Hermione turned around as the receptionist had found her list and got one of the Healers to show Hermione to Ginny's room. Walking though the double doors and following the Healer Hermione noticed the man sneak past the doors to but when Hermione was taken straight on the man went up the stairs to floor one. When Hermione arrived at Ginny's private room she went inside and saw Ginny lying on the bed while Harry sat in one of the chairs, with James sitting on his knee.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Hermione asked. Going over to Ginny's side.

"I'm going well, I'm three centimetres dilated so far," said Ginny. The family soon arrived and each visited Ginny though the hours or they waited in the waiting room. As dawn arrived on the twenty sixth of March everyone in the Weasley family were sitting or standing in the small waiting room near the corridor where Ginny's room was down when Harry came bursting though the double doors.

"I have another son," he cheered. Everyone ran to him and surrounded Harry with hugs. Also at that moment the doors leading back to the main front of St Mungo's opened and the man Hermione had seen earlier came though the doors with a muggle camera in his hands. He snapped a picture of all the Weasley's and Harry together.

"OI, this is a private ward," said Charlie. The man looked up and smirked.

"Sorry just getting a nice snap shot of the happy dad to put in the front page of PotterNews being published tomorrow," said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"My name is Duncan and my father owns the business, his name is Paul," said Duncan. Harry marched over to him.

"Well I'm sorry Duncan but you can tell your father my family are not interested in being in the papers," said Harry. He took the camera off Duncan and took out the memory chip then handed the empty camera back to Duncan. The tall man shrugged and pocked his camera.

"Our paper is still going to be big Potter. The press will always be around you, but me and my team know some very crafty secrets in magic and we shall always get the information and picture we need for a big Potter scoop," said Duncan. The Weasley's and Harry glared at him. "We could have made you even more famous than you already are but you've blown your chance so get ready to be hated by the Wizarding World," Duncan finished. Harry pulled out his want and pointed it at Duncan's throat.

"Harry don't," warned Hermione. Rose was fast asleep in her arms still. Most of the Weasley children except Teddy who was with Andromeda.

"I would listen to the mudblood if I were y-," started Duncan. But Ron had run forward and grabbed Duncan by the shirt and then punched him smack on the jaw.

"Ron!" screamed Hermione. Her loud shout disturbed Rose and she started screaming which woke the other children from their sleeps. Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him off Duncan, who had a bruised jaw and a bleeding lip, Ron however was unharmed. Scrambling up off the floor Duncan gave one last glare at them all especially to Ron and then left the waiting room. A couple of Healers came past the double doors from where Harry had come out of to see what the commotion was about.

"Bloody jerk, should've arrested him," muttered Ron. As the Healers made they're way over to them.

"Should have done but I've got the picture he took so it looks like PotterNews isn't going to be published," said Harry. Ron nodded

"Mr Potter, are you all right?" asked the female healer. Harry nodded and just gave a quick explanation as to what happened.

"So sorry about that Mr Potter, we should have gotten better security to maximise your privacy," said the woman.

"No, no need. He was just a crafty little bugger that slipped though, that's all. It's fine," said Harry. The woman nodded and then went back through the doors with the other healer following. Harry took James in first who had been waiting with his grandparents and had fallen asleep but Harry woke him so he could take James in to see his little brother for the first time.

"What is the matter with you?" Hermione asked. Going up to Ron while the rest of the family went into the corridor waiting to see Albus. Rose was starting to quiet down again but was awake and had tears in her eyes.

"What?" asked Ron, defensively.

"You, you punched the man," said Hermione.

"Yes I did and you know how I feel when people call you – you know," said Ron. Hermione placed a soft hand on Ron's cheek where light stubble was coming though.

"I know, just try not to get so hot headed next time," said Hermione. Ron gave her a sly grin and she stared at him. "What?" she asked.

"But it's what you love about me," said Ron. Hermione smiled at him.

"I love everything about you," reply Hermione. Ron grinned and kissed her and Hermione kissed him back but separated when Rose made a sound of protest and they smiled at her and she gave a smile. Harry appeared at the doors looking in the room for them.

"Come on you two, I want you to meet your second godson," said Harry. Ron and Hermione followed him into the corridor and into Ginny's room where Ginny was lying on the bed, James sitting on the bed also staring at his sibling and while the other Weasley members, Andromeda and Teddy sat or stood around the room. Ginny looked tired but had pure radiant joy on her face. She gave them a smile each and handed the baby wrapped in a blue blanket to Harry who passed it to Ron.

Wrapping in the blankets was a small baby boy with dark blue eyes and a patch of black hair on the top of his head.

"Doesn't he look just like Harry?" asked Molly. Ron and Hermione nodded and they both smiled at Albus. After spending a good hour in Ginny's room they decided to leave and wait until tomorrow to see them again and give the Potter's some privacy. When everyone had left Harry closed the door softly and then went back to his wife and two sons.

"So James what do you think of your younger brother?" Recently turned one year old James looked up at his father and smiled a toothy grin.

"He all right," muttered James. Ginny and Harry smiled and gave each other a quick kiss while Albus Severus Potter gave a small wriggle in his blanket.

* * *

**Thought I might end it with a little Harry and Ginny. D I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I shall update as soon as possible and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3.**


	11. POTTERNEWS

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Hey. Thank you to Feliney-x, TaylorxxSue, Bendleshnitz, keelycal, Abbiedail123 and yellow 14 for reviewing on the last chapter. Keep them reviews coming. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and I shall update soon.**

**Reeves3. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

The following day the sun was rising up into the clear blue sky but a cold wind blew against the house The following day the sun was rising up into the clear blue sky but a cold wind blew against the house. The leafless trees shook and the dead wet brown leaves on the grass moved as the wind pushed them on. At nine in the morning Ron and Hermione were lying side by side in their bed, cuddling, when Neville came bursting into the room.

"Neville!" they both shouted. Neville clasped a hand over his eyes, in the other hand was a magazine. The couple got out of bed, Ron wearing his boxers and Hermione wearing one of Ron's old Chudley Cannon's t-shirts which came down to the top of her legs. They went over to Neville and he removed his hand.

"Sorry you two but I didn't think you would be doing anything like that at this time of the morning," he said. Hermione blushed.

"We weren't doing anything Neville. Now what are you doing here?" asked Hermione. Neville handed her the magazine and Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder to read the front page.

**POTTERNEWS**

**Potters a father again?**

_My first meeting with Harry Potter wasn't a pleasant one. Though readers you have heard what a marvellous hero he is, were here to tell you the truth and say that Mr Potter is nothing but a zero. Early this morning I, Duncan Payne, saw Harry Potter cheer with pride, as he became a father once more. But saying 'congratulations' as a kind passer-byre, Mr Potter was rude and broke one of mine personal items. Even his apparent best friend Mr Ronald Weasley, gave me a bruised jaw, when I asked him, how he felt being a uncle and godfather again. I even met with Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend and now wife to Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger-Weasley, at the reception. Though she's not a faithful wife! While waiting to be taken to Mrs Potter's room, she flirted with me repeatedly, a bat of her eyelids and a wink and that's not all. I just hope their poor daughter; get's taken care of while the couple goes though a divorce. _

_Harry James Potter and his sidekicks, family and friends may have been made out to be heroes in your eyes but here we know the truth and every month we'll be spilling that truth out to you. For more turn to page 2-3. _

At the bottom of the page was a picture of all the Weasley's and Harry hugging one another in congratulations. Next to it though was a picture of Ron punching Duncan and Hermione at the reception smiling at the reporter.

"Why did no one tell me Harry was a dad again?" Neville asked. Once he saw Hermione and Ron had finished reading it. Hermione and Ron looked at him.

"Neville, did you read the article or just the title?" asked Hermione. Neville looked at them both and then took the magazine back and started to read, by the end his eyes were wide.

"What the hell is this junk?" he asked. Ron explained to him what happened at St Mungo's with the reporter Duncan.

"What I want to know is, how they got those pictures? Harry took the memory out of the camera so Duncan couldn't possibly have it and look at the pictures with us. There must have been other reporters for this trash around the hospital," said Hermione. Ron nodded and then looked at her.

"You didn't flirt with him did you?" he asked. Hermione shot a murderous glare at him.

"Ron you know I wouldn't. He said what a beautiful baby we had and I smiled and thanked him. That's all," said Hermione. Ron smiled and kissed the top of her head and Neville rolled his eyes. At that moment Rose started to scream after just waking up and Neville jumped.

"She's hungry," said Hermione. Before leaving the bedroom and straight across the landing into Rose's bedroom.

"Rose keeping you busy?" asked Neville. Ron smiled and nodded.

"She sure is. She's waking us up in the middle of each night, it's bloody tiring I'll tell you. You wait until you have your own kids Neville, then you'll be having many sleepless nights," said Ron. At this point Neville looked at the ground, looking glum.

"I'm afraid that won't happen Ron, Hannah can't have children," he said, sadly.

"What? When did that happen?" asked Ron, shocked.

"Well we started trying after we got married a year and a half ago and nothing happened so we went to go get checked out a few months back and they told us we couldn't conceive," said Neville.

"Aww Neville mate I'm sorry," said Ron. Neville nodded.

"It's all right, I mean there are other options. Were thinking of adopting, there's an orphanage in the muggle Ottery St Catchpole behind these hills but we don't really think a muggle would be best so we'll have to look around at some wizarding ones," said Neville. Ron smiled and put a hand on Neville shoulder.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," said Ron. Neville smiled and thanked him. Ron then looked back at the magazine. "Now what do you suppose we do about this piece of shi-,"

"RON!" Hermione warned. Coming back into the bedroom with a wide-awake Rose in her arms.

"Sorry dear," said Ron, giving Hermione and sly grin. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him but was smiling. She handed Neville Rose to hold and then was handed the first issue of POTTERNEWS.

"I wonder if Harry knows it's out yet," wondered Hermione.

"Probably not but there's a free copy going to everyone in the wizarding world today, so St Mungo's is bound to get one and they'll be one is Harry's home," said Ron. Hermione nodded.

"Well what do you suppose we do? Round us up a couple of Thestrals and fly to every house in the wizarding world?" Joked Neville. Ron grinned and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No I suppose we should go to the main office in Hogsmeade and tell them to stop printing or we'll sue, well Harry will anyway," said Hermione.

"That sound good. How about I meet you both around eleven by The Three Broomsticks and from there we can go to St Mungo's to see how the Potter's are doing," said Neville. Ron and Hermione agreed and Neville left with a crack but not before handing Rose, who needed a change of her nappy to Ron.

"I'm going to start breakfast," said Hermione, smiling slyly. She turned around and went downstairs leaving Ron holding Rose who was looking innocently up at him. The morning soon passed, a copy of PotterNews had turned up on the kitchen table but Ron had just thrown it in the trash. Ron had flooed to his family to ask if they had seen the magazine, they had and they promised to join them at Hogsmeade to protest.

At eleven, Ron, Hermione and Rose flooed to the pub The Three Broomsticks and landed softly in the open fireplace the other end. The pub was quite empty except a couple of shoppers coming in from the cold. Going outside and into the cold wind Ron and Hermione saw Neville, Hannah, Luna, Rolf, Andromeda and the whole other Weasley's waiting for them. Even McGonagall and Hagrid were there. They explained that everyone in Hogwarts had received a copy of PotterNews and that they decided to come down and complain also. The children were their also, Teddy, Victoire, Molly, Lucy, Dominique, Fred, Louis, Roxanne, James and Rose. Hagrid came over to Ron and Hermione with two big steps and looked down into Rose's pram.

"Awww look at her, she's so beautiful," said Hagrid. His whole face covered the opened of the pram, blocking the light for Rose. Ron looked at Hermione and she smiled and shook her head. Hagrid hadn't seen Rose since she was a day old.

"Er Hagrid?" asked Ron. Hoping Rose was all right being smothered by Hagrid's large kisses. Hagrid pulled back and looked at Ron and Hermione but Rose had grabbed a handful of his beard and was no dangling off Hagrid's busy brown bread.

"Rose no!" said Hermione. She quickly detached Rose off Hagrid and held her in her arms. Rose smiled while sucking her dummy.

"Hehe, she's a little tyke, isn't she?" Hagrid asked, grinning. He put a big thumb under Rose's chin and tickled. Hermione put Rose back in her pram and all of them made there way down to the building where PotterNews was stationed. Audrey and Fleur stayed outside with the children while everyone else entered the small building.

The first room they walked into was the reception. A woman sat being a desk, either side of her were two curved staircases which led up to a double door on the second floor. The room was eerily silent except for everyone's footsteps on the cold marble floor. Looking up the woman stared at all the angry faced people walking towards her.

"May I help you?" she asked. Once they arrived at her desk.

"Yes can you please tell us where Duncan is?" asked Percy.

"Mr Slakes, is busy at the moment. I'm afraid he can't see anyone," said the woman. She looked back down and to her paper work. Ron pulled out his wallet and inside was his wallet was his Auror badge. Before Ron could say anything the woman looked up at the badge and her eyes widened. She looked around the group wondering if they were all Auror's, she would have to grant the access as they could arrest her for not letting them go up.

"Duncan is on the 12th floor," she said, quickly. Ron smiled and everyone went up the stairs and to the double doors. The doors however were the entrances to a lift and it magically expanded inside, just like the building.

"For a crappy outside, this place sure is elegant inside," muttered George. As he fitted into the lift and sat down on one of the chairs on the side. The doors closed and Molly pressed number twelve on the buzzer. The lift started to go up, it held all their weight, even Hagrid's. It finally got to level twelve and the doors opened out to another large room. Tall glass windows were on the right side of them, looking down on the street of Hogsmeade and once again they were walking on marble floor. Black wooden beams raced along the ceiling, supporting the roof. There was nothing in this long corridor except straight ahead was a double black door. McGonagall pulled out her wand and gave it a light flick. The double doors banged open and Duncan and an elder man sat being two desks filling over their paper work.

"HEY! Who gave you permission to come up here?" asked Duncan. He had a purple bruise on his jaw.

"Your receptionist," said Ron. "Now we would like to talk to you about this rubbish!" He threw a copy of PotterNews on the table.

"I'm sorry but our magazine is not rubbish," said Paul. Duncan's father, he stood up from his chair.

"It's full of bullshit," shouted Charlie. "Either stop now while it's early or we'll get the law involved,"

"The law can't do anything now. Already this morning we have gained over five thousand subsections. The laws clearly state that if a new published magazine gains over a thousand subscriptions the published work is allowed to stay," said Paul.

"Yes but it's also against the law to focus so much on one family unless you get there consent which you haven't," said Hermione. Duncan and Paul looked at each other, knowing about that rule but they had overlooked it. Giving them a couple of minutes, Paul and Duncan talked quietly to one another and made gestures with there hands to each other.

"Alright, my father and I have come to an agreement," said Duncan. Everyone looked at him. "We won't focus all out attention on Mr and Mrs Potter and we'll add other things to the magazine also. Does sound alright?" asked Duncan. They all looked at one another and agreed. Leaving the building they all went to St Mungo's to see the Potters. All around them wizards and witches were reading PotterNews.

"I sure hope Harry hasn't seen it yet," said Andromeda. Once they arrived at Ginny's privet room they knocked on the door and Harry opened it, he looked angry.

"PotterNews?" asked Bill. Harry nodded. Before Harry went off in a rant they all quickly explained to him what they had done earlier in the day and Harry thanked them all, as Ginny was asleep and James was staring into the cot where his little brother, Albus, was sleeping to.

* * *

****

**I put Hannah down as not having children as there hasn't been any telling that she does have children so I've left it that she can't. But don't hate me for it, I shall brighten up Neville and Hannah's future. **

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I shall update as soon as possible. Don't forget to review!

Reeves3.

**Grandchildren Information: From eldest to youngest.**

**Teddy Remus Lupin: Born - 18th April 1998.**

**Victoire Molly Weasley: Born - 2nd May 2000.**

**Molly Audrey and Lucy Ellen Weasley: Born - 21st March 2001.**

**Dominique Ginevra Weasley: Born - 23rd October 2001.**

**Fred Arthur Weasley: Born - 10th January 2002.**

**Louis William Weasley: Born 14th April 2003.**

**Roxanne Angelina Weasley: Born - 27th July 2003.**

**James Sirius Potter: Born - 4th March 2005. **

**Rose Hermione Weasley: Born - 1st January 2006. **

**Albus Severus Potter: Born - 26th March 2006.**


	12. Head Auror

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Thank you to wow60, TaylorxxSue, Bendleshnitz, yellow 14, Abbiedail123 and keelycal for reviewing on the last chapter. Sorry this chapter is a little bit longer than my others but I had to get things written and what you don't know is that I've given out about 4-5 clues for future chapter ideas in this chapter. So keep a look out for a few of them, a few are hidden though and some are pretty obvious. **

**Anyway, keep them reviews comeing and I shall update as soon as possible. Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"For the love of Merlin Ron! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" an angry witch yelled.

"I didn't want to worry you Hermione," yelled a mad wizard. Ron sighed as Hermione walked away from him and into their en-suit bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Ron you have been on plenty of Auror missions and you have told me about them, why would you not tell me about this one?" she asked. From inside the bathroom. Ron walked over to the door and let out his breath; reading to prepare for the nightmare that was about to explode out the bathroom.

"Because it's for two weeks not overnight," Ron just managed to get out the way as the door burst open.

"TWO WEEKS?" shrieked Hermione.

"Yes so that's why I didn't tell you until this morning," said Ron. Hermione sighed. As much as Ron loved his job and how good he was at it, it worried Hermione every time he went away on a stakeout watching and following the criminal wizard.

"How come it's for two weeks?" she asked. Ron sat down on the edge of the bed and faced in front of him at Hermione.

"Well a week ago there was a breakout from Azkaban and half the death eaters escaped. We think them and a few criminals who helped them escape might be planning an attack," said Ron.

"A week ago? And your only going after them now?" asked Hermione.

"We've have had Auror's following the criminals this week but now it's my turn that's all. But while I'm working we'll surprise them with arrests," said Ron. Hermione sighed and went back into the bathroom. How could Ron not tell her this sooner? Ron meanwhile went to go check on Rose, walking straight across the landing he walked into Rose's bedroom and over to her cot. She was now six months old and was awake and watched her father walk over to her.

"Da-da," she babbled. Ron smiled. Rose had started babbling words since she was about four months with 'gaa and maa' she had only just managed to join Da-da and Mu-um together. Later in the morning after breakfast Ron was packing his things into his briefcase when Hermione entered the room with Rose, she hadn't talked to Ron all morning and Ron was leaving in ten minutes. Hermione placed Rose on their bed to move around on with her toy teddy bear. She then went into the bathroom and started to brush her teeth. Having the worry that she might not see her husband again in case something went wrong on his mission. She was also annoyed because this was the first time she was going to be alone with Rose, what if she couldn't do it all by herself for that long? Hermione worried.

"-Make sure you look after mommy while I'm away, ok?" Hermione looked around the door and saw Ron saying goodbye to Rose. She moved away from the door and put her toothbrush back in the shelf and walked back into the bedroom. Ron was holding Rose in his arms and he looked over at Hermione.

"I'm going now," he said.

"Alright," said Hermione, shortly. She went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you when you get back," Ron stared at her.

"Will you still be mad at me by then?" he asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ron, I just wish you had told me sooner that's all. It's not too much to ask, is it? Ron I need to know when you're away on missions so I know what to do with Rose, I've never looked after her along with you away before," said Hermione.

"I know I'm sorry about that. My mother can come over you know how much she adores Rose and she can help out. Also I promise I shall tell you when I'm going away much sooner than the day before," said Ron. He removed an arm around Rose and pulled Hermione closer to him. "I love you,"

Hermione smiled slightly and Ron kissed her and she kissed him back. But Rose waved her arm and her hand smacked them both and they broke from their kiss and looked at Rose.

"If you didn't like what you saw, close your eyes next time," said Ron. He tickled Rose's stomach and she let out a laugh. Ron and Hermione both beamed, that was her first proper little laugh. Ron said his goodbyes again and left with a crack. After staring at the spot where he had left for a couple of minutes Hermione looked at Rose who was looking at her.

"What I am going to do with your father eh?" she asked. Rose babbled and smiled at her mother, Hermione smiled to and kissed her daughters cheek. At the Ministry Ron walked to his office, which he shared with Harry, as they were partners, and put down his case waiting for the head Auror to enter. Harry arrived a couple of minutes later and greeted Ron.

"Have you seen this?" Harry asked. Sliding a magazine towards Ron. He picked it up and saw it was the old PotterNews now called _Wizard&Witches! CelebratieNews!_Keeping to there promise Duncan and Paul decided not to base it around just Harry and his family but every other famous witch and wizard in the world. The front cover was showing Harry down in the corner of the page with Albus trying to get him to go back to sleep, in Albus's own room. The quote was saying, "How's Harry coping to be a Father Again?"

"How did they get a picture from inside your house?" Ron asked, outraged. Harry shrugged.

"No idea, I looked at the spot where that picture was taken but nothing was there. Turn to page six and you'll see the snap shots they took of Rachel Hopper," said Harry. Ron flicked the pages over and his eyes widened the singer with her husband, both half-naked and falling on to their bed. But the picture angle was taken from the top of the bed on the headrest.

"This is ridiculous, how are they allowed to take pictures like this and get away with it?" asked Ron. Before Harry could answer Head Auror John Davidson walked into the room behind him was a scrawny lad; a trainee Auror called Xavier Munch.

"Sir," said Ron and Harry, together.

"Morning gentlemen. Now there's been a slight change to our missions this morning. Weasley your still staking out but your take Munch with you while Potter your going to a couple of distress alerts in Glasgow," said John. Ron and Harry looked at one another; they were work partners they did all their missions together. "Is that clear?" asked John. Once he noticed them not answering.

"Yes sir," said Ron and Harry. John took Harry outside to have a privet word while Xavier and Ron got prepared to go on their stake out. Ron didn't actually mind he hoped that he could do a mission by himself so he could show John that he was ready to be a head Auror someday. Meanwhile outside John spoke to Harry.

"I'm retiring soon Potter and I would like you after this year is up to take over my place as Head Auror," said John. Harry gaped at him.

"Really?" asked Harry. John smiled.

"Of course, you defeated Voldemort after all and you're the strongest player in our team. That's why I've separated you and Weasley today, I want to see how you cope on your own without your bodyguard looking after you. Don't disappoint me today Potter," said John. Harry nodded once and John walked down the rest of the corridor.

On his mission Ron and Xavier staked out in a muggle car with charms around it so the Death Eaters couldn't see them. After a week, Ron was getting pretty fed up of sitting in the driver's seat but he stayed because he knew it was going to be good for him. At home meanwhile Hermione had been busy looking after Rose, she had got angry over the fact that Harry wasn't with Ron on his mission but was happy for Harry when he told her he was going to be head Auror.

Half way thought the second week; Ron spotted Augustus Rookwood exit the house they were watching, Travers following him.

"What shall we do? Follow them or wait here?" asked Xavier.

"Well I'll stay here and you follow them in the car," said Ron.

"Er I can't drive a car, I don't know how," said the young man. Ron looked at him. As Rookwood and Travers entered there own muggle car for disguise.

"Perfect," sighed Ron. He decide that it would be best for Xavier to stay while he followed, he remembered back to when he was twelve and drove his father's flying one to Hogwarts. His first attempt at going forward made him reverse into a lamppost. Xavier watched worried as the car drove wobbly down the street following the other car, he decided to alert the ministry that the two Death Eaters had moved. Ron got the hang of driving the car but he knew he would be in trouble from John as he didn't have a muggle licence to drive a car, it was something he didn't need as Harry knew how to drive one. He followed the two death eaters to another hidden location; Ron marked down the place and sent a patronus to the Ministry and one to Xavier. He then waited.

"So where's Ron gone?" asked Anita Granger. Sitting in her daughter's lounge and bouncing Rose on her knees lightly.

"He's on a mission," said Hermione. She came into the lounge with a tray of biscuits and two cups of teas and a bottle of breast milk for Rose.

"Mission? James Bond is he now?" asked Anita, smiling.

"No mother he's not a secret agent, it's like police work," said Hermione. Anita nodded and took the cup of tea but first she waved her hand under the floating tray to make sure it wasn't trickery. "It's so clever this magic is," said Anita. Hermione smiled. It was the last weekend before Ron was returning home and Hermione felt she needed company so she invited her mother around, her father, Anita told her was playing golf with a few mates.

With two cracks Ron and Xavier apparated back to the Ministry and in front of Head Auror John's office and knocked on the door. He let them enter and Ron and Xavier walked inside and gave a full report to John.

"Now Weasley you sent a patronus saying you have driven to another location even though you don't have a muggle license to drive on of those vehicles?" asked John.

"Yes sir," said Ron, ashamed.

"You could have damaged muggle lives," said John, his voice rising. Ron stared straight on, feeling bad for his mistake. Ron's punishment was to write a full report on his mistake. John let them get back home for the evening, they thanked him and left. Ron apparated away with a crack and landed in the lounge of his home. Hermione was watching the TV while Rose had been put to bed; Hermione jumped up at Ron when she saw him.

"Thank Merlin your back, I was getting worried. It's late," said Hermione. Her arms wrapped around his neck, Ron nodded glumly. He was happy to be back but he was still disappointed in himself for not having a muggle license.

"Yeah well, John kept me behind," said Ron. Hermione nodded and gave him a kiss. Ron went upstairs to take a shower while Hermione cooked Ron a small evening meal. When Ron came back down he told Hermione what happened on his mission, she told him off but wasn't too hard on him as she was happy he was back.

"So what's been going on here? Any news?" asked Ron. Hermione told him of her two weeks.

"Oh Harry came by and said that he's going to be promoted to Head Auror next year," said Hermione, casually. _Work, work, work, work and work…gone down the drain_, thought Ron, sadly. Since he had been five years old all he ever dreamed out was being head Auror and then one comes along destroys a villain and he gets the job. He had worked so hard training and still worked hard doing his job now; he never took a day off sick. He knew Harry had, and Harry had found his training easy but Ron had worked harder at it. But he knew life didn't always go as planned and he was happy for his best friend but was jealous once again. His dream was gone.

Ron put down his knife and fork and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione. Noticing Ron wasn't eating.

"It's nothing, just that I had dreamed of being head Auror since I was a child and of course the hero gets everything, doesn't he?" snapped Ron. Hermione stared at him with wide eyes.

"I had no idea you wanted that job. You just said you wanted to be an Auror," said Hermione.

"Yeah well Head Auror might have been nice to. I worked so bloody hard and now it's all for nothing," said Ron.

"It's not for nothing, you're an Auror aren't you? So stop complaining and be happy for Harry," said Hermione. Ron gaped at her.

"Fine take his side again," shouted Ron. Hermione opened her mouth to retort back but thought better of it and took a deep breath.

"I am not taking Harry's side-,"

"Sounded like it to me," said Ron. Hermione glared at him.

"I'm on your side Ron. I had no idea you wanted to be head Auror, and being an Auror is just as good as being head. In fact I'm surprised you even want to be head Auror," said Hermione. Ron stared at her.

"Why not? It's the best job," said Ron.

"Well you have to plan each mission, you have to have other Auror's complaining about things, them telling you about each mission, what happened and what not. To be honest Ron I don't think head Auror is the best job for you. Yes it's a nice promotion and it's not because your no good at you job because you are, it's just I don't see you as one in an office more than being out there and capturing the crooks," said Hermione. Ron stared at her. He suppose it wasn't that bad but he had worked hard but he had worked hard to be the Auror he had become and not a head Auror.

"How is it, that you know more about me than I know about myself?" asked Ron. He frowned confused by his own question. Hermione smiled.

"Because I love you that's why," said Hermione. Ron smiled at her. "Are you really alright about this Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded.

"Yeah I am, I was being stupid before. Your right, you always are," said Ron. Hermione smiled once more as Ron leaned across to kiss her. Hermione kissed him back while a passionate hunger gnawed at them both and soon got to the better of them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I shall update as soon as possible and don't forget to review! **

**Reeves3. **


	13. Rose First Magic

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Hey! Very sorry about the delay in updating, college has been keeping me busy as anything. Thank you to cyiusblack, Trude, Shlesha, TaylorxxSue, yellow 14, mclaughlin, Bendleshnitz, gothicpiratevictoria, xxxjoejonaslovxxx, Gandalf the Grey Edelwiess, Rosy Nic and tamara72 for reviewing on the last chapter. Very much appreciated. So keep them wonderful reviews coming. =)**

**I shall try to update as soon as possible. A good chapter the next one, you'll guess what it'll be about in later down in the chapter so keep a look out for it. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Dead wet leaves filled up the road and were brushed aside onto the pavement. At the top of the single road in Godric's Hallow, The Potter's lived. Inside Ginny, James and Albus were fast asleep in there beds but Harry James Potter was instead wide awake and downstairs working inside his office.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, its such an honour-," Harry scrunched up the piece of parchment and tossed it in the bin, it happy munched on the paper. After head Auror John Davidson had spoken to him and his words_. "Of course, you defeated Voldemort after all…. I want to see how you cope on your own without your bodyguard looking after you_," Harry just hadn't stopped thinking as he couldn't say out loud as he was still be spied on by _Wizard&Witches: CelebratieNews_.

Harry was working on his thanks speech to say at the Ministry ball at the end of the New Year when John would be retiring. But it hadn't just been him who had defeated Voldemort; he couldn't have done it without Ron and Hermione. He couldn't stop thinking that Ron had worked twice as hard as him to get where he was and he didn't get to be chosen to head Auror to. So Harry was finding it difficult to find the right words to say in his speech.

He knew Ron knew the news, as he had been short with Harry ever since the mission, there had even been an article in _Wizard&Witches: CelebratieNews _saying they had fallen out over something but they didn't know. Harry had done many charms and spells to try and find the bugs but non worked. He had even had Hermione in to see if she could find the secret spy but she failed to find anything. There home in Godric's Hallow was no longer privet. He had complained to Kingsley himself about invasion of privacy but he couldn't do anything, the new magazine was a hit and he didn't want to take it away, as he would get bad publicity. Harry had just got even more frustrated, ever since Kingsley had become Minister his power came before his friends.

Harry sighed; he wasn't going to be able to write his speech tonight. It was only two weeks until the ball though so he stayed up writing with his mind swirling. It wasn't long until a new idea stuck his mind; he smiled to himself and started to think more about his idea.

White blankets of snow covered the large hills, flakes of snow rested on the top of the pine trees and softly big clumps of snow fell down on to the small house in Ottery St Catchpole. The bright full moon shone through gaps though the snow clouds casting a romantic soft light around the world. Inside the house Ron was running a bath for Rose while Hermione was talking with Harry and Ginny while one year and nine months old James sat in a small chair drawing on a big piece of paper. Nine-month-old Albus was asleep Rose's cot up stairs. The fat Christmas tree in the corner was decorated neatly while stacks of presents lay underneath. The large lounge was decorated nicely to and it was Christmas Eve.

"Aunt Hermy," said James. He walked over to her and handed her the big sheet of paper.

"Oh James that's wonderful, now whose this with the green hair?" asked Hermione. James told Hermione who each person was in the picture he had drawn while sitting in his aunt's lap. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other drinking their butterbeers. It wasn't long when there was a panicked shout from Ron upstairs.

"HERMIONE! GET UP HERE IT'S ROSE!" Worry went though Hermione and she took James off her lap and ran upstairs with Harry and Ginny following. Racing into the bathroom they saw Ron was beaming while kneeling next to the bathtub but inside it Rose sat but instead of water, rose petals reached to her little tummy and Rose happily sat in the middle of them with Ron supporting her while she sat up. Coming out the tap were more soft rose petals and floating down to the top of the bath of roses. Harry, Ginny and Hermione's jaws dropped.

"She didn't do that did she?" asked Ginny. Ron nodded.

"Of course she did, I was looking away from her because that dead spider of there was crawling near me so I squished it and when I looked back. The water had turned into rose petals," explained Ron. Hermione beamed so proud of her daughter that she had done magic and even earlier than the age of one. She got the camera and took a moving picture of Rose in the roses.

After some tricky spell casting by the four of them, they managed to get the rose petals back into water so Rose could continue having her bath. But as soon as the water was back for a couple of minutes Rose started to cry and it turned back into rose petals and she stopped crying.

"Looks like she doesn't want a bath tonight," laughed Harry.

"Rose Weasley, you cheeky little monkey," said Hermione. She tickled Rose's stomach and Rose laughed, her head covered with small red curls. Ginny had gone back down stairs to watch on James and Albus. After half an hour of going back and fourth with roses and water Ron and Hermione finally managed to give Rose a bath but she finally gave up as she started to get tired as it was past her bedtime.

"No more magic from you tonight young lady, even though mummy and daddy are very proud of you, little witch. No more trouble for the night," said Hermione. While carrying Rose in her arms into her bedroom. Rose was falling asleep in her arms, her little head resting on Hermione's shoulder. In Rose's room Hermione placed Rose gently down in her cot and opened up the music box so a soft melody played out. Rose quickly fell asleep and Hermione left the bedroom and back into the hallway. In front of her was her's and Ron's bedroom. To the right of her and down the hallway was the attic at the ceiling and a guest bedroom next door to their main bedroom and to the left of her was the bathroom where Hermione could hear Ron and Harry's raised voices.

"-You don't understand Ron-,"

"Look Harry, it's ok seriously I don't mind you being chosen for head Auror," said Ron.

"You don't?" came Harry's confused surprise.

"Yeah, I spoke to Hermione about it and I'm alright with it," said Ron.

"Well I'm not! Ron you're a far better Auror than I am. You've worked harder than I have. It's unfair to everyone that he chose me because I defeated Voldemort," said Harry. He paused for a moment. "You deserve it more but I already asked John and he doesn't want to change his decision and I don't want to quit my job. So that's why when I'm promoted, I'm promoting you to Deputy Head Auror," said Harry. There was a silence and Hermione smiled, thinking of Harry's idea.

"There's no such thing as a Deputy Head Auror," said Ron.

"I know that, I've made it up so you can get the job. I'll need you Ron, I can't plan missions, and I'll need you to do that. Besides I want you as my partner and if your not promoted you'll get bleeding Xavier as your partner," said Harry. Again there was more silence from Ron and then he said.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione smiled and quickly and quietly walked down the spiral wooden planked staircase. At the bottom she arrived at the hallway, behind her was the small spare bathroom in the house. She walked a couple of steps down the hallway and into the lounge, which was the first door on her left. Ginny had James sleeping in her lap while she flipped though WitchWeekly.

"Is Albus all right?" asked Ginny. Hermione nodded and took her place lying on the settee, Crookshanks jumped up onto her stomach and she stroked behind his ears.

"Are our husbands still hugging each other?" Ginny asked, a grinning glint in her eyes. Hermione laughed and Ginny tucked away her Extendable Ear.

Christmas day was a first for Ron and Hermione as they had Rose with them to celebrate the magical day with. They took many pictures to put into her album Ron had brought Hermione the year before. Rose had enjoyed getting so many new gifts and more enjoyed seeing each one of her family members. At lunchtime Ron and Hermione took her over to the Burrow where Molly had made the best Christmas dinner yet. Nothing went to waste and they ate it all. Afterwards they played games in the snow, making snowmen, throwing snowballs or sledding down the hills.

Boxing Day was spent at the Grangers and their house party with Anita's and Colin's friends and family. Ron and Hermione had to pretend to be muggles for the evening, which Ron hated but he did it anyway even Rose seemed a little grumped out. Once the evening was over at the party Ron and Hermione took Rose home and put her to bed and then once in there own bedroom the pair hurried off with each others clothes, joined at the lips and they fell onto the double bed.

The Ministry of Magic hadn't changed much over the years; it still impressed those who worked there each day. It was still the formal sight it always was and tonight was no exception. All around were wizards in formal robes and witches in formal dresses, husbands and wives, friends, young adults with their families whom worked at the Ministry.

Sitting around one table were the Weasley's and Potter clan, Victoire, Dominique and Louis were staying at their mothers parents house in France for the evening. Molly and Lucy were staying at there mother's parents to; Audrey's parents were muggles. Fred and Roxanne were staying at Angelina's mothers to; her father had passed away when Angelina was two. James, Albus and Rose were at the Grangers for the evening.

"Uh-oh look who it is," said Ron. Looking over to the fireplaces, where a tall man with blond hair and grey eyes was brushing the floo powder off his deep rich green robes. Attached to his arm was a thin woman with brown elegant hair and clear blue eyes. Draco and Astoria Malfoy had arrived. Astoria worked in the same department at the Ministry as Hermione did though they weren't enemy's they got along all right. Draco after the war used most of his father's money to set up a business in creating the new line of broomsticks, DragonWings.

"Is it me or is he losing his hair?" asked George, smirking. Everyone craned his or her necks to have a look at Draco. But the pair of them noticed each Weasley was staring at him so he glared but Astoria noticed them and smiled and walked over to them.

"Hello there, wonderful decorations they have here tonight," said Astoria. Draco had walked over to Astoria's bigger sister Daphne who was standing next to her husband Blaise Zabini.

"Yes they are pretty wonderful," said Arthur.

"Is Scorpius staying at his grandparents tonight Astoria?" asked Hermione.

"Oh no, our nanny is looking after him," said Astoria, smiling. Scorpius was one year and five months an old, he was just fives month older than Rose, whose first birthday was being celebrated tomorrow at the Burrow. Astoria made small talk until she went over to her, sister, brother-in-law and husband. Also around the room where many known to the Weasley's, a few teachers from Hogwarts and friends from their own years while being at the castle. That night partners danced on the polished wooden dance floor and ate and drank at their tables. Kingsley only came up to them once just to greet them before going over to the Ministers from different countries.

"Power has truly got to him," said Percy, sadly. Around the table, people nodded. At quarter to twelve Head Auror John Davidson stood up and gave his farewell speech but then introduced Harry as the head Auror for the New Year of two thousand and seven. When Harry was on the stage where numerous musical bands had been playing though out the evening. Harry gave out a positive speech for the future or Auror's, many of the Auror's around the room cheered. The only thing though Harry didn't mention about Ron being promoted to in front of the other Auror's, as he knew there would be a disruption from them and complaints. So he left it until they were back at work on the first Monday in the next week.

When New Year was a minute away they had Rachel Hooper, who was a five months pregnant but fitted well in her dress sang them into the new year. Her beautiful unique voice spread out in the crowd, indoor fireworks from Weasley Wizard Wheezes were going off, party boomers were being exploded and confetti and sparkles showered everyone. But in the middle of it all were a happy couple, with their arms wrapped around each other and gazing into each other's eyes. Ron and Hermione Weasley kissed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if it got a little confusing with the page sepated so many times, I think it was about 4 wasn't it? I'm not sure. Anyway, thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I shall update as soon as possible. **

**Keep those reviews coming. **

**Reeves3. **

**Grandchildren Information: From eldest to youngest.**

**Teddy Remus Lupin: Born - 18th April 1998. Aged 8 at the moment, will be 9 in 2007. **

**Victoire Molly Weasley: Born - 2nd May 2000. Aged 6, will be 7 in 2007. **

**Molly Audrey and Lucy Ellen Weasley: Born - 21st March 2001. Both aged 5 and will be 6 in 2007. **

**Dominique Ginevra Weasley: Born - 23rd October 2001. Aged 5 also and will be 6 in 2007. **

**Fred Arthur Weasley: Born - 10th January 2002. Will have his 5th birthday in 2007. Is 4 at the moment. **

**Louis William Weasley: Born 14th April 2003. Is 3 at the moment and will be 4 in 2007. **

**Roxanne Angelina Weasley: Born - 27th July 2003. Same as Louis, 3 now will be 4 in 2007. **

**James Sirius Potter: Born - 4th March 2005. He'll have his 2nd birthday in 2007. **

**Rose Hermione Weasley: Born - 1st January 2006. Shall be having her 1st birthday in 2007. The next chapter for instance! **

**Albus Severus Potter: Born - 26th March 2006. Is only months old now but he'll have his 1st birthday to in 2007. **


	14. Rose's 1st Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

**Author's Note: Hey! Thank you to Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess, Bendleshnitz, rOosjuh, cyiusblack, TaylorxxSue, yellow 14, Koolness and ROONILWAZLIB101 for reviewing on the last chapter. Very much appreciated. Thanks!**

**Like you may have guessed this chapter is for Rose's 1st birthday. I figured I will only do the birthdays for Rose and Hugo and maybe Ron and Hermione if I'm marking a special occasion for future chapters. Keep an eye out because there is an adult birthday coming up, it could be Ron's or Hermione's but you may gather at the end of this chapter of what it might be about! Hmmmmmm? **

**Anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I shall update as soon as I possible can. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Bright and early the next morning Ron and Hermione woke up at nine thirty five, both of them with migraines from the previous night. Having been clever before they left for the ball Hermione rolled over and picked up her wand off her bedside table where a empty clean mug was resting on a coaster underneath her lamp also there was a small purple bottle of potion. Flicking her wand the mug shot off into the bathroom and underneath the cold tap. Ron with his owns wand flicked the cold tap on as they both sat up in bed.

"I can't believe Rose is one today," said Hermione.

"Hmmm I know, seems like a year ago when she was born," said Ron, sleepily. He had put his head back on the pillow put his arm remained in the air ready to turn off the tap.

"It was a year ago, wake up," said Hermione. She nudged him with her foot and Ron gave a moan. "Come on Ron, today's your daughters first birthday and you want to stay in bed?" asked Hermione.

"No…just give me five more minutes," said Ron. Hermione brought the mug back and flicked off the tap herself once the mug was in her hand. Getting the potion she poured a single drop into the clear cold water and took a sip, immediately her headache went. She handed the mug to Ron and he took some and he sat up in bed feeling more awake.

"That stuff disgusting, why can't there just be one potion that tastes nice?" asked Ron. Hermione smiled and got out of bed and went to the bathroom to collect her dressing gown from behind the door. She put it on and took Ron's to and when she went back into the bedroom, she tossed it to him and he put it on and got out of bed also. Before they went downstairs, Ron picked up his Wizcam, a video camera so they could film the whole day to show to Rose on her eighteenth along with future birthday's to come. They went downstairs and quietly entered the lounge. Laying on the sofa bed were a sleeping Harry and Ginny, they had stayed the night ready to be there in the next morning for Rose's birthday.

"-And here are your aunt and uncle, fast asleep and snoring there bloody heads off," said Ron, while filming. Hermione glared at him and Ron grinned as her got her glare on camera. She rolled her eyes and shook Harry and Ginny awake. When awake Ginny cursed Ron for continuing to film them, as they had just woken up, Ron remained doing the filming upside down! Both Harry and Ginny had a glass of water with a drop of Headache Release and then they were soon out of their bed from the previous night. Ron started to cook breakfast while Hermione, Ginny and Harry sat on the sofa bed planning decorations for the afternoon.

"Ok so what time are the guests coming?" asked Ginny.

"There arriving about half three," said Hermione. Harry yawned widely and waved his wand so his glasses picked themselves off the coffee table and they neatly came to place on his face. After they had their breakfast they each had arguments on who would have a shower first but after Ginny placed Bat Bogey Hexes on Ron and Harry, she went into the kids bathroom and Hermione went into her bathroom, she shared with Ron. Once they were changed Harry and Ron had there own showers and got changed also.

At eleven, Harry and Hermione took her car to Hermione's parents to pick up their children while Ginny and Ron stayed at home to decorate. They arrived there at quarter to twelve; the car went faster than ordinary muggle cars, as it was one of magic from the ministry, company car. Harry had one to; he also has his godfathers motorcycle in his garage at Godric's Hallow. They got out the car and walked up to the big house where the two dentists lived, Hermione rang the doorbell and Colin answered to the door. Hermione quickly went inside after giving her father a kiss on the cheek; Harry gave him a handshake and followed Hermione to find his sons.

In the lounge James was playing with his blocks, Rose sat on her grandmother's lap while she was being read to and Albus was crawling along the carpet.

"Mu-my," squealed Rose, happily. Once she noticed her mother enter the room. Hermione's smile widened and she picked up her daughter off her mother and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Whose one years old today?" Hermione asked her daughter. Rose looked at her smiling and pointed a little finger up in the air. "That's right you are," finished Hermione. Rose beamed showing her little teeth that had come through. After five minutes they were ready to leave again, Rose started her afternoon nap in the car, Albus sat in his car seat playing with his toy broomstick while James sang along as best as he could with the nursery rhymes after he made his father put on. Following in there own car behind was Anita and Colin. When arriving back at home, Ron and Ginny had managed to get the decorations up in the lounge and baby proof it so no accidence would occur.

Ron made Anita and Colin some drinks and they sat in the lounge talking with Harry and Ginny while James coloured in his colouring book and Hermione took Rose and Albus upstairs to have there naps. As Hermione was walking back down the stairs she thought and smiled about her daughters special day today, one years old. As the time passed the family and family friends started to arrive.

First there was Hagrid, he pressed to hard down on the doorbell and broke it and almost sat on Crookshanks once in the warm. Anita and Colin couldn't get over the size of him. Soon after was an excited Molly and Arthur, Molly had brought some of her own food with her, Ron seemed happy about it but Hermione was put off. Seamus came out of the fireplace fifteen minutes later with firewhiskey; Hermione confiscated it off him.

"Aww come on Hermione," he begged.

"No, you still have alcohol in you from last nights new year party you don't need anymore," she said, storing the firewhiskey inside a kitchen cabinet and putting a lock on it.

"It's not for me though! It's a present for someone else," said Seamus. Hermione looked at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh really? Who for?" she asked. Seamus paused for a moment and then smiled.

"It's for you and Ron… in err congratulations for…erm giving birth to Rosy on this special day," said Seamus, grinning. Hermione stared at him, not believing his story for a second. Seamus sighed. "Alright it's for me but you can have it, I shouldn't be haven't it anyway," said Seamus. Those to arrive next were Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique and Louis. Teddy, Andromeda, Dean and his wife Annabelle, she worked as a Herbalist in a wizarding plant store, selling plants to Herbologists for the experiments. McGonagall arrived then; Crookshanks sat on her lap. Percy, Audrey, Molly, Lucy, George, Angelina, Fred and Roxanne arrived by portkey in the already filled lounge. Last to arrive were Neville and Hannah, Luna and Rolf.

People ate the finger food and talked with one another, later Ginny brought down Albus has he had woken up, he played with his cousins on the floor. At two Hermione and Ron went upstairs to find Rose just waking up from her sleep. Before she started to cry Hermione started to feed her while Ron dug through her little wardrobe to find her new dress, Aunt Ginny had brought her.

"Is she ready to put this on yet?" asked Ron.

"Not yet…go downstairs and tell everyone Rose will be down soon and get the camera ready," instructed Hermione. Ron nodded and before he left he kissed his wife on the lips and went downstairs. When Rose had finished feeding, Hermione dressed her in her new dress and was ready to take her downstairs. So while Hermione held her hand Rose took little steps by her side, Ron appeared at the top of the stairs and recorded them both. Once ready to go into the lounge Ron opened the door and let Rose walk inside on her own, she looked around all the tall familiar people and let out a giggle and squeal of happiness. Everyone looked down at her and 'awwwed' at the pretty little girl. Rose's eyes brightened up when she saw the mountain of presents and Ron caught this all on camera.

Rose played with her cousins if she wasn't been passed around by her relatives so they could all get a good look at the birthday girl. When it was time to do the birthday cake Harry took control of the camera while others took pictures as Ron and Hermione kneeled by Rose's side, each holding her, as she stared at the flickering flame. They got Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Molly and Lucy to blow out the single candle after everyone had sung 'happy birthday' to Rose.

"Light it again," begged the children. The single candle was lit nine more times before the children were satisfied. Afterwards they opened the gifts from everyone, Rose sat in Hermione's lap while Ron sat next to them, flicking his wand to put wrapping paper into the bin. Outside it had started to snow lightly and already it had gotten dark, just after four-o clock in the afternoon.

The next gift was from Uncle George, Aunt Angelina and Fred and Roxanne. It was a baby owl in a small cage.

"See just what a little baby needs a baby owl to look after," said George. Ron and Hermione stared at him, along with Crookshanks and Pig and Rose to look after, they now had a baby owl to care for. Rose however loved the little owl; she wrapped her hands around the bars of the cage and looked at the little owl.

"Ow-ly, ow-ly, ow-ly," she cheered, smiling. The little owl looked at Rose, it could only have been a year old, it had brown autumn leafed feathers and golden hawked eyes. It was an eagle owl.

"Our real present is among the pile, that is off George only," said Angelina. Ron and Hermione thanked George and thanked them all for there later present. At half five the guests all started to leave, Ron, Rose and Hermione waved them goodbye and thanked them for coming. Hermione drove her parent's home, as they didn't know how to get back, she apparated back home where Ron had Pig on his arm about to introduce the new owl to him. Rose was playing with her new toys near him, the fireplace was on, letting the warmth enter the room.

"I hope this new owl isn't female or Pig will have a field day," said Ron. Hermione smiled and sat down next to him and snuggled up close to him, Ron wrapped an arm around her. He opened the cage up and instead of Pig going in there the new owl came out and rested lightly on Ron's arm next to Pig. It hooted once and Pig shot up and started to fly around them in a frenzy, Rose watched transfixed on Pig she turned her head to many times and she fell over on her bottom from standing up. Hermione picked her up and brought her over to them as the second owl joined Pig in his frenzy flight.

"Oh great there's two of them," said Ron, annoyingly. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry dear, the new one will grow up soon anyway and won't join Pig in his flights," said Hermione. Ron smiled and kissed her forehead and Hermione smiled. They decided to name the new owl Coco, they figured Rose might like it when she was older. Once the owls had calmed down and back in the cages, Rose was being helped on her new toy broomstick from her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny by Ron and while Hermione had a Crookshanks on her lap and was stroking the old cat lightly. Also she had the camera in her other hand filming Rose on her very own first broomstick ride and Rose managed it, she flew around the lounge staying only one foot off the air and enjoyed it immensely.

"Future Quidditch star in the making," said Ron, proudly. Hermione smiled. After a few rides on it Hermione took Rose off and put the broomstick down on the floor. While their daughter went back to playing with her new toys Ron and Hermione recorded there own message for Rose on her birthday. All today they had gotten everyone else comments and birthday wishes for Rose when she is eighteen.

"Hello Rose, this is for you on your eighteenth birthday. Happy Birthday, now your one but you'll be eighteen when you watch this," said Hermione.

"And your mother will have grey hair by then," said Ron. Hermione glared at him then looked into the camera hovering in front of them.

"And this will be the last ever piece of footage of your father," said Hermione. Ron laughed. They both recorded their messages with Ron joking now and then.

"It'll be the year two thousand and twenty three when you're eighteen. So who knows what's in the future for us, I wonder if you'll have a little brother or sister with you," said Ron, in wonderment. Hermione's gaze shot towards him.

"What do you know?" she asked. Ron looked at her.

"Nothing, why?" asked Ron. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing it's just the way you said that it sounded like you had figured out I was pregnant when I'm not," said Hermione. Ron stared at her as the camera continued to film.

"Your not pregnant, ok who thought you were?" asked Ron.

"You did, well you didn't but I just thought you knew I was or something when I wasn't," said Hermione. Ron paused for a moment trying to understand.

"Ok I think I understand," said Ron. Hermione smiled and moved the camera over to film Rose playing with her toys for a bit. Hermione soon started on cooking dinner while Ron played with Rose in the lounge. After finishing dinner, an hour later Ron gave Rose a bath and put her in her cot and she was soon fast asleep. Returning back downstairs, Hermione was reading her book on the settee with the blanket across her, Ron sat down near the Hermione with his back resting on the settee. There was silence except for the fire in flickering in the fireplace and Hermione turning the pages on her book.

"Do you want Rose to have a little brother or sister?" blurted out Ron. Hermione slowly put down her book and looked at him as he looked at her.

"I do want Rose to have a little brother or sister but I figured after Rose was a little bit older than a year," said Hermione. Ron nodded.

"Good, I want another baby to but I thought you wanted one now or something," said Ron. Hermione smiled and went back to reading her book and Ron went back to thinking while staring into the fireplace.

"How many children do you want?" he blurted out again. After fifteen minutes of silence, Hermione put down her book again and looked at Ron.

"How many do you want?" asked Hermione. Ron swivelled around and faced Hermione.

"Not seven or six, I'll feel sorry for our youngest if we had that many children because you will feel left out and kind of a nothing," said Ron. Hermione placed a hand on his which was resting on the settee.

"Growing up I always wanted a little brother or sister, it didn't matter which to me if I wanted a brother or sister so long as I could have one and I think Rose when she's a bit older would want the same thing," said Hermione. Ron looked at her smiling.

"So you want one more child and that's it?" asked Ron.

"Why how many children do you want?" asked Hermione.

"I wouldn't have minded three," said Ron. Hermione looked at him, in his blue eyes.

"Well after we have a second child whenever, we'll discuss about a third," said Hermione. Ron nodded and smiled and she smiled at him. He lent over and kissed her and Hermione kissed Ron back. The kiss was slow and passionate and it soon became heated. Ron took the blanket off Hermione and placed it on the floor still locked in a kiss. Hermione brought herself on top of Ron, lying on the floor and she ran her fingers through his hair while Ron's hands wondered underneath Hermione's clothing.

Upstairs meanwhile Rose dreamt on with a little smile on her face. Pig and Coco standing on the edge of the cot watching over her while Crookshanks kept an eye on the two birds and resting happily in the midst of Rose's huge pile of toys in the corner of her bedroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok I just want to point out now that Hermione is NOT pregnant....yet! She is not pregnant in this chapter, she was just startled by hearing Ron talking about a possible brother or sister for Rose. So sorry for the pretty pointless conversation between them but I did need them to talk about future children to come. That's all. So sorry for making it seem like she was pregnant.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway, I shall update soon and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **


	15. Meetings & Arguments

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Thank you to TheGirlCanRock, wow60, TaylorxxSue, Trude, HarryismyHeroicsavior, Bendleshnitz, Blue Leah, yellow 14 and ROONILWAZLIB101 for reviewing on the last chapter.**

**I think I'll be able to update once more before Christmas so this shouldn't be the last update from me but if it is, I'll say MERRY CHRISTMAS now. Thanks once more to everyone whose reading this story, your all great and I hope you have fantastic Christmases. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I shall update whenever, I do have more free time so I should be able to update but in case I don't this will be the last update until after Christmas. Don't forget to review and enjoy. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The top of the mountain, she had reached it and there she stood at the top he light blue eyes scanned her surroundings. The sun shone clear and bright in the blue sky, spreading and uncomfortable warmth to those below. It was lucky there was a light cool breeze about it blew softly at the girls curled dark auburn hair. Then she fell, falling fast down the mountain, she screamed and then thud….

The soft green grass had softened Rose's landing from her fall from the slide at the back of the garden, in the shade of the tall green trees. She had landed on her right side and had squished her arm under her weight it hurt, and so she screamed and cried out. It wasn't long until a gentle pair of arms scooped her up and brought her close to a warm body.

Looking up she saw a large black shadow as the sunlight pressed down around the figure. After a little while the figure came into a clear view and Rose saw her mother's anxious face looking down on her. Rose's crying subdued.

"Rose Weasley, what did I say to you about going up the slide?" asked Hermione. _Uh-oh!_ Rose knew she was in trouble and she wasn't going to get out of it.

"No-no," said Rose, sadly. She really liked her new slide and she just felt like a big girl and wanted to go up it by herself without her parents with her, but she still needed them, at least she managed to reach the top. Hermione nodded and took a look at Rose's arm; there wasn't any major damage, just a bruise so Hermione kissed it better.

"Right now come on you, Albusand James will be here in a bit," said Hermione. She took Rose inside who was giggling with glee at the sound of her cousin's names. It had been five months since Rose's first birthday party. Harry had promoted Ron to Deputy Head Auror and both of them were at work. Hermione, always had Wednesdays off, she had gone back to work after January. Today she was going to look after Albus and James while Ginny had booked herself a Healer appointment, as she hadn't been well the past month.

Inside the house Hermione changed Rose into some clean clothes and took her back downstairs. When Rose had fallen Hermione had been outside to but sitting on a chair and reading the morning issue of the Daily Prophet. Rose had managed to slip past her guard while she had been interested in the news of a car crash of a wizard and witch and there own little daughter. They had crashed into the ocean and the parents had survived but they hadn't found the daughter yet, she was only one year and one month old.

In the lounge Hermione placed Rose on the floor so she could play with her toys while she thought about the work she had to do tomorrow. Catching up from her time off hadn't been much of a struggle so it was easy to get back into the run of working.

At half eleven the fireplace glowed green as Ginny, holding Albus and James holding her other hand came out from the fireplace.

"Rose," James and Albus, cheered. They went over to her and they started to play with each other. Ginny went over to Hermione, she noticed that Ginny looked at little bit better as she seemed to be glowing in her cheeks.

"Hello, how do you feel today?" asked Hermione. Getting up off the settee and greeting Ginny with a hug.

"I'm feeling better but I was sick this morning again," said Ginny. Hermione nodded and offered Ginny a small drink before she left to St Mungo's. Once finished with their glasses of water Ginny left through the fireplace while Hermione sat down on the settee, thinking of something to do. James, Albus and Rose were still playing with their toys.

"Alright you three, who wants to go to the park?" asked Hermione. The three children cheered and Hermione smiled. She got Rose ready to go as Albus and James were ready. Hermione put Albus in the pushchair much to his protest, Rose wanted to walk and James was going to walk to.

Outside the door, Hermione locked it and they were on their way. They walked down pass four houses until they arrived at the end of the street. Hermione saw Crookshanks resting on top of the hedge of number one; a brown tabby cat was curled up under Crookshanks paws. Hermione froze and looked at Crookshanks.

"Found a friend have you?" she asked her cat. Crookshanks opened his eyes and didn't meet Hermione's gaze as he timidly detached himself from the female tabby. The tabby ran back inside its owner's home while Crookshanks went back down the street to his own home. Shaking her head Hermione continued down the street. Turning the corner the road did continue but on the path there was a separate pathway leading into the woods. The woods weren't creepy; the trees were well opened spaced so it let enough light in, soft green grass grew around the trees. It led to the muggle village of Ottery St Catchpole. Once arriving at the muggle park, there weren't any children about as they were in school so the park was empty. First off Hermione took them on the swings and then down the slide about twenty times each.

"Mummy, look," said Rose, pointing. Standing on top of the big slide with Hermione by her side. Hermione looked over to where Rose was pointing, a old woman was walking towards the park with a eager young child by her side. The little boy had bright blond hair, cool grey eyes and a not so slightly pointed face.

"Scorpius get back here," shouted the woman. Hermione's eyebrows raised, _Scorpius Malfoy at muggle Ottery St Catchpole__, whatever next?_She thought. Scorpius was one year and eight months old, born on October two thousand and five, he was two months older than Rose. Scorpius ran up to the slide and the older woman, as Hermione guessed to be Scorpius nanny, caught up with him.

"I'm sorry, he isn't mine I just look after him but he's very disobedient," said the woman, angrily. She grabbed roughly at Scorpius wrists and his eyes watered, he didn't look at her but stared up at Rose who was peering over the edge at him, her cheeks pink. James was pushing Albus around in the pushchair behind Hermione.

"Oh don't worry about it, he's Scorpius Malfoy, is he not?" asked Hermione. The old woman looked at her.

"Yes he is, do you know his parents?" asked the woman. Hermione nodded.

"Yes I'm Hermione Weasley, I was in the same year as Draco at school while Astoria was two years below," said Hermione. The old woman frowned at Hermione's name.

"Oh yes the master talks about you and your husband and Mr Potter, he doesn't like you that much," said the woman. Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Yes well Draco hasn't really got over the fact that me, my husband and my brother in law saved his life during the battle of Hogwarts. What can we do but be civil with each other? In years time, he'll learn how to be it," said Hermione. Scorpius went to the bottom of the slide as Rose let go of Hermione's hands. She sat on top of the side as Scorpius still stood at the bottom, with a little push Rose slid down the slide with Hermione watching her.

"H-hello," muttered Scorpius. Rose beamed.

"Hi, what your name?" asked Rose.

"Scorpius, what is yours?" asked Scorpius.

"Rose," said Rose. Scorpius smiled.

"That's a pretty nam-OWW," James had run the pushchair into Scorpius. Hermione went over to them and took the pushchair off James while the old woman picked up Scorpius.

"He did that on purpose," screeched the woman.

"I'm very sorry I told James not to play with the pushchair but boys will be boys, James say sorry to Scorpius," said Hermione.

"No-no forget it. The mistress asked me to show him horrible muggles so I brought him here, the wizarding village where I used to grow up and then to the muggle part of it. But of course I just had to walk into a mudblood-," growled the woman. Hermione's temper raised. She quickly put her hands over James's ears, out of all of them; he would be the most likely one to repeat it.

"Do not use that foul word in front of daughter and nephews," growled Hermione. The old woman raised her nose in disgust and grabbed Scorpius and dragged him off, Scorpius waved by but only continued to stare at Rose. Temper high Hermione took Rose, James and Albus back to her home. They had some lunch and soon Ginny flooed back looking pale.

"Hello, what did the Healer say?" asked Hermione.

"E-errrm ju-ust got a bug, I'm a-alright and errrm... I've owled Harry and he…he he's going to p-pick me up my m-medication," stuttered Ginny. She seemed shaken and looking paler by the minute.

"Ginny are you sure your alright, your about as pale as Nearly Headless Nick," said Hermione, worried. Ginny didn't say anything but gathered up Albus and James and flooed back home leaving Hermione and Rose in silence in the lounge. As the rest of the afternoon passed Ron came home at half six and had dinner with his wife and daughter.

"So what did you do today?" asked Ron. As they sat in the lounge with tables in front of them so they could eat their Chinese meal. Rose had already had her meal for the evening and was now tucked up in bed.

"Well Ginny brought Albus and James over so I took the kids to the muggle park. Also there was Scorpius Malfoy and his nanny, she wasn't in a good mood and she soon left. But I'm more bothered about Ginny she seemed to have got some bad news at St Mungo's today," said Hermione. Ron frowned.

"That's strange Ginny owled Harry this afternoon after the appointment, he didn't say anything for the rest of the afternoon and seemed like he was in shock. You don't think she's dying or something do you?" asked Ron, worried.

"I wouldn't have thought s-," The fireplace glowed green and out came Harry, with a very angry scowl on his face.

"I'm staying here tonight," he growled. As he walked out of the lounge and straight to the door opposite which was the snug. Ron and Hermione looked at one another and both got up and followed Harry. Inside the snug Harry sat staring angrily out the window in front of him while sitting on the settee, his briefcase was at his side on the floor.

"Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry looked at them then faced the window again. Ron and Hermione went into the room and sat either side of Harry on the settee.

"What's wrong mate?" asked Ron, concerned.

"Ginny wants me to get a vasectomy," said Harry. Ron's eyes widened while Hermione's eyebrows shot up.

"Is she crazy?" asked Ron, his voice a higher pitch. Harry nodded.

"How come she wants you to get a vasectomy?" asked Hermione.

"Because she's pregnant," said Harry. Both Ron and Hermione's eyes widened and they looked at each other.

"But why get the snip?" asked Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Because she's afraid it's going to be a boy. She doesn't want to end up with six or more sons like her mother, she just wanted two but now there's another in the oven and she's terrified it's going to be a boy," explained Harry.

"Wow, well what if it's a girl?" asked Hermione.

"Then we'll keep it, even if it were a boy we'll keep it. It's just Ginny wants to stop… my part…so when this child is born, she doesn't get pregnant again with a son and continuing," said Harry. "We had an inkling that she was pregnant but we didn't discuss it, then she sent me an owl earlier to tell me we were right but not which sex the baby was. Were going to have to wait another three months for that. Then when I got home, we got into an argument as she asked me to get a vasectomy and I refused, so she told me to get out so I came here," explained Harry.

"Why don't you want to get a vasectomy?" asked Hermione. Harry looked at her like she was mad.

"Because it's me, no one takes that away from me," said Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"There not going to chop the whole thing off, it's a simple little operation on you-," Harry butted it.

"Alright, I know, it's just I don't want the operation until we find out what sex the baby is, I don't want it snipped for no reason," said Harry. Ron nodded in understanding.

"Exactly you just suggest that to Ginny tomorrow and she'll understand…hopefully," said Ron. Hermione sighed and shook her head. _Men, _she thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: Poor Harry, I thought I might add a bit of rude humour and drama to the story, lol. Also if any of you backtrack this story, I have changed Scorpius age, I had him to old before and he would have been in the year above Rose at Hogwarts and I didn't think that would fit to J.K's ending to Harry Potter 7 so I changed it for the benifit for my story. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **


	16. A New Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

**Author's Note: Hey thank you to wow60, TheGirlCanRock, Abbiedail123, cyiusblack, ROONILWAZLIB101, TaylorxxSue, yellow 14 and Bendleshnitz for reviewing on the last chapter. Keep them reviews coming. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I shall update soon. Hope everyone had a great Christmas and a wonderful New Year. **

**Reeves3. **

_

* * *

_

_Seven Years Ago…_

_Eighteen years old Ron Weasley sat nervously next to his girlfriend Hermione Granger inside the, The Three Broomsticks. His arm was wrapped around her and she had her head resting on his shoulder. Sat on Hermione's other side were Harry, opposite Harry was his fiancée Ginny who sat next to her brother. Next to them and opposite each other were couple Neville and Hannah and then Luna who sat next to Neville, and opposite her was Rolf. _

_"Happy Birthday, Hermione," they cheered. Hermione beamed and they lifted their glasses and took a drink. Neville passed down a present to Hermione and she thanked him and opened her gift. Following that gift were Harry's and Ginny hoard of gifts and then Luna's and Rolf's._

_"T-this is from me," muttered Ron. He slid a long rectangle black box across the surface towards Hermione. She smiled at him and picked up the box and lifted the lid, inside was a slim silver-chained necklace with three small diamonds at the base and then two little diamonds and then a single diamond._

_"Oh Ron, it's beautiful," said Hermione. Tears welled up in her eyes and she leant across and kissed Ron on the cheek._

_"T-there's s-something else to," stuttered Ron. Now sweating with anxiety, he reached inside his jacket inner pocket and pulled out a smaller black velvet box. With a slide he got down on one knee and popped the lid of the box. Inside was a thin white gold banned ring with a jewel on top of so many hidden colours inside the depths of it they all shone out to create a clear diamond._

_"Will you ma-marry me?" he nervously asked._

"Happy Birthday," whispered Ron. Into Hermione's ear as she tried to clip her necklace around her neck. Hermione smiled as chills went down her back and she looked at Ron and pressed her lips against his.

"Mmm I love you," said Hermione. After they parted from their kiss. Ron smiled at her and told Hermione he loved her to and clipped the necklace on for her. They were going to The Orchard, a fancy wizard hotel in the Cotswolds. When ready Ron took Hermione's hand and side apparated her to the restaurant. Rose was staying with nanny and grandad Granger for the evening. Their meal for the evening went well and Ron and Hermione couldn't keep their eyes off each other. There was a sweet aroma around the room that clouded Ron and Hermione's thoughts. So when they got home late in the evening it wasn't surprising when the both of them 'celebrated' the rest of the night in the bedroom.

"Thank you for taking me out this evening," whispered Hermione, in the dark. Ron lay by her side, holding her. He kissed her.

"Not a problem love," said Ron. Hermione kissed him and Ron returned it, Hermione had her hand in Ron's hair and she ran her fingers down his cheek and then chest. Ron let out a groan and Hermione smiled against his lips and moved on top of him.

Late in the morning the next day, rain showered down on the house from the dark grey clouds in the sky. Up and about around the house were Ron and Hermione waiting for Anita and Colin to bring Rose back. Ron was in the snug, playing a game of wizard chess while in front of him was Hermione staring out the window.

"Ohh why aren't they here yet?" asked Hermione. They were half an hour late and Hermione was getting a little anxious.

"Don't worry, they'll be here in a bit," said Ron. As his queen stuck down the magic playing piece of the king on the opposite side. Hermione sighed and walked over to Ron, she was wearing some of her new clothes she had received yesterday. Ron pulled her gently down on to his lap and Hermione wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her.

"Oi, you two!" said a voice. Ron and Hermione looked over at Harry and Ginny Potter standing at the doorway. Hermione quickly shot up off Ron.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We said we would pop over before we had to go to St Mungo's," said Harry. It had been three months since Ginny found out she was pregnant a third time and so she was now four months along and had a small bump. She agreed to the proposal that Harry will only get his vasectomy after they found out the sex of their future child. So it was an anxious wait and Wizard & Witches magazine had not helped at all. They had caught wind about the argument Harry and Ginny had months ago and, of course, printed a full story about it.

"Oh yes of course, I forgot sorry," said Hermione.

"Obviously," muttered Ginny. Her hormones hadn't being at least bit civil over the past few months but everyone pushed past it. Hermione went into the kitchen and put the kettle on while Ron talked with Harry and Ginny in the lounge. After a quick cup of tea the Potter's left and as they did the front door opened.

"Daddy, mamma," came a sweet call. Hermione grinned and went into the hallway where Rose was walking up to her. Anita walked inside and shut the front door behind her.

"Hello dear, sorry I'm late, I got lost," said Anita. Hermione picked up Rose and gave her a kiss on the cheek then she wanted to be put down again so Hermione gave her to Ron and she giggled and smiled at him.

"That's all right, where's dad? I thought he was coming over," said Hermione.

"He planned a golf match with his buddies last night for this morning," explained Anita. She stayed for a cup of tea and some biscuits before leaving the house and returning back home. At the moment she left Harry and Ginny re-arrived through the fireplace, Harry looking extremely pail.

"Oh my, Harry are you alright?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded slowly.

"Were having a boy," said Ginny. Ron and Hermione understood. The Potter's sat down on the settee while Ron made them some drinks and Hermione sat in a chair with Rose playing hairdresser behind her with Hermione's hair.

"We going to love this child more than anything still, I just can't believe three boys in a row. You know what this means, right Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I know but can we wait until after the baby is born? I mean your not going to get pregnant again while you are pregnant. Plus I don't want another story in Wizards & Witches about it," said Harry.

"I suppose, I don't know why we let that magazine show our lives in it still," said Ginny, annoyed.

"There's not much I can do about it, I already spoke to them but can't stop printing as it has over ten thousand subscriptions. They tricked in saying they wouldn't print their news all about me-," Ron came in with the drinks and handed them out, then sat next to Hermione and Rose started to play with his hair.

"It's the fact that their taking picture and getting our news from inside our house is what I don't like, it's like their watching us twenty four seven," said Ginny.

"Why don't you move?" suggested Ron. Harry, Ginny and Hermione looked at him.

"It would be easier to move and protect the house with charm to stop intruders coming in but we wouldn't be able to afford a new house, plus we wouldn't be able to move without the spies knowing we were moving," said Harry.

"The only real safe place is this, they don't seem to be spying us," said Ron.

"There is this place…but also another," came a voice. The four adults pulled out their wands and aimed them as to where the unknown voice had come from. At the doorway, however, was Kreacher.

"Kreacher, what are you doing here?" asked Harry, shocked and surprised.

"I have been working for you master, those nasty spies know things but we house-elves know more," said Kreacher. He still had the fake locket dangling from his neck and bouncing on his chest on him. They hadn't seen him since the battle at Hogwarts.

"Working but I set you free with the locket, you don't need to work for me," said Harry.

"I work on me own freewill, I don't work for you but I will work with you…to help you. Anything to help you," said Kreacher. Rose was sitting on the settee staring at Kreacher, a little afraid of him.

"Daddy," she said. Ron looked at her and picked her up and held her in his arms. Everyone sat back down and they all listened to Kreacher.

"Yaxley was his name who came to the door and not you three for your dinner. He didn't spot me and was to busy nosieing, around the house, it was when he called for his master I knew you wouldn't be returning. So I walked down the stairs and used my magic to banish him from the house. But I knew he knew where the house was so I moved it," said Kreacher.

"Wait you moved the house?" asked Ginny. Kreacher nodded.

"Old magic, powerful to. I moved it to another secret place, Grimmauld Place, is now in the countryside and even more hidden than it was, I have been working on it since I moved it," said Kreacher.

"Brilliant, where is it?" asked Harry. Kreacher shook his head.

"I won't say anything here, but I can take you to the place and see what you think?" suggested Kreacher. Harry and Ginny agreed and Hermione and Ron decided to go with them. Using his magic Krecher took them all away with a crack. They re-appeared in a damp wood. Old trees surrounded them, a muddy path was ahead of them and they walked up it. A small river gushed and rushed by the side of them as they followed Krecher. After a couple of minutes they got out the woods and was surprised by what lay ahead of them.

Marvellous green fields rolled in front of them, the path was now small white stones leading towards Grimmauld Place. The large house now looked like a manor as it fully extended out on the grass, there was a large pebbled driveway in front of the house.

"It's amazing," said Ginny. They had a nice walk up the house with Kreacher explaining the certain charm he had put on it, many hidden charms, others muggle repelling and another being a new secret keeper charm. Inside the house it was normal and the same, except it was empty, clean and even Mrs Black's portrait had been moved.

"I didn't know what furniture you wanted so I didn't put any in but got rid of the old stuff, except for antiques," said Kreacher.

"Kreacher this is brilliant, what do you think Gin?" asked Harry.

"I love it," said Ginny, smiling. Harry smiled at her and kissed her. Ron and Hermione were showing Rose that Kreacher wasn't dangerous and Rose made a new friend after she hugged the house elf; Kreacher awkwardly patted Rose's back. There was still one more surprise as Kreacher led them up the stairs and into the attic that faced the front of the house. Out the window it out looked a view of the green fields, the small wood, the long streaming river that led into a tiny village.

"It's Godric's Hallow," croaked Kreacher. Ginny and Harry smiled a hand each on Ginny's bump. It couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

**Author's Note: The place where Grimmauld Place is now, actually came to me in a dream, lol. It looked so wonderful in my dream that I thought it would be a good idea to place the house there. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I shall update soon and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **


	17. It Will Be Alright

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Sooooooo sorry for the late update, my life has become a soap opera drama I tell you! Thank you to HarryismyHeroicsavior, wow60, yellow 14, pinky_spinx (anon), TaylorxxSue, HPfan626andfuturewriter, Lunalovegood1fan and Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess for reviewing on the last chapter. KEEP THEM WONDERFUL REVIEWS COMING. =D**

**I shall try to update soon for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

At six in the morning the alarm clock rung on the bedside table and Ron slammed a hand down on it switching it off. Birds could be heard outside, twittering in their nests. The sun hadn't fully risen yet; it was six in the morning. It had been a month since Hermione's birthday.

"Ergh, I don't wanna go to work," moaned Ron. Hermione smiled and rolled out of bed, she sat on the edge and turned on the light. The pair of them stretched and yawned. As Hermione stood up, she felt a little ill and felt sickness rising in her throat. She jumped out of bed with a hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom. She was sick in the toilet and Ron soon came in after her and crouched down slowly rubbing her back.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine," vomited Hermione. She continued to throw up in the toilet. Ron continued to rub her back while flushing the toilet with the other hand.

"I think you should stay at home today," said Ron. Hermione wiped her mouth with a flannel and stood up slowly, Ron stood up next to her.

"No Ron, I'm fine," said Hermione.

"Hermione your sick you should stay in bed," said Ron. Hermione glared at him.

"I'm fine I don't need to stay in bed," she said, angrily. She stormed out the bathroom and into the bedroom, grabbed her dressing gown and went to put it on but Ron grabbed her and turned her around trapping her in his arms.

"Ron, let me go," she growled.

"No," said Ron. He was grinning down at her.

"Please," said Hermione. She stuck out her bottom lip and looked up at him pleadingly.

"That face won't work on me, what's the matter?" Ron asked seriously. Hermione sighed sadly.

"I don't know, I'm not ill and I'm going to work," said Hermione, stubbornly.

"Alright you can go to work but if your sick again you're coming home," said Ron. Hermione sighed again and Ron kissed her cheek.

"Alright fine," said Hermione, Ron smiled. After using the bathroom, to shower and wake up, they went downstairs to start breakfast; the clouds were covering the sky outside while a freezing cold wind blew the leaves off the trees. Ron cooked the bacon in the frying pan and Hermione got a whiff of it, nausea passed through her and was rising to her throat again. She opened the window and got some fresh air into her nose.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Could you get rid of the bacon please and the smell it's making me feel sick again," said Hermione. A few minutes later she put her head back inside the kitchen, the smell was gone as well as the bacon and Ron was using his wand to get the frying pan to wash itself.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, just a little unsettled still," said Hermione. Ron nodded and kissed her forehead. Hermione made some cereal for herself and Ron cooked himself some beans and toast. After Hermione had finished off her cereal she went up stairs and into their bathroom to brush her teeth. When that was all done, Ron used the bathroom while Hermione got changed.

When dressed she got all her things ready for work she went to go wake Rose, Rose moaned not wanting to get up so when Hermione picked her up Rose tiredly wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and rested her sleepy head on her mother's shoulder.

"Oi wake up you," said Hermione. Rose opened her eyes and closed them again then re-opened them.

"I tired mommy," she whined. Rose had her breakfast in the kitchen and Ron soon left for work. Hermione then followed Rose upstairs into her bedroom to get changed. Hermione dressed Rose in a little dress and put on her shoes she also packed necessaries for Rose while she would be at her grandparents.

"Come on then you," said Hermione. She stood up and put the bag on her shoulder Rose raised her arms wanting to be picked up. Hermione picked her up and Rose wrapped her arms and legs around Hermione and smiled. Downstairs Hermione picked up her briefcase with all her work inside also trying to balance Rose and Rose's supply bag. Then she flooed Rose and herself to the Burrow.

"Nanna!" squealed Rose. Molly immediately stopped waving her wand and beamed at Rose and Hermione and ran over to take Rose out of Hermione's arms.

"How's my little flower doing?" asked Molly. Rose smiled and wrapped her arms around her grandmother. Arthur was at work. Cuddling Rose, Molly sat at the table having a cup while Hermione quickly checked through her work.

"Hermione, dear, are you feeling alright?" asked Molly. Noticing her daughter in law was a little pail but had a glow to her cheeks. Hermione looked up and smiled slightly at Molly, as she cradled Rose in her arms, rocking from side to side.

"Yes, I'm fine. Though I was a little sick this morning but it's passed now," said Hermione. It was a bit of a lie, as she could still smell a faint scent of bacon and it was making her nauseous. Molly frowned but she had a little smile on her face.

"A new Weasley is on the way," she muttered. Hermione looked up frowning.

"Don't you mean Potter?" she asked. Molly shook her head and smiled knowingly at Hermione.

"I know when women are pregnant Hermione and you are. I can tell by the glow your face, you're looking pale and I assume that's from the bacon. As if I remember from when you were pregnant with Rose you didn't seem to like bacon," said Molly. Hermione paused for a moment as thoughts sailed through her head. Things clicked into place and forgetting her work, she slumped into the chair.

"Oh Merlin," she sighed. "I need to get checked out at St Mungo's, I need to be one hundred percent sure," said Hermione. Molly nodded and Hermione sent an owl to her boss telling him she was going to be late coming in. Hermione flooed to St Mungo's and she waited for Healer Reed to see her. Fifteen minutes later Diana Reed came and took Hermione into her office.

"What seems to be the trouble? You haven't caught that nasty flu that's going around have you?" asked Diana. Hermione shook her head.

"No, erm I think I'm pregnant," said Hermione. Healer Reed's eyebrows shot up.

"Wow, really? I wasn't expecting that I must say, if you'll like to hop up on the bed I can get you checked out if you like," said Diana. Hermione frowned.

"Wait, why weren't you expecting it?" asked Hermione. Diana flicked her wand and a green file came out from nowhere.

"It's nothing personal Mrs Weasley but I suppose I should have told you the last time you were pregnant but you were happy with your new baby so I didn't say anything. When we had your first exam when you were pregnant with Rose, I found out on your tests that your eggs were slow and damaged. Have you ever had the Cruciatus Curse placed upon you?" Hermione nodded slowly.

"Yes well that curse does more damage than people think, tortured long enough it'll make you mad but it can do other damage, like for women it'll kill their eggs and in men it'll slow down mobility of their sperm. So unfortunately when we ran tests on you two years ago we found that most of your eggs have been damaged and there wouldn't have been much of a chance for you to get pregnant again. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I figured the news would upset your husband and yourself," said Healer Reed. "If you are pregnant now and you have this baby, the next possible chance will be impossible,"

Hermione had frozen, impossible to get pregnant again? Maybe she just wasn't pregnant after all and did just have the flu.

"C-can I just g-get c-checked o-out please?" she asked. Healer Reed nodded and Hermione hopped up on the bed. Waving her wand over Hermione's bare stomach and said a little charm. The tip of the wand glowed green.

"Your husband must have some strong semen to get to your damaged eggs, congratulations your pregnant," said Diana. Hermione thanked her and quickly left the room. She couldn't believe how difficult it might have been for her and Ron to get pregnant again but she was happy she was. But she was even more upset about the fact that after this baby, she and Ron couldn't have any more children, as of her damaged eggs. Ron said he had wanted more than two and she wouldn't be able to give it to him. Tears leaked down her cheeks and she flooed back home.

"Hermione?" asked a voice. Hermione looked up and was shocked to see Ron standing at the kitchen doorway. He was back as he needed to pack as he had a over night mission to go on.

"W-what are yo-you doing here?" asked Hermione. Trying to hide her tears but it was to late; Ron had come over to her to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter, what's upset you?" he asked, concerned. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and she put her arms around his body.

"I'm s-sorry Ron," cried Hermione.

"What for? What have you done? Is it Rose, is she all right? What's the matter?" Ron asked.

"No-no it's n-not R-Rose, s-she's f-fine. It's s-something e-else," said Hermione. She took a deep breath and looked up at Ron. "I'm p-pregnant," Ron grinned.

"Well that's fantastic news but why are you crying?" asked Ron. Hermione calmed herself down enough to tell Ron what Healer Reed had said. Afterwards Ron was silent and was staring at Hermione.

"So after this baby, the chance is impossible for us to have another?" asked Ron.

"That's what she said, but how do you feel?" asked Hermione.

"I don't mind how many children we have, so long as I have you," said Ron. Hermione smiled at him and hugged him; Ron kissed the top of her head. It would all be all right in the end.

* * *

**Ahhh but will it be alright? hehehehehehe! I'm going to be evil in the following chapters so I hope you keep reading. Don't forget to review and I shall update soon. **

**Reeves3. **


	18. Krum Returns

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: SOOOOO sorry for this late update. =( To make it up though the following chapter will be submitted before Valentines day because it's a special holiday one. ;) Thank you to HarryismyHeroicsaviour, Hannah (anon), wow60, Cantletharrygo, yellow 14, TaylorxxSue, Abbiedail123 and Bendleshnitz for the reviews. Keep them coming. =)**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 18**

_Wizards & Witches_

_The Potter's are still missing from their home in Godric's Hallow and no one seems to know where they've gone. Harry Potter is still turning up at work at the Ministry and after our reporters asked where he had moved to he didn't answer. _

Hermione didn't bother to read the rest of the article and lent back in her chair at work while she ran a hand over her stomach. She was pregnant three months now there still wasn't a bump but the baby was growing in there. The cold frost in late December was freezing the Ministry workers so heating charms had been placed in each room to warm everyone and Ginny had moved into their secret home, Grimmauld Place, a month ago that had been moved to Godric's Hallow by Kreacher. Ginny was now five months pregnant. Everyone in the Weasley family knew that Hermione was pregnant to and they couldn't be happier to wait for the new Potter and Weasley to arrive.

After just finishing her report on House Elf rights and what should be changed, Hermione had rested back in her chair enjoying the calm heat in her office. There was a knock on her door and she let the person in thinking it was Ron but she was wrong.

"Herm-own-ninny?" Taking her hand off her stomach and opening her eyes Hermione looked at Victor Krum standing at the doorway with a bouquet of flowers. He looked more like an adult now as the years had past, he was clean shaven and the hair on his head was a tad longer.

"Victor, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised. She sat up in her chair and Victor walked more into the room.

"I have come here vor a meeting in ve Quidditch department and I knew you vorked here so I decided to visit you," said Victor. He handed her the flowers and Hermione smiled and took them.

"Thank you Victor, these are lovely. How have you been?" asked Hermione. Victor waved his wand and a chair appeared in front of Hermione's desk and he sat down on it as Hermione put the flowers in a vase and filled it with water from her wand.

"I am doing alright, I might be svitching Quidditch team soon. Are you vree vor dinner vis evening?" asked Victor.

"I think so, yes I am," said Hermione.

"Vould you like to have dinner ven. I know a nice place in Diagon Alley ve can talk more ven," said Victor. Hermione smiled and nodded, Ron would understand…

Four hours later…

"WHAT? Absolutely not! No way are you going out with VICTOR BLOODY KRUM!" Yelled Ron. Hermione stood in front of Ron with her arms crossed over her chest. Rose was about a fortnight away before coming two years old and was spending the evening at grandparent Granger's.

"Ron don't yell. It's just dinner with a friend-,"

"You know he has more than friendship on his mind. You are not allowed to go and have dinner with him," shouted Ron. Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

"And when did you become the boss of me?" asked Hermione.

"Since you said 'I do' on our wedding day, which almost didn't happen because of him," shouted Ron.

"That wasn't my fault-,"

"I don't care, your not seeing him," shouted Ron. He stormed past her and into the hallway and out the house. Hermione shook her head and went to go get ready for the evening, feeling worried, she wished Ron wouldn't storm out like that but she was also annoyed at him and started to get ready anyway. Meanwhile Ron walked down the freezing street, feeling glum and angry. It was bloody Victor Krum's fault, after the last time he was sure the idiot should have got the message.

"_You stay away from her," warned Ron. He had his wand pointing at Victor's neck. _

"_She is mine," growled Victor. His wonky wand pointing at Ron's heart. _

"Ronald, what are you doing out…without any shoes on?" said a voice. Ron looked ahead and saw his neighbours the Ryley's out for an evening stroll with their two-day-old baby girl, securely wrapped up warm in her pram.

"Oh…nothing, just out for a walk," said Ron. The couple looked at each other.

"Well we'll let you be Ronald," said the woman. Ron nodded and walked off in the opposite direction as the Ryley's went back to their house around the green. After another ten minutes he apparated back into the bedroom of his home to see Hermione zipping up the back of her dress.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he asked.

"A dress because soon it won't fit," answered Hermione. Ron's ears burned red and he sat down on the bed in a huff. Rose was standing up on it and went over to him. Ron watched Hermione get ready, Hermione watched him out the corner of her eyes as she went back and forth from her bathroom to her dresser. When she was ready to leave she looked at Ron who was still sitting on the bed watching her.

"Like I said seven years ago, I love you and only you. I only like Victor as a friend," said Hermione. Ron crossed his arms over his chest as Rose was playing with the blanket on top of Ron and Hermione's bed, putting it over her head and making the hair on her head static. Hermione went to Ron and pressed her lips against his.

"I'll be back at ten, quarter to ten to make you happy, alright?" asked Hermione. Ron nodded and smiled at her. With a whoosh Hermione flooed to The Three Broomsticks and saw Victor, he got them a privet table, which Hermione found suspicious, but let him carry on. They ordered their food, Victor paid, and were left to talk.

"Herm-own-ninny, I need to talk vid you," said Victor. He reached across and put his hands in hers. "I'm still in luv vid you," he told her. Ron would never let it down if she told him, he was right!

"Victor, you were lucky enough I forgave you last time, but I won't be so forgiving this time if you keep persisting me and thinking your going to get me because your not. I love Ron," said Hermione.

"But I luv you," said Victor, sincerely. Hermione sighed.

"I'm three months pregnant," she said. Victor's eyes widened and he looked at her.

"Am I the father?" he asked, out of desperation.

"No!" Hermione pulled her hands out of Victor's grip and Victor sat up in his seat. It was silent between them and then Victor stood up.

"You made a bad choice," he muttered, before leaving. Hermione smiled and shook her head. As she was about to leave to, the waiter placed a lobster in front of Victor's empty seat and a pasta dish in front of her. Hermione put a hand on her stomach and smiled more. Meanwhile back at home Ron was staring at the clock with Rose was asleep in her bedroom while Crookshanks lazily rested on the back of the couch. Time was passing quickly and he was getting more and more anxious. It had passed quarter past ten already but was now half past ten. He picked up the Daily Prophet and opened it, to distract himself.

'_Rachel Hooper is pregnant again, after having her first child Samuel in April, she's since got another three number one hits but is now ready for her second child.' _

The fireplace turned green and Hermione stepped out from it.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Ron, immediately.

"Calm down Ron, I stayed to have my meal…it took a while because I had two, along with two puddings," said Hermione. Ron frowned.

"How come you had two?" asked Ron.

"Well Victor left as soon as I told him I was pregnant so I stayed to have his and my own meal which he already paid for," said Hermione.

"Victor left? He didn't try to win you back again, did he?" asked Ron. Hermione sighed and took off her coat.

"He said a couple of things but when I made my point clear that I love you, he got jealous and left," said Hermione.

"So…was I right?" Ron asked, a grin on his face. Hermione glared at him as he walked over to her.

"I love you," said Hermione, smiling. Ron smiled and kissed her.

* * *

**Now I suppose you'll wonder what Victor did a few years ago...it certaily wasn't the Yuel Ball they were talking about. ;) Time will tell! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I shall update soon, a few days before or Valentiens day. =) **

**Don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **


	19. Valentines Day

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: See told you I would update before Valentines. =) Thank you to wow60, Cwam (anon), Bendleshnitz, HarryismyHeroicsavior, Hannah (anon), HPlovaa, jessirose85 and yellow 14 for reviewing on the last chapter. By the way in the last chapter Krum asked if 'he was the father?' out of pure desperation. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and I shall update soon. Don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Valentines Day was here, the most romantic day of the year. It was a Thursday so both Ron and Hermione had to work but it still didn't stop them being a little extra romantic with one another throughout the day. When they had woken up in the morning, they cuddled as Ron's hands roamed over Hermione's little extended stomach. She was now five months pregnant, they had missed there last appointment at St Mungo's last month so they were going today after work, to see how there baby was doing.

"I'm going to have to get up," said Hermione. As the clock on her bedside ticked to twenty past six, Ron looked over her shoulder.

"We've got ten minutes left," said Ron. He trailed some butterfly kisses from her ear, down her neck and to her shoulder and Hermione smiled.

"Hmm well if we have ten minutes left," hinted Hermione. She smiled at her husband and Ron grinned and kissed his wife. Fifteen minutes later. Hermione was in the shower while Ron was in the kitchen and cooking breakfast. After her shower Hermione dried her hair with her wand and went downstairs where Ron was serving up breakfast. They ate; Ron had a shower and got changed into his work robes as Hermione went to wake Rose.

"No mummy," groaned Rose. She swatted at Hermione's arms while lying on her back in her crib. Hermione sighed, Rose's terrible twos were certainly kicking in. Through the whole month she had been nothing but trouble, when she wasn't getting her way she used her magic. Transfiguring everything around Ron into spiders and charming all the books in the office to fly around the house and to smack Hermione, Ron and whoever was in the house behind the head.

"Rose Weasley, come on time to wake up," said Hermione. Rose did in the end get up and they went downstairs to have some breakfast. Ron came down the stairs with a bouquet of roses and a present with a card on top.

"Happy Valentines Day," said Ron. Hermione smiled as he handed her the flowers and gift.

"Thank you, your present is in the dining room," said Hermione. Ron went into the dinning room as Hermione opened her gift. It was a bottle of perfume, she had been looking at through the window two weeks ago and thinking how expensive it was. Meanwhile Ron went into the kitchen and saw resting on the table a brand new _Firebolt_.

"Thank you," they said to each other, before a kiss. There day at work was a pleasant one; as usual the Ministry decorated the whole place with falling hearts and rose petals, the paper planes turned pink and a variety of flowers bloomed on each level. While Rose was at her grandparents Granger's her parents wouldn't stop sending love notes to each other, mostly little doodles of hearts from Hermione and rude pictures from Ron, hinting his plans for the evening. At the end of the day the couple left for their appointment at St Mungo's.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, good to see you. How are things?" asked Healer Reed.

"Excellent," said Ron.

"Good, good. Mrs Weasley, how do you feel?" asked Diana Reed.

"Fine, I'm feeling great and I feel the baby is doing good to," said Hermione, happily. She hopped up on the bed when Healer Reed told her to, she un-buttoned the bottom few of the buttons on her shirt and lifted it so Diana could do the ultrasound. She did a circular motion on Hermione's extended stomach and said a little charm. A heartbeat sounded out in the room, and a black and white screen appeared in front of them. What worried them was, the heartbeat was a little slow than what they remembered from Rose and there baby was quite small.

"Hmm, unfortunately your baby is growing a little slower than it should be and its heart's rate is slow. The problem is though, your baby might be premature when it's born and may not live. It's difficult to tell at this stage,"

"What do you mean? That our baby is going to d-?"

"There could be a slight chance. I'm sorry," said Healer Read. A tear slipped down Hermione's cheek and Ron went white.

"C-could you tell us, what sex the baby is?" asked Ron. Healer Reed nodded.

"It's a boy." Healer Reed left to give Ron and Hermione some privacy. Tears slid down Hermione's cheeks.

"Hermione," said Ron, softly. "I'm sad to but I promise you our little boy will be just fine," he told her. Hermione nodded and held his hand.

"I'm going to do whatever I can to help him grow," said Hermione, determinedly. Ron kissed her forehead and Hermione buttoned up her shirt. They decided not to tell any of the family that the baby wasn't growing properly but only to tell them it was a boy. Colin brought Rose back and he had a happy grin on his face.

"So what is it? Boy or girl?" he asked. Rose was playing with her new baby doll from her grandparents and was showing Ron.

"It's a boy dad," said Hermione. Colin grinned and hugged his daughter and son in law.

"Boy?" asked Rose, puzzled. Hermione looked at Ron and she picked up Rose.

"Yes Rose…your going to have a little brother," said Hermione. Rose frowned.

"I want sister," she said. Colin chuckled and kissed his granddaughters cheek and Rose smiled.

"Good luck and I better go as your mother is waiting for me to take her out for dinner," he said. Ron, Hermione and Rose waved goodbye to him and closed the door when his car had driven off.

"Do I get sister?" asked Rose.

"No Rose you're going to have a little brother," said Ron. Rose pouted. Hermione played with Rose and fed her, her dinner while Ron cooked dinner for himself and Hermione. When it was Rose's bedtime the dinner was ready, they were thankful that Rose slept as previously kept waking them up so she could play on her broomstick at two in the morning. The couple ate their romantic meal and spent the evening with each other. Three days passed and it was the seventeenth of February and it was a beautiful day. The birds were singing the sky was blue and Ron and Hermione were out in the back garden watching Rose zooming around on her broomstick.

"Watch me daddy," called Rose. Ron was on his new broomstick flying after Rose and with Hermione watching below. As Ron flew to the ground to follow Rose's broomstick tail, Hermione heard someone in the house behind her.

"Ron…Hermione…Ginny's gone into….labour," said Harry. He passed out and smacked his head on the patio. Hermione cringed and went over to Harry and pulled out her wand. She revived him and cleared the bruise on his head, Ron flew over with Rose as Harry woke up.

"Harry I didn't hear what you said before you passed out but I can guess that Ginny's in labour as you passed out," sniggered Ron. Harry glared at him.

"Shut up Ron," he muttered. They got Harry up and he still seemed a little pail.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine," said Harry. He seemed to be a bit upset but Ron and Hermione didn't say anything, they already knew that the fact Harry would have to get a vasectomy after his third son was born. But he didn't want to put that in the way of his happiness that his third child was being born today. They flooed to St Mungo's but Harry apparated to Molly and Arthur's. Ron, Hermione and Rose were taken to Ginny's room, which was another private one as of the press.

"Hello," said Ginny. "Did Harry pass out?" she asked. Ron nodded and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"He can face and kill Voldemort but when it comes to the birth to each of his children. I mean he passed out once when James was born, passed out twice when Albus was being born. He's probably going to end up passing out three times today," said Ginny. Molly and Arthur appeared soon only to tell them Harry had passed out a second time. The whole Weasley family soon arrived and every one of them waited outside in the waiting room while Ginny and Harry stayed in the delivery room with the Mid-Healers.

"How long does it take for a baby to be born?" asked nearly eleven year old Teddy.

"It depends, though this is Ginny's third baby so it shouldn't be long now," said Charlie. Teddy nodded and slumped in his seat, his hair dark blue and his eyes a warm brown. Victoire sat with Andromeda; she was eight and was going to be nine in May this year. Her younger sister Dominique was seven and was going to be eight in a week on the twenty-third. Louis was seven also and was currently chasing his seven-year-old cousins Lucy and Molly around the room. Fred was six and his younger sister Roxanne was five. James was sitting in his grandmothers lap and was three years old, his younger brother Albus was going to be two in a month.

An hour passed and Ginny was finally ten centimetres dilated after two hours and a half.

"Ok Mrs Potter, it's time to start pushing," said the Mid-Healer. Ginny started to push while Harry watched the birth of his third child.

"The heads crowning, here he comes," said the Mid-Healer. Ginny gave a final push and the Mid-Healer's held up their new baby.

"Err, if that's the umbilical cord, where's his thing?" asked Harry.

"Sorry Mr Potter….but it's a girl,"

Harry fell over backwards on the floor with a thud. When Harry came around, he was able to hold his baby girl as the Healers went to go tell the family that it was a girl.

"So what shall we call her?" asked Ginny. She softly stroked the red hair on top of her baby's head.

"Lily?" asked Harry. Ginny nodded and smiled.

"Middle name?" asked Harry.

"I would like Luna," said Ginny. Harry nodded his head.

"Lily Luna Potter,"

* * *

**Author's Note: Please Review. I hope you enjoyed it and I shall update soon. Reeves3. **


	20. Crookshanks

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: An early update here. =) Thank you to wow60, Bendleshnitz, yellow 14, HarryismyHeroicsavior, Hannah (anon)and jessirose85 for reviewing on the last chapter. Much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I shall update soon and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

On one Friday afternoon in May Ron apparated to his and Hermione's home with a piece of parchment from Hermione in his hands, it read that Hermione would be home late so Ron had started planning. His plan was to make Hermione a candle lit dinner, she had been working late all week so before he started to cook he first had to feed Crookshanks. Rose was with Molly and Arthur at the Burrow. He also was doing it to make up for last night after their argument over their son's name.

"_Ron what is wrong with Scott?" asked Hermione._

"_Everything," said Ron. "I want Jack," _

"_Were not having Jack and Rose as our children's names," argued Hermione. _

"_What's wrong with Rose and Jack?" asked Ron. _

"_Everything," retorted Hermione. Ron glared at her but she picked up a baby name book and flipped through the pages. _

"_Hugo…I like that, what do you think of Hugo?" asked Hermione. Ron gave an exasperated sigh. _

"_It has to go with Weasley Hermione, Hugo doesn't fit…but Jack." At that point Hermione went out the lounge to go upstairs and check on Rose and names of their son wasn't brought up again._

He landed in the lounge with a 'crack' he put his robes on the hook and put his briefcase in the office. Walking into the kitchen he got out some of Crookshanks food from a tin and waited for Crookshanks to come and eat it all up, but he didn't.

"Crookshanks?" Ron called. He looked around the house for him but still couldn't find him. _He must have gone out then,_Ron thought. He went upstairs into the bedroom to get changed but stopped at the doorway. Crookshanks lay under Hermione's side of the bed, Ron would have assumed he was sleeping until he noticed the old cat wasn't breathing.

"Oh no," groaned Ron. Hermione will be devastated; she loved this cat even if it was a bit mad. Ron went out the room and ran down the stairs and went over to the fireplace where he chucked in some floo powder and stuck his head in the flames.

"Grimmauld Place!" In a swirl Ron's head appeared in Harry and Ginny's home fireplace at Godric's Hallow.

"Harry?" Ron called out. He called out for five minutes until Harry arrived in the large lounge.

"Hey Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked, crouching down.

"Look I need help, get to my place quick," instructed Ron. He pulled his head back immediately and stood up in his house, Harry arrived with a 'crack' a couple of minutes later.

"What's up?" Harry asked, Ron led him to the bedroom and opened the door. Harry stood at the doorway looking around the room, wondering what the hell Ron needed help for in the bedroom, but then he spotted Crookshanks.

"Oh no," Ron and Harry both crouched down by Crookshanks and touched his fur softly.

"How are you going to tell Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm not," said Ron. Harry looked at him.

"Is that what you want me here for to tell Hermione-," Ron shook his head.

"No, were not going to tell her Crookshanks is dead were going to replace him," said Ron. Harry just stared at him blinking a couple of times.

"And how do you suppose were going to get a cat that looks identical to Crookshanks in under an hour before Hermione gets back?" He asked. Ron thought for a moment, then an idea came to him.

"We'll buy any cat and paint over it," he said.

"Ron are you mad?" Harry asked, but Ron didn't answer instead he went into the kitchen and got a box and a couple of old tea towels. They wrapped up Crookshanks and placed him in the box and then they both apparated to Diagon Alley. Running down the street they came to a stop at Magical Menagerie. Entering the shop Ron and Harry quickly walked up to the desk where the woman was waiting.

"Hello, you wouldn't have any ginger furred cats would you?" Ron asked.

"We have a few," said the woman. She went into the back room and brought out three ginger furred cats. One was too small; the second was to thin while the third was just perfect, it had the same green eyes as Crookshanks, the same type of mattered fur, the same squashed face and the same bottle brushed tail.

"Excellent, we'll take this one please," said Ron. They paid for the cat and apparated home with minutes to spare. Unlike Crookshanks it didn't hate Ron, it purred around his legs as soon as they put it on the floor.

"Hermione is defiantly going to notice this," said Harry. The fireplace glowed green and Hermione came out with Rose in her arms.

"Hello boys, what are you two doing?" she asked.

"Um I asked Harry here to see he could help me with some Auror work," said Ron. Hermione narrowed her eyes at them both but Crookshanks two was now interested in the new person in the room and started to prowl around Hermione's legs. Harry came over and picked up Rose out of Hermione's arms.

"Hello Crookshanks, Ron haven't you fed him yet?" Hermione asked as she picked up the fake Crookshanks. Ron and Harry smiled relieved at each other.

"I've put out some food but he wasn't that hungry," said Ron. He and Harry walked over to the kitchen to get some drinks but Hermione stopped them.

"Ron, Harry get back here please," swallowing Harry and Ron tuned around to look at Hermione who was holding up Crookshanks two and looking at him in the face.

"Yes Hermione?" They asked.

"Where's Crookshanks?" she asked, looking at them.

"Hermione that is Crookshanks," said Ron, smiling.

"Oh really, well then why has Crookshanks suddenly turned female?" Hermione turned around the cat and Ron and Harry swallowed.

"Good luck mate," Harry left with a 'crack' taking Rose with him and Hermione looked at Ron also putting Crookshanks two on the floor.

"Ron where's Crookshanks?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking a little. Ron came up to her and held her hands.

"Well when I got home, I found Crookshanks dead so I replaced him so you wouldn't be upset," said Ron. Hermione stared at him with tears in her eyes; Ron led Hermione into the bedroom and removed the towel on top of the box on the floor. With a sniff Hermione got on her knees and stroked Crookshanks fur.

"Oh Crookshanks,"

The light nights of May made Ron go out in the back garden and start to dig a deep hole for Crookshanks right in the back of the garden behind the trees and bushes. Harry had brought Rose back but unfortunately at the same time Ron had removed Crookshanks from the box. Hermione had spent the rest of the afternoon calming her tears. Ron put the box in the hole and Hermione came down to say her goodbyes to her cat, with Rose in her arms. When they were finished Ron started to fill the hole and Hermione went to start dinner.

"Good night Crookshanks," murmured Ron. He locked the shovel in the shed and went into his home.

"Oi, I was going to cook dinner tonight. Why don't you sit in the lounge with Rose and I'll finish off?" suggested Ron, washing the soil off his hands. Hermione smiled at him and took Rose into the lounge with her. Ron started to cook and he heard the doorbell go but Hermione went to go answer it. One of their neighbours from down the street was standing at the door with a basket in her hands.

"Hello Miss Freeman, everything all right?" asked Hermione.

"I thought it was your neighbour Ryley's cat doing it at first but after what's happened to them and their daughter, I figured not," said Miss Freeman. She was old and had matted grey hair, a dark blue eye and one green. A little crazed, as she was all alone and lived with twenty cats. "But no, I found out that ginger furball belonged to you, so you can look after these because I absolutely hate cats," she barked. She pushed the basket in Hermione's arms and left. Hermione, frowning, lifted the blanket off the basket and gasped. Seven little kittens were asleep in the basket, five had ginger fur, and two had dark brown fur, all of them were tabby cats. But some had little squished faces and others with little bushy tails. Smiling, Hermione took them into the lounge and placed it gently on the floor. Rose came over to her and looked inside.

"Kitty cats," she cheered. Hermione nodded. Ron came in then, carrying two plates of stake and chips.

"What the hell are they?" he shouted. Tossing the stake and chips up in the air behind him.

"Crookshanks kittens, he became a father," said Hermione. Crookshanks two came up to the box and purred around it, being a mother to the kittens already. Hermione explained to Ron what had happened at the front door.

"Were not keeping them," said Ron. Hermione glared at him.

"We can keep a couple of them, their Crookshanks kittens," said Hermione. The two that had brown fur had woken up, the one with the bushy little tail jumped into Rose's lap and the one with the more squished up face and green eyes curled up on top of Hermione's pregnancy bump.

"We can have those two for the children, but the other five have got to go," said Ron. One of the smaller ginger kittens woke up, terrified that it was being gawked at and jumped at the box to the brightest thing it saw, which was Ron's hair. It's claws dug into Ron's head and Ron yelled and pulled the cat off him, it squirmed wildly until Ron let it go and it jumped to Crookshanks two and curled up to it.

"Looks like we'll just have to get rid of four," said Hermione. At the weekend they managed to sell the four remaining kittens to Bill and Fleur for Victoire, Dominique and Louis to look after, two went to one of Hermione's work colleagues and the forth went to Hagrid. The female fake Crookshanks they kept and called her Crookshanks two, the little ginger kitten that became attached to Crookshanks two they called Sam. Rose named her little brown tabby Jinx and the little kitten that was going to be for Ron and Hermione's son was called Sophie.

On Sunday evening Ron was falling asleep in his bed, Hermione sat up next to him reading her book _Baby Boy Blues_. In-between them was Rose, fast asleep, she had, had a little nightmare so came to sleep in her parents bed. Curled up against her was Jinx; at the end of the bed was Crookshanks two with Sam and Sophie.

"What about James?" mumbled Ron.

"To popular," said Hermione. Reading her baby boy name book. "I still like the name Hugo, it goes with Weasley," said Hermione.

"No it doesn't, it's a silly name," muttered Ron. Brushing Rose's curly hair lightly with his fingers. Hermione remained quite, the more she thought about the name Hugo the more she would like it to be her sons name but Ron hated it. It was a bit upsetting but she turned off the light and lay on her back and put an arm around Rose as she rolled over to her.

"Goodnight Hermione," murmured Ron.

"Goodnight Ron," whispered Hermione. The sound of Ron's snores soon filled the room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, I shall update soon and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3.**


	21. Hugo Ronald Weasley Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: You will either hate or like me at the end of this chapter. Just as a warning this chapter gets a little sad at the middle/end but I PROMISE you it gets happier at the very end. **

**Thank you to, cyiusblack, jessirose85, wow60, HPlovaa, Katy Bella, Bendleshnitz, yellow 14, Cantletharrygo, HarryismyHeroicsavior, Lunalovegood1fan, Avanell and Blue Leah for reviewing on the last chapter. Lot's of reviews so thanks and keep them coming. =)**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

On the third of June it was a Tuesday morning and Hermione was sitting up in bed and reading her book while Ron lay next to her rubbing his hands over her big bump, as their son was kicking and painfully.

"Ow," hissed Hermione. As her son gave a big kick inside her womb, Ron smiled slightly.

"I think little Jack here will be quite the Quidditch player," said Ron. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him but Ron wasn't noticing as he was smiling at Hermione's bump. Hermione then sighed; she really wanted to name her son Hugo but Ron still didn't think it fitted to Weasley. She might as well forget the name as Ron didn't want it and wasn't going to give up until his son was named Jack or Arthur or any other name on the list.

"-And then the crowd will cheer Jack Weasley and you'll fly around on your broomstick cheering with your Quidditch team, as you'll be the Quidditch captain," finished Ron. Hermione just started reading her book again with tears blurring her vision. After a little while Hermione got up, as in Ron's words 'little Jacky', was squeezing her bladder but as soon as she had stood up her waters broke.

"Ron, we need to go to St Mungo's," said Hermione. Ron shot up off his bed and collected Hermione's bag with supplies she would need at St Mungo's and pulled out of it the before birth portkey.

"I'll just go and get Rose," said Ron. Hermione nodded while sitting on the bed taking some deep breaths. Ron soon came back in with a sleeping Rose in his arms, Hermione picked up the portkey while Ron picked up the bag, in a soft swirl they arrived at the reception area in St Mungo's.

They went into the maternity ward and were taken into room twenty-five; Hermione got into bed with a gown on while Ron placed Rose on a chair and put the bag down on another chair.

"Good morning," Ron and Hermione looked at the door where Healer Diana Reed was entering the room.

"Hello," said Hermione, sweetly. Wanting some potions as she had just passed her first contraction.

"Good morning, well lets give you a check up and see how you're doing," said Diana. She went over to Hermione and Ron came to Hermione's side and held her hand.

"Well this little one is moving along quite quickly, your three centimetres already. How far apart have your contractions been?" asked Diana.

"Around four minutes," said Hermione. Healer Reed nodded her head.

"Ok, do you want some potions?" asked Diana and Hermione nodded her head. As Hermione took her potions, Ron went to go and alert the family that Hermione was in labour while Rose slept on.

"Rose has grown a lot since the last time I saw her," said Diana. Remembering the chaos that happened on New Years over two years ago, Hermione smiled and looked at the sleeping figure on the chair.

"She'll be growing until she's as tall as her father," said Hermione. The potion did its work and relaxed her.

"Do you have any ideas of what to call your son?" asked Diana. Hermione sighed.

"I want Hugo after my grandfather but Ron doesn't seem to think it goes with Weasley," said Hermione. Diana smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll agree on a name soon. I'll be back in half an hour for another check up," said Diana. Hermione nodded and rubbed her belly while watching Rose continuing to sleep. Ten minutes later the door opened and Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily came into the room.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Harry asked, giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek. Rose had woken up and Ginny went to go and see to her while Albus and James stayed near their father.

"I'm fine, I've had a potion and I'm feeling better. Where's Ron?" asked Hermione.

"He's gone to get your parents," said Harry. Lily was asleep in her daddy's arms while Ginny picked up Rose and took her over to Hermione.

"Ok," said Hermione.

"Are you alright mommy?" Rose asked. Hermione smiled and took her out of Ginny's arms who then quickly went to get some ice chips for Hermione.

"I'm fine Rose, it's just your little brother wants to join the world today," said Hermione. Rose smiled.

"Little brother is coming now?" asked Rose, excitedly.

"Yes Rose, your little brother is coming now," said Hermione. As Ginny brought the ice chips over, Hermione thanked her and took some chips. Everyone in the Weasley family and her parent's came into see her once until Healer Reed came back in with mid-Healer's Brown and Green behind her.

"Well it's been two hours and a half, let's see how your doing now," said Diana. She had already checked on Hermione twice but hadn't been near ten centimetres. Ron was sitting next to Hermione's bed while Rose was out in the waiting room with the rest of her family.

"Ten centimetres," said Healer Reed. Hermione and Ron smiled at each other and they were both taken down to the delivery room. The other two Healers set up the equipment and Hermione got ready to push on the next contraction.

"Ok ready Hermione, push now," said Healer Brown. Hermione gave a scream as she pushed and pushed.

"Almost their love," said Ron. He kissed her forehead and Hermione pushed again. For another ten minutes Hermione pushed until she heard Healer Reed call out.

"The baby's crowning, one big final push Hermione, now," Hermione did and felt her baby leave her. Healer Green came over with some blankets to cover their baby in as Ron and Hermione looked down at Healer Reed to see their baby. Their baby was a boy being held in Healer Reed's arms, he didn't cry, he didn't move, he didn't even open his eyes.

"No…p-please don't tell m-me he's-," cried Hermione. Fearing the worse.

"I'm sorry," said Healer Reed, gently. Tears poured down Hermione's cheeks while Ron's eyes filled with tears as he stared sadly at his son. Healer Green wrapped their son in blankets and let Hermione hold him for a minute while Ron sat on the chair his face in his hands.

"P-please don't leave us," sobbed Hermione. Ron stood up with tears down his cheeks.

"I c-can't…I need…air," he choked out. He ran out the room with Healer Brown following him. Ron went out in the corridor and into the waiting room where all his family were waiting, they all looked up happily at him but their faces changed when they saw his tear stained saddened face.

"T-the…b-baby didn't m-make it," he sobbed.

Hermione watched as the door shut behind Healer Brown and she looked back down at her son who had dark brown hair on his head. Give her own heartbeat to him, to let him breath, to let him see, to let him move, she would do anything just to see those small eyes open and stare up at her.

Hermione remembered reading with Ginny when she was pregnant with Albus about a life swapping spell. More tears slid down Hermione's cheeks as she held her baby close to her chest. _Give him my life; let him take my heartbeat, to give him a life of his own_, she recited in her mind. Hermione felt her hands grow warm as she had them underneath her son, holding him. She felt her heart beating in her ears and slowly her son started to gain colour, not so much bluish grey anymore but soft pink skin.

"Mrs Weasley?" asked Healer Reed. She had seen this happen before, the mother to give up her life, to spare her child, it was advanced magic but usually happened. Hermione didn't hear Healer Reed shouting at her, to stop she just smiled when her son opened his blue eyes and let out a cry before her world went black.

"Bugger! Get Healer Brown, Simmons and Preice in here fast," said Healer Reed. Healer Green nodded and ran out the room. Diana went over to Hermione and quickly took the baby out of her arms and into the small cot; she quickly went back to Hermione as Healer Brown came back in.

Hermione would only have a few minutes until she was gone forever, Mid-Healer Brown put her wand to Hermione's heart trying to restart it while Healer Reed was finding the right potions to give Hermione.

Arthur came to Ron and Ron sobbed harder in his shoulder, Mid-Healer Brown came out into the waiting room staring sympathetically at the father. The family sat in chairs staring sadly at the floor. Anita came up to Mid-Healer Sarah Brown with a worried and sad expression on her face.

"Hermione, how's Hermione?" she asked, worried about her daughter. Before Sarah could answer Mid-Healer Marie Green came out.

"Sarah, emergency Mrs Weasley's done a life swap," said Marie.

"Bloody hell!" Was all Mid-Healer Brown said as she whipped out her wand and ran back down the corridor and to Hermione's room? As Marie turned around to follow her Ron grabbed her arm.

"What's happened?" He asked worried. The whole family looked at her matching Ron's worried expression.

"Mrs Weasley has done a life swap, so now your son is alive but your wife is dead. Were trying to bring her back round now. The wives do it because it's easier to restart an adults life than a new born without hurting it," said Mid-Healer Green. A white sheet of paper with orange dots on it would match Ron's face at the moment. He fell into a chair trying to breath, Rose ran up to him. Mid-Healer Green sent two patronus dolphins up the corridor and recorded her message and went back into Hermione's room.

"Daddy, mommy will be ok," said Rose. Ron raised his head and looked at her, he held out his arms and hugged Rose tightly letting his tears slip down his nose and into Rose's hair. They waited and the time ticked on, everyone sat around in the hallway some pacing while others stayed still. Finally Healer Reed came out of the double doors and into the waiting room and everyone looked at her.

"Mother and baby are both fine," she said. Everyone gave a huge sigh of relief; Ron got up and hugged Healer Reed. Later in the day Ron walked into Hermione's room, Mid-Healers Brown, Preice and Simmons had left the room and Mid-Healer Green was holding his son while Healer Reed had come back in with him to check on Hermione. She did that while Ron went over to Hermione's bedside and held her hand.

"We've given Hermione a sleeping drought, don't worry after plenty of rest Hermione will be in tiptop shape," said Healer Reed. Ron nodded and gazed at Hermione's sleeping figure.

"Mr Weasley do you want to hold your son?" asked Healer Green. Ron nodded and Healer Green walked over to him and handed him his son. Ron held him in his arms; a pair of dark blue eyes stared up at him while a hand came out the blanket reaching for Ron's nose. A tuft of brown hair rested on top of his head.

"Hello, I'm your daddy, I am…," said Ron. He looked at Hermione; he knew what name she wanted for him. Ron looked back down at his son and he realised who he was holding and how he knew he should never question his wife's answers because they were always right. In his arms was his son and his name fitted perfectly to the little bundle he was holding.

"…Hugo Ronald Weasley,"

* * *

**Hate me or like me? It's your choice. Review Please. **


	22. Hugo Ronald Weasley Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Wow, thank you to Jokegirl, Avanell, cyiusblack, Liam Connofr (anon), Bendleshnitz, sjt1988, MUSE-obsessed fangirl, jessirose85, yellow 14, yenny-1411, HPlovaa, Skippy Agogo and Hogwartslive12 for your brilliant reviews on the last chapter. Really glad you enjoyed it. **

**I've updated soon as I probably won't update for a little while, it's my birthday this week so I'm planning for that, lol. But I will update again soon. Also it comes to my attention that I have 179 reviews so whooooo! Almost at 200. Keep them reviews coming. =)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

Ron smiled at Hugo who just gazed up at him still reaching for his long nose. There was a light tap on the door and it opened Anita, Colin, Molly, Arthur and Rose came in and Healer Green and Reed left.

"How is she?" asked Colin. Rose was in his arms as everyone surrounded Hermione's bed.

"Hermione's been given a sleeping drought, she'll be fine after plenty of rest," said Ron.

"Brother," said Rose. Looking at Hugo with an interested expression.

"Yes Rose this is your brother, Hugo," said Ron. He showed Rose her baby brother and she said hello to him. Ron held Rose while Molly, Arthur, Anita and Colin passed around Hugo and held him.

"He looks just like you did Ron," said Molly, with a sniffle.

"His eyes are Hermione's though," said Anita.

"And his hair," said Arthur. They stayed for a few more minutes until the rest of the family came in to see Hermione and Hugo. Late in the evening on the third of June still everyone had gone home for some sleep; Ron sat in a chair with Rose asleep in his lap. The Healers were looking after Hugo while Hermione was still asleep and Hugo was sleeping at the moment in his cot.

As the clock ticked past twenty-five minutes to nine Hermione stirred and Ron quickly looked at her anxiously.

"Hermione?" He asked. He placed Rose on another chair and stood up next to Hermione's bed. Ron gently stroked a strand of her curly hair behind her ear while his other hand clutched Hermione's. Hermione stirred and her eyes fluttered open slowly, she stared up at him into his blue eyes while he stared down at her into her brown eyes.

"Is he ok?" Hermione asked faintly.

"Hugo's just fine Hermione," said Ron. Tears shone in Hermione's eyes.

"Hugo?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, you like it don't you?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded and sniffed.

"I love it, I love you," cried Hermione.

"I love you too," said Ron. He kissed her and Hermione kissed him back, wrapping her arms tightly around Ron's neck. Tears slipped down her cheeks, tears stayed held in his eyes as the couple kissed. After the kiss Ron walked over to Hugo and gently picked him up so not to disturb his sleep. Hermione slowly sat up in bed smiling quickly at Rose curled in a ball on a chair, still in her pyjamas. Ron brought Hugo over to Hermione and she held him carefully in her arms, a fresh batch of tears came to her eyes.

"Promise me something Hermione," said Ron. Hermione looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Please don't do anything like that again, even if it did save our son's life but it almost ended yours a-and I don't know what I would have done without you," said Ron, getting choked-up. Hermione gazed at him.

"I'm sorry Ron, it was just…I wanted to save him, he deserved a life and I was going to give him one. I promise you I won't do anything like that again but if danger comes near my children I will put myself first," said Hermione.

"I'll put myself in front of you first," said Ron. Hermione smiled slightly at him and then gave him a small kiss, and then they stared down smiling at their sleeping son, Hugo Ronald Weasley.

Bright and early in the morning at half six, rain was pouring down out the window from the dark grey clouds in the sky. Hermione was lying in bed flipping through a baby booklet; Ron was sitting on a chair next to the bed holding a just fed Hugo while Rose slept on in a chair with a blanket over her.

"Mommy?" Rose had woken up from the loud rumble of thunder outside and was opening her tired eyes.

"Hello Rose, come here," said Hermione. Rose smiled and got off the chair toddling over to the bed. Hermione picked her up and hugged her; Rose wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck.

"Are you bet-er, now mommy?" asked Rose.

"Yes Rose I'm feeling much better this morning," said Hermione. She kissed Rose's cheek and Rose smiled puckering her lips for another kiss. Hermione smiled again and kissed her other cheek.

"Have you met your brother yet?" asked Hermione. Rose nodded and smiled a toothy grin at her.

"Yep, he's small," said Rose, knowingly. Ron sat on the bed bringing Hugo over for Rose to see. Rose lightly kissed Hugo cheek and smiled at him. Hugo just stared at her and blinked, he reached out a hand for a strand of Rose's curly hair. Rose put her little finger in Hugo's hand and Hugo squeezed it tightly.

Hermione stayed in hospital for three days, each day she had visitors to see her and Hugo. Luna, Rolf, Neville, Hannah, friends at work and half the staff at Hogwarts, they all agreed Hugo was an adorable little baby boy and brought him all sorts of gifts.

"Are you ready to go?" Ron asked. On the day they were leaving, Hermione stood up off the bed with a three day old Hugo in her arms. Ron was carrying all of Hugo's supplies and gifts from the family also Rose in his other arm clinging to his neck.

"Yes, let's go," said Hermione. Hugo was staring up at Hermione while having a wriggling fit in his new blue blanket from his grandparents. They went into the waiting room and got an after birth portkey to get home with. Standing stationary but with the colours swirling around them Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo arrived home.

"Well Hugo this is your home for the next eighteen years, I hope you like it," said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes but was smiling.

"I want to see Hugh-go," said Rose. Ron put her down on the floor and she went up to Hermione and tugged at her jumper.

"Alright Rose, you can see him in a minute," said Hermione. Rose smiled up at her. Ron went to go and put Hugo's supplies away in his new bedroom while Hermione sat down on the settee with Rose next to her watching Hugo who was watching them.

"Can I hold him?" Rose asked.

"I'll tell you what Rose, you can sit on my lap and I'll help you hold Hugo," said Hermione. Rose smiled; Hermione lifted up Hugo as Rose crawled onto her lap and Hermione put down Hugo and put him on Rose's lap so they both were holding him. Rose gave Hugo a finger to squeeze and he squeezed it, Rose smiled and lifted her head up so she was looking up at Hermione.

"He's got my finger," said Rose.

"Yes he has hasn't he, he also wriggles a lot," said Hermione, smiling. She kissed Rose's forehead and Rose smiled then looked down at Hugo who was squirming in his blanket. Ron soon came back downstairs and sat next to Hermione and looked at Hugo smiling.

"I think he's falling asleep," said Ron. Indeed Hugo's small eyes were starting to droop and he let go of Rose's finger.

"Good because I'm tired too," said Hermione. Ron picked up Hugo off Rose and Hermione and he held him gently rocking him to sleep while Hermione stood up off the settee and yawned. Rose went over to her toys in the corner of the room.

"I'm going to catch up with some sleep, are you alright looking after Hugo and Rose?" Hermione asked, Ron nodded at her.

"I'll be fine, Hugo's asleep and Rosie's playing with her toys," said Ron. Hermione went upstairs and into her bedroom, she quickly got changed into some comfortable clothes and then got into the soft covers where she quickly fell asleep. Ron meanwhile was downstairs sitting on the settee watching the T.v while Rose was playing with her crayons and Hugo was sleep in his arms. Ron gently brushed his finger on Hugo's cheek and stroked down to his small chin with a smile on his face.

"Daddy, look," said Rose. She showed him his picture of a disfigured picture of a baby.

"Is that Hugo, Rose?" Ron asked. Rose nodded at him and she got on the settee and sat next to Ron looking at Hugo.

"He's asleep," she whispered. Ron smiled at her and kissed her forehead, Rose smiled. Hugo slept for two hours and a half until he woke up hungry and gave an ear splitting scream. Rose clamped her small hands over her ears.

"And it starts again," said Ron, smiling.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review please! 200! Goal! =D We can do it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I shall update soon. **

**Reeves3. **


	23. Revenge At Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Big Author's Note: Lots of things happening, I once had time and now I have none, I don't know where it's gone it's that mad. Sorry sounds like I'm rhyming there, lol. I noticed the other day I hadn't updated this story for about 2 months and I panicked because with this chapter I've suffered writers block and all my good ideas will be coming later in the sequels. So it's a bit tough at the moment finding ideas and so without me finding ideas I've post-boned actually typing up this chapter. **

**Sorry about that.**

**College and work are keeping me very busy. Oh the joys of being a teen, eh? **

**Thank you to Avanell, Bendleshnitz, jessirose85, sjt1988, HPlovaa, yellow 14, Hpfanatic23 (anon),TaylorxxSue, HPfan626andfuturewriter, sugarcupcakes94 and screamxheart for reviewing on the last chapter. =)**

**Anyway I'll stop blabbering on and let you read. =) I hope you enjoy the chapter, I shall try and update soon and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Silent were his steps; behind him were another two strong built men their steps were also silent. The first man pulled out his wand along with the other two. They muttered a charm silently, remembering it back in the days they were death eaters. It was to take off the security charms around houses. Gregory Goyal, Eddie Crabb who was Vincent Crabb's father and Theodore Nott all stood outside the enemy's house in Ottery St Catchpole.

"Damn that Weasley to kill Crabb," growled Goyal. Referring back to the battle of Hogwarts where the flames in the Room of Requirement had surrounded Crabb and he hadn't made it out.

"I'll kill his son for killing mine," snarled Eddie Crabb.

"Shut up you two and continue casting this bloody charm," snapped Nott. They worked on the charm and when the tips of their wands flashed green, they knew the security charm had been lifted. Going forward Nott cast the Alohomora on the front door and they were inside the corridor, the spiral stairs were in front of them.

"Let's get them," growled Goyal. But at that moment they heard a loud wail and a light flashed on upstairs.

"Don't cry Hugo, mummy's coming," said a tired voice upstairs. They heard a door open and footsteps going across the landing right above them and then the sounds of the mudblood 'shushing' the baby. The three death eaters crept into the lounge, stealing anything of value first but they then heard a voice.

"Ron, I'm just going to get some the milk out the fridge for him and warm it up," murmured Hermione. The Death Eaters froze and quickly stepped into the kitchen as they heard footsteps coming down the spiral staircase and padding lightly on the hallway carpet. Hugo continued to cry. Eddie stood behind the kitchen door with his wand clutched in his left hand. Goyal and Nott had their wands poised in the air at the door ready for the mudblood.

The kitchen door opened and Hermione flicked on the light. Before she could scream a silencing charm was placed on her and ropes from Nott and Goyal wrapped tightly around her, Hugo, only two months old, was snatched up by Eddie. Anger and fear spread through Hermione while she was pushed onto her knees on the kitchen floor.

'Don't hurt him,' she mouthed at the three of them, her eyes blazing. Eddie pressed the tip of his wand to Hugo's chubby cheek. Hugo started to wail more. Hermione felt sick. Tears slipped down her cheeks, Goyal and Nott were snickering silently at her.

"Why shouldn't I? After all your husband killed my son it's only fitting I kill his," whispered Eddie. "Which reminds me, Nott. Head upstairs and kill whoever is alive," he finished. Nott smirked and went out the door and crept upstairs, at the top of the spiral he looked down the landing. Opening the first door, his wand out in front of him, Nott looked around the room. Inside was Rose. Nott walked over to the little girl, without a care in his heart he pressed his wand to Rose's cheek.

A growl came from inside the room.

From downstairs Hermione heard a shout of 'Avada Kedavra' from Nott and a scream from her daughter which was followed by silence. Her heart clutched in agony and tears flowed down her cheeks, all Eddie did was smile. Then from upstairs they heard another bang and then Nott came back down the stairs with his cloak hood covering his face. Hermione screamed at him, even though her voice was silent.

"And now we shall kill this little wailing runt," laughed Eddie. He placed his wand over Hugo and opened his lips to shout. "Avada-,"

"RARRRRGGGHH!"

Nott's hood fell back but instead of it being Nott, it was Ron. He swung his fist around and struck Goyal in his face, he fell over backwards, knocked out. Ron then aimed his wand at Eddie. Hermione froze at the ferociousness in his blue eyes. A yellow light stuck Eddie in the face from Ron's wand and he grabbed Hugo before Eddie lost all the bones in his body and he slumped on the floor in a jelly mush. Hugo was screaming when Ron released Hermione from the ropes and released her voice. Ron wrapped his long arms around Hermione while she held Hugo.

"R-Ron…he g-got R-Rose," cried Hermione.

"No he didn't, I got to him before he got her," said Ron. Hermione frowned and looked up at him. "They triggered the silent alarm in the kitchen, I only noticed when you had entered the lounge. So I sent a message to the ministry and as I was about to head downstairs Nott came up them and entered Rose's room and I followed him. I knocked him out the way, he shouted the curse, woke Rose and she screamed," explained Ron.

There were several cracks in the lounge and one from upstairs. The person upstairs banged open all the doors then with another 'crack' Harry, dressed in his dressing gown apparated into the kitchen with Rose in his arms before all the five Auror's in the lounge could enter the kitchen.

"Are you alright? I got your patronus Ron…what happened to him?" Harry asked. Staring at the large jelly lump of Eddie Crabb. Hermione took Rose out of Harry's arms after passing Hugo to Ron.

"Were fine Harry," said Hermione. But she was shaking so Ron led her into the lounge while the five Auror's sorted out the mess in the kitchen.

"They took down my house alarm the jerks, I only knew they were here when they tripped the silent alarm in the kitchen," growled Ron. He had his arms around Hermione as well as placing a blanket around her. Harry had Hugo and Rose was tucked in the blanket with Hermione. Hugo had stopped crying as Harry was feeding him some bottled milk.

The next ten minutes past and three of the Auror's had to transport Eddie Crabb to St Mungo's first to mend all his bones before he could be taken to Azkaban. The remaining two Death Eaters were taken straight to Azkaban.

The following morning Ron woke up to a large amount of brown curly hair right in front of him, remembering the night's events he wrapped his arms tighter around his wife. Faintly he heard a quite cry from Hugo. Getting up he went out the room and onto the landing, Rose's room was now in front of there's. When Hermione was pregnant they had an extension put in for Hugo who was now next door to Rose's and in the room above the snug downstairs. Opposite Hugo's room was a guestroom and now as Rose didn't have a window in her room, she had a skylight instead.

Into Hugo's room, Ron yawned and walked through the door. He smiled as he saw Hugo in his crib but then got puzzled by how Rose was lying next to him, hugging him.

"Rose, how did you get in Hugo's crib?" Rose jumped and smiled when she saw it was her daddy. She giggled and didn't say so Ron picked her up and blew on her stomach so she laughed out loud while it tickled her. He put her down on the floor and picked up Hugo and kissed his cheek. _No criminal will ever hurt or get to you ever again, _he vowed. Rose ran onto the landing and Ron heard her go into his and Hermione's bedroom.

Rose jumped up onto the bed and crawled over to the head poking out from the quilt.

"Mummy," said Rose.

"Rose, your mother is still asleep," said Ron. Coming to the door with Hugo in his arms still. Hermione brought the quilt over Rose and hugged her close to her chest, tickling her sides making Rose laugh her little musical laugh. Ron came over and sat on the bed, Hermione sat up and wrapped the quilt around him and Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione. Hugo was still in his arms and Rose popped up and sat in Hermione's lap, holding Hugo's hand.

"When did you wake up?" asked Ron.

"I woke up when Rose laughed. What was she doing in Hugo's room?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not to sure myself, she somehow managed to get into his cot but she won't tell me how. Will you little miss?" asked Ron. Rose looked up with a toothy grin and she shook her head. Hermione smiled and rested her head on Ron's shoulder and he rested his head on top of hers.

"I was so frightened," whispered Hermione. She never wanted to have the thought that Rose was dead or Hugo was going to die again, that was what scared her most. _Never ever again_, she promised herself. Ron kissed the top of her head and held her closer.

"It won't ever happen again, no one with a dark mark or who has been in any communication with one of those people will come no where near our family again or hurt us," promised Ron. Hermione kissed him again and hugged him tightly and he wrapped his free arm around her, keeping his lips pressed on top of her head.

* * *

**More ideas and updates to come. I hope you enjoyed the chapte, I shall update soon and don't forget to review. Reeves3. =)**


	24. Hugo First Word

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Hi all. Another early update because starting again tomorrow I'm back at college so I'm not sure when I will update again but I defiantly will make time for writing my stories and not to let work overtake me. **

**200 Reviews. Thanks ever so much to all you reviewers, your incredable. It's your reviews/alerts/favourites that have kept me writing so THANK YOU ALL! **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and I shall update soon. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 24**

On one Sunday afternoon in January 2009 every Weasley was at the Burrow ready for the wonderful dinner Molly Weasley will serve. Three year old Rose Weasley was sitting on the floor in the middle of the lounge glaring at her parents who were trying to get seven month old Hugo to speak. She hated her little brother; he was taking all of her parent's attention. She played with her doll who was her only friend at the moment. Her cousins Victoire, Dominique, Fred, James and Albus came over to her noticing how sad she looked.

"What's the matter Rose?" Asked nine year old Victoire, sitting down next to Rose. Victoire had blond hair that now reached down to her elbows and always had a shine to it while her crystal blue eyes sparkled.

"Hugo," said Rose, glumly. They all sat down next to her in a circle.

"We know how you feel," said Dominique. She was about to turn eight in February and had shorter hair than her elder sister but instead of blond was ruby red and glistened in the light. Her eyes were a shade darker blue and twinkled adoringly at the people she loved, it seemed to work best if she wanted something.

"You do?" Asked Rose.

"Yes, you've been replaced," said Victoire, smartly.

"Re-paced?" Asked Rose, her brow furrowing.

"Yep, your daddy and mommy love Hugo more than you," said Fred. He had just recently turned seven. He had numerous little scars on his tanned skin from experiments that had gone wrong, while his dark red hair was a wild mess on top of his head and his eyes were a dark hazel. Rose looked at her parents who were saying 'dada' and 'mama' to Hugo.

"Were just like you Rose, Dom and I have Louis, Fred has Roxy and James and Albus have Lily. Were known as the older ones," said Victoire.

"What do I do?" Asked Rose.

"You have to live with it," said Dominique.

"But I want mommy and daddy to love me," said Rose, upset. Nearly four James put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her over, Rose glared at him and sat herself back up while he giggled. James now had short spikey red hair sprouting at the top of his head.

"We know but it won't happen," said Victoire, gravely.

"What are they doing?" Asked Fred, confused. He was staring at Ron and Hermione babbling words at Hugo.

"There trying to get Hugo to speak," said Teddy. He walked over to them from being in the kitchen. He was now ten years old and had bright turquoise hair and navy blue eyes. Victoire's eyes sparkled as she gazed up at him.

"Why?" Asked Albus. His eyes, like his fathers, were green while messy black hair was sticking up in all odd places on top of his head.

"Because he's a baby and he's learning things, a baby's first word is important," explained Teddy.

"Why?" repeated Albus.

"Because it's either mama or dada, which ever one he says he loves the most," said Teddy, knowingly.

"Oh," said Rose. They left Rose sitting on the carpet and went to play with each other. Rose glared again at the group of adults who were still trying to get Hugo to speak Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Arthur, Fleur, Charlie and Audrey. This was so unfair, they didn't love her but him, she was there's first!

"Everyone dinner's ready," Said Molly. Walking into the lounge, with seven year old twins Molly and Lucy at her side. Molly had short bobbed black hair and brown eyes, numurious freckles were scattered across her face and was also a young version of her mother. Lucy had rich red hair, clear blue eyes and small horn-rimmed glasses covered them. The children ran in immediately followed by the adults. Rose sat in a chair next to her brother who was in his high chair and reaching for her curly auburn hair. Hugo now had locks of brown frizz and his eyes had changed into a dark chestnut brown.

"Get off Hugo," said Rose. She pulled a strand of hair out of Hugo's grasp and he smiled at her. Rose turned back to her dinner plate waiting for the food to be served. Molly put out the food and taking it in turns everyone got some food, Hermione put some food on Rose's plate but got distracted when Ginny passed her some baby food to give to Hugo.

"Is that all you eating Rose?" Asked Ron, looking at the small amount of food on her plate. Next to Ron sat Roxanne, now five years old but was going to be turning six in July. She had the same dark skin has her mother did, waves of long black hair and had light brown eyes. Roxanne had taken up singing, mostly to Rachel Hooper's songs, as they had discovered she had a beautiful voice. Next to her was Louis, who was going to be six in April. He looked a lot like Bill, sharing his red hair and blue-grey eyes.

"No," said Rose, huffily. Ron put some more food on her plate and Rose started to eat her dinner. Everyone talked and chatted while Lily and Hugo spoke baby gibberish at each other.

"I wonder if they understand each other?" Asked Ginny, as Hugo gave a loud squeal to Lily and she laughed. Rose caught Albus and James scowling at Lily who had strands of red hair falling from her head while her eyes were amber.

"Of course they can, Hugo's just told Lily, look at the freaky people sitting by us," said George. They family laughed except Rose, she was sitting by Hugo did that make her freaky? Everyone got back on with his or her dinner and Hugo went back to grabbing Rose's hair.

"Stop it Hugo," she shouted at him.

"Rose don't shout at your brother," warned Hermione.

"He's pulling my hair," argued Rose.

"Well he's only a baby, he doesn't understand," said Hermione. Rose went back to eating her dinner. For a few minutes it was peaceful but when Hugo knocked his baby food jar onto Rose's dinner she got off her chair and everyone looked at her.

"Hugo, I hate you," yelled Rose. Her little brother's eyes filled with tears and his lower lip trembled, Rose stormed off around the table and everyone watched her go, all was silent as they watched Rose.

"W-Wose,"

Rose stopped at the doorway and turned back round to look at Hugo.

"What did you say?" Asked Rose, astonished.

"Wose," said Hugo, simply and easily. He giggled and waved his arms and legs in his seat. Rose ran back to her seat and stood up on it facing Hugo.

"He said my name," said Rose, gleefully. Looking at everyone around the table, they were all smiling.

"Yes he did," said Hermione, surprised.

"Well I love him now," said Rose. Later in the evening at the Burrow, family departed to go back to their own homes. Sitting on the settee Rose sat in-between her parents while she carefully held Hugo in her lap. The house cats, Sam, Sophie, Jinx and Crookshanks two were all curled up in front of the fireplace. Pig and Coco hooted from above where they rested on the ceiling lights.

"Wose," Hugo said. Looking up at her and smiling again, Rose smiled at him.

"Rose, why did you say those things to your brother earlier?" Hermione asked. Rose stared sadly into her mother's eyes.

"Because Hugo was taking up all your time," admitted Rose.

"And you think we were ignoring you?" Ron asked. Rose nodded as tears filled her eyes and her bottom lip trembled, Hugo reached up to wipe her eyes but could only reach her nose.

"Vicky said I had been re-paced by Hugo and that…and that you love him m-more th-than me," cried Rose. Ron took Hugo off her who had started to get upset that Rose was getting upset. Hermione picked up Rose and sat her in her lap wrapping her arms around her daughter tightly. Rose wrapped her small arms around Hermione and cried into her stomach.

"Rose, your father and I love you just as much as Hugo but Hugo is a baby. He needs a lot of help in his first years of life because he can't look after himself, that's why me and daddy are with him a lot," explained Hermione. Rose sniffed and looked up at Hermione with teary eyes and tears down her cheeks.

"Dose Hugo l-love me?" She asked.

"After saying your name for his first words then I think you're the most important person in the world to him," said Ron. Rose beamed at him.

"I didn't mean to be mean to Hugo," she said. Hermione kissed the top of her head.

"We know you didn't Rose," said Hermione. At seven Hugo and Rose's bedtime, they put Hugo to bed first in his crib, he cried when they left the room but they knew was only tired and grumpy. Rose got into bed next, when she heard her parents retreat back downstairs she flopped back the covers and got out of bed.

She walked out her open door and to Hugo's bedroom, she quietly opened the door. Hugo's crying subsided as light came into the room Rose closed the door and Hugo's night light came on in the dark. Rose walked up to Hugo's crib and looked at him through the crib bars.

"Go to sleep Hugo," she whispered. Hugo stared at her while lying on his back.

"Wose," He murmured.

"I love you," whispered Rose. Smiling at her brother, Hugo's smiled at her and his eyes closed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Nice brother and sister chapter, I think. =) I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I shall update soon. Also don't forget to review. **

**Grandchildren Information: Birthday's. **

**From eldest to youngest. **

**Teddy Remus Lupin - 18th April 1998. **

**Victoire Molly Weasley - 2nd May 2000.**

**Molly Audrey and Lucy Ellen Weasley - 21st March 2001. **

**Dominique Ginevra Weasley - 23rd February 2001. **

**Fred Arthur Weasley - 10th January 2002. **

**Louis William Weasley - 14th April 2003. **

**Roxanne Angelina Weasley - 27th July 2003. **

**James Sirius Potter - 4th March 2005.**

**Rose Hermione Weasley - 1st January 2006. **

**Albus Severus Potter - 26th March 2006. **

**Lily Luna Potter - 17th February 2008. **

**Hugo Ronald Weasley - 3rd June 2008. **


	25. Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Hallo. =) Thank you to Sarah The VAMPIRE, wow60, Bendleshnitz, Avanell, HPlovaa, TaylorxxSue, jessirose85, yellow 14, nonameavailable, harrypotterfan no 1 (anon), Sailormoon101 and Nany (anon)for reviewing on the last chapter. Appreciate it loads so keep them reviews coming. **

**Sorry for a little delay, back at college tomorrow but I should be able to update soon for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 25**

At the flat above all the rooms in the Leaky Cauldron, sitting around the table were Neville, his wife Hannah, Harry, Ginny, Seamus and Dean and their wives Sandra Keystone and Piper Hales, Hermione and Ron. It was Saturday night and the last day of February so after midnight it was Ron's 29th Birthday. Neville had invited them around for a couple of drinks to celebrate as tomorrow they would all be at the Burrow. The large fireplace was supplying the light in the room, to get it started they used the newest issue of _Wizard&Witches: Celebrity News. _They still couldn't find Harry and Ginny's new home so they were printing rubbish rumours about them now.

"Wonder where Luna has got to," said Hannah. Luna was fifteen minutes late.

"Well she has had to say goodbye to Rolf earlier, she won't be seeing him for a year now," said Hermione. Rolf, now Luna's fiancée, had gone on a large expedition with his grandfather with a load of naturalists and it was going to be for a whole year. Rolf promised to keep in touch via owl.

"Right whose up for a few rounds of cards while we wait?" asked Seamus. Taking a swig of firewhiskey from the bottle. There were nods around the table. Hermione leaned across behind her and picked up the deck and handed them to Seamus.

"Strip poker," said Seamus, grinning. Hermione pulled the cards back. "Aww come on, we all haven't played that since Harry's eighteenth," argued the Irish man.

"Actually it was just you playing Seamus…except that you weren't playing…just stripping," said Ginny, with a shiver. Seamus laughed.

"All right, all right, just poker then," he said. Hermione handed him the deck and he shuffled through them. Around the table, Harry and Ginny sat on the window seat, next to Ginny was Piper who was perched on Dean's lap, Seamus sat next to Dean with Sandra sitting on her seat next to him. Ron sat on the large leather recliner chair, with Hermione sitting on his lap and leaning up against him but with her legs dangling off the armrest. Next to her was an empty chair where Luna would have been sitting and next to the empty chair was Hannah and Neville sitting on chairs, quite close to each other.

They talked, drank and gambled for an hour and still there was no sign of Luna and Rolf had left two hours ago.

"Do you think someone should go and see if she's alright?" asked Sandra. Ginny decided to go and she went with a 'crack' and appeared in Luna and Rolf's three bed-roomed house in Hogsmeade.

"Luna, are you here?" Ginny called out. She heard a thud upstairs and decided to go see what it was, Ginny found herself outside the bathroom where she could now hear Luna's sniffles.

"Luna, are you alright?" Luna let out a cry and Ginny opened the door and saw Luna sitting on the floor, her back resting against the bathtub while she had her knees tucked up under her chin. She was shaking that much that Ginny couldn't even recognise the thing in Luna's hand. She sat down next to her and put an arm around her but Luna collapsed into her with a hug.

"N-no-no I'm n-n-not a-alright, I'm a-as c-c-confused as a g-guzzlink. Look!" blubbered Luna. She lifted her hand to show what was in it to Ginny. It was a pregnancy test.

"Oh Merlin. Luna your pregnant," said Ginny, happily. Luna gave a wail and sobbed harder.

"Well it's n-no g-good, Rolf's a-away f-for a y-year a-and I'm n-not e-even m-married. D-daddy's g-going to k-kill me!" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Luna, you need to tell Rolf," said Ginny. Luna froze. Rolf had just left to go on an expedition to secure his future career as a naturalist and not working for her father. It was very much important to him; she couldn't ruin it for him.

"I know and I will," she lied. She got up off the floor and chucked the pregnancy stick into the bin and took a deep breath. "I need to sleep, I am drained and so very tired," she yawned. "Please forgive Ronald that I haven't shown up tonight but I just need some rest for now," said Luna. Ginny nodded in understanding. So when Luna was tucked into her double bed and asleep, Ginny apparated away back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"How's Luna?" asked Hermione. Ginny walked back to Harry and sat down next to him.

"Upset but she's gone to sleep now and she says she's sorry for not showing up Ron," said Ginny. Wondering if she should tell them about Luna's pregnancy then, she realised it's not her right to say so she kept quite while the night progressed. As the clock on the mantle piece struck midnight they sang 'happy birthday' to Ron, though their words were a bit slurred due to rounds of firewhiskey and Ogden's finest wine.

"Where are my presents then?" asked Ron, smiling.

"You'll get them later at…at the burrow," said Harry.

"Well there is one present you can have now," whispered Hermione. Into Ron's ear while she lay next to him on the recliner. Ron smiled and kissed her deeply; the others around the table threw crisp and sweet wrappers at them in protest.

"Get a room you two," said Piper. It wasn't long until Ron and Hermione were back home and stumbling upstairs with locked lips. Late in the morning Ron had opened his presents and cards and at half eleven it was time to pick up Rose and Hugo at Colin and Anita Granger's house.

"Happy Birthday daddy," cheered Rose. Standing at the open doorway with Anita standing behind her holding Hugo. She ran up to him, Ron met her half way and picked her up and spun her around in the air. Ron thanked Anita for his gifts as Colin had gone out to play golf earlier that morning. After staying for fifteen minutes they drove back home so Hermione could change the children's clothes. At half twelve they flooed to the Burrow.

"Happy Birthday," cheers called out. Ron grinned at his family and friends as he walked in the lounge from the kitchen. Ron and Hermione had been the last to arrive so when they did lunch was served inside as rain was pouring down outside. The children went upstairs into their extended bedrooms right up at the top while the adults stayed downstairs and mingled.

"Fred, you can't set that off outside, it's raining," said Victoire. Sitting on her bed in the girl's bedroom, straight opposite her was the width of the girl's bedroom, the small hallway and then the boy's bedroom. Where she could clearly see seven year old Fred holding his new experiment.

"I'm not going to," he argued back. Victoire rolled her eyes and went over to check on Lily who was eleven months old now and Hugo who was nine months. Teddy was with them and was altering his nose into barnyard animal ones to make them laugh and giggle. Meanwhile James and Dominique were using their Extendable Ears to hear the adult's conversation.

Back downstairs Hermione noticed Luna looking tired and worried in her eyes but she covered it up with a false smile on her face so she decided to walk over to her.

"Luna, is everything alright?" Luna looked at her alarmed and 'Shusshed' loudly as she looked around the room in case anyone heard. Grabbing her by the hand Luna led Hermione out of the noise and into the bathroom half way up the Burrow's giant staircase.

"I knew Ginny would say something, who knows besides you and her?" asked Luna, panicked. "Of course you've told Ron and Ginny's told Harry, so they've told Neville and Neville's told Hannah so by now everyone knows I'm pregnant," cried Luna. Hermione gasped.

"Your pregnant?" asked Hermione, shocked. Luna stared at her.

"Y-you didn't know?" asked Luna. Hermione shook her head and Luna groaned and cried as there was a light knock on the door and Ginny came in. Meanwhile upstairs Dominique gasped and shouted to her cousin's and siblings "Everybody, listen to this. Auntie Luna's going to have a baby!" There was a rush as everyone ran over to her and James and listened in on the adult's conversation in the bathroom.

"You've got to tell Rolf," said Hermione. Luna froze. Rolf had just left on an expedition to change his career for good, for the better, it would ruin him to bring him back just so he could be a father. She couldn't tell him but she knew her friends wouldn't give up until she told him.

"I owled him last night," she lied. Ginny and Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Good, Luna this is an amazing thing. Your going to be a mother," said Hermione, happily. Luna nodded, glumly.

"I'm not married yet though but I suppose that doesn't matter except Rolf did want to be married before we had children, plans change though," said Luna. She cleared her eyes of her mascara run and the three of them returned downstairs. Upstairs the children were already excitedly talking about the new baby and drawing numerous pictures of it on plain paper but with magic crayons that changed colour.

"We should show Auntie Luna our pictures," said Molly. The others agreed and while everyone ran down the stairs, Fred carrying his mystery invention while Victoire and Teddy carried Lily and Hugo. They all entered the lounge, waving their pictures about and headed towards Luna.

"Auntie Luna, we drew your baby," shouted the children. Luna paled as everyone looked over at her.

"Luna…your pregnant?" asked Neville. Luna groaned and bent over to the children.

"How did you little youngsters find out?" asked Luna, ignoring Neville. Dominique and James smiled.

"We heard on the Ears," said James. Holding up a used Extendable Ear. Luna nodded as if she expected that to be the answer.

"Of course," she said. Standing up straight, Luna took notice that everyone was watching her with wide, wondering eyes. "Ok, yes I'm pregnant but I didn't want everyone to find out on Ronald's birthday so I'm sorry about that," said Luna.

"That's ok Luna, don't worry about it," said Ron. Luna gave him a slight smile. Just then there was a hiss as Fred had brought in his invention and had managed to light it with a match from the kitchen.

"FRED! NO!" Shouted George. But the wick sizzled down and reached inside the small box and then it opened out and a fountain of sparks shot out from it but then quickly faded.

"See told you I could invent something!" Luna looked down at the children and thought to herself, that maybe having a child wouldn't be so bad, it was just telling the father, that was the problem. She sighed and chose not to think about it.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I shall update soon and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **


	26. Hugo's 1st Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Hello Everybody! How's everyone doing? All good I hope. This chapter has driven me up the wall but I got some inspiration from a Family Guy episode as I was struggling to come up with something new. My NVQ has been keeping me busy so I've finally managed to get some time to give my readers and update which I hope you all enjoy.**

**Thank you to TheGirlCanRock, Bendleshnitz, HPfan626andfuturewriter, kareem33, wow60, nonameavailable, Sarah The VAMPIRE, Blue Leah and yellow 14 for reviewing on the last chapter. Keep them reviews coming. **

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I shall update soon. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"Hermione relax, I've got the money. What do you think I'm going to spend…three hundred gallons! Three hundred gallons? Hermione this is just a birthday party were not joining the gallonaires club," argued Ron. Hermione sat at her desk in front of her husband while he held the bag of money, which had been charmed to fit all the gold coins inside the tiny sack.

"Ron, this is Hugo's first birthday. It needs to be special," said Hermione. As she was trying to sort out her paperwork, she had been off last week for having a cold and now needed to sort out the work, which had piled up on her desk.

"Bu-but three hundred gallons doesn't do that!" Hermione shot a glare at him so Harry who stood by the open door dragged Ron off through the Ministry of Magic.

"Absolutely mad. Who spends three hundred gallons for just three hours at a house full of toys?" asked Ron.

"Ron, it's your son's first birthday. It's an important day so why not spread your cash a bit? I had to spend six hundred on Lily's, Ginny said she would send a bat bogey hex my way if I refused... so I didn't have a choice really," said Harry.

"Thanks mate, that helps a lot," said Ron, sarcastically. They both bid a wave to Reg Cattermole as he walked past them. They got into the lift, which was already jam packed with wizards and witches while paper aeroplanes zoomed over their heads.

"I know it's a special day but three hundred is something we can't spend in one go. I don't know what Hermione's thinking," said Ron.

"Look Ron if you need cash I-,"

"No, I'm not borrowing any money from you. Thanks but no," said Ron.

"Well Ron if there's anything I can do. You know I will help you out," said Harry. They both were on their lunch break from work so once they were outside the Ministry Harry apparated home while Ron apparated to Wizkids Wacky House in Diagon Alley.

The chaotic house were much like the muggle fun warehouses but inside this house it could change appearance according to the persons requirements for the birthday party. At the moment a six-year old girls birthday party was going on and all that could be seen was pink. A charmed microphone and music box was playing in one of the front rooms which the party guests were singing into to sound like the witch pop singer Rachel Hooper. Inside another room, make up testing was going on, up one of the three twisting sets of stairs Ron could see a group of girls going around the room on pink broomsticks.

Ron cringed, not that he didn't mind the place, it was just he didn't think his son would like this for a first birthday but Hugo wouldn't mind so long as their was cake. There was a crack as a worker appeared in front of Ron in the glitter pink hallway.

"Ah Mr Weasley. Things are all set for your son's birthday. Have you brought the money?" asked the man, holding out his hand. Ron frowned at him.

"Can you just tell me what sort of things have been planned for tomorrow?" asked Ron. The worker sighed.

"Look, were very busy at the moment so could you just give us our money and be on your way," said the man.

"Hold up, I want to know what's happening tomorrow," said Ron.

"All right, we have a super jam packed day for your son full of cuddly toys and treats," the man said mockingly. Ron narrowed his eyes at him. There was no way this place was getting his three hundred gallons. With a 'crack' Ron apparated away to Grimmauld Place out in the country side of Godric's Hallow and into the kitchen where Harry was eating a sandwich.

"Did you pay it?" asked Harry.

"No I bloody well didn't," shouted Ron. He told Harry the story of what happened at Wizkids Wacky House at the end of it all Harry could say…

"Hermione is not going to be pleased,"

Throughout the day Ron avoided going down to Hermione's office so he stayed in his own office sorting out the paper work for the mission he had been on that morning. At ten to five the door to Ron and Harry's office opened and Hermione came in.

"I'm going to go present these to Kingsley," said Harry. Getting out the room as fast as he could with his paperwork in hand, he shut the door behind him. Hermione frowned.

"Where's the fire?" she asked.

"There's a fire?" asked Ron, alert. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Did you hand in the money to Wizkids?" she asked. Walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Ron put his hands on her waist and took a deep breath.

"No." Hermione stopped from leaning down to kiss Ron and stared at him, with narrowed eyes.

"You didn't hand in the money?" she asked, slowly.

"No but I have a very good reason and that's the fact that the staff there were very rude and I don't think they cared at all, only about money," said Ron. Hermione sucked in her breath and put her hands on Ron's shoulders.

"Ron! Don't you have any idea how hard it was for me to get a reservation at Wizkids Wacky House, I had to owl them during my contractions with Hugo!" Shouted Hermione. She got off him and went to the fireplace, and kneeled down and flooed her head to Wizkids Wacky House. After a couple of minutes she pulled her head out from the fireplace.

"Well done Ron, as soon as you apparated away one of the mothers from the little girls party today booked in for her son's birthday," snapped Hermione. She sighed and slumped down on Harry's chair, biting her lip and holding her tears.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. Please don't be upset," said Ron. He went round to her but Hermione aimed her wand at him.

"Tomorrow had to be perfect and now it's ruined for our son's first birthday and it's all your fault Ron," moaned Hermione. Ron went to put a hand on her back but she apparated away. Ron sighed, feeling very low in himself. At half six when he could go home he did he found it to quite for his liking.

"Hermione?" he called. There was no answer. He went upstairs and saw the bathroom light was on, he knocked on the door.

"I'm in the bath," Ron knew that really meant 'leave me in peace.'

"Where are the kids?" he couldn't resist asking.

"There at my parent's, I've got to pick them up later," said Hermione. Ron nodded and went back downstairs. He knew she was still very annoyed at him so he decided to make him and his wife some dinner. When Hermione came downstairs, she flooed to her parents to pick up the children, ignoring her plate of food Ron had made for her.

When Hermione came back with three year old Rose and nearly a year old Hugo, Rose ran up to Ron and he twirled her around in the air. He then held Hugo and spun him around while keeping hold of him in his arms. Hermione went to bath them and get them to bed not accepting any help from Ron. As soon as the children were in bed Hermione shut the door to her own room, chucking out Ron's pillow onto the landing as well.

"Oh don't do this Hermione, it's not my fault," growled Ron. She ignored him so he guessed she had put a silencing charm around the room. Angry, Ron snatched up his pillow and made his way to the guest bedroom only to find Hermione had locked it with a spell that triumphed over all his unlocking charms. Seething now he marched downstairs and flopped onto the settee, using the blanket as a quilt.

Upstairs Hermione stared at the empty side of the bed; she was so very annoyed and angry with him. Three hundred was a lot of money and she knew that but their son was worth it and, tomorrow it was also celebrating the day they became a whole family. Seeing as though she could no longer have anymore children and Ron didn't seem to understand that.

Downstairs Ron flipped through the Daily Prophet as the clock ticked to eleven. He was trying to find something with what they could do tomorrow for Hugo's birthday. But the places he flooed to were either closed down for the night or weren't appropriate entertainers for young children. His search came to an end at half twelve and he folded the newspaper back up. Going into the kitchen to get some water Ron saw a leaflet to the Wizard Circus that was happening tomorrow. An idea stuck his mind like a light bulb being turned on and with a 'crack' he left to find the circus.

When he arrived, it had already been set up and it was huge from what he could see in the pitch black. He located the boss's trailer and knocked on the front door until a light came on and the door blasted open. A man with a rounded stomach stood in front of Ron, wearing a blue and white striped night-gown with his wand pointed at him.

"What the hell do you want?" he barked. His blond moustache curled up at the ends while his blond hair was very frazzled at the back.

"I need the circus for my son's birthday tomorrow," said Ron, simply. The man just stared at him like he had escaped from a mental home.

"I'm sorry but we don't do private parties," said the man.

"Please…" Ron lingered the air so he could get the man's name.

"Joe," said the man.

"Please Joe, this means everything to my wife and it'll crush her if we don't do anything special for tomorrow,"

"But why didn't you make pre-arranged plans, you've had a year to," said the man. Ron nodded.

"Well we did but it was at Wizkids Wacky House and I was meant to hand in the money but-,"

"You found out their ridiculously overpriced and rude?" finished Joe. Ron stared up at him in wonderment.

"Y-yes. How did you know?" he asked.

"It was for my son's birthday last year, my wife had arranged it all but we were only simple circus folk but if you think I'm going to pay three hundred gallons, they had another thing coming. Unfortunately the following day after my son's birthday, my wife left, saying something about it being not just about our son but the whole family," Joe shook his head. "Anyway, I would like to help you out but I can't, sorry," He went to shut the door but Ron stepped forward and slammed a hand on it to stop it from closing.

"Wait, you can't. I don't want my wife to leave me so could you please help me out," begged Ron. Behind the man, a little boy appeared. Looking about ten with crooked teeth and blond bright hair and blue eyes, which widened at the sight of Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! You're my hero; I have over hundred Chocolate Frog Cards with your picture on them. Could you sign them?" Joe looked at his son dumbfounded, he hadn't seen him this happy since his mother left. Joe then looked at Ron as the boy went to the other end of the trailer.

"Your Ron, Ron Weasley who is one of the Golden Trio?" Asked Joe. Ron had never used his status as one of the Golden Trio to get what he wanted but as he was desperate.

"Yes I am," said Ron. The little boy returned with a whole load of Chocolate Frog Cards in his small arms, all with Ron's picture on and details at the back. Joe let Ron in and made him a drink.

"I cannot believe that a member of the Golden Trio is in my home and he needs my help!" Muttered Joe, astonished. Ron sat at on the small settee signing all of the boys, whose name was Nathan, cards. He handed Ron a cup of tea and sat down staring at him in awe. "Such a hero the three of you are," he said. The tips of Ron's ears burned.

"Thank you but I'm not really showing the hero side to my wife at the moment," said Ron.

"Oh don't worry about that. Were here for your rescue as you risked your own to save the lives of all of us," said Joe. Ron beamed. Joe got Nathan to knock on all the trailer doors and wake up the circus folk to get them moving their rides and game stalls to be moved.

"Just a question Ron, how will we fit the whole circus in your back garden?" Ron paused for a moment, thinking…then he remembered Harry's offer earlier in the day _'Well Ron if there's anything I can do. You know I will help you out,' _and Ron smiled.

"I have somewhere where you can put it," said Ron. They obviously couldn't stay in the same place, as it wouldn't be private as it had been advertised. It was quick for wizards to take down all their rides and stalls, and they did it all in favour for Ron, one of the Golden Trio. Before they all apparated away, Joe left a sign on the entrance gate 'Will be open Thursday 4th June."

When Ron got home from leaving the circus folk to set up their rides and games, he sent an owl to Harry using Coco and then used Pig to send out all the invites to everyone he and Hermione knew. The time was three thirty when Ron sent out the last invite and when he cleared up, he slumped onto the settee and fell fast asleep.

Harry Potter woke up on the 3rd June and when entering the kitchen he found a owl from Ron and opened it.

'_Harry, mate._

_I've been up all night sorting out Hugo's birthday. I managed to find a circus but they couldn't stay in the same place as they were as they had advertised it. So I remembered your offer to help in the lift and you have. _

_Thanks mate, I owe you,_

_Ron. _

Harry frowned and went to open the curtains where his eyes widened.

"So much for Hermione killing him. I'm going to kill him!" Because in his front garden, which was the size of two fields in the countryside of Godric's Hallow, was the circus. He was just thankful that Grimmauld Place was still protected with charms to keep it hidden from those who didn't know it was there.

When Hermione woke up in the morning, she showered and dried herself and hair then got dressed. Going downstairs she found Ron still fast asleep on the settee, remembering she was angry and annoyed with him she went into the kitchen to start breakfast. Pig fluttered in from the window and landed on the table with a thud.

"Where have you been then?" asked Hermione. Feeding him an owl treat. Pig hooted and nibbled on the treat. The smell of cooked bacon awoke Ron and he smiled and went into the kitchen where he saw Hermione making breakfast. Putting on an act, he remained silent and ignored her just as much as she ignored him.

"Better go wake the birthday boy. He has a big day today," said Ron. Hermione frowned and looked at him, he just winked and left the room. Ron went upstairs and found Hugo just waking up from his sleep. Then Rose appeared at the door and he took her downstairs for breakfast. At ten Ron had managed to get Rose and Hugo changed, and they let Hugo open a couple of his birthday cards and presents from them. The ones from the family hadn't been delivered yet as originally planned the friends and family was going to bring their gifts for Hugo to open at Wizkids Wacky House.

"Ron, why are we rushing? Were not even going anywhere today," said Hermione. Ron smiled.

"I'm not rushing. Right I'll be back in a minute I just need to go get your parents," said Ron. Hermione blinked at him.

"My parents? Ron-," he had already apparated with a 'crack' leaving Hermione staring at the spot where he had vanished.

"Where daddy go?" asked Rose. While Hugo said "Bye-bye dada,"

Ron came back but without Hermione's parents but before he explained he grabbed Hermione and the children and apparated away again with another crack. When Hermione opened her eyes, the grin couldn't stop spreading across her face while Rose smiled and Hugo squealed. In front of them was a circus in Harry's front garden. Walking around, going on the rides not just for children but for adults as well and playing the games and eating the food were their family and friends.

"It was a good idea that you kicked me out the bedroom last night otherwise I would never have seen the circus advertised," said Ron. Putting Hugo on the grass so Rose could take him up to Anita and Colin while Ron, holding Hermione's hand, followed behind them.

"Bu-but-but you got the circus in Harry's garden?" asked Hermione, dumbfounded.

"Yeah well once the guy knew I was Ron Weasley out the golden trio they couldn't say no," said Ron. Hermione looked at him.

"You used your status as a member of the Golden Trio to get something?" asked Hermione, accusingly. She smiled at him though and he smiled at her and she kissed him. "Thank you," she said. "This is a millions times better and you have everyone here, I love you," said Hermione. Ron kissed her, Hermione picked up Hugo and Ron put Rose on his back.

Heading towards it all, they made their way through the stalls, games and rides and acts from the clowns and entertainers. They passed the new friends from Hugo's nursery class, teachers from Hogwarts, old school friends including Luna who was now four months pregnant. Families were scattered all over the place, eating candyfloss and popcorn as they went. At lunchtime Molly, Hermione, Ginny and Angelina making the lunch inside Grimmauld Place and took it out onto the tables for not just the guests but for the circus folk as well.

"Happy Birthday Hugo," cheered the crowd. Rose helped Hugo blow out his candle as he was more interested in eating the cake. Throughout the rest of the afternoon and until seven in the evening did they all stay to enjoy the circus. When it was time to go, they bid goodbye to Joe and Nathan, who was extremely happy to not only get Ron's autograph but also Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley's as well.

"Anytime Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley and Mr Potter," said Joe. Before him and his entire circus apparated away with 'pop's and 'cracks.' Inside Grimmauld Place, the family stayed to watch Hugo open his presents off everyone.

"Here you go Huggy, this is from me and Grawpy," said Hagrid. Hugo accepted the large gift and Ron helped him open it. It was a baby tawny owl inside a cage. But the cage door had come open and the owl flew out up to the chandelier, Hugo's lip trembled.

"Aww don't worry, I'll get him down," said Hagrid. He raised his giant arms but the owl got scared and flew to the second chandelier.

"Owl," cried Hugo. Raising his small chubby arms. The owl cocked his head at him and then flew down to Hugo where he stood on the floor in front of him. Hugo smiled. Opening the rest of the gifts Hugo got toys, clothes and a toy broomstick to ride on, he had a go and his new owl, Damon, following him. At eight Hugo was fast asleep and Rose was slumped against Hermione, so with two 'cracks' Ron and Hermione arrived home.

Putting the children to bed, Hermione and Ron then went back downstairs into the lounge.

"Well?" asked Ron. Hermione looked at him from where she stood.

"I'm sorry for being very horrible to you Ron," apologised Hermione. Ron sat down on the settee and grabbed Hermione's hand where he pulled her down on top of him.

"You had every right to be horrible to me. I did ruin the original plans for Hugo's birthday and I know how you like to prepare things before hand and didn't have a backup plan so I'm sorry I made you stress and worry," said Ron. Hermione stroked Ron's hair back and sat in Ron's lap, placing her knees either side of him. Ron put his hands on Hermione's waist underneath her top.

"I'm sorry and thank you for doing everything for Hugo today," said Hermione. Giving him a kiss on the forehead, Ron brushed a stand of curls behind her ear.

"I'm glad he enjoyed himself today, did you?" asked Ron.

"Of course I did, you pulled through for your son. I'm very happy," said Hermione. She kissed Ron and he returned her kiss deeply.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I shall update soon and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **


	27. Teddy Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Is everyone good? Here's an update, sorry if it's been a while. Thank you to Vince from Shamwow, Bendleshnitz, Trude (anon),., screamxheart, WickedCharm, Hpfanatic23 (anon),nonameavailable, awesomea786, Liz (anon),freakz u out, yellow 14, marie (anon)and xrebeliousgirlx for reviewing on the last chapter. I love the wonderful reviews you give, makes me happy so thank you. **

**Now for all those who are Teddy Lupin fans...:D....Your going to love this chapter...I hope. :S **

**I hope you do enjoy it, it's a slight change from my other chapters and I hope you review at the end. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Teddy Remus Lupin woke up in his small bedroom inside the house he shared with his grandmother Andromeda. Stretching he kicked off his quilt and got out of bed. His bedroom contained his bed, a bedside table, a wardrobe, a chest of draws and a trunk full of toys. The walls were blue and he had a darker blue carpet. On his bedside table were three pictures, one of his parents holding each other, another with his mother holding him while his father held her and the third was a picture of him and Victoire last summer at the Burrow.

It was the first day of August; it had rained during the night making the back garden look more like a swamp with the willow trees hanging over the muddy puddles. The clouds had cleared up now and the sun was rising in the east. Now being eleven, Teddy had turquoise spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes. He exited his bedroom and turned the corner so he was at the top of the stairs, going down them he went into the kitchen to get some cereal.

On the table was a letter which had been delivered earlier that morning, Teddy looked at the clock which read half eight. Picking up the letter, he was shocked to notice it was for him. Excitement suddenly flooded him. _Hogwarts! It's a Hogwarts letter! _He thought happily. Ripping it open he read…

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall _

_Dear Mr Lupin, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Teddy jumped into the air and wrote the reply, he sent it off with the delivery owl, which sat on the open window; it took off with a flap of its wings. With a burst of speed Teddy ran upstairs and into his grandmother's bedroom.

"Nan! Wake up, I've been accepted into Hogwarts," cheered Teddy. Andromeda Tonks woke up as her bed wobbled and shook.

"Teddy dear, calm down. What's this about Hogwarts?" she asked. She was over middle aged now; her brown wavy hair had a few grey strands in it down and her warm brown eyes had become aged over the years. Wrinkles covered her skin. Teddy told her the news and Andromeda gave him a huge hug. After breakfast Teddy was allowed to floo to his godfather's Harry.

"Harry, Harry," he called. Running around the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, he didn't find him in there so he ran into the corridor and up the stairs. Harry was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"Teddy. What are you doing here this early in the morning?" asked Harry. After he spat out the paste. Teddy ran up to him.

"I'm going to Hogwarts," he practically shouted up at him. Harry grinned and congratulated his godson. The news that Teddy was going to Hogwarts at the first of September spread through the whole of the family quickly. So on that afternoon when Teddy went to the Burrow with his grandmother for a dinner Molly had prepared, everyone was giving him hugs and congratulations but one person wasn't happy.

Victoire Weasley, who was nine, had sneaked out the Burrow into the warm afternoon and had made her way over to hers and Teddy's secret place. She climbed the tree up onto the first branch as tears slipped down her cheeks. _Teddy, my best friend is going to Hogwarts, he's going to make more friends and forget about me!_ She cried. She never wanted that to happen, but she knew her friend needed to go as much as she didn't want him to. After fifteen minutes she heard a voice call her name.

"Victoire?" Turning around she saw Teddy running up to her, dodging the trees and jumping over the roots. He arrived at the base of the tree.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Victoire. Teddy frowned up at her. The sun was shining through the trees to the west of them as it started to sink behind the hills.

"I know when you lie to me. What's wrong with you? Why aren't you happy?" asked Teddy, confused.

"I am happy," said Victoire. Tears were filling her deep blue eyes though and Teddy noticed her sniff.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked. He climbed up the tree and sat down but Victoire looked away from him.

"You're going to go to Hogwarts and your just going to f-forget about m-me as y-you make new f-friends," sniffed Victoire. She sighed and hiccuped as tears still slipped down her cheeks.

"How can I forget my best friend when I'll send her owls every second of the day?" asked Teddy. Victoire looked at him, smiling slightly at his turquoise hair. "Even if I make new friends, I won't forget you," finished Teddy. Victoire stopped her tears.

"You really won't forget me?" she asked. Teddy's hair turned pink as he blushed and his heart thumped. He always did that when she looked at him.

"Well I can't really can I, you know everything about me. You're my best friend in the whole wide world," said Teddy, smiling. Victoire beamed a smile at him. Together they sat up the tree swinging their legs below them until Bill came out to search for them and he took them back to the Burrow. Days passed and at the weekend Andromeda, Teddy and Harry went to Diagon Alley to buy Teddy's school equipment.

"First stop will be Gringotts," said Andromeda. She listed off each shop they would have to stop at while Harry was pointing out the places to Teddy. When arriving at Gringotts, they passed through the bronze and silver doors and into the lobby where a Goblin called Dargth led them to the vaults. They zoomed down the tunnels at each level the air got colder as they arrived at number 1178. Teddy couldn't believe the amount of coins that rested inside his vault, all of them being inheritance from his parents. Collecting some of the Gallons, Sickles and Knuts they all made there way back to the surface.

"Right lets get to Madam Malkin's," said Andromeda. For the afternoon they brought Teddy's robes, all his books, his wand, a cauldron, a telescope, quills and many jokes from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. At half one they stopped at a café to have some lunch. Teddy was going through his bags and looking at all the things he had brought.

"What is Hogwarts like?" he asked. Flipping through Hogwarts A History. They were sitting at a table together while Andromeda had gone to the toilets. Harry smiled.

"It's fantastic, there's nothing else quite like it," said Harry.

"But what's it really like?" asked Teddy.

"Now that'll be spoiling the surprise if I told you," said Harry, grinning. Teddy pouted and Andromeda made her way back to them. One thought buzzed through Teddy's mind through the remainder of the day, _I can't wait for Hogwarts._ The days quickly passed and with every passing day Teddy got more excited but one thought shadowed the excitement and replaced it with anxiety. _What house will I be in? _He kept thinking to himself. He knew he wanted to be in either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, the houses his parents had been in but what if he was nothing like his parents and got sorted into Slytherin or Ravenclaw instead?

Teddy heard a tapping, which jumped him out his thoughts, and he looked up at the window and saw his owl, Lupus, tapping his beak against the glass with a letter in his claws. Tripping over on a chair leg as he made his way to the window, he stood himself back up and let the owl inside. Taking the letter out the barn owls beak, he ripped it open.

'_To Teddy,_

_This will probably be the last owl that gets to you before you go to Hogwarts so I want to say have a good time and send me owls every single day. _

_Don't worry about the houses, my daddy says that all houses are the same now and Slytherin is not just a pureblood house anymore since You Know Who was killed but their still snobs apparently. I think you'll get into Gryffindor anyway, so I wouldn't worry about it. _

_I really wish I could come with you, but mother says I'm not allowed. I'll miss you. _

_Owl back when you get to Hogwarts._

_From Victoire. _

"Come on Teddy, time for bed. You have a big day tomorrow," said Andromeda. Dressed in her dressing gown and coming out from the lounge.

"I know, does Harry really have to work tomorrow?" Teddy asked.

"You know in a second he would have come with us to platform 9 ¾ but he has to attend a meeting tomorrow," said his grandmother as she ruffled his hair. Teddy nodded and got ready for bed. Before he turned off his light, he looked at the picture of his parents. His father beaming a smile was holding his mother around the waist as she, with her pink hair and purple eyes, grinned and turned around and kissed his dad on the cheek.

"I love you both and I'll make you proud," whispered Teddy. He switched off his light and lay down in his bed and went to sleep.

The following morning at half ten Teddy and Andromeda arrived at Kings Cross Station. Teddy was pushing his trolley in front of him, which held his trunk and Lupus on top. At the gateway between 9 and 10, Andromeda grabbed Teddy's hand and they both ran towards the barrier. Teddy hadn't realised he had been holding his breath until he saw the giant red steam train in front of him and he gasped, his jaw dropping. Around them family's buzzed around on the platform saying their goodbyes to their children as guards stored their trunks, owl or cat cages on the train.

When Teddy's things had been placed on the train he looked up at his grandmother who looked about ready to cry.

"Oh I'll miss you," she cried. Picking him up and cutting off his air supply in a bear hug.

"Nan!" Protested Teddy. Andromeda placed him down on the ground and smiled, pulling out a tissue to dab her eyes with. The train whistled and students started to board. Teddy looked between the train and his sobbing grandmother.

"Go on aboard Ted," she said. Teddy bit his lip and nerves filled his stomach.

"I'll miss you to Nan," he said. Giving her one last hug before running up onto the train as the guard shut the door behind him. He entered a compartment and waved out the window as the train gave a jerk and started on forward. Andromeda waved from where she stood; dabbing her eyes on the tissue until the train turned the bend and was out of sight.

Inside the train Teddy sat down on his seat, feeling lonely. It wasn't long when there was a knock on the carriage door while it slid open. Standing there were four people, two boys and two girls.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" asked one of the boys. Teddy shook his head and they sat down in the carriage with him.

"What's your name?" asked one of the girls, sitting next to him.

"Teddy Lupin, what are yours?" asked Teddy.

"I'm Holly, this is Andrew Swam my brother and that's Gerald Princeton and Naomi Heart," introduced Holly. Gerald Princeton was quite as he sat with them, making comments about things now and then. He had short black hair and very bright blue eyes. Andrew Swan, wouldn't shut up, he talked and talked sometimes about things that didn't even make sense. Blond hair stuck up in short spikes on top of his head while his eyes were grey. Holly Swan didn't talk as much as her brother but at least she talked normally and not nonsense. She had blond hair to but it reached down to her middle of her back and her eyes were dark blue. Naomi Heart chit-chatted with Holly mostly, being shy around the boys. She had red hair that was cut into a bob around her neck while her eyes were a piercing green.

Throughout the course of the train journey they all got to know one another and talked about Hogwarts and what they thought it was going to be like, while eating sweets they had brought from the trolley. Everyone board the train had got dressed into their Hogwarts robes before the train pulled up at Hogsmeade Station.

"All first years, this way," came a call. The prefects ran up and down the corridors, collecting the first years and took them outside towards a familiar face for Teddy.

"Hi Hagrid," said Teddy. With his friends behind him, a little cautious of the half giant.

"Well hello Teddy," said Hagrid. Giving him a big smile. Once all the first years were assembled around Hagrid, he led the way down to the boats. Teddy and his friends managed to cramp into one and it started on its journey towards the castle. At the bend Hogwarts castle came into view for them all to see. Teddy stared up at the giant castle with awe in his eyes, he had seen pictures but he wasn't expecting what his eyes saw. Gasps could be heard from around the boats as all the first years gazed upon the castle.

When they had been through the underground they were then led by Neville, who gave a smile to Teddy, up the stairs where they waited outside the grand front doors of the great hall. Inside they could hear the rest of the students talking with each other.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of the term feast will begin shortly but before that you must be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The sorting is very important because while your staying here, your house will be like your home. At the end of each year, we award the house cup. It's earned by points for your triumphs in your house, but you will also lose points for any rule breaking. Now, the sorting ceremony will begin shortly in front of the school. I shall return in just a moment," said Neville. He left the first years on their own for a few minutes until he came back.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Teddy stood behind a boy and a girl and with another boy by his side while his friends stood behind him as they all walked into the great hall. Older students looked at them as they made their way down between two of the tables towards the small stool with an old hat on top. Teddy looked around and saw a few of the teachers he had met during birthdays or other celebrations held at the Burrow. McGonagall sat at the top, her lips curled into a slight smile at the first years as they stopped at the front of the room. Hagrid was there sat on his chair, Professor Slughorn the Potions teacher and the tiny Charms teacher Professor Flitwick.

It was quite and they waited for something Teddy didn't know about and as he stared at the hat, his eyes widened when it started to sing. The song was short, describing the houses and the history in a couple of verses. When it finished the students clapped and cheered until it all went silent once more.

"Professor Slughorn is the head of Slytherin house, Professor Flitwick is the head of Ravenclaw, Professor Moon is the head of Hufflepuff and I, Professor Longbottom, am the head of Gryffindor," said Neville. "Now when I call your names, you will come up and the sorting hat will sort you into your house," he finished. The nervous first years all nodded and Neville pulled out a scroll of parchment.

"Archer, Johnny," A boy behind Teddy stepped forward, looking confident as he marched up to the stool and Neville placed the sorting hat on top of his head. A few seconds passed before the hat shouted. "GRYFFINOR!" The Gryffindor's cheered as Johnny went to go join them.

"Baldwin, Caden," called Neville, when the noise had died down. Another boy walked up to the stool and Neville once more placed the hat on top of his head. It took longer this time for the hat to decided, when it had chosen the hat yelled out "RAVENCLAW!" This time the Ravenclaw's applauded as Caden walked over to them.

Two other boys joined Ravenclaw, Normand Berry and Doug Bishop, along with the first girl to get sorted Kristina Cox. Corrine Cunningham and Xavior Eades were sorted into Slytherin. One by one the students were sorted by the sorting hat, Teddy and his four new friends stood close to each other, waiting for their turn.

"Heart, Naomi,"

Naomi took a deep breath and moved out from the group and up to the stool and where Neville placed it on top of her head. It was only seconds until the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Beaming Naomi went to go join Johnny Archer and Joseph Hackett in Gryffindor as they cheered for her along with her friends who clapped also. Hufflepuff received five first years in a row, Eleanor Holmes, Colene Hunt, Tristan Key, Benny King and Jeff Lockwood.

"Lupin, Teddy." Swallowing the lump in his throat Teddy nervously stepped up to the stool where Neville stood holding the sorting hat. _"This was it,"_ he thought. _"I doubt I'll get into either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, I'm probably nothing like my parents and I'll end up in Slytherin!" _He worried, as he sat down on the stool and before the hat covered his vision his eyes gazed over at all the students eyes staring up at him.

"_Hmmm, this is interesting. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks's son," _Teddy's eyebrows shot up as the voice sounded in his ears. _"I wouldn't have thought of it but love works in mysterious ways and a mysterious mind you have. Both of your parents were brave though your mother had loyalty running through her veins and your father had courage in his blood. You will do well in Gryffindor but you'll be immense in HUFFLEPUFF!" _Teddy let out his breath and grinned as the Hufflepuff's cheered for him and he went to join them, tripping over his robes now and then. When he sat down he heard some of the older students commenting on his turquoise hair but he smiled and continued to watch the rest of the sorting. Happy with what the sorting had told him.

Two more girls went to Gryffindor Danni Lynn and Caitlin Nielson while; two other girls joined Slytherin Cassandra Meadows and Daphne Moors.

"Princeton, Gerald," called out Neville. Gerald walked up to the sorting hat with the most confidence Teddy had seen out of all the first years. The hat went on top of Gerald's head and it took five minutes for the hat to decide… "SLYTHERIN!" With wide eyes Gerald went to join the Slytherin table. Now only six other students needed to be sorted, two of them were Andrew and Holly.

Chris Rigby was sorted into Gryffindor; he sat down next to two girls who had been sorted earlier, Alycia Elder and Evie Harper. Jaylyn Rowett went and joined Gerald in Slytherin and she sat down as the students clapped once more. Meaghan Saddler was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Swan, Andrew," read out Neville. Rushing up to the stool Andrew sat crossed legged up on it and around the hall students giggled and sniggered while Andrew kept a cheeky grin on his face as Neville put the hat on his head. This time the hat didn't answer until twenty minutes when he called out.

"He's in RAVENCLAW…take me off so he'll be quite," Neville pulled the hat off Andrew's head and Andrew went to join the Ravenclaw's as students applauded. Holly was rubbing her temples, embarrassed by her brother's actions.

"Swan, Holly," called Neville. Taking a deep breath Holly walked towards the stool. Teddy heard two tables to his left Andrew shout "Good luck sister!" At which Holly glared at him as she sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Teddy grinned and applauded as Holly walked over to him, flashing a smile, and sat down next to him. There was just one more person left now who was Sean Telfer and he was sorted into Slytherin. Finally Neville took his seat next to McGonagall as she stood up.

"Welcome everyone. The sorting has overlapped our time a bit," her gazed lingered at Andrew, who shrugged his shoulders and have her a sheepish grin. "So I shall keep this short. Welcome back older students and welcome new students, now let us eat," said McGonagall and in a blink food appeared on the tables in front of them all.

"Woah," said Teddy. Looking at all the food around him, he started to pile it onto his plate. The food Teddy thought was the best he had ever eaten but not as good as the times he went to the Burrow. A pang of loneliness crept over him then, since leaving platform 9 ¾ he hadn't thought about his family. _Victoire…_he thought sadly, missing his best friend the most. He decided he would owl everyone tonight.

When the meal was over McGonagall gave her speeches and warnings and then the prefects came to the first years to show them to their houses. Out from the Great Hall the two Hufflepuff prefects led the first year Hufflepuff's down the stairs from the main staircase which the first years couldn't stop gazing at the size of it, a few gasped at the moving paintings but Teddy had seen them before at his home. They stepped off at one of the levels, which the prefects explained, was the basement and was even below the Hogwarts grounds outside. Pictures had been actually painted onto the wall which made them very life like, they even moved around up and down the corridor watching the first years go by. The corridor was dark and was lit by little holes in the wall where diamond shaped lamps had been inserted. At the end of it the prefects stopped and so did the first years. Either side of them there were two corridors and at the end of each were two windows which had been charmed to show the outside weather, much like the charm placed over the Great Hall and inside the Ministry of Magic. The painted pictures on the walls still moved down each of those.

"Badgers," said the prefect girl. The second prefect turned around and said to the first years. "An easy one this year," he smiled and turned around. Where Teddy thought the prefect girl had just spoken to one of the people on the wall, she had in fact spoken to a real life painting that blended in so well with the paintings on the walls, the first years failed to spot it. In the painting was a woman, slim and beautiful. She stood in a forest with the wildlife flitting about her. A doe Teddy watched actually jumped out from the painting on the right and joined the markings on the walls, looking as real as a doe would if it was grazing right in front of him. The woman smiled and opened the painting revealing the Hufflepuff common room.

Stepping down a small tunnel Teddy saw the common room looked like a badgers den except that it was much bigger than a real one. The room was large and circular and had yellow and black hangings stretching across to reach the middle point of the ceiling from there the chandelier dropped down. Round puffy armchairs were placed in the room, some near the fireplace and others around by the study area. A circle table made out of beach wood was by the study area to the left of them with wicker chairs around it. Two tunnels were at the opposite end of the room, on the wall in-between them was a drape which had the Hufflepuff badge stitched on it. Down the tunnels were their dormitories.

Teddy said goodnight to Holly and followed the male prefect to the boy's dormitories, which was the tunnel on the right. As they went down the tunnel more of the lights they had seen out in the corridor were placed either side of the walls, which were an earthly brown but as hard as rock. They came to a stop on the right side of the large open tunnel where a black circle door was placed. Opening the door, the prefect showed them inside and explained as they move up in years, the further down the tunnel your dormitory is. Teddy couldn't believe the size of the rooms they had under the grounds, it wasn't claustrophobic at all but very open spaced. In the room were four circle beds which had a yellow handrail above with black curtains that circled around the bed for privacy at night. A door at the opposite side of the front door led into the bathroom. Their luggage and pets were on a bed each.

Later Teddy was sitting on his bed as he wrote on his parchment with a quill as Lupus sat on his bedside table. The three other boys Benny, Tristan and Jeff meanwhile were searching for places to put their clothes and school equipment.

"They can't just expect us to keep it in our trunks…can they?" asked Tristan. Holding a pile of his school robes in his arms.

"Of course not, there's got to be someplace where we can put our stuff," said Jeff. At that moment Benny was searching the empty spaced wall with his hands when he accidentally pushed in the only brown brick near his bed. At the side of him the white marble stone bricks flickered like an image and then vanished leaving there instead a wardrobe, chest of draws and space on the floor for shoes and a place to store their trunks.

"This place is awesome!" Cried Benny. He was a muggleborn so magic was new to him. They also figured out to put the life like image of the brick walls back, they had to push the brick back in as it had come back out when Benny and the others tried it with their own brown bricks.

At ten p.m. Teddy finally managed to finish his long letter for Victoire and he attached it to Lupus who rested on his arm while he ventured out of common room and to find the owelry. He knew it was late, his other letters he was going to wait until morning to send but he had to send Victoire's letter now…he just had to.

"Excuse me," he spoke to one of the people painted on the wall in the corridor. The painting of a man looked down at him and smiled.

"And what can I do for you little man?" he asked, in a cool polite voice.

"How do I get to the owelry?" Teddy asked.

"The owelry will be best if I take you there myself, explaining would take to long," said the man. He walked down the end of the corridor where he appeared in one of the paintings at the staircases, each time he walked out from the painting he showed up in another around the previous portrait. Teddy followed him by the staircase and corridors. Finally they arrived at the owelry and Teddy managed to send his letter with Lupus.

"Thank you Mr…." said Teddy. Ready to thank the man for helping him but he didn't see him back in the corridor. Now he was alone, Teddy didn't know how to get back. But before he could set off he heard footsteps at the end of the corridor and Teddy froze but relaxed when he saw it was Neville.

"First night and your breaking curfew already, I think you've beaten Harry's record," said Neville. "Come on, I'll show you to your common room," Teddy grinned and walked by Neville's side as they went back downstairs.

"What were you doing up at the owelry at this time anyway? It's fifteen minutes past ten, couldn't you wait to send your owls?" asked Neville. Teddy shook his head.

"It was only one and it was for Victoire," explained Teddy. Neville nodded his head and smiled to himself. "Why are you smiling?" asked Teddy. Neville shook his head.

"Nothing," said Neville.

"What is it?" Teddy persisted in asking.

"When your older, you'll understand," said Neville. Arriving at the corridor which led down to the Hufflepuff common room. Teddy frowned and bid Neville goodnight, before he said the password Neville called.

"Oh and Teddy, remember here I'm your teacher so I can't always let you off if you break the rules again, ok?" said Neville. Teddy nodded in understanding and let himself into the common room where he went down the tunnel and into his dormitory room. Benny, Tristan and Jeff were fast asleep in their own beds so Teddy jumped into his own bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Enjoy it? I hope you readers did because as the story developers and it goes into it's sequels there will be more separate Weasley/Potter grandchildren POV's. Mostly they'll be from Rose and Hugo but I will do the others as they get older and start Hogwarts. So I hope you will enjoy reading these types of chapters. :)**

**Anyway, I shall update soon, really hoped you liked the chapter and don't forget to review.**

**Reeves3. **


	28. The Scamanders

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Hey all. I will admit...This chapter has driven me up the wall! This is my second attempt at this chapter, so I hope you enjoy the story and I will update soon. **

**Huge thanks to Blue Leah, Bendleshnitz, TaylorxxSue, yellow 14, americangirlf2517, The-Mixed-Up-Girl, linda (anon)and nonameavailable for reviewing on the last chapter. Keep them coming. :)**

**Also news on Ottery St Catchpole *drumrole* I have completed my chapter plan andthe current number of chapters is 50. Yep, the big five and zero. So I hope this news will please you and now on with the chapter.**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 28**

_"Luna your giving birth to our children without us being married first,"_

_"Rolf it'll be fine, stay on your expedition and we'll get married when you get back from the whole year,"_

_"Well what are you going to do for the four months alone with the twins, I won't be there to help and I want to be there. I'm coming home to marry you my love," _

Luna Lovegood was reading through past owls she and Rolf had sent back and forth to one another. She had told Rolf about the pregnancy finally at the beginning of the fifth month. Immediately Rolf owled her telling her he was coming home but she had refused saying to stay at the expedition he was enjoying so much.

"_If it's a job that means me having to be away from you and my children then I don't want that job,"_ he had told her in another previous owl.

When Luna had told her friends about the wedding, Ginny and Hannah helped her sorting out while Hermione went out of control with planning. Rolf was still away and wasn't going to come back until the night before the wedding so they had to sort out Rolf's suit and his doings. Rolf's only task was to write his vows and make sure he was there on the day. But it was also two weeks away before her due date. She had found out it was twins on her ultrasound at the peak of her four months of pregnancy.

It was the last day of September and snow was lightly falling down in Hogsmeade, in two days Luna was getting married. As she was looking through a baby name book there was a knock on the door of her flat. Heaving a sigh, Luna stood up with her big bump extending out in front of her. At the front door was Hermione.

"Luna why aren't you dressed yet? We have a rehearsal dinner in forty-five minutes," said Hermione, panicked. Luna groaned, _here we go_, she thought. Hermione hadn't stopped with planning as soon as Luna had told her about the wedding and that it would only be Luna sorting out everything as Rolf was away still. But as the weeks went Hermione had gone from helpful friend to manic planner, and it was driving Luna nuts.

"Since when did we have a rehearsal dinner planned?" asked Luna.

"I told you last night, hasn't Pig arrived here yet? No. Oh well now you know, now get dressed," said Hermione. Luna went upstairs to shower and get changed, finally putting on her makeup.

"Are you ready yet? Were five minutes late!" shouted Hermione. In her tiny bedroom Luna growled and went downstairs where Hermione was waiting with her muggle clipboard. Together they flooed to the reception hall at muggle Lumley Castle hotel where Hermione had thought would be the best place for the wedding. Inside were a few of Luna and Rolf's families andtheir friends dressed up for the rehearsal. The children were running around and playing with one another.

"Alright everybody the bride is here," shouted Hermione. People looked around and smiled, Luna greeted them with hugs and kisses. When Luna got over to Ron, Harry and Ginny they each gave her a hug in turn.

"Hermione's not driving you mad still is she? She insisted last night on doing a rehearsal dinner, I couldn't stop her," said Ron, holding Hugo in his arms as Hugo was reaching over and squirming to grab a chunk of little Lily's hair as she sat in Harry's arms. Luna smiled slightly and took Hugo from Ron.

"I don't really mind, I would just find it easier if it was kept simple, all this planning is getting me stressed," said Luna.

"Well you know that's not a good thing, you need to keep those two in there for another two weeks," said Harry. Luna nodded and passed Hugo back to Ron.

"Luna! Twenty seconds maximum to greeting people!" chimed Hermione as she marched by. Luna bit her lip and the others stared sympathetically at her and Luna moved on to greet other friends and family. At lunchtime they gathered around the tables while Hermione stood at the top organising where people should be sitting to eat. As Luna sat in her seat with her elbow resting on the table and the hand cupping her cheek and chin, she was thinking of Rolf and missing him terribly. Her mind drifted off to when she first met him…

_"Guys come on, Newt Scamander is doing a book signing in Flourish and Bolts if we don't go now he'll be gone," shouted Hermione. She was trying to persuade Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville andHannah to come with her but they were to busy lazing around at Harry and Ginny's house in Godric's Hallow._

_"He'll be there again," said Ron. Lying on one of the settee's while Harry and Ginny shared the other one and Neville sat on a chair with Hannah in his lap. _

_"No he won't Ron, he's a hundred and one years old, this is the eighth year his book has been out so I think this maybe his last signing," argued Hermione. The door opened behind Hermione and Luna came in._

_"I'll go with you Hermione, ever since I was little I have longed to meet Newton," said Luna, dreamily. Hermione beamed, they asked the others one more time but they refused so with two cracks Luna and Hermione arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. They left the pub and made their way down to Flourish and Bolts where a large crowd was gathering. As they arrived, the crowd sighed in disappointment as news moved down saying Newt had left. Disappointed themselves Hermione and Luna decided to do some shopping as they were there. As they set off down the street, they didn't see a young brown haired man running in their direction muttering to himself and not paying attention._

_"-Need to apparate grandad away from Bolt's then I can…omph," there was a collision as the man ran straight into Luna and she dropped her book on the cobbled street. "Oh I'm sorry, let me get that," said the man. He bent down and picked up the book then looked up at Luna and she looked down at him. Everything in that moment seemed to go, the people, the shops, the noise and it was just the two of them._

_"Err hi, my names Rolf," stuttered Rolf. Gazing up at Luna._

_"I'm Luna,"_

"Now the ice sculptures will go there, there and there. I want to place an order for a hundred white roses please," Hermione walked past talking on a muggle mobile.

"Hermione!" called Luna. Hermione stopped talking and looked at Luna. "I don't want you planning my wedding anymore, you've done too much already can you just leave it!" shouted Luna. Hermione shut up and opened and closed her mouth, not sure what to say.

"Well if that's how you feel," said Hermione. After another hour Luna went home very frustrated. Sighing Luna slumped into an armchair and closed her eyes. But then hearing footsteps from inside the bedroom Luna pulled out her wand and snapped open her eyes. Getting up Luna walked slowly to the lounge door, as she heard the footsteps in the room next door edge closer to the bedroom door.

"Luna?" asked the stranger. Luna's eyes brightened and she grinned, recognising the voice.

"Rolf?" she asked, happily. Each turning around the corner Luna clasped eyes on Rolf as his green eyes gazed at hers. Rolf's dark brown hair was longer and he had a beard after not shaving or trimming for numerous weeks.

"Holy Merlin, you're as big as a house," said Rolf, gaping. Standing back and looking at her bump.

"I am having twins," said Luna. Rolf beamed and kissed her and Luna wrapped her arms around Rolf's neck and kissed him back.

"How come your home early?" asked Luna. Going into the bedroom with Rolf so he could finish unpacking.

"I got fed up and I couldn't stand being away from you anymore so I came back," explained Rolf. Luna sat down on the bed as Rolf waved his wand around directing where the clothes and his other bits and bobs should go. When he finished he went over to Luna and lay on the bed, bringing Luna to lay down on her back as well.

"I love you," said Luna. Rolf gently brushed his hand across Luna's bump as he kissed her.

"I love you to," he said.

The next day in the evening was Luna and Rolf's hen and stag party night, Rolf went out to town with the boys while Luna went out to a quiet dinner with all her friends. The snow was still falling down and covering the roads in white blankets. At the evening Luna was to stay at Ginny and Harry's house while Rolf was staying at his friends Peter's house. Luna had apologised to Hermione before leaving for the dinner but Hermione wouldn't have it and apologised herself to Luna for getting out of control.

The wedding morning arrived on Friday 2nd October. Already at the Grimmauld Place it was manic station. James, Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo were in one of the rooms with Kreacher looking after them while all the adults got ready and help prepare and sort out everything. Luna was in the bathroom with Hannah as Hannah did Luna's hair. When Hannah had finished Luna stood up and her bump clenched, Luna put a hand on it took a deep breath.

"Luna are you alright?" asked Hannah. Luna nodded, but then her waters broke.

"Oww….Ok…Hannah do you want to start on makeup now?" asked Luna. Hannah gaped at her.

"I don't think your makeup is coming next," said Hannah. She went downstairs with Luna and informed the others that Luna's waters had broken. There was even more of a rush then, Hermione, Ginny and Hannah took Luna to St Mungo's along with the kids while Ron, Harry and Neville apparated to the wedding guest's houses to inform them Luna had gone into labour.

At St Mungo's Luna was in one of the delivery rooms waiting for her twins to come and for Rolf to arrive, she needed him. In the room at the moment were James, Albus, Lily and Rose and Hugo behaving well and sitting quietly on the chairs, Ginny and Hannah were comforting Luna through her contractions and Hermione was talking to the Mid-Healer. After half an hour Rolf arrived dressed in his suit and he came bursting into the room and rushed over to Luna.

"I was at the castle with the minister when Ron arrived, are you alright? Are you comfortable?" asked Rolf, a bit panicked.

"Yes Rolf, I'm fine now that your here," said Luna. Rolf smiled and kissed her. A few minutes later the door opened again and the minister for Luna and Rolf's wedding came through the doors.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ginny.

"I have come to marry Luna and Rolf," he explained. Hermione, Hannah, Ginny, Luna and Rolf frowned.

"Now?" They all asked.

"Yes. I do have other weddings to perform today so if they would like it done now as all their friends and family are here, I can give them a simple wedding," he explained. Luna looked up at Rolf and he looked down at her.

"What do you think?" asked Luna. Rolf thought for a second.

"I think I want to marry you today," said Rolf. Luna was thankful then Hermione was around as she managed to get, Rolf's closest friends, his grandparents including Newton, and Rolf's parents into the room along with Luna's father and her closest friends into the delivery room. The Mid-Healers weren't particularly happy but Luna was only four centimeters along so they still had time.

"We are here today to join Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood in holy matramony," The wedding progressed, every now and again there was a gasp as Luna had her contractions but Rolf was there holding her hand and comforting her.

"Now who has the rings?" Asked the minister. Ginny and Peter looked and searched their pockets but found no rings.

"No worries," said Hermione. She pulled out her wand andtransfigured two pieces of string into solid gold rings, one was thin the other just a bit thicker. She gave them the minister while others gaped at Hermione's magic skills, even the children gaped in awe. The wedding continued in the morning and soon the minister announced Rolf andLuna husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride," said the minister. Rolf went in to kiss Luna on the lips but she doubled over and clutched her bump as a large contraction came. The Mid-Healers rushed over.

"Ten centimetres, it's time Mrs Scamander," said Mid Healer, Laura Foster. Luna nodded and the Mid-Healers got the delivery room ready for the birth of the twins. The family and friends left the room, giving Luna hugs and kisses and Rolf handshakes and hugs.

"Alright Luna, I need you to start pushing on the next contraction," said Mid-Healer Foster. Luna nodded, tears were held in her eyes as she grabbed Rolf's hand, he bit down on his lip and didn't say anything. The next fifteen minutes Luna pushed each time her contractions came.

"Excellent Luna, I see the head, keep going,"

Luna pushed once more and Mid-Healer Foster held up her first baby boy and only a minute apart his baby brother was born. Both of them were cleaned up as Luna and Rolf watched, both of them blissfully happy.

"Have you thought of any names for these two?" asked Rolf suddenly realising his children may not have names.

"I found two names I like, Lorcan and Lysander. What do you think?" asked Luna. Rolf smiled.

"I rather like them actually, Lorcan for the eldest and Lysander for the youngest," said Rolf. Luna was then handed her twins, she held Lorcan in her left arm and Lysander in her right arm. Both of them were pale little babies, with scrunched up faces and blond fuzz on top of their heads. Luna beamed and cried with joy as Rolf grinned with pride. Lorcan and Lysander opened their tiny beady very light blue eyes and gazed up at their parents for the first time, Luna and Rolf Scamander smiled more.

"Can I kiss the bride?" asked Rolf. Luna smiled and looked up at him.

"You may," she said. Rolf leant down and kissed his wife and Luna responded and kissed her husband.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that is that. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I shall try to update soon and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **


	29. Going To School

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: I am sorry I haven't updated. This chapter I've written it about 5 times over because the first four attempts I wasn't pleased with but here is my finished result. **

**Big thanks to HPlovaa, wow60, yellow 14, TaylorxxSue, Bendleshnitz, nonameavailable and Sarah The VAMPIRE for reviewing on the last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"Mummy, why are we here?" asked Rose. Looking up at her mother as they walked towards the muggle shopping centre. It had been nearly a year since Luna had given birth, only two more months and the twins; Lorcan and Lysander would be one. Hermione smiled and thought about how to tell Rose, what Ron and her had agreed on last week.

__

"I think it would be good for Rose if she went plus we don't have time to teach her or Hugo. We've both got busy jobs and I know Ginny said she would help but she already has James, Albus and Lily. Add our two and it'll be a war zone for her," said Hermione. As she and Ron sat down on the settee one evening.

"I don't know Hermione, I mean the others didn't send their kids to muggle primary schools and the children are getting along just fine. Why should we?" asked Ron. Twirling a strand of Hermione's hair with his finger.

"Because I am muggleborn and I would like our children to have as much of a life in the muggle world as I did before going to Hogwarts," said Hermione. Moving closer to Ron on the settee and giving him a smile which he wouldn't say no to.

"Alright, we'll send Rose to a muggle school," said Ron. Hermione grinned and kissed him, nearly knocking him off the settee.

"Well Rose," said Hermione. Stopping at a bench and letting Rose stand on the bench next to her. She looked around to make sure nobody was walking by. "How would you feel going to a muggle school before you go to Hogwarts? It's in the muggle village behind the forest, behind our house," said Hermione. Four-year-old Rose frowned.

"Will Albus go?" she asked.

"No he won't, but you'll still get to see him everyday when you get home," said Hermione. Rose still didn't look happy.

"But I'm a witch. Why do I need to go to a muggle school?" she said.

"Daddy and I think it would be good for you to get a muggle education. When I was your age I didn't know I was a witch and up until I was eleven I went to a muggle school," said Hermione. Rose smiled.

"You didn't know you were a witch?" asked Rose. Hermione shook her head and smiled.

"No I didn't. Your granddad and nanny are muggles and they sent me to a normal muggle school just like any muggle would send their child. I never knew about Hogwarts until an owl came one morning to tell me I was a witch," said Hermione. Rose was giggling.

"That's funny mommy. Did daddy to go to muggle school?" Rose asked.

"No, your daddy knew he was a wizard all along. Nanna and granddaddy are a witch and wizard to so your nanna taught your daddy, uncles and aunt before they went to Hogwarts," said Hermione. Rose was still finding the fact that her mother didn't know she was a witch, amusing.

"Ok mommy, I'll go to muggle school," she said. Hermione smiled. Together they entered the shopping centre and looked around the shops buying suitable clothes for the school Rose would be attending in the primary school in the muggle town behind the forest where Ron and Hermione lived. At lunchtime when they had finished Hermione apparated and side apparated Rose to Diagon Alley where they had to find Ron with Hugo. For the morning, Ron had taken Hugo to a playgroup with Lily and Harry joining him.

"Mummy, there they are! DADDY!" shouted Rose. As they sat down having sundaes at Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlour. Ron looked noticed them and beamed, two year old Hugo was on his shoulders. Harry was walking next to him holding two-year old Lily's hand as she walked next to her father.

"Hello," Hermione said to Ron before he kissed her. Hugo came forward as well on his dad's shoulders and grabbed Hermione's hair.

"Haha, hi mommy," giggled Hugo. Ron and Hermione broke from the kiss, Hermione pulled Hugo off Ron's shoulders and Ron picked up Rose. Ron sat down next to Hermione.

"How are you Harry?" asked Hermione. As Harry sat down with Lily on his lap at the opposite side of the table, they ordered four more sundaes.

"Staying out of trouble, can't say the same about this one though," said Harry. Looking down at Lily, she looked up and snickered at her dad's face.

"What? My niece getting in trouble? Never," said Hermione.

"Oh believe it. At the playgroup today she thought it would be good to show the other's a new magic trick she had learnt. Enlarging the children so they inflated like balloons," said Harry. Ron smirked and Hermione gaped. Lily laughed more. Rose was playing with Hugo's hair as they each sat on their parents lap.

"She did that to all the children?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded. "She's a lot like you Harry," said Hermione. Harry smiled, thinking of Aunt Marge.

"They deserved it," said Lily. "They teased Hugo," Rose and Hermione looked up frowning.

"Who?" they asked as the four more sundaes arrived.

"Don't worry, they were naughty little boys. There still being deflated as we speak now," said Ron. "Plus Hugo wasn't to bothered by them, were you?" asked Ron. He ticked Hugo under his chin and Hugo smiled, then started on his ice cream.

The remaining days of August passed quickly and too soon it was the day Rose was starting primary school. On the morning Rose was dressed in her school uniform and walked in-between her mother and father as they walked on the path through the forest, which secretly led into the muggle village. Hugo was being pushed in the pram, much to his discomfort. After the forest they arrived on the pavement on a road where houses stood facing them. Going down the road, they walked past the church, and a few of the shops. Turning left at the end of the road was the orphanage but turning to the right was the primary school. Cars were lined up the road, dropping off their children while adults were walking up the road with their children by their side.

"Alright Rose, I'll be here at three to pick you up," said Hermione. Rose nodded, holding her school bag by her side.

"Ok, bye mummy," she said. Wrapping her arms around Hermione's neck, Hermione hugged her back. Then Ron picked up Rose and hugged her and finally Rose kissed Hugo's cheek in goodbye.

"Bye," Rose called behind her as she joined the others on the playground.

"Come on," said Ron. Giving Hermione's hand a tug, he kept hold of it as they walked back to the forest pathway, which had been charmed to keep muggles out. Like all wizarding villages.

"This is a good idea…but it's hard," said Hermione. As Hugo's pushchair slowly moved on it's own in front of them.

"Hard? This is meant to be the easy bit. We'll be getting her back at the end of the day, imagine what it'll be like when she goes to Hogwarts? We'll only have her back for the summer then," said Ron. This didn't cheer Hermione up much and Ron noticed. "But think what were doing for her, letting her get a good education. You went to a muggle school and you were the smartest, still are, the smartest witch there is," said Ron.

"That wasn't because I went to a muggle school Ron, I love to read, you learn more by reading," said Hermione. She was still blushing at Ron's praise for her. "But yes you are right, she is getting a good education,"

"I'm right? The score must now be, what? Two to me and infinity to you," said Ron, jokingly. Hermione smiled and leaned up to kiss him and Ron kissed her back. Hugo's pushchair halted to a stop. Meanwhile back at the primary school Rose was now sat in the class with all the other pupils in her year.

"Good morning children. I'm Miss Cotton. Now when I call your names I would like you to say 'here Miss' ok?" The children nodded. Miss Cotton was an old, skinny woman with bright white hair.

"Rose Weasel?" Rose frowned while the other children laughed.

"It's Weasley," she said

"So sorry dear," apologised Miss Cotton. Looking at her through her round spectacles, which had a chain on them so they could dangle off her neck. In the morning they started on the Alphabet.

"Very good Charlie but you missed out E, F, K and P. Ok Rose, your turn," said Miss Cotton.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z," said Rose in a second. Miss Cotton's jaw dropped and so did the teacher assistant. The children peered at Rose more interested.

"Well, excellent. Can you see the board from there?" asked Miss Cotton. Rose frowned again, _she's thinking I cheated! Mommy taught me the Alphabet when I was two,_ thought Rose.

"No she can't, Miss," said the teaching assistant.

"I know the Alphabet and I can count to a hundred," said Rose. Eyes widening now, Miss Cotton stared at her, then she frowned and moved on to Sally Brooks. Throughout the morning Rose got all her answers right and continued to ask questions that were above her level. At break time though Rose sat alone reading the book she had brought along with her in her schoolbag. After break they then had to do numbers but only 1 to 10 much to Rose's annoyance. Then it was lunchtime and each pupil now had to eat in the hall, Rose snacked on her sandwiches, ate her crisps and then had her sandwich. Then she went out to play on the playground.

"It's the nerdy weasel," said someone. Looking round Rose saw three boys coming towards her.

"Leave me alone," said Rose. The boys laughed.

"I can count to one hundred," said another boy, putting on a high voice. The boys found it incredibly funny but Rose found it incredibly annoying.

"Stop it," she shouted, getting angry and upset. The third boy snatched up her book and tossed it into a puddle. Then there was a bang and the three boys weren't there anymore. Instead screams came from the top of the school roof, the three boys were all standing at the highest point. The dinner ladies all panicked while all the pupils pointed and looked up at them.

"She did it!" cried the boys, pointing straight at Rose. At that point the headmaster had come out with the other staff members and they looked at Rose. But then familiar 'cracking' noises to Rose could be heard and four wizards arrived. They brought the boys back down to the ground and wiped everyone's memories. One wizard came over to Rose as everyone else was frozen by the remaining three wizards.

"Be careful on how you use magic, we let you off before you get to Hogwarts as your young but be careful around muggles. They don't understand you see. Now what's your name so I can owl your parents?" asked the wizard.

"Rose Weasley, my mommy and daddy are Ronald and Hermione Weasley," said Rose. The man nodded.

"Yes I know who they are. Don't worry, everything here is alright now, just pretend nothing happened," said the wizard. Then with four cracks they left. Rose picked up book from the puddle. _'Now I'm in trouble with mummy and daddy,'_ she thought. As everyone slowly started to move, Rose ran into the school and stayed hidden from the bullies until the end of lunch bell rang. In the afternoon they were allowed to play with paint and they each painted a picture.

"That's pretty," Rose said to Sally Brooks picture. Sally smiled at her.

"Thank you. Yours is nice to," said Sally. Rose smiled. They painted and talk with each other still. At the end of the day Rose said her goodbyes to Sally and walked up to where all the adults were waiting. Rose spotted Hermione, who raised an eyebrow when she saw her, her arms were crossed as well. When Rose got up to Hermione, she took her hand and they walked towards the path.

"I didn't mean to," said Rose. Looking up at her mother. "There were these horrible boys,"

"What did they do?" asked Hermione.

"Threw my book in a puddle!" cried out Rose. "And called me nerd," she added.

"Well their just mean jealous boys, the next time they come up to you, you just ignore them. Don't use magic, you know your not meant to," said Hermione.

"Yes mummy," said Rose. "I'm sorry," she added. Hermione smiled and picked up her daughter and kissed her cheek. Rose wrapped her arms around her mum's neck.

"It's alright sweetheart," said Hermione. "What did you learn today?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing I don't know. We did the Alphabet and counted to ten," said Rose. Hermione smiled. "Then we painted and I made a friend, she said my picture was nice," said Rose. Hermione beamed as they came back out into the wizarding village of Ottery St Catchpole. Back in the wizarding community, Hermione apparated herself and Rose to Hermione's mothers. Hugo had been dropped off there that morning before Ron and Hermione apparated to the Ministry.

Dropping off Rose, Hermione then apparated back to the Ministry to continue her work. After ten minutes Ron arrived at her office, after being on an Auror mission.

"Have you picked up Rose, how was her first day?" he asked. There was a gash on his forehead and a trickle of blood was running down to his eyebrow.

"Ron you're bleeding!" said Hermione. She got off her seat and went round to him and healed his wound. Ron wiped away the blood. "Yes I picked up Rose, she said she had a good day besides these boys picking on her but I warned her again about not using magic," said Hermione. Wiping away the blood Ron missed from his forehead

"I don't want her going there if those boys are going to pick on her," said Ron.

"She's smart enough not to listen to them but I think that's why they are picking on her. Rose told me she already knew what they were taught today," said Hermione.

"She's like you then," said Ron. Hermione frowned.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," she said. Ron laughed.

"Nothings bad when it's you, your prefect and Rose is perfect as well," said Ron. Hermione smiled and kissed him. Just then an owl came into the office and dropped a letter on the table then took off back out the office. Hermione opened it

"It's from Seamus, Sandra's given birth to a boy called Hamish. We should send them something," said Hermione. Ron nodded.

"Wow, Irish father, Welsh mother and a Scottish name," said Ron, smiling. Hermione rolled her eyes. At five when Hermione left work she apparated to her mothers again to pick up Rose and Hugo. While Anita was hugging Rose and Hugo goodbye for the day Colin came back from work.

"Ah, hello you two," said Colin. Rose and Hugo hugged him then Colin stood up and kissed Hermione's cheek. "Anita I'm going out with the guys tonight, hope that's alright," he said.

"But I've started on dinner," said Anita. But Colin had gone upstairs to get changed. Hermione looked at her mother and noticed her frowning.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Anita looked at her.

"Nothings the matter," said Anita. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Mum, I know when something is bothering you. What's wrong? Dad's only just going out with his mates," Rose and Hugo watched from below.

"Yes well your father seems to be spending a lot of time with his 'mates' lately," snapped Anita.

"But-,"

"Stay out of things you don't understand Hermione. Sometimes you're to smart for your own good," snapped Anita. Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth stood agape, but Anita stormed off into the kitchen to take out the lamb chops. Angry Hermione apparated away back home with Rose and Hugo.

Back at home Rose and Hugo played together in the lounge while Hermione started on dinner in the kitchen. At half six Ron arrived home with a 'crack' and he stayed in the lounge with Rose and Hugo for a bit before entering the kitchen and greeting Hermione with a kiss.

"Dinner smells nice, beef tonight?" Ron asked.

"Yes," said Hermione, shortly. Still thinking of what her mother had said to her.

"What's up?" asked Ron. Noticing something was wrong. Hermione told Ron what Anita had said. "Don't believe her, you know it's not true. She was just annoyed at your dad for going out again. She didn't mean it," said Ron. Hermione nodded and smiled, Ron always knew how to cheer her up. Ron kissed her and she returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did.

"Ron the kids are in the next room," said Hermione. When Ron started wondering his hands up her top.

"They're watching the T.v," said Ron. Kissing up her neck as Hermione had arched it to give him better access.

"Wait till later," said Hermione. Giving his lips a peck to stop him kissing her neck.

"Alright," said Ron. He smiled and gave her another kiss before going to get changed out of his work clothes; Hermione stayed downstairs to continue cooking dinner.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you review, because I love the feedback! I shall try to update soon. **

**Reeves3. **


	30. Thunder and Monsters

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: An update! YAY! Thanks to HPlovva, yenny-1411 and Sailormoon101 for reviewing on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I shall update soon. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Three years old Hugo Weasley lay in his bed wide awake. The rain pelted on the window but there was a loud unfamiliar sound outside, which was frightening him. There was always a loud crack of light in the sky followed by a loud long rumble of thunder. He grabbed his blanket, got out his small bed and waddled over to the door. He opened the door and looked at the dark landing, feeling the threat that monsters could come up the stairs any moment and gobble him up. With a deep breath Hugo ran as fast as he could up the hall and opened his parent's bedroom door.

He heard rumbling growls now and he looked around the dark room thinking there was a monster in the room or under his parent's bed. He walked over to one side of the bed, jumping every time there would be a rumbled growl. He tapped the lump on the bed, as there was a flash of lighting outside.

"Mummy?" Hugo asked quietly, his lip trembling. The lump stirred and gave a groan, Hermione peered open her eyes and saw Hugo's outline beside the bed.

"Hugo, what are you doing up?" Hermione asked, she turned on the light, as there was a loud bang of thunder. Hugo jumped up his hair sticking up on end, he tried to crawl up the quilt but failed so Hermione helped him up. Hugo hugged her scared and Hermione hugged him back as she kicked Ron awake with her foot.

"Ow, wha iz it?" He asked rolling over and looking at her, he then spotted Hugo. "Hey little buddy, what's wrong?"

Ron sat up and turned on the other light and Hugo looked around the room noticing there was no monsters he relaxed a little but then there was more thunder and Hugo grabbed Hermione tightly.

"Your not scared of the thunder are you Hugo?" Hermione asked, Hugo nodded.

"Yes and there are monsters," said Hugo in a quiet voice.

"There are monsters in the house?" Ron asked shocked.

"Yes," cried Hugo. It was very important for his father to know that.

"Hugo there's no monsters so you have nothing to be scared about," said Hermione. Hugo had his face in her neck while his small arms were wrapped around under her arms as Hermione had her own arms around Hugo's small body.

"What about noises outside?" Hugo asked, as there was a flash of lightning followed by a round of thunder.

"The thunder? That's only two bludgers hitting each other to make the rumbling sound and the flash of light is only the snitch flying past," said Ron. Leaning on his side and looking at Hugo as he looked at him while still resting on Hermione.

"Really?" Hugo asked.

"Yep only bludgers and snitches," said Ron smiling. Hermione smiled at him and Hugo soon fell asleep on Hermione while she stroked his hair softly and Ron was telling his the tale of the troll in the bathroom and the prince saving the princess. After the story Hermione carried Hugo into his room and placed him in is bed tucking the quilt around him. She brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead lightly then went back into her bedroom.

"Everything alright?" Ron asked wrapping his arms around Hermione and tangling his legs with hers.

"Yeah, he's fast asleep." Said Hermione, cuddling up next to him.

"I love you." Mumbled Ron. Placing a kiss on Hermione's lips, she kissed him back.

"I love you too." Said Hermione. She kissed him again and then pushed him onto his back and Ron brought Hermione so she lay on top of him.

__

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ron and Hermione both jumped and looked towards their bedroom door.

__

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"The sounds coming from outside," whispered Hermione. She got up off Ron and they both got out of bed and grabbed their wands. Out in the landing Ron went down the stairs first followed by Hermione and looked towards the front door. Keeping their wands in front of them, Ron opened the door using his wand.

A flash of lightening silhouetted a cloaked figure standing at their doorway. Ron and Hermione yelled and aimed their wands at the stranger.

"Oh put your bloody wands away. I'm staying here for the night!" said a voice and stepping into the light was Anita Granger.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" asked Hermione. Anita hung up her anorak and both Ron and Hermione noticed she had a suitcase trailing behind her.

"I've found out your father has been cheating on me. The dirty pig, so I'm staying here until I can find a suitable place to live," said Anita. Hermione gaped and stuttered at her.

"W-what? Dad's cheating on you. He wouldn't do that!" said Hermione. While Anita dragged the case towards the stairs and Ron shut the front door.

"We he is. I found him out tonight doing the dirty with a woman in the town. I confronted him and he's admitted it, apparently it's been going on since after Rose was born. So I've left him. Don't be to sad Hermione, he's a pig after all," said Anita. Pulling the case up the spiral stairs.

"But he's my father," said Hermione. She couldn't believe this, this was her parents. They were meant to stay together, they loved each other but now it was all crumbling apart. Her father was cheating on her mother, it just wasn't right. Anita paused for a moment they continued to pull the case up the stairs leaving Ron and Hermione in the hallway.

"Are you all right?" asked Ron.

"I can't believe it," whispered Hermione. Ron stepped closer to her and wrapped her in a hug. "My dad, he wouldn't hurt mum like this," said Hermione.

"No offence but she doesn't seem that hurt, more furious," said Ron.

"She's hurt, anger is just how she shows it. I need to owl my father," said Hermione. They went into the kitchen and Ron got Coco, Rose's owl, as Pig was away at Dean and Piper Thomas sending Ron and Hermione's congratulations about the news of Piper being pregnant. Hermione wrote her father a letter. Octobers issue of Witch Weekly rested on the table.

"I know my father will tell the truth about this, I can't…won't believe he's cheating," said Hermione. She tied the note to Coco's leg and she took off out the window like a comet. Ron placed a hand on her back and she turned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist, tears slipped down her cheeks. A short while later they walked back upstairs and to their bedroom door but both froze at the doorway. Anita was already fast asleep in the middle of their bed. Ron opened his mouth to awake her but Hermione pulled him out the room.

"She's had a rough night, lets just let her stay in there for tonight," said Hermione. Ron closed his mouth and nodded. Instead they went into the guests bedroom, which was opposite Hugo's bedroom and got into the double bed in there.

"This bed's to hard, I like our one," complained Ron.

"It's just one night," yawned Hermione. She lay against Ron's side as he held her and they both fell asleep.

**2 months later…**

"I've had enough of this," complained Ron. As he got into the guest bed, like every night the past two long months. It was December now and snow was falling thickly to the ground. Hermione had received her reply from her father and she had spoken to him, he admitted he had been having an affair. Throughout the two months Anita had lived with them and hadn't bothered yet to search for a place to live. Ron had, had enough but didn't say so to hurt his wife's feelings but Hermione was letting her mother stay as she had no where else to go.

"Where can she go Ron? All she has is us and the kids now," said Hermione. She was sitting on the windowsill, waiting for an owl off Neville and Hannah.

"She's more than welcome to stay here but I don't see why she gets our room," said Ron.

"It's politeness that she gets to sleep in the best bedroom of the house," said Hermione. "Remember Bill and Fleur's wedding, Fleur's parents slept in your parents bed." Ron groaned in annoyance.

"But this is different," argued Ron. Hermione didn't reply because at that time Pig flew in from the open window and dropped the letter in Hermione's lap. She picked it up and opened it.

__

'Dear Ron and Hermione,

It was unfortunate news from our visit to St Mungo's, Hannah's not pregnant and we found out that we can't have children so we've decided were going to adopt. Were both happy about it and think it's a good choice. Thanks for the Christmas gifts, already waiting to open them and Christmas is still a week away! Are Rose and Hugo getting ready for Christmas? Bet they're driving you bonkers.

Will see you soon,

Neville and Hannah. Xxx

"Oh dear. Turns out Hannah wasn't pregnant Ron," said Hermione.

"That's a shame, are they going to keep trying?" asked Ron. Hermione shook her head and passed Ron the letter and he read it. There was a knock on the door and Hermione got up to open it, Rose and Hugo came running inside.

"We've just seen nanny take out her teeth!" cried Rose. Hugo looked horrified and Hermione picked him up while Rose ran up to her daddy.

"How can she do that?" asked Hugo.

"Nanny's had fake teeth since she was nineteen, that's why she became a dentist to help others with their teeth," said Hermione. Rose and Hugo grimaced and Hermione sat down next to Ron on the bed. It was quite in the room except for the sounds of Anita snoring in the room next door.

"Why is nanny not with grandad?" asked Hugo. Ron looked at Hermione, they still hadn't told Rose and Hugo about their grandparents separating.

"Well nanny and grandad aren't in love anymore," said Ron. Rose and Hugo stared up at him.

"Why?" They asked at the same time.

"It happens sometimes, people can fall in love and then they can fall out of love," said Hermione. She got into the bed next to Ron and Rose and Hugo wriggled in-between them.

"Why?" repeated Rose and Hugo.

"Because they no longer feel connected with each other," said Hermione.

"So is nanny going to stay here forever?" asked Rose.

"Were not sure how long nanny's going to stay for," said Hermione. While Ron answered "hope not!" The four of them lay in the bed staring up at the ceiling for a couple of minutes before Rose asked.

"Mommy and daddy, you won't fall out of love. Will you?" she asked, tearful. Ron and Hermione gazed at one another above Rose and Hugo's heads.

"No," they answered together.

"There won't be a second in my life when I doubt loving your mother," said Ron. Hermione smiled.

"And there wouldn't be a moment in my life when I say I don't love your father," said Hermione. Ron chuckled.

"So that's a no?" asked Rose. Ron and Hermione smiled.

"It's a no. Your daddy and I love each other very much," said Hermione.

"And we would never separate," finished Ron. Hugo and Rose soon fell asleep so Ron took them back into their bedrooms and then returned back into the guest bedroom. Hermione still lay on the bed and she watched Ron close the curtains and switch off the light with a flick of his wand. When she felt him get onto the bed, her lips found his instantly, Ron gave a moan and they both fell back onto the hard bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ahhh who doesn't like a nice cheesey ending? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I shall update soon. Don't forget to review.**

**Reeves3. **


	31. Lanzarote

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Like I promised an early update. I have some wonderful big thanks to wow60, nonameavailable, Bendleshnitz, HPlovva, PhantomS, iStoleTheFriedChicken, yenny-1411, yellow 14, cali-lion-11 (anon), hermioneandronlover, Sailormoon101 and Blue Leah for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I shall update soon again. **

**Reeves3. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

As they entered the last week of February, Anita was still living with Ron and Hermione. They both remained in the guest bedroom while Anita slept in their bedroom. Ron was annoyed, not only because he wasn't allowed to sleep in his own bed but because whenever Colin came round to see the kids, Anita couldn't help but get into an argument with him and it was causing Hermione to get stressed and upset.

It was late on a Thursday night and Ron was grinning to himself. He had been planning this for a few weeks back. He was treating Hermione to a holiday in Lanzarote with the kids and the Potter's. They would also be there for Ron's 31st birthday. Hermione knew nothing of it. Ginny had been round earlier to pack Rose and Hugo's suitcases as well as to sort out the things Hermione would need as she couldn't pack it as Hermione would wonder where her clothes mysteriously disappeared to. Ginny had taken Ron's suitcase as well.

Ron hadn't told Anita either but was going to leave her a note before they left for the airport. Ron had thought it might be a good idea because out of all whom was going the only one who had been on a plane was Hermione. Harry had made sure they each had passports. Then once arriving, a car from the Ministry of Magic would pick them up and take them to the wizard hotel.

Smiling to himself again, he planted a kiss on Hermione's forehead while she dreamt on and fell asleep himself. Early the next morning Ron crept out of bed, having to crawl down to the end of it, as he couldn't climb over Hermione. He went into Hugo's bedroom and awoke him. With a grumpy Hugo in his arms they went to wake Rose who wasn't as cheerful of being woken. The three of them had an early breakfast in the kitchen.

"Now remember, were not allowed to tell mommy where were going. Ok?" asked Ron. Rose and Hugo nodded and giggled then continued to eat their Honey Dragon's cereal. After breakfast Ron followed them upstairs to give them a bath each and to make sure they brushed their teeth. As they came out the bathroom by the top of the spiral staircase the door of the guest bedroom opened and Hermione walked out.

"Well good morning," said Hermione. Rose ran up to her and gave her a hug. Hugo followed trying not to trip up on his towel.

"Morning mummy," they said. Before going off into their bedrooms to get changed in the clothes Ginny had left out for them yesterday. Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron.

"It's quarter to eight. How come you've been up so early?" asked Hermione. Ron smiled and came up to her.

"Well Harry said he's going to take us and the kids to a meal at a muggle restaurant at lunchtime so I'm just getting the kids ready," said Ron. Placing a kiss on Hermione's lips.

"Oh, that's nice. I'll go have some breakfast then," said Hermione. Ron smiled and nodded and kissed her again, barely containing his happiness that he was doing something right for once. He knew if everything was sorted, which it was, Hermione would be pleased.

"Excuse me but I don't think you should be doing that when Rose and Hugo could come out of there bedrooms at any moment," said Anita. She had just come out the main bedroom and spotted her daughter and son in law out in the hallway.

"Mother, were doing nothing they haven't seen us do before," said Hermione. Anita shook her head and went downstairs to get her own breakfast. Hermione frowned and sighed.

"I'm going to have a shower," said Ron. Hermione looked up at him and watched as he went into the main bedroom towards the bathroom. He flicked his wand and turned on the shower then looked back at Hermione. "If you don't want to go for breakfast just yet, your welcome to join me." Smiling Hermione headed towards him, casting a locking charm on the door as she went.

After getting dressed Rose, whose hair was already dry by her father's spell work, went into her younger brother's room. Hugo had already put on his socks, pants and T-shirt and was struggling to pull up his trousers when Rose closed the door.

"Hi Rose," he said. Giving a jump on the spot, lifting up his trousers at the same time.

"Hi, can you believe were going on a plane today?" asked Rose.

"I can't wait," said Hugo. They went downstairs looking for their parents but found Anita sitting at the breakfast table.

"Morning nanny," they said. Anita smiled at them both.

"Good morning my sweeties. Have you had your breakfast?" asked Anita. Rose and Hugo nodded. Once free from their nanny, they decided to go outside and play hide and seek in the garden. A short while later Ron and Hermione came out from the shower and left the bedroom and back into the guest bedroom to get changed. Once dressed they went back downstairs and into the kitchen to see Rose and Hugo out in the garden but Anita sat at the table on the house phone.

"Well you can't see the children that day, I'm taking them out to the zoo," argued Anita. They heard down on the end of the receiver Colin's voice.

_'Your working that day. I've taken a day off to be with them. There my grandchildren just as much as yours,'_

The happiness from earlier extinguished as Ron gazed down at Hermione and saw a sad frown appear on her face the moment she knew her parents were arguing.

"Mother, let me speak to dad," she said. Holding a hand out for the phone but Anita held up a hand and batted it away. Rolling her eyes, Hermione made breakfast.

"Sorry Colin but next Tuesday I'm looking after Rose and Hugo. Maybe you can spend the day with that tart of yours," said Anita. Before putting the phone down.

"Mother! Can you please be civil towards him? Yes, I know he cheated on you it's disgraceful but he did explain to both of us that he was sorry," said Hermione. Milk was spilling out of the cup of tea she just made, as she paid no attention to it but to her mother instead.

"Well you might have forgiven him but I have not so no I wont be civil towards him," said Anita. She continued to eat her breakfast and Hermione turned around and sighed, annoyed, at the over filled cup of tea. Ron cleaned it up and helped her cook breakfast, trying not to smile about the fact that Rose and Hugo would still be in Lanzarote next Tuesday. As lunchtime approached they heard the Potter's arrive in Harry's company Ministry of Magic car, a similar car to Hermione's.

"Hello," called Harry. James, Albus and Lily ran to find Rose and Hugo while Harry and Ginny found Ron and Hermione in the lounge.

"Hi Harry, hi Ginny," said Hermione. "Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked. Harry and Ginny nodded and both smiled. As the door to the kitchen shut behind Hermione, Ginny raced upstairs to collect the items she had marked yesterday and once Hermione's case was on the bed.

"Pack!" cried Ginny. Her wand poised in the air. The marked items belonging to Hermione sailed into the case and folded neatly inside. She then hovered the case to the window where Harry was waiting outside by the boot of his car.

"Quickly!" hissed Harry. Ginny smirked and zoomed the case down towards him, Harry caught it but fell over backwards by the force of it. Giggling Ginny went back downstairs to the open front door where Harry was now placing the case inside the boot.

"Quickly!" she hissed. Harry stared at her then laughed and got the trunk in the boot and hurriedly got back inside the house and into the lounge. Hermione opened the door just as Harry and Ginny sat down, Ron smiled at them. They each had a cup of tea then it was time to leave. In Harry's car, the five children got into the spacious backseats with enough space left to place a table in. The front seats of the car were as long and wide as a settee; Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione easily sat comfortably in it.

"Mum, we'll be back in a few hours. Are you alright here?" asked Hermione. As she was about to close the front door, Ron stood in the hallway.

"Yes I'll be fine. A repeat of last nights Coronation Street is on, so I'll watch that," said Anita. Hermione nodded and headed towards the car. Ron stuck the letter on the back of the door for Anita to find and then shut it, getting into the front seat next to Hermione.

"Let's go." Cheered the children excitedly. Hermione turned around in her seat.

"Were only going for lunch. How come you're all so excited?" she asked. The children looked at one another.

"It's food!" Cheered James. "Let's go." Harry started the car and made his way towards the airport, the car sliding between gaps of other cars as he went. Ron sat by the left passenger door grinning to himself, Ginny noticed it and rolled her eyes.

"I think you should tell her now Ron and stopping grinning as madly as Peeves," said Ginny. Harry smiled and Hermione frowned.

"What this?" she asked.

"Were off to Lanzarote," he said simply. Hermione gaped at him.

"What? B-but…what?" she asked.

"Don't worry about a thing. I've left a note for your mother to tell her where we've gone. I've cleared it with your boss that you can have a week off. Harry's sorted out passports because we've decided to go by a muggle plane. Then a Ministry car will pick us up and take us to the hotel in Costa Teguise," said Ron. Hermione still stared at him.

"But what about our clothes, our things?" asked Hermione.

"There all in the boot," said Ron. Still Hermione stared at him.

"I don't get…really are we going?" she asked. Now starting to look happy and excited.

"Open the glove compartment," said Harry. Hermione did and found an information brochure from the Department of Transportation at the Ministry, and information on the car and hotel, as well as all their passports and plane tickets.

"I can't believe this. This is great," said Hermione. She kissed Ron on the cheek and hugged Ginny next to her. After an hour of driving they arrived at the airport, Harry parked the car and they all got out. All the suitcases came out the boot and they dragged them towards the airport. Between Harry and Hermione they sorted out the tickets while Ron, Ginny and the kids gazed out the window staring at the planes. They deposited their suitcases, got checked by the metal detectors, got their passport checked and then they were on the plane.

On the plane, Ron, Hermione and Hugo sat by the window, James, Rose and Albus sat in front of them and in front of them sat Ginny, Harry and Lily. The plane slowly started to move and it was on the runway, then with a roar from its engines the plane took off.

"Bloody hell," murmured Ron. His ears were starting to pop and he swallowed to get it over with. Hermione took his hand and he looked at her, also noticing Hugo was gazing out the window, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"So how come you organised all this?" she asked. Ron smiled.

"I knew you needed a break from your parents," he said. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said. Hermione kissed him and placed a hand on his cheek as Ron returned her kiss. The plane journey took around three hours and when they arrived at the Arrecife airport they collected their luggage and went to find the car from the Ministry. It was parked outside the airport, waiting for them. The wizard driver was standing by the door holding up a sigh saying WEASLEY/POTTER. The journey from the airport to Costa Teguise took twenty minutes and they pulled up at the wizard hotel, The San Remo.

"This is so beautiful, you can see the beach from here," said Ginny. They entered the hotel and were taken to their rooms. Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo arrived at room 205 and opened the door. It was a joined room. The first room had a single double bed, a room leading to the bathroom and much larger space. In a door to the right was the second room for the kids, it was made up of a smaller bathroom and two single beds. The hotel had a swimming pool, with many magical slides to go along with it and it also had a Quidditch pitch to.

"I want to play Quidditch," said Rose. Looking out the room of her parents room, and gazing at the men flying on broomsticks tossing the Quaffle through the hoops.

"Your to young to play proper Quidditch Rose," said Hermione. Unpacking her suitcase and placing her things around the room. When everything had been unpacked, they met up with the five Potter's and walked to the beach. The waves crashed up against the soft sandy beach. Hugo, Lily, James, Albus and Rose happily splashed in it and made sand castles while Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny swam and sunbathed. They could only have a couple of hours on the beach as the time was drawing closer to dinnertime at the hotel.

In the restaurant as they had sat down they all noticed that in the room of witches and wizards, it had all gone quiet. Looking around they noticed people staring at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Why are they staring?" asked Lily. The witches and wizards coughed and started talking to their families once more but every now and then they looked over at them.

"You know daddy's famous," said Ginny.

"Were all famous," said Harry. As he heard two teenage boys whisper to each other. "That's Ginny Potter from the Holyhead Harpies, do you think I could ask for an autograph?" As the other boy said, "and that's Ron and Hermione Weasley as well, this is unbelievable!" A waiter came and took their order and it arrived quickly, it seemed the most of the waiters were giving them their full attention. After the meal the four Weasley's and five Potter's went to Ron and Hermione's hotel room so the children could watch a film and the adults could plan the rest of the week.

"Ohh on Sunday, I think it would be good if we visit the market at Teguise, but I would like to have a look around. It is the historical capital, after all." Said Hermione. A large amount of giggling was coming from Rose and Hugo's bedroom but the adults continued to talk.

"Tomorrow were spending it on the beach," said Ron, smiling.

"I agree," said Ginny. "I also want to see the town as well, do bits of shopping."

"I just want to play some Quidditch," said Harry. Meanwhile in the kid's bedroom, who was causing all the laughter was James. He was chasing his younger cousins and siblings around the room trying to tickle them.

"You can't catch me James," laughed Lily. James pounced at her but Lily easily jumped in the air and flew further across the room than a muggle child would and landed much more gracefully as well. James caught Rose around the waist and she let out a shriek of laughter as he tickled her, Hugo and Albus charged at James coming to Rose's rescue.

"Let her go, let her go," said Albus. Beating at his brother's arms to stop him tickling Rose, as she lay on the floor crying with laughter. Hugo was on James's back, trying to pull him off and Lily came over to them pulling Rose's legs. They continued to run around the room until Rose found refuge in her father's arms in the next room.

"I'll get Uncle Ron to, his height don't scare me," said James. Ron chuckled but James started to tickle his bare feet and he laughed making the kids laugh more. Later in the evening when the Potter's had gone back to their own room and Rose and Hugo were asleep in the next room, Ron and Hermione lay facing each other in their own bed.

"Thank you for sorting all this out Ron," whispered Hermione. Ron grinned at her.

"Anything to make you happy," said Ron. Hermione smiled and kissed her husband.

"I love you," she said. Ron smiled and kissed her. "I love you too."

Throughout the week they spent it lying in the sun on the soft sandy beaches. Splashing in the clear blue ocean and visiting the shops in the town and going to visit historical towns and markets. Or having breakfast in the hotel in the morning, being watched by others, and having dinner in the evenings in the hotel to. Harry, Ron and Ginny, being egged on by the crowd of holiday makers played Quidditch with most of the wizards and witches in the hotel even those who weren't in the hotel but were just passing by. Hermione had sat with the kids on one of the sun-beds.

On the Sunday they came home by plane again and Harry drove them home. When they arrived at Ron and Hermione's house, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo got out the car and hovered their luggage back in the house and followed the suitcases through the front door.

"Mum, were back," said Hermione. As Ron chased Rose and Hugo down the hallway. Anita came into the hallway from downstairs and gave them each a hug.

"How was the holiday? Did you take pictures? I would like to see them. I've just put the kettle on. I'll make you a cup of tea while you unpack, with your magic it'll only take a second," said Anita. She bustled off into the kitchen with Hermione and Ron staring at the back of her.

"She's changed her attitude a bit while we've been away," said Hermione. Following Rose and Hugo upstairs.

"Well maybe she's realised that she was being a bit unfair to you," said Ron. They went into the guest bedroom but noticed that only Anita's items were in there. Checking their own bedroom they found all there clothes and items in the room.

"Merlin's beard, she's changed a lot," said Hermione. As Ron lay back on the soft bed he waved his wand making the suitcases unpack. Hermione went downstairs to find Anita stirring a cup of tea.

"Have you been alright, while we've been gone?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I've been fine, I found out that bed in the guest room is much more comfortable than the one in your room so I hope you don't mind but I've swapped our things around." Said Anita.

"Oh no, no trouble mom," said Hermione. She sat down on one of the chairs by the kitchen table. "Have you heard from dad?" She asked. Anita handed her a cup of tea, in the next room Rose and Hugo were playing 'tag.'

"He came round on Tuesday hoping to take Rose and Hugo out. Of course he didn't believe me when I told him you weren't here so he barged in and I had to show him the letter Ron left for me so he would believe me," said Anita. "Before he left, I talked with him. I have not forgiven him but we have come up on certain agreements," she finished.

"With the kids? You know you can have them on alternative Saturdays and the day during the week you're not at work," said Hermione. Anita shook her head.

"No not Rose and Hugo," said Anita.

"Well then what?" asked Hermione.

"You of course. Ron said in the letter that reason why he was taking you away was because you were upset about your father and I. So Colin and I talked and we've decided not to get into petty arguments with each other about or in front of you. I'm sorry for my behaviour the past few months," apologised Anita. Hermione hugged her mother.

"There's nothing you should be sorry for. The past months have been hard for you," said Hermione. Anita gave a watery smile and hugged her daughter. The door opened and Ron, with the packet of photos in his hand, came in with Rose and Hugo behind him, Anita and Hermione wiped the single tears slipping down their cheeks.

"Ohh are those the photo's? Let's have a look," said Anita. With Rose and Hugo sitting on each of her knees she flicked through the moving photo's while Ron and Hermione drank there teas and took a walk around there back garden.

"It's to cold now, fancy going back to the heat?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled, while holding his hand.

"One day," said Hermione. Ron twirled her around and brought her back to him in his arms. They kissed and wrapped their arms around one another, blissfully in love one another.

* * *

**Author's Note: I wasn't really planning that ending, I was going to stop it when Ron and Hermione said 'I love you' to each other but I thought it wasn't enough and continued. **

**I hope you liked it. I shall update soon and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **


	32. Victoire Molly Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you to HPlovaa, GossipGirlHere, DancinThroughTheMirrorBlueNite, cali-lion-11 (anon),yellow 14, nonameavailable, yenny-1411 and Bendleshnitz for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I shall update soon. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 32**

The end of August was nearing and Victoire Weasley couldn't have been more excited because in a few days time she would be going to Hogwarts. It had been exciting her since she turned eleven in May but when she got her letter in the middle of July, she had been ecstatic. She couldn't wait to be at Hogwarts with Teddy, who had been her best friend, her whole life and they knew everything about each other. Neither could she actually wait to see Hogwarts itself or start the lessons so she could learn to be a real witch. All her purchased items from Diagon Alley were already neatly packed in her trunk.

On the warm August day Victoire was in her room she shared with her younger sister Dominique, at Shell Cottage. Victoire was brushing her silvery blond hair in front of the mirror while Dominique was playing with a muggle Nintendo DS. Their cat Roux, which they got from Ron and Hermione a few years ago, was lazing around on the windowsill.

"I still don't understand how you got that DS thing to work, muggle things can't work around magic. Says Aunt Hermione," said Victoire.

"She's right but I did some magic of my own on it and it seems to work now," said ten year old Dominique. While Victoire was more like her mother, Dominique was more tomboyish and had the same interest for muggle items like their grandfather.

"Clever," said Victoire. Dominique smiled. In the room, it was very different each side. On Dominique's side it was filled with muggle items on her shelves and Smart Magic Competition awards she had entered and won. A few posters of the Holyhead Harpies filled the walls. On Victoire's side of the bedroom, on the walls were pictures of very famous Quidditch players, the popular wizard boy bands and her favourite family photos. On her shelves were lots of accessories and odd bits of makeup, mostly nail polish, she also had ballet awards for dancing in the Witch Dancers group she had joined.

With a screech Lupus, Teddy's owl, swooped into the room and stopped in front of Victoire. Roux stood up and stared at the owl, with a hunger in his eyes.

"Dom, grab Roux before he attacks Lupus," said Victoire. Putting down the brush and untying the letter from the owls leg. Dominique picked up Roux.

"Come on puss, puss, let's go give you some dinner," said Dominique. While she walked out the bedroom carrying the wriggling cat. Victoire smiled and opened the letter from Teddy.

'To Victoire

_Don't worry dafty, I'll make sure you don't fall down any trick staircases. I'll tell you where they are. I hope you get sorted into Hufflepuff with me but like all Weasley's you'll go into Gryffindor but it doesn't matter because we'll still see each other around the castle. Holly, Andrew, Gerald and Naomi want to meet you, after all I've told them about you. I get to go to Hogsmeade this year, I know we've gone before to see Lorcan and Lysander but still Honeydukes awaits! I'll bring you back hundreds of sweets…if I can fit them into my pockets. We also have a new Headmistress or master this year. McGonagall is getting on a bit so she's retired but no one knows who it's going to be. I hope it's Neville, he's so cool. _

_Nan says you can come round tomorrow, it doesn't matter what time you come so long I'm out of bed this time. We can play Quidditch in the back garden._

_From Teddy.'_

Victoire smiled and wrote back her reply.

'_Dear Teddy,_

_I don't know what house I wanted to be sorted into yet. I wouldn't mind Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw so long as I'm not in Slytherin. That's nice, I can't wait to meet your friends to. Thank you for going to bring me back some sweeties, you know which ones are my favourite. I would have wanted to be there when McGonagall was teaching, dad says she is a wonderful woman, but I agree with you and hopes it's Neville. Maybe we could owl and ask? _

_I look forward to coming tomorrow but if you are still in bed when I come, prepare for a rude awakening my friend. _

_See you tomorrow, love from Victoire.'_

She tied the letter back on to Lupus, he gave her an affectionate nip on her finger and he took off into the dusk sky. Looking out the window she turned her head and watched the waves crash up against the cliff face. Further up on the beach she could see her younger brother Louis and her dad playing in the ocean. Looking down Victoire saw her mother watering the garden. She sprinkled a gentle spray over Dobby's grave where only the white rock gravestone lay in place.

"Teddy zending you love letterz again?" Fleur asked, noticing Lupus fly away in the distance.

"No mum," giggled Victoire. "He just said I'm alright to come over to his tomorrow." She said. Fleur nodded and smiled, continuing watering the garden with her wand. Victoire went downstairs and into the kitchen doing twirls as she went, Dominique had fed Roux and she was now sitting on the table playing with a mobile. Fleur came back inside and the three girls went into the lounge playing with Roux. It wasn't long when Bill came back inside, he kissed Fleur on the lips and picked up his two daughters and span them around.

"Didn't want to come and swim in the ocean tonight then?" Bill asked.

"No, we didn't want to get soaked again," said Dominique. Protesting against Bill's wet clothes. Victoire was squirming to be put down so Bill let them down.

"Where iz Louis?" asked Fleur. Looking around for her nine-year-old son, who will be ten in November that year.

"He wanted to watch the sunset," said Bill. He went upstairs to take a shower as Fleur did the ironing using her wand, Victoire was reading her new Transfiguration book while Dominique was back playing with the DS. When Bill came back downstairs there was a 'bang' and Louis came running in carrying a cardboard box.

"Look what I found! Look what I found! Can we keep it? Please?" he asked. They gathered around the box and inside were a German Shepherd puppy.

"The poor thing, somebody's abandoned it," said Bill. He went to stroke it but it cowered in the corner of the box, afraid.

"Please can we keep it?" asked Louis. Looking up at his parents with pleading eyes.

"What about Roux?" asked Dominique and Victoire. Pointing to the cat that was curled up sleeping on the settee.

"But they'll get along. That cat hates me anyway, can I please have the dog? Please, please, please?" Louis asked. Fleur and Bill looked at one another. The couple decided to let Louis keep the puppy, and over the next few days before the first day of September the dog, Raoul, relaxed more within the family. The morning of the first of September Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique and Louis all took the Knight Bus to Kings Cross Station.

"Come on, we've got to find Teddy," said Victoire. Pulling on Bill's arms and dragging him towards the entrance.

"Hold on, hold on Victoire. We've got plenty of time left," laughed Bill. The five of them made their way to the barrier between 9 and 10 and each passed through and onto the platform. The Hogwarts express gleamed and whistled, as it remained stationary on the tracks. Victoire, Dominique and Louis gaped at the train and even Fleur stared at it, impressed.

"Much cleverer way of getting to Hogwartz, than getting to Beauxbatons," she said. "Thoze horzez do make flying in a carriage, jerky."

Happiness was swarming around Victoire now and she looked at her sister and brother who seemed very sulky. Bill put Victoire's trunk on the train as she looked around for Teddy.

"I can't believe your going to Hogwarts already, it just seems like yesterday you were born," said Bill.

"Dad." Said Victoire, rolling her eyes. Bill smirked but then spotted a turquoise set of hair coming towards them.

"I believe that's Teddy coming towards us," he said. Victoire spun around and beamed as she saw thirteen years old Teddy strolling towards her. Teddy was a bit taller now; his look was much like his fathers but had the will to change it like his mother. His smarts, bravery, caring and loyalties came from a mix between his mother and father.

"Hey," he said. Victoire ran and hugged him and he returned her hug.

"Hi, can I sit with you on the train?" Victoire asked. Teddy smiled.

"Actually I was going to sit with You-Know-Who," he said jokingly. Victoire frowned but smiled. "Of course you can sit with me." Teddy added. A final whistle sounded and Victoire said goodbye to her parents and siblings.

"This is so unfair," moaned Dominique.

"Don't worry, you get to come next year," said Victoire. Dominique nodded and hugged her sister. Teddy and Victoire boarded the train and found a compartment and from there they waved out the window.

"Take care of her Teddy," said Bill.

"I will, Bill," shouted Teddy. As the train gave a final blasting whistle and started to move down the tracks. When it turned the bend and Victoire noticed that her family was out of sight she sat down in the carriage and Teddy sat opposite her. They smiled at one another.

"Teddy! There you are," said a voice. Victoire looked up at the door and saw four people standing there, two boys and two girls.

"Hey guys, this is my best friend Victoire. Victoire this is Gerald, Andrew, Naomi and Holly," introduced Teddy. Victoire smiled at the four of them and they smiled and said hi to her.

"So are you coming to find a compartment with us Teddy? We've got loads to tell you," said Holly. Teddy stood up smiling but then looked back at Victoire.

"Unless you would like me to stay Victoire?" he asked. Victoire shook her head.

"No I don't mind," she said. Teddy gave her a smile and then left the compartment with his friends. Strange feelings overcame Victoire then, annoyance at Teddy, jealousy at his friends and loneliness in her. She shook her head _I'm being silly, _she decided. A small while later she heard a disturbance out in the corridor and decided to take a look. Poking her head out the door she saw two older boys standing over a first year boy, who was on the floor.

"Le-leave me alone," he said. The elder boys laughed each had their wands by their sides.

"Stop it!" said Victoire and another voice. Behind Victoire in another compartment came another young girl. Both of them marched up to the elder boys who laughed at them.

"Ohh watch out Derek, two first years coming to get us!" Laughed the one boy. The second boy laughed as well. The young boy on the floor scuffled towards Victoire and the other girl.

"Oi shrimpy, where are you off to?" asked Derek. He put his foot down on the hem of the boy's school robes and stopped him from getting anywhere.

"Let go of him!" Shouted Victoire, outraged. She stepped forward and stood up to her fullest height in front of Derek. He pointed his wand at her.

"OI!" Teddy came marching up to the two boys, who were both older than he was. His hair was a furious red. He shoved Derek out the way and stood protectively in front of Victoire, his own wand whipped out from his pocket. The young boy on the floor stood up and went towards the other young girl.

"Watch it Ted." Said the other boy. Poking Teddy in the chest with a finger.

"Get out of it Steve. Both of you get back to your compartment," said Teddy. Aiming his wand at Steve now. The three boys glared at one another then grumbling to themselves Derek and Steve slouched down the corridor. Teddy turned back to Victoire, his hair slowly turning back to turquoise.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Victoire nodded.

"Thank you," she said. They took the boy into Victoire's compartment and the other girl followed them inside. The girl had long black hair, shocking blue eyes and pale skin. The boy had brown short hair and hazel eyes. They sat him down, the girl sat next to him while Teddy and Victoire sat in front of them.

"T-Thank you," said the boy.

"It's ok. Why were they picking on you?" asked Teddy. The boy avoided looking at them when he pointed to his ears. Inside them rested a magic hearing aid, like the one fitted to Uncle George's gape in the side of his head.

"I s-stutter to," said the boy. It remained quiet between them.

"What's your names?" asked the girl. After a couple of minutes of silence.

"I'm Victoire Weasley and this is my best friend Teddy Lupin." Said Victoire.

"I'm Melody Yarris," said the girl.

"I'm Warren C-Campbell," said the boy. Teddy left to go back to his friends while Warren, Victoire and Melody got to know one another. Melody came from wizarding parents so had grown up, like Victoire, around magic while Warren was muggleborn and was new to the Wizarding World. The train came to a halt at Hogsmeade station around dinnertime, the sun had set and the stars were out. Victoire, Warren and Melody all got out and dressed in their Hogwarts robes made there way over to Hagrid.

"Hello Victoire," greeted Hagrid. Victoire beamed at him. She and the remaining first years followed him down to the lake where the boats rested on the shore. Victoire, Warren and Melody got into a boat and were joined by a girl Jessica Wood. Who Victoire had met before at Uncle Harry's birthday party a couple of years ago, her father was Oliver Wood, Keeper for Puddlemere United. They travelled across the lake and under the castle where they got off and headed towards the main doors. Neville Longbottom stood waiting for them up at the top of the stairs.

"First years for you Professor Longbottom," said Hagrid. Neville smiled at him.

"Thank you Hagrid," said Neville. Hagrid smiled and went into the Great Hall to find his seat. Neville meanwhile turned towards the first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. There's been a change to Hogwarts this year and that's we've had a new Head Professor this year. Before he or she will be announced you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While you are staying here, being in your house will be like living with your family. The end of each year brings the House Cup, which is awarded to the house with the most points. Points are earned by your achievements and points are lost by rule breaking. Understand? Good. If you would like to follow me then, we can go into the Great Hall." Said Neville.

Getting into two's they filed behind Neville and walked behind him as he entered the hall. Victoire gazed up and around the hall, it was magnificent. Ahead of her the staff seats were all occupied except for two, Neville's and the Head's. Looking across Victoire saw Teddy sitting with the Hufflepuff's and Holly, he grinned at her and she blushed and smiled back. Holly scowled.

In front of the whole school sat the sorting hat and it sang its song. Afterwards Neville walked up to it and pulled out a role of parchment.

"When I call your names, you will each come up and the sorting hat will be placed upon your head. Binx, Zachary!" Called Neville. A boy came up to the stool and sat down on it, Neville placed the sorting hat on top of his head and after a couple of seconds it shouted 'SLYTHERIN!' There was a round of applause from the Slytherin's and Zachary went to go join them.

"Black, Peter," read out Neville. A happy little chap walked up to the stool and sat down upon it. It touched the top of his head and shouted 'RAVENCLAW!' This time an even bigger applause came from the opposite side of the room where all the Ravenclaw's were clapping. Peter went to go join them. Theo Brown joined the Ravenclaw's as well.

"Campbell, Warren," said Neville. Swallowing Warren walked up to the sorting hat and it was placed on top of his brown hair. Victoire heard a snort from far off into the room and she looked and saw Derek and Steve sat at the Slytherin table, snickering. Rolling her eyes and looked back at Warren she watched as the sorting hat finally yelled out 'GRYFFINDOR!' Applause even louder than the Ravenclaw's came as Warren went and sat with the fellow Gryffindor's who were all clapping and cheering. The first Hufflepuff was Gail Crooks and she was followed to the Hufflepuff table by Joyce Bell. Brandi Dale and Karl Darling were both sorted into Slytherin while Quinn Downey joined Warren at the Gryffindor table.

"Drover, Hugh," called out Neville. A skinny and small boy timidly went up and Neville put the hat on top of his head. A couple of minutes past when the old hat shouted 'HUFFLEPUFF!' Victoire saw Teddy clapping along with everyone else on the Hufflepuff table as Hugh went to go join them.

"Hardcastle, Kathy." Neville read out next. Kathy was sorted into Ravenclaw and she went and sat down next to Peter. Cody Henshall became a Hufflepuff. Stella Hill became a Slytherin. Zoe Jagger a Hufflepuff. Skylar Jones a Ravenclaw and Jed Knight a Hufflepuff.

"Mercer, Ricky," said Neville. The boy standing next to Victoire strolled up and the hat was placed on his head. Ricky squirmed a little on his seat but the hat soon called out 'GRYFFINDOR!' and a smile spread on Ricky's face as he went to join the Gryffindor's. His friend Seymour Mill's then joined him as he was placed into Gryffindor to. Amanda Morris and Spike Norris both became Ravenclaw's as they were sorted next. Alpha O'Brian was sorted into Slytherin and after him Rodney Payne was sorted into Hufflepuff while Mia Scarlet and Edward Spencer were happily sorted into Slytherin.

"Weasley, Victoire!" Called Neville, smiling at her. Taking a deep breath Victoire left Melody's side and went up towards the stool. Sitting down on it she caught a glimpse at Teddy gazing at her before the sorting hat covered her vision.

'_Tell me then Miss Weasley the first of a new generation of you all, how many more Weasley's will I expect after you? Does not matter, I am simply curious. The Weasley line goes back many generations, which I'm sure you know. But it is not just your surname that interests me though, your first name Victoire. French for Victory and I'm sure indeed you will have many victory's in GRYFFINDOR!' _The sorting hat was raised off her head and Victoire beamed and made her way to Warren. As she sat down she looked over to see Teddy and caught him already looking at her. He smiled happy for her, but Victoire knew he was also disappointed that she wasn't in Hufflepuff with him. She smiled at him and they returned to watch the sorting.

"Now we j-just need Melody with us," whispered Warren. Victoire nodded. There were only three first years left and that was including Melody, who looked even paler than she already was. Jacob Wild was sorted into Ravenclaw and Jessica Wood followed him to the Ravenclaw table to.

"Yarris, Melody," said Neville. Rolling up the scroll as Melody took her place on the stool. There was silence in the room as everyone watched the hat fall down on Melody's head and it soon shouted out 'GRYFFINFOR!' Grinning Melody ran to join Warren and Victoire. Now an excited silence filled the room as every pair of eyes fell upon the Deputy Head who was about to announce the new Head Professor.

"Headmistress McGonagall resigned at the end of last term as she felt her time had come to pass at Hogwarts. Before she left she met with many applicants for the job of Head and she was pleased to find a worthy choice. I'm sure everyone will think so to. Minerva McGonagall is now having a nice retirement holiday in Aruba and wishes you all the best in your magical education." Said Neville. He paused and the excitement around the room grew.

"I would now like to introduce that the new Headmistress of Hogwarts is, Rosalyn Nightingale." The Great Hall doors opened. Standing there was a stunningly beautiful woman wearing ruby red robes and she looked about in her forties but was still very breathtaking. Reason because, her eyes gleamed and, were shaped like a cat, they flashed a gleaming yellow. Her face was pointed like a cat to, and her ears weren't round like humans but pointed and reached upwards. Her lips and nose were human and she had sleek blond curls that reached down to her back.

Around the room students gaped at her. Then Rosalyn moved but she didn't walk on her two feet but on all fours, her nails were like claws as she prowled down the tables. Before reaching the podium she pounced and stood up behind the podium so fast it was over in a flash.

"Greetings Hogwarts," she said. She flashed a smile and all her teeth were very pointed. Her voice was mystic, deep but feminine. "I am honoured to be the new Headmistress of Hogwarts and I cannot wait to meet each and everyone of you all. But first I shall introduce myself a bit. I am Rosalyn Nightingale but I would much prefer if you called me Headmistress Nightingale. I was born in Transylvania where I attended school but it was not as wonderful as Hogwarts is, plus there are fewer vampires here." Students laughed around the room when it quietened down again she resumed speaking. "After school I travelled wizarding villages around the world. When I got back I got a job in teaching and I moved from school to school in different countries, teaching students. Then I got news that the position of Head teacher was going at Hogwarts and I decided to apply and was fortunate to get the job. Now I'm sure you're as hungry as I am so questions can be left till after we've eaten. Enjoy."

The food appeared in front of them all and everyone started to eat and drink, while the buzz of talk spread around the room about the new Headmistress.

"She is incredible, I wonder how she looks like a cat," said Melody.

"P-probably transfiguration," said Warren. Melody nodded. They ate their meal and pudding and Headmistress Nightingale stood up from her seat when all the plates had been cleaned. She gave out the rules all the while her yellow eyes scanning the students and then it was time for bed. Victoire, Warren, Melody, Ricky and Seymour followed the prefects out of the Great Hall and to Gryffindor tower.

Victoire was amazed by the size of the common room as she welcomed the warmth from the fireplace. Melody and she went up the girl's spiral staircase and into the first year dormentries. Her trunk was on one of the beds but Victoire hadn't brought a owl and was going to use the school owls instead. But now she wished she had as she wanted to send her parents an owl and she didn't know where the schools owls were kept. Her answer came however as she was unpacking her trunk and Lupus flew in through the open window with a small note in his beak, Victoire opened it.

'_I think you would want to use him more tonight than I do. Happy you're here, Teddy.'_

Grinning Victoire wrote an owl to her parents and sent Lupus off into the night sky. When Lupus was out of sight, Victoire got ready for bed and settled into the comfortable four-poster bed. Melody was already fast asleep in the bed across the room from her. Victoire blew out the candle and all went dark in the room. Lying down on her side, she curled up, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just thought I might update you on the teachers at Hogwarts. I've only described the characters I've made up, the others are JK's. **

**Rosalyn Nightingale** - Headmistress. A woman who I've discribed above and will in my later stories and future chapters be a more interesting character from what she already is.

**Ike Brewster** - Transfiguration. He is not the best or kindest person in the world, sticks to rules a lot, but makes up for it with his abilities in Transfiguation. The students tend not to like him much.

**Filius Flitwick** - Charms, Head of Ravenclaw.

**Horace Slughorn** - Potions, Head of Slytherin.

**Crystal Moon** - Defence Against the Dark Arts, Head of Hufflepuff. A happy woman who was once a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts, later an Auror but changed her career path to a teach DADA.

**Cuthbert Binn's** - History of Magic

**Neville Longbottom** - Herbology, Head of Gryffindor, Deputy Head.

**Aurora Sinistra** - Astronomy

**Septma Vector** - Arithmancy

**Bathsheda Babbing** - Ancient Runes

**Sybil Trelawney** - Divination

**Rebeus Hagrid** - Care of Magical Creatures

**Clara Crescentia** - Muggle Studies. After of course the war they needed a new muggle studies teacher so McGonagall got her close friend Clara to teach the subject. The students find her very thrilling of her tales in many muggle adventures.

**Madam Hooch** - Flying

**Irma Pince** - Librarian

**Argus Filch** - Janitor

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I shall update soon and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **


	33. Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you to Laura Hisel, HPlovaa, nonameavailable (anon),yellow 14, Bendleshnitz, cali-lion-11 and DancinThroughTheMirrorBlueNite for reviewing on the last chapter. Glad you all enjoyed it. **

**I am now at college. Dun, dun, dun! Soooooo that means due to lots of work and homework updates with this story might slow down a bit but I PROMISE to update. **

***Word of warning - chapter contains a few not nice themes so read if you will* Next chapter will be more positive. **

**So for now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to reivew! **

**Reeves3. **

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 33**

_Daily Prophet_

_Rachel Hooper Falls_

_Six-year solo artist Rachel Hooper was found dead in her mansion in Northamptonshire early this morning. It is believed that Miss Hooper, aged twenty-nine drank a vile of a Draught of Living Death, which killed her instantly, before she plummeted off the seventh floor of her house to the first floor, breaking numerous bones. Her three-year-old son, Daniel Hooper witnessed the tragic event and stayed by his mother's side all night trying to wake her. The housekeeper later found him that morning and took him away from the body before calling the Auror's. _

_Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were both on the case. There had been no forced entry into the building and muggle CCTV camera's show that no one entered the premises. The cause of death, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, said was suicide. There wasn't a way that Rachel could have been Imperiused, she acted on her own state of mind. _

"_I don't understand it," sobbed the housekeeper, Isabelle Sanders. "She was happy, she had her career, her sweet little boy and a wonderful life. It just seems so strange that she would do this to herself."_

_Miss Hooper's younger son Daniel has been placed at Northamptonshire orphanage for wizarding children. It is unknown who his father is. Miss Hooper's previous husband lives in America with their four-year-old son, Samuel Johnson. It was stated previously that Mr Johnson is not the father of Daniel and there are no other living family members to take him in. _

"_Were going to do what we can in finding Daniel a new home, it's a terrible shame that a young life must be put up with so much turmoil," said Auror Ron Weasley. _

_Miss Hooper's body was sent to St Mungo's for further examination. _

The article went on about Rachel's singing career and all her number one hits, so Hermione finished reading and put down the evening copy of the Daily Prophet. Six years old Rose, a week ago it had been her birthday, and three year old Hugo were sitting on the settee watching the fireplace intently like it was a very interesting TV program.

"Daddy won't be back until later this evening, he's owled you both to say he going to be late coming home," said Hermione.

"We know but daddy will come back soon," said Rose. Not taking her eyes off the fireplace. Next to her Hugo's eyes were drifting in and out of sleep, he would start to fall asleep then jump and sit back up as he woke up, only to start to fall asleep again. Hermione shook her head. Anita came back from in the kitchen after making a cup of tea then and sat down next to Hermione.

"Those two should be in bed," said Anita. Before she took a sip of her tea.

"I know but there insistent on staying awake until Ron gets back," said Hermione. Anita smiled and watched her grandson fall asleep on Rose. Taking her eyes away from the fireplace to look down at her brother Rose smirked for a chance of being mischievous.

Thud!

"Rose! Don't push Hugo off the settee." Shouted Hermione. Hugo woke up dazed and glared at his sister who was holding her lips together trying not to laugh.

"He fell, I didn't push him," she argued back. Hugo started to fight back by hitting Rose's legs and Rose started to fight back to by kicking at Hugo's arms. An invisible shied was suddenly placed between them and Hugo and Rose could no longer touch each other.

"Up to bed, both of you, now," growled Hermione. Her wand out in front of her.

"But I want to stay up until daddy gets back," shouted Rose. Hugo nodded his head in agreement.

"Upstairs now." There was no arguing with that tone of voice from their mother; both Rose and Hugo ran up the stairs. At the top, Rose made sure she got the bathroom first making Hugo wait outside when she was finished she slammed her bedroom door shut. Back downstairs Hermione sat back down on the settee with a huff.

"Mind if I put the TV on?" asked Anita. Hermione shook her head. Grabbing the remote controller Anita switched on the TV and put on EastEnders. Hermione stared at the screen to but didn't watch it, just stared as she got lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" asked Anita after a couple of minutes.

"Nothing," answered Hermione. Anita raised an eyebrow. "I'm just worried about where Ron is, it's quarter past eight. He owled at six to say he would be an hour late and he's now over two hours late," said Hermione.

"He's probably just very busy, you said the press was all in the Auror department before you left. Maybe they're sorting them out." Suggested Anita. Hermione nodded, she always worried when Ron got back late. As the episode finished Anita went to wash up her cup when Hugo reappeared at the door dressed in his Chudley Cannon's pyjamas.

"I want to hear a story," he bawled. Before running at Hermione and flinging himself next to her on the settee. Hermione brought him onto her lap and he hugged her.

"Do you promise to go to bed after I've told you a story?" asked Hermione. Hugo nodded and sat down on his mum's lap and gazed up at her, ready for the story. Hermione smiled and flicked her wand so The Tales of Beedle the Bard zoomed down the staircase and into the lounge. Anita came back in and sat down on the other empty settee now and continued to watch the TV.

"No!" Argued Hugo. "I want a real story, like the troll one," he said.

"How do you know that the troll one was real?" asked Hermione.

"They more real, ones in the book are fairy tales. Did daddy really kill a troll?" asked Hugo. Hermione raised the eyebrow this time.

"He didn't kill it, just knocked it out but how did you know that it was daddy who knocked out the troll?" Asked Hermione.

"The story daddy told said that he was saving the princess. Daddy loves you so, you're the princess?" asked Hugo. Wondering if he was right. Hermione smiled.

"Yes Hugo your right," said Hermione. Hugo beamed then yawned.

"Story," he said while yawning.

"Alright this is a story of four great friends called the Marauder's. There was Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs and the four started at Hogwarts in the same year but Moony had a big secret, he was a werewolf." Hugo gasped. "He didn't tell anyone about his secret, afraid that students would run away from him, frightened by him, or cast spells upon him, hating him. However Padfoot and Prongs made friends with him though and later so did Wormtail join the trio. The four got in all kinds of trouble, turning the caretaker's cat purple, making people float upside down in the air and mimicking teachers during class. All the while though Moony kept sneaking out once a month to transform into a werewolf and his friends started to get suspicious and they soon figured out that Moony was a werewolf. But they didn't avoid him and they didn't hate him. They knew that inside the werewolf's disguise was their friend. '_If only we can help him_,' thought Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail. It took years for them to finally come up with a way to help him. They knew that becoming a werewolf you can only communicate with other animals, so Padfoot and Prongs decided to turn themselves and Wormtail into Animagi." Hugo's jaw dropped and he continued to listen intently.

"That's when you turn into animals, isn't it?" Asked Hugo. Hermione nodded.

"That's right. Prongs became a magnificent stag, Padfoot became a brave big black shaggy dog and Wormtail…Wormtail became a sneaky little rat. Moony was happy his friends never left him but it was when they were older and had left Hogwarts did one of the Marauder's leave the remaining three and betrayed them all," said Hermione.

"Which one?" asked Hugo. Hermione smiled.

"That shall be left until another night because now it's your bed time," said Hermione. Hugo pouted and protested but then yawned. Anita took Hugo up to bed as she was going to go to bed herself so it left Hermione on her own downstairs. She stayed awake until half eleven and Ron still hadn't returned, and at quarter to midnight she fell asleep on the settee. It only seemed like a minute later when she heard and felt someone trying to wake her up.

"Hermione, wake up." Jumping out of her sleep Hermione sat up and bumped heads against the person who had woken her.

"Ow," they both hissed.

"Ron?" asked Hermione. She noticed that it was light outside, it was morning. She looked at Ron and saw he was still in his work clothes and covered in soot, like he had just the second got back from the Ministry. Looking over towards the clock it read twenty past five.

"Yeah it's me. What are you doing sleeping on the settee?" Asked Ron. Still rubbing his head from where Hermione's had clashed with his.

"I was waiting for you to get back. Have you just this second got back?" Asked Hermione. Ron nodded.

"Yeah I was meant to owl you again but it just got ridiculously hectic, Duncan Slakes from that lying magazine turned up and caused trouble. Then we had Gordon Fisher, you know Head of the Department of Law Enforcement, come in and demand we go and talk to the press. But we can't talk to the press because St Mungo's hasn't given back the report on Rachel yet so we can't give them any new information. I swear Gordon's losing his marbles." Said Ron, tiredly.

"Oh Ron," said Hermione. She comfortingly placed a hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead, Ron smiled. Further weeks passed and the top news was still about Rachel. There was more press inside St Mungo's and the Auror Department than the Healers and Auror's themselves. Ron continued to come home late and according to Ginny, Harry was arriving late home as well. At the weekends, Ron and Harry's time off, they all met up with Luna, Rolf and Hannah and Neville each Saturday.

However on one Saturday lunch at Luna and Rolf's, Neville and Hannah didn't turn up.

"I wonder where they've got to," said Rolf. In-between him sat two years old Lorcan and Lysander they both had pasty pale skin, bright blue eyes and blond hair. They sat opposite Lily and Rose and gazed at them dreamily, Rose and Lily avoided looking at them.

"There either busy or have forgotten," said Luna. Ron and Harry were leaning on their hands trying not to sleep at the table; Ginny and Hermione sat next to them, feeling sorry for their husbands. Hugo, James and Albus sat at the other end of the table playing a game of Exploding Snap.

"It's not like them to forget, well maybe Neville would, but Hannah wouldn't and she always gets someone to run the pub at weekends," said Hermione. Rolf called in on their home but no one was home.

"This is strange," said Harry. Becoming more alert to the fact that two of his friends were missing.

"Let's not jump to anything rash, they've probably gone out to Hannah's parents," said Ginny. But just then with a screech an owl flew in from the open kitchen window and landed in front of Luna, she took the letter off the owl, opened it and read it out.

'_Sorry Hannah and I couldn't make it to lunch. We had important business come up, would really love to tell you the news now but can't. Come to ours next Saturday and all will be revealed then. See you in a week. Neville and Hannah.'_

"Important business?" asked Ron. Everyone shrugged.

"Don't know what their up to," said Ginny. They all frowned and couldn't come up with a clue at what Neville and Hannah could be up to. So they all had to wait until next Saturday for the answer to Neville and Hannah's secrecy. It came on a bright and sunny morning and Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo all flooed to the flat above all the rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. Neville was sitting on the settee as they fell out the fireplace; he beamed at them as he stood up.

"Hi Neville," said Rose and Hugo. Giving him a hug each.

"Hello you two, keeping your parents busy?" asked Neville.

"Yes," chanted Rose and Hugo. Neville greeted Ron and Hermione next and then went to get them a drink each as they sat in the lounge. Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily arrived next and Neville got them all a drink to and then Luna, Rolf, Lorcan and Lysander arrived.

"Two butterbeers and two orange squashes coming up," said Neville. He left the room again leaving the four Weasley's, four Scamander's and five Potter's sat in the lounge.

"Has he told you the important business yet?" asked Rolf. Sitting down in an unoccupied seat. The children were running around the lounge playing with each other while the adults all sat and drank.

"Not yet," said Hermione. Neville came in again with a tray of drinks, he handed the butterbeers to Rolf and Luna and the squashes to Lorcan and Lysander.

"Well I'm surprised not one of you has asked what the important thing was last week," said Neville. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Rolf and Luna stared at him.

"It's all we've been talking about!" Said Ron. "So what is it?" Neville beamed at them all.

"Well…" said Neville. "Hannah and I are now parents."

Mouths dropped and eyes popped around the room, even the children looked up at Neville with curiosity.

"W-what?" asked Harry.

"Hannah and I our parents. We adopted our son last Saturday." Explained Neville, smiling at them all still.

"Seriously?" asked Hermione. Neville nodded and grinned.

"Sorry we didn't tell you sooner but we wanted to get to know him better and he wanted to know us. He knows your coming today and Hannah and I would like him to meet his godparents." Said Neville.

"You want us to be godparents?" asked Luna. Neville nodded his head.

"Of course. Hannah and I can't think of anyone else better." Said Neville. Around the room the six adults smiled, touched at Neville's words.

"So who is he? How old is he? What's his name?" asked Ginny.

"Well, you know a few weeks back Rachel Hooper died?" asked Neville.

"Yes!" Answered Ron and Harry grumpily. Luna, Hermione and Ginny eyes widened and Rolf gaped at Neville. Then after a couple of seconds Harry and Ron joined in on the shocked surprised.

"You-you adopted her son?" asked Ron. Neville nodded.

"Three year old, four later this year. Daniel Longbottom," said Neville.

"I can't believe you adopted Daniel, Neville that's wonderful. The poor boy has gone through so much," said Hermione.

"That's exactly what Hannah said so we sent an owl to Northamptonshire and they agreed to see us and it was just a week ago we were aloud to bring Daniel home," said Neville.

"It's amazing Neville but just so long we don't get any more press-," Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs but Neville didn't notice it.

"So do you want to meet him?" asked Neville. Everyone nodded and Neville left the room. The children had quietened down and were sitting with each of their parents waiting for Neville to come back into the room. The door opened and Hannah came in holding the hand of a small boy. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, eyes that matched Rachel's sparkling diamond eyes. He stared shyly at the people around the room. Neville followed them inside.

"Hello," he mumbled. Everyone smiled at him.

"Daniel this is Rolf and Luna and their sons Lorcan and Lysander. This is Harry and Ginny, their sons James and Albus and their daughter Lily. This is Ron and Hermione, their daughter Rose and their son Hugo. Everyone this is Daniel," said Hannah.

"I know you two," said Daniel. Looking up at Harry and Ron. "I saw you when…," he went quiet and Harry and Ron stared at him sympathetically.

"You support the Chudley Cannons," said Hugo, suddenly. Noticing the badge on Daniel's chest. Daniel nodded.

"Yes, I have their posters, they're signed. Do you want to see?" asked Daniel. Hugo nodded. Hugo grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her along as they followed Daniel out the room to his bedroom. Throughout the afternoon they got to know Daniel, he was a smart and sweet little boy, very shy and sensitive on the subject of his mother. But that subject didn't come up much. He made quick friends with Hugo and Lily, as the three were the same age. Daniel enjoyed listening to the adult's talk, staying near Hannah and Neville in the lounge.

"I think you should come over to the Burrow tomorrow and introduce Daniel to the rest of us Weasley's," suggested Ginny. To Neville and Hannah as Daniel showed Ron his pictures taken with the Chudley Cannons.

"That's not a bad idea. Would Molly be alright cooking for an extra three?" asked Hannah.

"Mom has enough food left over to feed all the students at Hogwarts, of course you can come round. I'll owl her tonight for you," said Ginny. The day continued on and Daniel became warmer towards everyone and everyone got used to Daniel. Before Ron and Hermione left with Rose and Hugo, Daniel called.

"Bye Hugo." Hugo waved and called back.

"See you tomorrow Daniel." Before stepping into the flames and letting Ron take them both home in a swirl of green flames.

The next day was the last Sunday in February and all the Weasley's were at The Burrow for Molly's Sunday dinner. Neville, Hannah and Daniel were at the Burrow and Daniel was off playing with Hugo and Lily outside while Neville and Hannah sat inside the Burrow's lounge. All the adults were inside the lounge and the only child in there was Roxanne. Teddy and Victoire were at Hogwarts, Dominique, Lucy and Molly were upstairs in their bedroom while Fred, Louis, Albus and Rose were in the kitchen trying to sneak some sweets upstairs.

"What's the matter with you Roxanne?" asked Percy. Audrey sat next to Percy, sipping her drink. Nine years old Roxanne remained quiet. George who was sat on Percy's other side whispered to his brother.

"She's still upset about the fact that Rachel died, she did idolise her after all," said George. Percy nodded.

"Roxanne sweetie, don't be sad. Why don't you sing us a song?" asked Molly. Sitting next to Roxanne and giving her shoulder a squeeze. Roxanne sighed.

"I don't feel like singing," said Roxanne, glumly.

"Oh go on, we all love that angelic voice of yours Roxanne," said Audrey. Roxanne smiled slightly at the compliment. With a bit more persuasion they got Roxanne to stand up and sing in front of the adults, she chose to sing one of Rachel Hooper's number one hits. Meanwhile outside, Hugo, Lily and Daniel were playing tag.

"I got you, now your it," said Hugo. Tagging Lily as he caught up with her.

"I'm going inside to get my jumper. I will be back in a bit," said Daniel. Hugo and Lily nodded and continued to play while Daniel ran inside the Burrow. When he opened the door, a voiced slammed into his chest and grabbed his heart making tears form in his eyes. He knew that song, it was Broken Hearts sung by his mother, but he did not know the voice singing it. He used to watch and listen to his mother sing this song, he used to like it, now he hated it. He followed the sound of the singing in a trance, determined to stop the sound and hate who was singing it. He never wanted to be reminded of his real mother again and never wanted to hear her music. He arrived at the lounge door and stared at Roxanne, he had been introduced to her earlier.

The adults around the room stared at Daniel, a few eyes widening. Daniel continued to stare at Roxanne.

"Stop singing please," asked Daniel, quietly. Roxanne continued to sing, not hearing Daniel, so Daniel raised his voice.

"Stop singing please!" He shouted. Roxanne stopped and frowned, looking around at Daniel.

"Sorry?" She asked.

"I said, stop singing please. It's horrible," said Daniel. Roxanne gaped at him, insulted. She then glared, how dare this little boy tell her she was horrible? She had a perfect voice.

"My voice is not horrible," argued Roxanne.

"It is when you sing that song," argued Daniel.

"But that's Rachel Hooper's biggest hit, it's incredible she's my favourite singer," said Roxanne.

"I know who sings it. Everything she sings has no meaning, it's horrible," said Daniel, disgusted. Roxanne glared at him, her anger firing up.

"She's the greatest singer in the world!"

"She's dead!"

Silence echoed throughout the lounge after Daniel's words, tears brimmed Roxanne's eyes and the adults continued to stare at Daniel.

"And what would a spiteful little boy like you know anything about it?" snapped Roxanne. She ran past Daniel wiping her eyes as she went and Daniel started to cry on the spot. Hannah rushed to him and he wrapped his arms around her, she took him out the room and into the kitchen. Neville explained to the others who didn't know already who Daniel's real mom was then rushed into the kitchen after Hannah.

"I better go speak to Roxanne," said Angelina. She went upstairs and found Roxanne in the girls bedroom, Lucy, Molly and Dominique were stood around her bed, trying to comfort her.

"Girls, could I speak to Roxanne alone please?" asked Angelina. The three of them nodded and left the room and went to join Hugo, Lily, Albus, Rose, James, Fred and Louis playing tag outside.

"He's a horrible boy mom," sniffed Roxanne.

"Roxy, you wouldn't be saying that if you knew who his real mom is," said Angelina. Roxanne looked up at her.

"Who is his real mom?" asked Roxanne. Angelina raised an eyebrow and Roxanne frowned.

"Rachel Hooper was." Said Angelina. Roxanne's jaw dropped.

"Merlin's Beard! Then he must know of all kinds of things about Rachel. I wonder what she was like in person-,"

"Roxanne! That little boy lost his mother." Said Angelina, crossly.

"Yes and so he should be proud to have had Rachel as a mother." Said Roxanne. Angelina frowned.

"I know you idolise Rachel's music and you want nothing more than to know everything about her." Said Angelina. Roxanne nodded her head enthusiastically. "But I forbid you to talk to Daniel about his mother!" Roxanne narrowed her eyes.

"But-,"

"No!" Warned Angelina. Roxanne sighed and Angelina left the room. _Why should I be quiet just because that little boy has arrived, it's unfair. If I want to sing and play Rachel's music I will. No one is going to silence me, I am going to continue singing and if Daniel doesn't like it…well it's his problem. _Thought Roxanne. She got up off the bed and joined her cousin's outside, humming to one of Rachel's tunes as she went.

* * *

**Author's Note: You may have read references to Rachel Hooper in previous chapters. See I bring it all together, it all clicks into place. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I shall try to update soon and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **


	34. Victoire's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Hello all. So sorry for the late update. Have a lot of assignments to do now and it's hard to find time to write. I have had a bit of writers block with this chapter but I had inspiration last night and I have been non-stop writing since then, had a break when I fell asleep of course but I've managed to finish it this morning.**

**Thank you to Pip (anon), GossipGirlHere, cali-lion-11, IWantANathanScott, Mariahana, yellow 14, Bendleshnitz and nonameavailable for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**If you like Teddy&Victoire, you'll like this chapter. I hope you review, I'll try not to be so slow in updating again and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Victoire sat in the Great Hall with her two friends, Melody and Warren. It was the second of May, Victoire's birthday. So far being at Hogwarts had been the most amazing time of her life, she enjoyed everything about the school. But she did miss her family and it had been wonderful to see them again during the Christmas holidays. On the bright morning of Victoire's birthday Warren sat in front of her, shovelling his food into his mouth and draining his drink. Melody sat next to him eating her breakfast much more politely than Warren. They had already given Victoire her gift, a box of Chocolate frogs and Sugar Quills.

"Happy birthday," said a voice behind her. Victoire smiled hearing Teddy's voice behind her, she swivelled around and her smile faded. Teddy's eyes were bloodshot red and he had dark lines under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Hey, are you alright?" Asked Victoire, Teddy nodded and swallowed his Adam's apple bobbing.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? Here's your gift, I hope you like it," said Teddy. He handed her a wrapped gift and Victoire opened the card first and then opened the gift. It was a silver chained necklace with a silver heart which had been charmed to hold a pink swirling mist inside the heart.

"Got it in Hogsmeade jewellers," explained Teddy. Victoire smiled but was worried about why Teddy looked extremely tired. She always knew that today just wasn't her birthday but the remembrance of the war, the day Teddy lost his parents. _He's been upset and he hasn't slept! _Realised Victoire. The past two years Teddy had owled her on this day but now she was at Hogwarts herself and could talk to him properly about it, just like they used to do before Teddy came to Hogwarts.

"It's wonderful Teddy, thank you. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Victoire.

"Sure, but can I get some breakfast first. I'll come back over in a bit," said Teddy. He smiled at her and went to the Hufflepuff table where he sat next to Holly. Victoire watched and noticed that Holly was worried about Teddy's appearance just as much as she was, Holly even put her head on his shoulder which caused a fire to rise in Victoire's belly. But she turned around in her seat and finished off her breakfast, putting on her necklace afterwards. At five to nine students started to get up and head to lesson.

"C-come on Vic, we've got Transfiguration now," said Warren. Victoire looked over at Teddy who was just waving off his friends as they headed towards lesson.

"I need to speak with Teddy first, just tell Mr Brewster I'll be late," said Victoire. Melody snorted.

"I wouldn't bother turning up, you know how Brewster is with rules," said Melody. Victoire smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up," she said. Melody and Warren took off out the hall along with other students and Victoire headed towards Teddy and noticed his plate full of food.

"Haven't you eaten anything?" Asked Victoire. Teddy shook his head, his turquoise hair shaking.

"Not hungry. So what are your birthday plans for today?" Asked Teddy.

"Not a lot, got lessons and the service at twelve, but Hagrid's invited me to come to his hut this afternoon with Melody and Warren. Do you want to come?" Asked Victoire.

"I might do, it's depends if Hagrid's cooked rock cakes or not," said Teddy, jokingly. Victoire smiled.

"Knowing Hagrid he's just baked a cake with sticky icing splattered on top," said Victoire. Teddy smiled slightly and it went quite between them. Teddy just staring at his plate of food and moving it around with his fork while Victoire stared at him, the hall continued to slowly empty.

"Teddy, are you alright?" She asked. Teddy sighed.

"I'm fine. We need to get to lessons," said Teddy. He stood up and grabbed his bag from under the seats, Victoire stood up to frowning at Teddy, _he never used to be this quite especially to me. He tells me everything._

"Teddy, please talk to me. I'm worried about you," said Victoire. Teddy turned around and stared at her.

"Honestly Vic, I'm just sad alright but I don't want to spoil your birthday so please don't worry about me-,"

"That's impossible," muttered Victoire. Teddy gave her a slight smile.

"-and just enjoy today please," said Teddy. Victoire raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Ok fine, I'll enjoy my birthday," she said, jokingly. Teddy grinned.

"Good, I'll see you later. Happy Birthday," said Teddy. He lent down and kissed her cheek and walked off to his History of Magic class. Victoire stood on the spot staring after him then ran to get to Transfiguration on time. As the morning passed Victoire did have a nice time joking and talking with her two friends and practicing new spells and creating potions. Meanwhile Teddy sat in a dull History of Magic lesson not paying attention to what Binn's was saying but thinking only of his parents. The next lesson he had was Herbology with Neville. Holly sat next to him and as they had the lesson shared with the Ravenclaw's, Andrew Swan sat next to his twin sister. Teddy hardly spoke in class and just twirled his quill in his hand, letting time pass on. It came as a surprise to him when Neville dismissed the class signalling the end of the lesson.

"Teddy can I have a word?" Asked Neville. Teddy sighed; _another person's who's worried._ Andrew and Holly waited outside the door while Teddy stood in front of Neville.

"You ok?" Asked Neville, Teddy shook his head.

"Of course I'm not. I miss them and I want them to be here but it's impossible," said Teddy. He always felt comfortable talking with Neville, not as much as talking with Harry but Neville still listened.

"I understand, but try not to feel to down. Just be proud of them," said Neville. As he clapped a hand on Teddy's shoulder.

"Oh I am," said Teddy. Standing up straight and nodding, Neville smiled.

"We all are. By the way how's your problem going. Is there still trouble?" Asked Neville. Teddy shook his head.

"No hardly any trouble," said Teddy. Neville stared at him for a moment then smiled.

"Good. Are you coming down to Hagrid's later?" Teddy thought about it for a moment.

"I think I will, it'll take my mind off the service later," said Teddy. He left Neville's classroom and walked to the Great Hall with Andrew and Holly on either side of him.

"So what did Professor Longbottom want?" Asked Holly. Her blond hair reaching down to the small of her back while her dark blue eyes stared at Teddy.

"Oh just the usual, checking to see if I was feeling ok," said Teddy. Andrew took that moment to squeeze and suffocate Teddy a strong mother's hug while stroking his hair.

"But you'll get through it my friend," he said in an over dramatic voice. Teddy pushed him off and gave him a smile and Andrew laughed then continued to bounce down the corridor. Holly rolled her eyes. In the Great Hall Victoire sat with the remainder of her class as they watched the rest of the school years slowly enter the hall. It was time for the memorial service.

"It must be hard Victoire to spend your birthday on the same day as the war memorial service," said Melody.

"I used to find it annoying but when I got older and my family told me the story about the war I just felt proud. I think its nice now to share a date with those who helped protect Hogwarts, giving all of us our future," said Victoire. While she spoke she thought of Uncle Fred, Tonks and Lupin most of all. The teachers, including Headmistress Nightingale, sat at the top while students filled the hall. Victoire spotted Teddy's hair but couldn't see his face through the crowd.

"Everyone can I have your attention please?" Asked a voice. Everyone looked up at Rosalyn Nightingale standing up in her seat, she left it by pouncing over the table like a cat and stood up straight once more in front of the podium.

"We are gathered in this hall today to remember those brave witches and wizards who gave their lives for the benefit if this school and the Wizarding Worlds future." She spoke. Rosalyn continued to read her speech and finally read out a long list of names of those who died. Everyone remained quite as they listened and remembered.

"Remus and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin," called out Nightingale. Victoire felt a pang of empathy towards her best friend as the two names he cherished most dearly were called out in front of everyone. But then there was a sound, that really annoyed her. At the Slytherin table Derek and Steve the two bullies on the Hogwarts Express were muffling their laughter as they looked over towards – Victoire followed their gaze – Teddy._ There laughing at him because he lost his parents, I'm going to show them, _thought Victoire. It made her that angry that tears came to her eyes, Warren mistook it for upset tears and handed her a tissue but she passed. Steve noticed her seething gaze and nudged Derek and he looked over and smiled, giving her a wave. Anger turned into disgust Victoire stared back up at Nightingale. Teddy however was glaring at his two bullies, they hadn't stopped cursing him in hallways since he stood up for Victoire on the train. Only Neville knew about them bullying him. He watched them looking at him and holding their laughter but then Derek waved and looked over at – Teddy followed his gaze – Victoire. He saw Victoire turn away but afterwards defiantly saw Derek make a rude gesture down south while staring at Victoire. Steve laughed and nodded his head.

It took everything in his mind and body to stop him from leaping over the tables and turn Derek to pulp. _How dare he! How dare he think of Victoire like that, she's only twelve, granted she looks older because of being part Veela. But he, especially he, is not allowed to think of her like that!_Thought Teddy, angrily. His hair turned a furious red. Holly mistook it for embarrassment and stoked his arm but he shrugged it off and shook his head. Derek and Steve looked back over at Teddy, noticed he looked angry and made the connection that it was the gesture that Derek made to Victoire that was causing him so much hatred. Derek smirked.

When the last name had been called out everyone made their way to have their third lesson of the day. Teddy deliberately hung back to have words with Derek and Steve, little did he know that Victoire had hung back as well. She had already made her way across the hall and was following them out the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall.

"OI pee-brains! Don't you ever laugh at him again; yes I saw what you were doing you pathetic flobberworms. Did you hear me?" Asked Victoire. Derek and Steve looked down at her then burst into laughter. Melody and Warren were standing behind her, looking nervous but each of them had their hands on their wands if things turned nasty.

"Vic-Victoire just forget it," said Warren.

"Be quiet stutter mouth." Snapped Steve. He raised his thick fist and Warren shrunk back. Victoire whipped out her wand and pointed it at Steve's neck. Steve pulled out his own wand and aimed it at Victoire's head.

"I know some pretty nasty spells my Uncle's taught me to keep idiotic boy's like you away. So before I cast one, apologise now!" Warned Victoire. Derek stepped in then after noticing a bob of red hair coming towards them but still some distance off.

"Now, now there's no need for this type of violence. How about Victoire that you and I have a little chat together...alone," suggested Derek. Victoire was nearly sick, _was he seriously suggesting I go with him to be alone?_Victoire heard Melody 'ewwww' behind her.

"I'd have to be the dumbest person in the Wizarding World to go anywhere with you by myself," said Victoire.

"Not even if I got your precious bodyguard locked up and left in my good man Steve's clutches?" Threatened Derek. Victoire glared at him and moved her wand so it pointed at Derek.

"Go anywhere near Teddy and I'll-I'll-,"

"Uh-oh she's been around stutter boy to much she's copying him," laughed Steve. Derek crouched down in front of Victoire, Victoire kept her wand pointed at him.

"Meet me tomorrow night in the owlery, come alone," said Derek. "Or you won't want to know what we'll do to your bodyguard, understand?" He asked. Derek stroked his hand on Victoire's cheek and she flinched.

"TOUCH HER AND YOUR DEAD!" A body lunged from behind Victoire and attacked Derek to the ground. Victoire knew it was Teddy from the voice but also because of his shade of red hair. The two of them wrestled, punched and kicked while rolling on the ground, students around them either tried to break it up or cheer them on. Victoire watched Steve aim his wand at Teddy so she aimed her wand at him.

"Furnunculus!" Boils appeared all over Steve's flesh and he dropped his wand in disgust at what was happening to him. Meanwhile Teddy and Derek will still fighting. But then there was a roar like lightening, it echoed down each corridor and Headmistress Nightingale ran on all fours down the length of the Great Hall and pounced over the students and landed on her two feet in front of Teddy and Derek.

"What's going on here?" She ordered from them both. Her beauty shining out with her ferociousness, her cat eyes had turned to slits. Everyone went quite except Steve who was moaning at all the boils. Teddy and Derek were pulled apart by Hagrid and he held them in his dustbin lid hands. The rest of the teachers gathered around.

"Miss Nightingale, Derek was making a threat to Victoire and Teddy..." started Melody. Rosalyn looked at her.

"Teddy what, Miss Yarris?" Snapped Nightingale.

"I punched him like he bloody well deserves," shouted Teddy. Victoire looked at him and saw he had a bleeding lip while Derek had a cut under his eye. Nightingale prowled up to him and stood up where she looked into his eyes.

"Fighting is not tolerated at Hogwarts. You shall both receive a detention and twenty points from Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Mr Oakley I suggest you take Mr Read to the Hospital Wing. Everyone back to class!" Ordered Rosalyn. Before she prowled off towards the staircase, all the other students broke up and went their own separate directions. Derek took Steve up to the Hospital Wing, glaring back at Teddy. Neville came up to Teddy, while Naomi, Gerald, Andrew and Holly was all waiting for Teddy and Melody and Warren were waiting for Victoire.

"What was all that about?" Asked Victoire. Marching up to Teddy where Neville and Hagrid stood next to him.

"He was threatening you, trying to get you on your own with him so he could do Merlin knows what to you!" Argued Teddy.

"But I was doing fine dealing with them by myself. You didn't need to come and fight them!" Shouted Victoire.

"Come now Victoire, Teddy were only trying to protect ya," said Hagrid.

"But I didn't need protecting. Teddy should know better than to fight with them," said Victoire.

"Yes your right he should know that Victoire," said Neville, sternly. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"I don't see what you're getting angry about Vic. Besides why did you follow them out the hall in the first place?" Asked Teddy, Victoire stared up at him.

"They were laughing during the service, I couldn't stand it. So I came out here to tell them not to do it anymore, then they laughed at Warren so I pulled out my wand then you came bounding through and starting beating him up!" Said Victoire, angrily. "I can fight my own fights Ted, I don't need you all the time protecting me."

"This was not your fight to be had and if that's how you feel, fine. I won't ever protect you again; just as well because anyone who protects someone or something they love ends up dying!" With that said Teddy stormed off out to the courtyard leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

"Ain't you lot need be getting to class?" Asked Hagrid, gruffly. Looking at Teddy's friends and Victoire's, Naomi, Holly, Andrew and Gerald all went separate directions to their class and Warren and Melody went the same direction. Victoire was standing still and staring at the spot where Teddy left, she couldn't believe he had said that to her.

"Come on Victoire, how about we go have a nice cuppa tea?" Suggested Hagrid. Victoire nodded mutely. "Do ya want to join us Neville?" Asked Hagrid.

"Why not, I haven't got a class to teach until after lunchtime now," said Neville. The three of them went down to Hagrid's hut and inside Fang the boarhound, a very old dog now, rested in his bed. Victoire sat in a seat so large that her legs didn't even bend over the edge. Neville sat down near the window looking at a plant Hagrid had up on the shelf and Hagrid bustled around making tea.

"Strange that woman is," muttered Hagrid while he put the kettle over the fire, waiting for it to boil.

"Who?" Asked Neville, taking his eyes off the plant.

"Nightingale never liked cats I have. The one I got off Hermione and Ron I gave to Olympe as a gift, ya see. But me, I've never liked them much," said Hagrid. He sat down in his favourite chair as they waited for the kettle to boil.

"She is a little strange and her history doesn't make much sense but she is a good headmistress," said Neville.

"Why doesn't her history make sense?"Asked Victoire, still thinking of Teddy.

"Well the first night she was here after all the students had gone to bed. We all went to the staff room and Brewster asked her why she looked like a cat. We all thought Transfiguration of course, which I still believe is true and she just does it voluntarily to make herself superior and different. But she had prepared this whole speech about being captured and turned into a cat by this crazy witch who had irreversible magic and now she can no longer walk like a human but has to crawl. Honestly it's a silly story in my opinion," said Neville.

"Codswallop," agreed Hagrid. He went over to the kettle and poured it into three separate cups. Victoire hardly listened just nodded her head, she was on the verge of tears as she still thought about what Teddy said.

"Here you are Victoire. Happy Birthday," toasted Hagrid. Neville did the same and he and Hagrid drank while Victoire burst into tears.

"Ar' come now Victoire, what's the matter?" Asked Hagrid. He and Neville put down their cups of teas.

"He doesn't want to be my friend anymore does he?" Cried Victoire. Neville and Hagrid looked at one another. There was no second guessing to who she was talking about.

"Of course he's still your friend. Teddy just has a lot on his mind," said Neville. Victoire sniffed and Hagrid handed her his hankie which she took and blew her nose into it.

"I know what today is and he told me earlier that he was upset but I don't want him to be angry at me. Neither did I see the point in him taking his anger out on Derek even if that dope did deserve it, there was no need to fight." Said Victoire. Neville shifted in his seat.

"Victoire, Teddy told me that there was an incident on the train ride at the beginning of the year. Involving those two and your friend Warren?" Asked Neville. Victoire nodded and looked up.

"Yes, but Teddy was there again to but he just told them to back off and they did," said Victoire. Neville nodded.

"Well Teddy told me about it and I gave Steve and Derek a detention but they figured out who told me and...and have been bullying Teddy ever since. Today I'm pretty sure he wanted to get back at them, especially when all his emotions are high today." Said Neville. Victoire had stopped crying and was gaping at Neville. _Why doesn't that silly idiot of a best friend of mine tell me these things?_

"Why didn't he tell me?" Asked Victoire.

"Well he probably be embarrassed telling his girl friend that he's bein' bullied," said Hagrid.

"But he tells me everything, he shouldn't be embarrassed," said Victoire. She was even at more of a distress now, _how much hasn't Teddy told me? _

"He's a guy Victoire and he's growing up, it's a thing they go through. They feel they don't need to tell their best friend about their own personal problems, especially if their best friend is a girl. I remember your Uncle Ron talking to Harry about things which he would have never dreamed about telling your Aunt Hermione, until they got together of course," said Neville. Victoire rolled her eyes. "Just try not to let it get to you, you'll understand a lot more when you're older," finished Neville. Victoire sighed and nodded, _Neville was right._

After drying her eyes and finishing her cup of tea Victoire left to get back to her lessons with a cake in her hands. But on her way walking up to the castle she looked over at the war memorial statue next to Dumbledore's grave and saw Teddy throwing rocks into the lake. Deciding to see if he was alright, Victoire went back down the hill and towards him.

"Hi," she said quietly. Standing next to the memorial, Teddy turned around and threw the last rock in his hand into the water before climbing the steep hill towards her.

"Hey," he said. It was quite between them and they both stared in different directions, Victoire looking at the ripples on the lake the rock made and Teddy at the engraved names on the marble white stone the memorial was made out of.

"Sorry if I've ruined your birthday," apologised Teddy.

"It's alright, I've got plenty more to come so you can make up for it then," said Victoire. Teddy smiled slightly. His lip was still slowly bleeding.

"And I'm really sorry about what I said before in the Entrance Hall. It just really angered me about the thought of Derek touching you. I don't want him anywhere near you. I don't want you to get hurt," said Teddy. He looked away from the stone and stared into Victoire's eyes.

"Well I would have never even let him touch me, Uncle Ron taught me the Serving Charm anyway and I think I'm pretty good at it," said Victoire, smiling. But then she spoke seriously. "But it goes both ways, you don't want him going near me, and I don't want him going near you, Neville told me what's been going on since the train ride," said Victoire. Teddy went pink.

"It's nothing, they only cast spell in the corridor. Nothing to worry about," said Teddy. Victoire frowned.

"Well I will. Why didn't you just tell me though, I saw them laughing at you in the hall earlier and all I wanted to do was just hex the hell out of them," said Victoire.

"There not worth it, bullies never are. Look can we just forget it happened?" Asked Teddy. Victoire thought for a moment.

"Ok, we'll forget it happened. So are we still friends?" She asked. Teddy smiled.

"Now I wouldn't just give a friend a necklace for her birthday, I would give one to my best friend," said Teddy. Victoire smiled and shook her head.

"You're my best friend to," said Victoire, looking up at him and smiling. She reached across and hugged him and Teddy hugged her back. Together they decided to miss their third lesson and sat down on the grass eating Hagrid's cake he had made for Victoire's Birthday.

* * *

**Author's Note: Reviewers, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I shall try to update again soon and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **


	35. Changing Jobs

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Hey! Hey! In treat for the Christmas Holidays I thought I might update early. I'm not 100% sure if I'll update again before Christmas Day but if I don't I hope all you readers have a fantastic holiday.**

**Big thanks to GossipGirlHere, Bendleshnitz, cali-lion-11, yellow 14, Blue Leah and nonameavailable for reviewing on the last chapter. Thanks for all those who read it to and favourites it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I shall update soon and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter walked towards the cafeteria inside the Ministry of Magic, it was lunch time and both the boys were starving. As already that Monday morning in August they had arrested six different wizard criminals from around the world and their hard work made them hungry. Hermione would join them later for lunch as she was usually working non-stop in her office in The Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"I think I'm going to get the stake dinner they do. What about you?" Asked Ron, patting his stomach as it growled.

"The stake sounds good, I think I'll get the same," said Harry. They continued to walk while chatting with one another. Around them workers walked by, smiling at them, as they were well known.

"So has Anita moved out yet?" Asked Harry, wondering if Hermione's mother was still living with his two best friends.

"She moves out Saturday actually, can't wait, but don't tell Hermione I said that. She's brought a bungalow with the money she got from Colin from the divorce. It's quite a nice place actually so were going to help her move in on the weekend." Explained Ron.

"Wow and I thought she was going to be living with you forever," joked Harry.

"Don't jinx it, she's been with us long enough," said Ron. Harry laughed and they entered the cafeteria, employees were already in the queue or seated down and already eating their lunch. Ron was bouncing on the tips of his feet in anticipation to getting the food, the smell was already making his mouth water.

"Well there's a sight I've never seen before," Harry said suddenly. Looking over towards a table where a mane of bushy brown hair sat with her back to them.

"What?" Asked Ron, still gazing at the food above the people's heads.

"Hermione beating us to lunch, that's what." Said Harry. Ron stopped looking at the food and stared over at the direction to where Harry was looking.

"Something must be wrong. Do you mind getting my lunch while I go see if she's alright?" Asked Ron, Harry shook his head and Ron handed him some money before heading over to Hermione.

"Hermione?" Asked Ron. Hermione turned around and beamed at her husband. Her plastic fork was left motionless in the box of salad, hardly anything had been eaten.

"Hello," said Hermione. Ron sat down next to her and they shared a quick kiss.

"How come you're up here so early?" Asked Ron. Hermione sighed.

"I'm bored. I have already done my work for the day, so I'm now doing my bosses work as he's struggling with his work load." Explained Hermione.

"Well don't do so much at a time-,"

"No Ron. It's been like this for months now. I have nothing to do and I've done everything I want to for the Magical Creatures. I...I think I should quit my job," said Hermione. Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione stared into his eyes for a moment before going back to picking at her salad.

"But I thought you loved that job," said Ron. Harry came over then with two stake dinners, he handed one to Ron and then he sat in front of his two best friends.

"I do but I loved it more when I had something to do. I want a job that stays exciting, I will enjoy it and its hard working and I can also do some good in this world," said Hermione.

"Be an Auror......wait a minute, your quitting your job?" Asked Harry. Stopping his hand so his fork hovered in front of his mouth as he stared at Hermione, a chip fell back onto his plate.

"I'm thinking about it," admitted Hermione.

"But what about paying the bills? I mean were coping now but if you go out of a job, we'll only be going on my income," said Ron.

"Well we can dip into our account in Gringotts. Besides I wouldn't plan on being out of work long for to long," said Hermione. She held Ron's hand and gave it a squeeze and he smiled at her.

"If you two are low on money you know I can lend you-," started Harry.

"No." Said Ron and Hermione, together. Harry shrugged and he put a forkful of food into his mouth he then coughed and opened his mouth to speak but started to choke instead.

"Anapneo," said Hermione. Pointing her wand at Harry's throat, he gasped and thanked her.

"Ron, how can we be such idiots? There's posters put up all around our Department, I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. Gordon Fisher, the Head of our Department, he's looking for three assistants for his office. Work for him is really starting to pile up as he's hardly their anymore now that his wife is ill, so he needs some extra help. Why don't you go for that job?" Asked Harry. Hermione gaped at him then she started to smile.

"That sounds brilliant. When is he seeing applicants?" Asked Hermione.

"Next week," said Harry. Hermione beamed and looked at Ron.

"Do you think I should go for it?" She asked.

"If that's what you want to do, I say go for it," said Ron. Hermione grinned and kissed him. After that lunch Hermione spoke with her boss and decided to quit, her last day would be at the end of the week. She also handed her CV to Gordon Fisher and he gave her an interview for the following Monday. At the weekend, Anita moved out into her bungalow leaving the guest bedroom in Ron and Hermione's home empty. The day after on the Sunday, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo went to the muggle shopping centre in the muggle village of Ottery St Catchpole. They had to buy Hugo's school outfit as he would be starting the same muggle school as Rose in September.

On the morning of Hermione's job interview arrived, all throughout the morning she felt the butterfly's in her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Ron. Coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Rose and Hugo were upstairs playing with their toys before they were going to go to the Burrow to be looked after by Molly and Arthur for a couple of hours.

"Very nervous," said Hermione. Turning around and wrapping her arms around Ron's neck.

"You have no reason to be. You're the smartest witch in the Wizarding World and if Gordon doesn't hire you then he's the dumbest wizard in the Wizarding World." Said Ron. Hermione smiled and Ron kissed her, she kissed him back. After dropping Rose and Hugo at the Burrow, where the other Weasley and Potter cousins were, Ron and Hermione left for the Ministry of Magic.

More nerves filled Hermione's stomach as they got closer to The Department of Magical Law Enforcement and to Gordon's office. Ron held her hand as they walked side by side and as millions of thoughts rushed through Hermione's brain.

"Relax, you'll do fine. Everyone knows you will," said Ron. Hermione nodded and they arrived at the door.

"I'll come and see you after the interview, ok?" Asked Hermione. Ron nodded.

"Yep, I'll see you then. Good luck," said Ron. He kissed her again and left towards his own office and Hermione sat down on the chairs outside the office, waiting to go in. The door opened and out came Gordon Fisher. He was an old man, with white hair and a prickly beard. He was small and looked friendly.

"Hermione Weasley?" He asked. Looking at Hermione through his glasses.

"Yes," said Hermione. Walking towards him and holding out her hand. Gordon shook it and she followed him into his office.

"It's wonderful to meet you. Of course I've met your husband and Mr Potter, they do such a good job for me with catching those crooks," said Gordon.

"Yes their both hard workers," said Hermione, smiling. Her nerves starting to sooth. She sat down on the chair in front of Gordon's desk and Gordon sat down in his seat.

"So then Hermione, what made you decide to come and work in this Department at the Ministry?"

The interview progressed and lasted a good forty-five minutes, Gordon Fisher seemed to be very impressed. When the interview was over Hermione went to find Ron and she told him the good news that the interview went well and that she will find out if got the job the following Sunday.

"Did he tell you how many applicants he was seeing today?" Asked Ron.

"He had seventy people apply and he cut it down to twenty," said Hermione.

"Seventy down to twenty that's good," said Ron. "You're defiantly going to get the job as one of the three assistants." Hermione hugged him and the door opened and Harry came in.

"Sorry to break this up but Ron we've got a mission to go on," said Harry. Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Harry then left to do some shopping in Diagon Alley. When she finished shopping, Hermione went to the Burrow to pick up Rose and Hugo.

"Mummy!" Rose and Hugo called when they saw her enter the lounge. The two of them sat with Albus, Lily, Victoire and Teddy. Dominique, Molly and Lucy were sitting on the settee flipping through their new Hogwarts books as they would be starting there in September. Roxanne, Fred, Louis and James were outside playing on their broomsticks with Arthur.

Hermione stayed to talk with Molly and she told her about the interview.

"Next Sunday, ohh we'll all be here so we can easily celebrate when you get the job," said Molly. Hermione smiled.

"That's if I get one of the jobs," said Hermione. A short while later Hermione went back home with Rose and Hugo, they continued to play with each other while Hermione cleaned and played with her daughter and son. Ron came home at half six and after having a shower, helped Hermione cook dinner in the kitchen while Rose and Hugo watched a muggle Disney film in the lounge. The cats Crookshanks two, Jinks, Sophie and Sam were all curled up on the lounge settee with them while Pig, Coco and Damon, the owls were outside in their bird house.

"_-Earlier this morning Largo Westwood was arrested after transporting a herd of Hippogriffs to London and letting them loose to the muggle civilians. Seventy five muggle memories had to be erased and the Hippogriff's were safely transported back to their habitat in the South of Wales."_

Lee Jordon's radio station was playing out quietly in the kitchen from the wireless and Lee was currently reading the news. Ron was peeling potatoes while Hermione was checking on the chicken in the oven.

"That's what mission we had to go earlier when you left, it was more of a nightmare catching the muggles that saw the incident rather than rounding up the Hippogriffs," said Ron. Placing the peelings in the bin, it munched them up.

"_-Also wizards and witches, remember to buy a ticket for this Sunday's rollover on the lotto draw. The total number of gallons now is one hundred and fifty-nine. Lot's of money. So that's all the news and playing next is Diamond Sky by The Howlers,"_

"Did you buy a ticket while you were in Diagon Alley?" Asked Ron.

"Yep," answered Hermione. Now checking on the vegetables.

"Good, by the way I also brought nine more before coming home," said Ron. Hermione gave him a stern look and he gave her a lopsided smile.

"Honestly Ron but don't let it go to your head that we'll win just because we have ten tickets," said Hermione.

"I won't, but I know we've got the winning ticket. I can feel it," said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes. After dinner was finished and the dirty dishes had been charmed to wash them in the soapy sink. In the snug Ron was teaching Hugo how to play chess while Hermione helped Rose with her school homework at the table.

"You'll have to try harder next time Hugo. Checkmate," said Ron. His Bishop attacked Hugo's King and it broke into pieces. After a second at staring at the board Hugo's bottom lip trembled and he started to whine, he ran over to Hermione and Rose and hid under the table.

"Hugo," said Ron, gently. Feeling bad for upsetting his son. He crawled over to the table where Rose and Hermione sat on the chairs and Hugo sat on the floor hiding from his father.

"I wanted to win!" Hugo moaned.

"I'm sorry Hugo. Do you want to play again?" Asked Ron, Hugo shook his head. Rose peered down from her chair and was smiling at the fact that Hugo was upset over a chess match.

"No, I like it under here," said Hugo. Ron looked around under the table and caught his wife's bare legs as she was wearing a skirt.

"I kind of like it under to...soft ground...spectacular views," said Ron. Brushing his hand up Hermione's leg, she kicked him lightly and crossed her legs. Ron laughed.

"What ground? What views?" Asked Hugo. Ron thought for a moment.

"Well don't you see Hugo. This is our castle, the ground is our land and oh no, look over there!" Said Ron. Pointing over to the bookcase, Hugo looked across eagerly.

"What? What?" Asked Hugo.

"Don't you see that dragon?" Asked Ron. Hugo shook his head. "You don't? Ohh well that must be because, it's behind you! RARRRRRRRRRR!" Ron picked up Hugo and got out from under the table where he pretended to eat Hugo and chase him around the room. Hugo continuously laughed and pretended to be a knight to fight off the dragon. After much playing Hugo and Rose started to get tired and they were both put to bed. Hermione came back downstairs after making sure Rose and Hugo were fast asleep.

"Ron, come here quick," said Hermione, franticly. When she entered the lounge and saw Ron sitting on the settee. He got up quickly and followed Hermione up the spiral stairs and Hermione led him to the doorway of their bedroom.

"What?" Asked Ron. Looking around the bedroom

"Don't you see it?" Asked Hermione, moving past him and entering the bedroom.

"See what?" Asked Ron, getting impatient. Hermione sat down on the bed and smiled seductively at him.

"Well I see another castle, with soft grounds and spectacular views...?" Said Hermione. Raising an eyebrow. Ron shut the door behind him, now catching on. He went over to Hermione and kissed her. Hermione smiled against his lips and returned his kiss, falling back on the bed.

The following Sunday soon arrived. It was cloudy outside, the clouds looked like they were about to burst and shower the ground with rain. Already up and awake, Ron sat at the breakfast table reading the Daily Prophet. Hugo was slurping his milk from his glass next to him and opposite them was Rose eating her cereal and Hermione who was waiting for the owl to come to tell her whether or not she had got a job. They were listening to Lee Jordan's radio show again who had just mentioned the rollover wizard lottery draw.

The ticket status in the family now was Molly and Arthur having five tickets, Bill and Fleur having twelve, Charlie having fifteen, Percy and Audrey having eighteen, George and Angelina having seven, Harry and Ginny having twenty and now Ron and Hermione had ten.

No owl for Hermione came that morning and it was soon time to go to the Burrow. Hermione flooed with Rose first and they stepped out into the kitchen.

"Oh Rose, my little flower," said Molly. Rose ran to her grandmother and Molly picked her up. Hermione walked over to Molly as she stood up straight from hugging Rose.

"Hermione, it's good to see you dear. Have you heard anything of the job yet?" Molly asked. Hermione shook her head and gave Molly a kiss on the cheek and Molly gave her one. The fireplace turned green again but no one came out of it.

"Ow, ow, ow! Harry, why did you have to floo when we were?" Asked Ron's voice up the fireplace. There was some scratching and fumbling inside the fireplace, Molly, Hermione and Rose walked up to the fireplace.

"Ron I'm so sorry I forgot that I could read minds," said Harry, sarcastically. They heard Ron chuckling.

"Dad…I'm stuck," said Hugo. His voice was muffled but echoed up the fireplace.

"Hi Hugo, we didn't know you were here," said James's voice.

"Hello Hugo," said Albus. Even his voice sounded muffled.

"Are you lot alright in there?" Asked Molly, worried. Rose on Hermione's orders went into the lounge to get her uncles and grandfather.

"Were just a bit stuck Molly. Hugo your more to the bottom can you move your arm?" Asked Harry. There was some scratching and scraping and Molly and Hermione saw a small hand stick out the fireplace.

"Hullo," said Hugo. Waving his upside down hand at Molly and Hermione. Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Victoria, Dominique, Louis, Teddy, Charlie, George, Angelina, Fred, Roxanne, Ginny, Lily and Rose came into the kitchen. They all found it amusing and fearful that some of their family members were stuck in the fireplace.

"Boy's are you ok?" Ginny asked, concerned about her husband, sons, brother and nephew.

"Were fine," said Harry, Ron, James, Albus and Hugo.

"Ok someone grab Hugo's hand and gently pull, then Ron will go down then James, Albus and me," said Harry. Arthur and Bill came to the fireplace and grabbed Hugo's hand and wrist, they gently tugged Hugo down. Hugo's head appeared upside down out the fireplace and his arms were dandling down by his sides.

"Hello," he said, smiling at his family.

"Ok Hugo one more pull and you'll be free, all right?" Said Charlie. He and George were holding his other arm while Bill and Arthur held the other, Hugo nodded and the four men pulled Hugo out. He fell out the fireplace and Charlie, George, Arthur and Bill stood him up in the kitchen. Ron then landed on the bottom of the fireplace and dusted himself off as he stood up. Albus and James fell out together and then Harry followed suit.

At the Burrow the children played around the house and in their bedrooms while the adults stayed inside the lounge talking about the latest news. Around dinner time the children came back downstairs and into the lounge to join the adults. An owl still hadn't arrived for Hermione and the worry was resting in Hermione's stomach. The topic of discussion was of the lottery and everyone was getting out their tickets and comparing numbers. At five though Molly had prepared a chicken dinner for them all to eat and they were all sitting around the dinning room table ready to eat it.

"Oh who wants to do the wish bone?" Molly asked, holding up the chicken bone.

"Me," shouted Hugo and Lily. They were handed the bone and they each held a side with their little fingers.

"Make a wish," said Hugo. Lily smiled.

"Well Hugo we know what you're wishing for anyway," said Percy. Hugo looked at him.

"You do?" Hugo asked.

"Well yes, to wish we win the lottery," said Charlie.

"But I can't tell you what I'm wishing for, or it won't come true," said Hugo.

"Yes but we know what your wishing for, so don't change it," said Audrey.

"But-,"

"Just make a wish Hugo," said Hermione. Hugo and Lily closed their eyes and made their wishes, with a snap they broke the chicken bone and Hugo won it. After the wish was made everyone tucked into their meal and afterwards they ate their puddings. The family moved back into the lounge where a owl was waiting on the settee for Hermione.

"Well this is it," she said. Taking the letter off the owl and with everyone eyes on her she tore open the letter and read it.

"I didn't get it," Hermione said, disappointed. Everyone stared sympathetically at her and Ron sat next to her putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of other jobs you can do in the world," Hermione nodded and lent her head on his chest.

"I know I just wished I had got at least one of the three jobs going," she said.

"Um everyone, the lottery iz about to ztart," said Fleur. She turned up the radio where Lee was just finishing off the news broadcast. Hermione picked up her and Ron's tickets and smiled at him.

"Come on, let's win one hundred and fifty-nine gallons," she said. Ron smiled at her.

"_Well here are the numbers everyone is waiting for, the first number is twenty six-,"_

"I've got that," said Bill and Audrey excitedly.

"_The next number is four-," _The numbers were continued to be read out and as the more came it was least likely for any of the Weasley and Potter's to win. At the end no one won and everyone put his or her tickets in the fireplace where they burnt to a crisp.

"Oh well," sighed Harry. After he said it the lounge door opened and Gordon Fisher stepped into the room.

"Oh hello, is Hermione Weasley here?" He asked, scanning the room. Hermione stood up.

"I'm over here Gordon," she said. Gordon smiled at her.

"Hello Hermione, well I'm sure you got my owl to say you didn't get the job as an assistant, I just didn't think you'd be happy as one," he said.

"What oh no I'd happily be someone's assistant," said Hermione. Gordon smiled at her.

"Hermione I'm offering you the job as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. My wife is unfortunately very ill. I decided weeks ago that I'm going to retire to look after her. During the interview I figured you were far to qualified to just be an assistant so I'm offering you my job." Said Gordon. Hermione just stared at him while everyone else gaped at Hermione and Gordon.

"Call St Mungo's in case Hermione has a heart attack," whispered George, grinning.

"Um err yes thank you, thank you so much," said Hermione. Gordon smiled and left through the fireplace in the kitchen, as soon as he had gone Hermione let out a scream of 'YES' and jumped up while everyone smiled and laughed. Ron caught Hermione in a hug and twirled her around and she held him tightly. After everyone had given his or her congratulations Hugo came up on to Hermione's lap and whispered into her ear.

"I wished earlier that you got the job not the money from the lottery," Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you sweetheart but make sure you don't tell anyone else that," whispered Hermione. Hugo nodded as Arthur popped open the bottle of Elderflower wine.

* * *

**What did you think? Review please. I hope you enjoyed it, I shall update soon, don't forget to review and HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Reeves3. **


	36. Dominique And The Twins

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Happy New Year Everybody. Sorry I couldn't update sooner but things have got a bit hetic. Anyway big thanks to yenny-1411, jessirose85, GossipGirlHere, yellow 14, .EdwardCullen, mariahana, cali-lion-11, nonameavailable and i,3,rosaliejacobron :) for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**In answer to your question mariahana a Rose and Father Ron chapter will be the next one. Hope you all read it when I upload it. **

**I shall update soon. I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Dominique Weasley was the smartest out of her sister, Victoire, and her brother, Louis. She was the shyest out of all her cousins and absolutely muggle obsessed like her grandfather. Her looks weren't as spectacular as Victoire's nor as handsome as Louis but she still was part Veela. Her hair was a dark ruby red against her pale skin and her dark blue eyes usually seemed to twinkle.

Twins Molly and Lucy Weasley cherished nothing more but one another. They were both the same, the only thing different between them was their appearance. The eldest twin Molly had black hair, round face and brown eyes. Lucy the youngest, only by a minute, had red hair, round face, blue eyes and had half-moon rimmed glasses. Both of them enjoyed creating things, mostly potions not prank inventions like Uncle George, their cousin Fred and Louis.

And currently the three eleven year old girls were standing on Platform 9 ¾ staring at the Hogwarts Express. It was there time to go to Hogwarts. Bill, Fleur, Percy and Audrey stood behind them while Victoire was running down the platform towards Teddy and Andromeda. Louis was sitting on his father's shoulders looking at everyone and everything around him. The three girls were holding their trolleys with their trunks on top, on Dominique's trunk was Roux the cat, on Molly's trunk was her white furry kitten Snowball and on Lucy's trunk was her new barn owl Tawny.

"Come on, let's get your trunks on board," said Bill. Already used to this after sending Victoire to Hogwarts last year, Percy didn't seem to want his two daughters go even if they were off to Hogwarts. Audrey didn't seem to mind, she stood looking stony faced at her surroundings. Molly and Lucy always felt closer to their father than their mother. Fleur was hugging Dominique in goodbye as Bill dragged her trunk to the train and loaded it.

"Well goodbye girls. Take care while your there," said Audrey. She kissed her daughters on the forehead each and gave them a small hug. Percy, after putting his daughter's trunks on the train, came over and wrapped them both in a massive hug.

"Goodbye dad," said Molly and Lucy, getting teary eyed. Victoire had returned to hug her parent's goodbye. Teddy was further down the platform with Gerald, Andrew, Holly and Naomi.

"Have a good time at Hogwarts, and don't forget to owl us," said Percy. Molly and Lucy nodded and detached themselves from their father. The train whistled loudly and students started to board the train. Looking after her younger cousins and sister, Victoire led Molly, Lucy and Dominique on the train and into an empty compartment where they waved goodbye. The train started to move and final calls of goodbyes were shouted above the chuffing and chugging of the train. When the train rounded the bend Victoire, Dominique, Molly and Lucy brought their hands back in and sat down.

"I need to go find Melody and Warren, will your three be alright?" Asked Victoire.

"We'll be fine Vic," said Dominique. Victoire went off down the carriages to find her other two best friends. Back in the other carriage however Dominique and Molly had got their cats out of the cages and were curled up on the empty seat next to Dominique.

"I can't wait till we get there," said Molly, excited. Turning to look at her sister and cousin after, looking out the window at the rain pouring down upon the ground.

"Me to," said Lucy.

"Aren't you two nervous?" Asked Dominique. Molly and Lucy shook their heads.

"Why would we be?" Asked Lucy.

"The sorting. What if were not Gryffindor material? I know I'm not brave enough to be a Gryffindor," said Dominique. Lucy and Molly stared at one another.

"Dom, since when has a Weasley not been put into Gryffindor?" Asked Molly. Dominique frowned and thought about it.

"I don't know," admitted Dominique.

"See nothing to worry about," said Lucy. Dominique rolled her eyes and pulled out a muggle Yo-yo to entertain herself with except she didn't play with it, just pulled it apart and fixed it together again to learn how it works.

"Must you play with thing, it's embarrassing. You're a witch, not a muggle," said Molly.

"Oh and both your interest in potions is? Potions has got to be the dullest thing in the world," said Dominique.

"It's not, making potions is way better than those muggle objects," said Lucy. Before Dominique could reply back there was a knock on the compartment door and it slid open. Standing there was a small and very skinny boy, he had very long black greasy hair, so long it reached down to the lower of his back, and he had dark black eyes which were covered by very thick square glasses and his voice sounded like he had a bunged up nose.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is jam-packed like a motorway on a Monday morning...I think," he said. Dominique's mouth fell open while Lucy and Molly looked at one another in unison biting there lips, trying not to laugh at the poor boys appearance. When the girls didn't answer right away the boy blushed a deep red and started to walk away, obviously this wasn't the first rejection he'd had today.

"Wait," said Dominique. The boy stopped and looked at her. "Did you just say motorway?"

"Oh Merlin," sighed Lucy and Molly. The boy nodded.

"Yes, I think they usually get pretty busy on a morning, that's at least what the muggle telly usually shows me. Well I've got to go," he muttered. Before shutting the door and shuffling off down the compartment.

"Poor boy," said Lucy.

"Well why don't we let him sit with us?" Asked Dominique.

"No way. Did you see how ugly he was? Besides you only want him in here so you can talk about muggles," said Molly. Dominique shrugged.

"At least he'll understand more about what I'm talking about," said Dominique. Lucy spoke up.

"Hey! We know perfectly well what you're talking about. It's just that you go on and on and on...,"

"And on and on and on and on," continued Molly.

"And on that bores us," finished Lucy. Dominique shook her head but was smiling and so were Molly and Lucy. The train ride lasted a long time, and during that time the three girls ate sweets they brought from the trolley lady and played games, talked and joked. Before arriving at Hogsmeade station they got changed into their Hogwarts robes. When the train came to a halt, more rain was pouring down upon the village and was drenching the students.

"First years, this way!" Molly, Lucy and Dominique smiled recognising Hagrid's voice and seeing his large figure through the crowd of students.

"Hello Hagrid," greeted the three girls. Hagrid shone his lantern on them and he beamed.

"Evein' girls, are ya excited?" Asked Hagrid. Molly and Lucy nodded while Dominique nodded slowly, more nervous than excited. All the first years lined up and followed Hagrid down to the boats that rested on the shore in front of the lake. Dominique, Lucy and Molly all got into a boat and shared it with a boy who had short brown hair and amber eyes, he sat next to Lucy while they crossed the lake. When the boats came to a halt underneath the castle everyone stepped off the boats and saw Neville Longbottom waiting for them with a smile on his face. They followed him inside the castle and to the front of the Great Hall doors. Lucy, Molly and Dominique looked around, amazed by everything they saw.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Due to the rain a few of the older students have got caught up in it so while we wait, let me introduce you to Hogwarts. I am Professor Longbottom, one of many of the Professors here and I am the head of Gryffindor. Gryffindor is one of the four houses, there is also Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. While you stay at Hogwarts you'll stay in your house and treat it like your home and your fellow students like your family. Good behaviour will earn your house points and bad behaviour will lose your house points, at the end of each year the House Cup is awarded to the house with the most points. If you would just wait here a moment longer and I'll go see if everything is ready inside the Great Hall." Said Neville. He turned around and opened the door and slipped inside leaving the first years waiting outside by the steps.

"Ohhhhh ickle firsties," came a cackle. Every head looked up to see Peeves the Poltergeist swaying up above them carrying an arm full of bulging water balloons. The first years jumped and shrunk back, muggleborns who weren't used to magic yet, gave yells of shock and surprise.

"It's only a Poltergeist," reassured Lucy. To a tall girl next to her, who seemed nervous as she stared up at Peeves. Peeves however heard what Lucy said and decided to aim his next water balloon at her.

"Look out!" Lucy was pushed forward by the person standing behind her and the water balloon fell to the floor with a smack and it burst on impact. Water splashed on the students and Peeves went bouncing down the corridor, laughing.

"Thank you," said Lucy. Turning around to look at the person who pushed her forward. It was the same boy who shared the boat with them. He smiled at her. Next to Lucy, Molly eyed the boy suspiciously while Dominique was trying to control her nerves.

"Don't worry about it, my elder brother told me to watch out for the Poltergeist after he attacked him with slugs," said the boy. Lucy smiled. Then they heard footsteps and saw Neville walking towards them with a smile on his face.

"We are all ready for you now. Line up and follow me," instructed Neville. In a trio Molly, Lucy and Dominique walked side by side behind Neville and followed him into the Great Hall. All the students were seated down at their house tables, all of them looking soaked from the rain and hungry from only eating sweets on the train. The nervous first years walked down towards the front of the hall where the stool and the sorting hat rested. Headmistress Nightingale sat in her seat, her eyes gleaming down on the first years, many of the first years gaped at her until the sorting hat starting to sing his song.

_I've been on many a heads_

_And never have I doubted my choices_

_To put people in the house they belong_

_To grow up and feel at home._

_I was created by a famous four_

_Cunning Slytherin, Loyal Hufflepuff, Clever Ravenclaw_

_And Brave ole Gryffindor._

_Do not fear, I know what's right_

_Enough has been said,_

_Let me see where you belong_

_And put me on your head._

When it became silent, the students and staff applauded.

"Not up to his usual standard," muttered Melody. Victoire nodded and giggled. Warren sat opposite Melody, waiting for food as he kept staring at his plate and rubbing his stomach. They continued clapping as Neville pulled out a scroll and unravelled it and the clapping soon stopped.

"Now when I call out your name come and sit on the stool and you'll be sorted into your houses," explained Neville. "Baldwin, Summer." The tall girl Lucy reassured earlier nervously walked up to the stool and sat down upon it, with every pair of eyes in the Great Hall staring at her, the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat was taken off Summer's head and she went to go sit with the cheering Hufflepuff's.

"Baxter, Brendan," Neville called out next. Brendan, a chunky boy with prickly brown hair and beady blue eyes, stepped up to the stool and Neville put the sorting hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" There was a burst of cheer from the Gryffindor's as they welcomed Brendan to their house. Tara Crew became the first Ravenclaw of that year and Donald Crispin and Allen Davey became Hufflepuff's.

"Doyle, Owen," said Neville. Owen was the first to be sorted into Slytherin and the rest of the Slytherin's cheered. Melissa Duke, Xavier Franklin and Cristina Hayes all became Hufflepuff's, the Hufflepuff table was in a frenzy of applause and cheers.

"Hemming, Bernard." A superior looking young boy strutted up to the stool and cleaned it with a tissue first before sitting gracefully upon it. A couple of students giggled or just stared blankly at the boy. Neville placed the sorting hat on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" It shouted out loud. The Ravenclaw's cheered and hooted as Bernard joined the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Tara. Kate James and Olivia Jones were both sorted into Slytherin. Sarah Jorkins became a Gryffindor while Justin Kendal became the seventh Hufflepuff of that year.

"Macintyre, Kevin," read out Neville. The same greasy haired boy from the train stepped up to the stool. Dominique stared up at interest wondering which house the boy would get sorted into. Neville put the sorting hat on Kevin's head, he was blushing again in front of the students, and Dominique assumed he was even shyer than her.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Kevin gave a small smile and shuffled off to the Gryffindor table as they applauded him.

Bonnie McKelvie became a Ravenclaw, Gemma Miles became a Slytherin, Pete Moyle became a Ravenclaw, Maurice Newbury became a Slytherin and Ruth North was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Oakley, Devan." The boy who saved Lucy from the water balloon stepped forward. Near the far back of the room Derek Oakley now in his sixth year, sat next to his friend Steven Read at the Slytherin table. He watched his little brother sit in front of the school and get sorted into Slytherin. Derek hooted loudly as Devan came and joined the Slytherin table. He then caught Teddy Lupin sitting at the Hufflepuff table rolling his eyes at him and he glared at him.

"Silence please," called Neville. "Page, Jared." Another boy stepped up to the stool and sat on it and Neville put the sorting hat on his head. Jared became a Ravenclaw and he was followed to the Ravenclaw table by Sherry Poole.

"It's so annoying that our surname begins with W, were always going to be last," muttered Molly. Lucy and Dominique nodded.

"Porter, Max," called out Neville.

"Excuse me," said a boy. As he brushed past Molly and Lucy, as he was standing behind them. Molly looked at him then did a double take, her heart beating a little faster. Max was already a handsome young boy with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes, and he made his way over to Neville. The sorting hat was placed upon Max's head and it was only on his head for a second before it called out Gryffindor. Once more the Gryffindor's cheered and Max went to join them.

The sorting continued and Wendy Richardson and Robyn Stokes became Slytherin's, Velma Rush was sorted into Gryffindor, Alvin Taylor went into Hufflepuff and Trudy Thompson was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Weasley, Dominique," called out Neville. Swallowing the lump in her throat as nerves filled her stomach, Dominique walked up to the stool.

"It's about time," said Victoire. She craned her neck to see Dominique.

"So t-that one is your sister?" Asked Warren. Victoire nodded and she caught across the hall Teddy looking at her and he grinned and pointed to Dominique. Victoire smiled back and crossed her fingers. Meanwhile after walking what felt like the death walk Dominique nervously sat on the stool and Neville smiled at her before putting the sorting hat on her head.

"_I believe last year I met your sister, so much your minds are alike. But you're more creative but you're timid. Even so there is a part in you that will shine out like your father. You belong very much in...GRYFFINDOR!"_

Relief spread over Dominique and the sorting hat was lifted off her head, Molly and Lucy were the first two she saw and they were beaming at her and she smiled at them then joined the rest of the Gryffindor's as they cheered and clapped for her. Dominique sat opposite Kevin and he gave her a little smile before looking back up at Neville. Dominique smiled herself as the hall went quiet and Neville read out the next name.

"Weasley, Lucy." Smiling at Molly, Lucy made her way up to the stool and sat down on it then it all went dark as Neville put the sorting hat on her head.

"_Hmm I believe there is only one house for you my dear...GRYFFINDOR!" _Lucy beamed a big smile and practically skipped to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Dominique as the rest of the Gryffindor's clapped for her.

"Weasley, Molly," called out Neville. With confidence Molly strutted up to the stool and sat on it and Neville barely put the hat on her head before it called out Gryffindor. Lucy, Dominique and Victoire clapped loudly as Molly came and joined them, sitting next to her twin. The last person to be sorted was Richard Williams and when he sat down at the Ravenclaw table Headmistress Nightingale pounced over the table and stood up straight in front of the podium. The first years that weren't used to seeing a woman who was half human half transfigured into a cat, gaped at her.

"Greetings wizards and witches, before we start our meal I have a few announcements to make. First years need to know that the forbidden forest is out of bounds. Mr Filch would like me to remind you all that can you please read the list of banned products on his door. But you should also know that Mr Filch is retiring at the end of the year." All the older students started to cheer and applaud.

"And his nephew will be filling in his job." The clapping and cheering decreased and a couple of people groaned. "I believe I have said everything I need to, now we shall eat." Said Rosalyn Nightingale. The food appeared on the tables and everyone started to pile food on each of their plates. Once everyone had finished their dinners, hundreds of puddings appeared on each table and everyone helped themselves.

"This is so much better than my mother's cooking," said Brendan. Sitting next to Kevin and opposite Ruth.

"Have you tried the chocolate cake? It's mouth-watering," said Sarah. While she sat next to Ruth. Dominique, Lucy and Molly were chatting with each other again, Molly occasionally not speaking and staring at Max for a couple of seconds before returning to her cousin's conversation. Kevin wasn't saying much either and just staring down at his plate, he looked up now and then to look at Dominique but when she caught him gazing at her, he looked back down at his food.

Further up the table Victoire sat immensely pleased that her sister and two cousin's had made it into Gryffindor and was smiling while she ate her strawberries and cream.

"Stop smiling V-Victoire, it's unnerving," muttered Warren. Victoire shook her head and she smiled again.

"Sorry, I'm happy," she said. Indeed when she was happy her beauty shone out for fellow older boys to see. Melody looked at Warren then at Victoire and she shook her head and squeezed some lemon juice on her pancakes. Victoire gazed across the room like she usually did and the happiness evaporated at little bit. Teddy sat next to Holly and they were laughing together while building a tower of ice cream.

"I can't believe you're going to eat that," said Benny, a fellow Hufflepuff in their year. Eyeing the large pile of strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, coffee and mint ice cream mountain.

"Why not?" Said Teddy, grinning.

"Whose idea was it?" Asked Elinor, another Hufflepuff from their year.

"Mine," said Holly. As she dribbled chocolate sauce on top and Teddy squirted strawberry sauce on it as well.

"Oh so Ted can blame you then if he's sick during the night," said Tristan. Benny's best friend. Holly and Teddy picked up a spoon each and clinked them together before digging into the ice cream mountain. After half an hour the puddings disappeared and the students started to stand up ready to head to their common rooms.

"Gryffindor first years, follow me," said a male voice. The eight new Gryffindor's looked up at a smartly dressed sixth year; next to him was a sixth year girl prefect. In a line they followed the two prefects up the spiral staircase and to the Fat Lady portrait.

"Whomping Willow," said the elder girl. The Fat Lady smiled and opened up to the Gryffindor common room. The first years crowded in and Dominique, Lucy, Molly, Ruth and Sarah followed the sixth year prefect girl into the first years Girls Dormitories where their luggage was neatly placed on the bed with their owls or cats.

Dominique and Molly let Roux and Snowball free from their cages and they prowled around the room, Lucy meanwhile sat on her bed and wrote to her parents while Orion waited patiently on her bed. There was a knock on the door and Sarah opened it, Victoire stood there.

"Hi sis," said Dominique, smiling. Victoire walked over to her.

"I'm so pleased you three got into Gryffindor. I've written a letter to mom and dad and I've come down here to see if Molly and Lucy have written a letter to Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey and if they need a guide to the owlery," said Victoire.

"I'm writing one now," said Lucy. Victoire nodded and let her finish. When Lucy was done she and Victoire walked up to the owlery and sent their letter's using Orion.

"How are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?" Victoire asked. As they made their way back to the Gryffindor tower.

"I think it's brilliant, I can't wait for my first potions lesson," said Lucy, excitedly. Victoire smiled.

"And I bet Dominique can't wait to get on a broomstick," she said.

"No she can't and she's absolutely gutted that she can't take muggle studies until third year," said Lucy. Victoire smiled. When they arrived outside the Fat Lady's portrait they entered the common room, Naomi and Andrew were playing Exploding Snap in front of the fireplace, they both gave a wave towards Victoire and she smiled at them.

"Who are they?" Asked Lucy.

"Andrew and Naomi, their Teddy's friends," said Victoire. Lucy nodded and bid goodnight to her cousin when she reached the first year's door and she walked inside. Ruth and Sarah were already in there beds while Dominique was reading a book in bed and Molly was stroking Snowball.

"About time you got back," said Molly.

"Sorry, I didn't want to leave all the owls. There are millions of them up there, you know," said Lucy. Molly nodded and Lucy got ready for bed. Molly got under her quilt and curled up into a ball as Snowball did the same thing at the foot of the bed. Dominique smirked and lay down with Roux resting on her stomach. Lucy soon got into bed and switched off the light so darkness flooded the room.

"Good night," yawned Molly and Lucy.

"Night," said Dominique.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if it dragged a bit during the sorting, that's what caused me my writers block. I was trying to find different ways of writing it but I like to make sure I add each student for that year in the chapter. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I shall try to update soon and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **


	37. Learning To Fly

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Hello everybody. An early update for you. Thanks to meggiemoon, sc12321, GossipGirlHere, yellow 14, cali-lion-11, RainingStu, nonameavailable and Lorelai Grint for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. I shall try to update soon and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Ron was bouncing on the balls of his feet, he was very excited. Today the Chudley Cannon's would be playing against the Falmouth Falcons and he had tickets to go in two brilliant seats. Harry was going to be going with him, after they had got the tickets from Seamus as he worked in the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry. It was a crisp October Saturday morning and Ron was brushing his teeth as Hermione was downstairs cooking Rose and Hugo breakfast.

After Ron finished brushing his teeth he got changed into his jeans and his new Chudley Cannon t-shirt and jumper. He then went back into the bathroom and pulled out his wand and drew the Chudley Cannon logo on one of his cheeks and wrote Cannon's on his forehead.

"DADDY! Uncle Harry is in the fireplace," four year old Hugo called up the stairs.

"I'm coming," called Ron. He excited out the bedroom but not before grabbing his Chudley Cannon's hat and slamming it down on his head. In the lounge Harry's head was in the fireplace, six year old Rose was sitting on the settee and talking to him.

"Hey Harry, are you ready to go?" asked Ron.

"I can't go Ron, the kids are sick and Ginny's had to go to work so I'm looking after them," said Harry. Ron let out a disappointed sigh and he took off his Chudley Cannon's hat and it fell on the floor behind him.

"Can't my mum look after them?" asked Ron.

"Your parents are away on there anniversary Ron," said Harry. "I'm sorry," he added.

"Nah it's alright, hope the kids get better," said Ron. Harry nodded and left the fireplace. Hermione came into the room with Hugo trailing behind her as Ron stood up. Hugo was very small still and had a large amount of curly brown hair, his chocolate brown eyes stared up at Hermione.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked. Eyeing the Chudley cannon's logo and words on her husbands face.

"Harry can't go to the match, so looks like I'm going alone," said Ron. He picked up one of the tickets off the mantelpiece above the fireplace. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Rose riding around on her toy broomstick with Ron's Chudley Cannon's hat on her head. Rose's hair was now as bushy as Hermione's used to be but was as fiery red as Ron's.

"Wooooo! Go Cannons," she cheered. Ron and Hermione looked at her then Ron looked at his wife smiling widely and Hermione stared at back at her husband realising what he was thinking.

"No Ron, what if she get's lost?" She asked.

"I won't let her out of my sight. We'll have a great time. Please Hermione," begged Ron. Hermione looked at Rose who had stopped circling on the broomstick and was looking up at her mother with a toothy smile. Hermione smiled and gave in.

"Alright fine, you can take Rose to the Cannon's match but please make sure she never leaves your sight," said Hermione. Ron grinned and kissed Hermione before picking up Rose and putting her on his shoulders.

"Do you want to come see the Cannon's today Rose?" Asked Ron, looking up. Rose nodded.

"Yes, I want to go. Can we go now? Can I wear paint on my face to?" asked Rose. Ron nodded and Hermione rolled her eyes but was smiling, she picked up Hugo who was complaining about being hungry still even after finishing his breakfast. After Rose was dressed and Ron had put a lot of orange face paint on her face they said goodbye to Hermione and Hugo then Ron apparated them to the Chudley Cannon's stadium.

There was hundreds of Chudley Cannon's and Falmouth Falcon fans all mixed together at the entrance. Ron kept Rose on his shoulders while he held the tickets in his hand. Rose sat happily on her father's shoulders as she stared at everything around her and keeping her father's hat on her head. She could hear the fans cheer 'Cannons' over and over, and joined in with them.

Ron handed the tickets over and they were allowed entrance into the stadium, they located their seats and sat down with a sea of orange surrounding them and at the opposite end of the stadium was a sea of dark grey and white for the Falmouth Falcons. Ron and Rose sat at the same level as the hoops and wizards and witches doing there job walked up and down the stairs that went from the bottom of the stadium to the top, handing out food and sweets.

"Dad, when will the players come out?" asked Rose.

"Soon, you see the big clock resting up on the box over there?" asked Ron. Rose looked across and spotted a glass box in the middle of the crowd opposite them then the clock above it.

"Yeah," said Rose.

"Well when the time reaches ten exactly the game will start," said Ron. Rose nodded.

"So only ten minutes to go," said Rose, smiling.

"Yep, ten minutes," said Ron. Rose smiled and sat patiently on her plastic chair swinging her legs beneath her. She liked Quidditch, even though she couldn't play properly yet but she wanted to learn soon. _Maybe daddy can teach me,_ she thought. She still only had toy broomstick and wanted a real one. She knew the positions and was interested in playing a Chaser.

"Daddy-." A loud gong sound sounded out the stadium and a sparking falcon flew out from behind the stadium and flapped its wings as it circled the crowd. Then there was a boom and there was a patch of black smoke in the middle of the pitch and a huge cannonball shot up to the sky and exploded showering the crowd with two tiny black C's joined together. The commentator's voice sounded out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. I give you the Falmouth Falcons! Walker, Thorne, Fisher, Gordon, Nash, Taylor and Baker." The seven Falmouth Falcons players flew out of nowhere on there Cleansweeps and their fans cheered for them while the Cannon's booed. The Falmouth Falcons flew in a line following the sparking falcon which was there mascot.

"And the Chudley Cannon's! Hunt, Mills, Dixon, Hunter, Cole, Spencer and Atkinson." Seven orange blurs shot out onto the pitch and the Cannon fans cheered and hooted. The players circled the hoops as the referee came out onto the pitch with his broomstick in one hand and a crate in the other. The Falcons and Cannon's got into position and the referee opened the box. The Bludgers and Snitch flew out immediately, the Bludgers stayed in the stadium but the snitch vanished from sight instantly.

"The referee takes the Quaffle and mounts his broomstick. He tosses the Quaffle in the air and the game begins. Thorn manages to get the Quaffle he passes it to Fisher, Cole sends a Bludger at him and he dives out the way. Fisher passes the Quaffle back to Thorn who quickly passes it to Gordon. Gordon heads for the goals, Chudley Cannon's Keeper Hunt is at the ready. Gordon shoots and he scores. Ten to the Falmouth Falcons."

Ron and Rose groaned along with all the other Chudley Cannon fans while the Falmouth Falcons burst into cheers. The game commenced and the Falmouth Falcons stormed ahead and easily beat the Chudley Cannon's. It was two hundred and sixty to fifty when the Golden Snitch came back into view.

"Atkinson is going after the Snitch and Baker is at the opposite end of the pitch. Atkinson reaches for the Snitch but Baker has caught up with him. There both neck and neck for the Snitch and....Atkinson grabs it. The Falmouth Falcons win but the Chudley Cannon's catch the Snitch. The final score two hundred and sixty to two hundred."

"Fool, why did he catch it so soon?" Shouted Ron. The Falmouth Falcons were flying around in circles in victory while the Chudley Cannon's slowly made there way to the changing rooms. The fan's started to walk out the stadium and apparate or floo home. Ron apparated home with Rose and appeared with a crack in the lounge. Hermione was checking Hugo's primary school homework while Hugo was sitting next to her and colouring in a picture.

"Your back early, who won?" asked Hermione. Ron gave her a look to clearly say that the opposing team won.

"The Cannon's lost but only by fifty points mummy," informed Rose. Going up to Hermione and jumping up on her lap and giving her a hug.

"Well that's not so bad," said Hermione. Ron mumbled something to himself and went upstairs to wash the orange face paint off his face. Rose meanwhile was giving a detailed description of the Quidditch match to Hermione and Hugo, Hugo was listening to her every word. It was over an hour until she stopped talking.

"So it was good fun then?" asked Hermione. Rose nodded her head.

"It was very fun. Can Hugo come to the next match?" asked Rose. Hugo looked up pleadingly at his mother while Ron sat in the armchair grinning.

"We'll see," said Hermione. Hugo grinned, to hear that from his mother meant yes.

"Mommy and daddy? Can I have a broomstick?" asked Rose.

"You already have a broomstick Rose," said Hermione. Pointing to the toy broomstick, on the other chair which Rose had discarded there earlier that morning.

"No, I want a real one. I want to learn how to play Quidditch," said Rose. Ron's face broke into a grin.

"Absolutely, we'll buy one tomorrow and I'll teach you how to play tomorrow," said Ron. Rose grinned and squealed with delight.

"Wait a minute, Rose your year young to play Quidditch. The laws say you need to be seven," said Hermione. Rose rolled her eyes and Hermione raised an eyebrow so Rose glared at her mother.

"But I want to learn, I want to play Quidditch!" Argued Rose.

"Come on Hermione, she'll be alright if I teach her," said Ron.

"I want to learn to," added in Hugo.

"No Hugo. Rose your still to young to play. Maybe for your seventh birthday you can have a broomstick but not now,"

"But Albus get's to play Quidditch," said Rose. Crossing her arms over her chest and looking very much like her mother.

"No he doesn't," said Hermione.

"Yes he does," retorted Rose.

"No he doesn't," said Hermione.

"Daddy!" Said Rose. Looking over at her father, as her mother wasn't giving her the answer she wanted. Ron sat in the chair, he wanted to teach Rose Quidditch but then he didn't want to anger Hermione.

"Rose maybe you should wait till your seven," said Ron. Rose gaped then tears started to build up in her eyes and she ran out the room and stormed upstairs then slammed her bedroom door shut behind her. Hugo followed her taking his pictures and crayons with him.

"Hermione, why can't she play Quidditch? Albus does play, Harry started teaching him and James when they were five," said Ron.

"Those broomsticks are huge, what if she get's on one and falls off. Or reaches and certain height, get's scared and can't come down?" Suggested Hermione. Ron moved off his chair and sat down next to Hermione on the settee.

"Are you saying what Rose is afraid of or what you're afraid of?" asked Ron. Hermione looked away from him and Ron knew he had figured it out. He smiled. "You also know there are no laws to say what age a child can be to play Quidditch," said Ron.

"Seven is the required age," said Hermione. She went silent and all they could hear was Rose screaming upstairs while Hugo was knocking loudly on her door.

"You can't let your fears about broomsticks and heights be put on to Rose, she wants to learn. Imagine when she's seventeen and learning how to drive a muggle car, I'll be terrified. You know I've never liked driving cars since the Whomping Willow incident," said Ron. Hermione smiled slightly.

"You need to get over that fear," said Hermione.

"And you need to get over yours," said Ron.

"I will always fear if I think my children are in danger Ron," said Hermione. Looking at her husband.

"You know full well that Rose won't be in any danger while I'll teach her how to play," said Ron. Hermione stared at him then sighed.

"Alright, she can learn," said Hermione. Ron grinned and kissed his wife. It was still early in the afternoon so Ron decided to go out to Diagon Alley and to Quality Quidditch Supplies to get Rose a broomstick. Meanwhile at home Hermione was cleaning while Hugo was giving her a report on why Rose was in a mood with her mother and why Rose was threatening not to come down for dinner.

"So if you forgive her, Rose said she would come and eat," said Hugo. Now sitting at the kitchen table and playing with his action figures of Voldemort, Harry, Ron and Hermione on the table. Also scattered on the table were Auror and Death Eater figures.

"Did she now?" asked Hermione.

"Yep," said Hugo. He picked up his Voldemort and Harry figure with each hand and made a hissing voice. "You'll never beat me Potter, hissssssssssssssssss!" Hugo shook his Harry figure and put on a deep voice. "Expelliarmus Moldymort." Hugo chucked his Voldemort figure into the sink where Hermione was washing the dishes.

"Hugo," said Hermione. Picking up the figure and giving it back to Hugo. "Stop throwing your toys into the sink. If you must throw your Voldemort toy, throw it at the wall." Hugo laughed and Hermione went back to washing the dishes. Ron came back then by apparating outside the front of his house. He decided to store the broomstick in the garage where his own broomstick was kept. When he had finished he came back into the house through the kitchen door which led into the back garden. He opened the door and narrowly avoided getting hit in the face with a figure of Voldemort.

"Careful son...oh it's only Voldemort. I thought it was me," said Ron. He picked up the toy and gave it back to Hugo and picked up his own figure, and smiled. This was just as good as having his face on a Chocolate Frog Card.

That evening they had dinner, Rose did come downstairs and eat but she wasn't speaking to anyone. Hugo kept his toys with him at the table while Ron and Hermione kept quiet about the broomstick as they wanted to surprise her in the morning with it so she'll have all day to practice with Ron. Near the kitchen door Crookshanks two, Sam, Sophie and Jinx were eating their cat food while Pig, Coco and Devon the owls were outside hunting in the forest behind there house.

As soon as Rose had finished eating she huffily left the table and went back upstairs and didn't come back down for the rest of the night. At quarter to eight Hermione took Hugo up to bed, leaving his action figures on the table while Ron sat at the table flicking his wand so the dishes washed themselves.

"Ron I told you to wash them up," said Hermione. As she came back downstairs and seeing Ron lazily sitting at the table while the magic cleaned the cutlery.

"I am," said Ron.

"With your hands," said Hermione. Ron pulled her down so she sat on his lap.

"Why when I can do it with magic?" asked Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes. She reached over and grabbed Witch Weekly and started to read it while Ron picked up Hugo's action figures.

"Stupefy! Take that Voldemort you ass, muhahahaha!" said Ron. Hermione stared at him and he looked at her.

"You're such a child," said Hermione, in a lovingly sarcastic way.

"You love me that way," said Ron. Hermione grinned and Ron went back to playing with the figures, particularly the Ron and Hermione figures.

"What are you doing Ron?" asked Hermione. Noticing the positions Ron had put the figures in.

"Just something," said Ron, grinning. Hermione put down the magazine.

"Well you can at least turn Voldemort and Harry away," she said. Turning around the Voldemort and Harry figures so their backs turned away from the Ron and Hermione figures. Ron laughed and kissed Hermione who kissed him back hungrily.

Later that night Ron reluctantly left his warm bed, where Hermione was sleeping peacefully and put on his dressing gown and went and got the broomstick for Rose out the garage and snuck it into Rose's bedroom. He then rejoined Hermione in bed and fell into a deep sleep.

On Sunday morning as the sun was coming up Hermione and Ron were downstairs cooking breakfast when they heard a scream from upstairs. Then there was a thunder of steps rushing down the stairs, into the hall, into the lounge and into the kitchen. Rose ran in and jumped up hugging Hermione around the waist.

"Thank you mummy and I'm sorry I argued with you yesterday," said Rose. Hermione smiled and picked up her daughter.

"You're forgiven and I'm sorry I argued with you to," said Hermione. She placed a kiss on Rose's cheek and Rose hugged her mother all the tighter. Then she hugged her father.

"Can you teach me now?" asked Rose. Looking up at her father.

"After we've had breakfast," said Ron. Rose grinned. Ron ate his full English breakfast, Hermione ate her porridge and Rose ate her cereal.

"Ok I'm going to get changed then can we play?" asked Rose.

"Yes Rose," said Ron. He was already showered and dressed. Rose quickly ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, she quickly brushed her teeth and then ran into her bedroom getting changed in record time. She then picked up her broomstick. It was a Nimbus 2010, it was only a couple of years old but it was sleek and shiny and Rose loved it. She picked it up and ran down the stairs and found her father in the back garden with his Cleansweep 11.

"Ok Rose, are you ready to fly?" asked Ron. Rose nodded her head. "Ok first thing you need to do is mount your broomstick." Ron got off his own broomstick and taught Rose how to sit on her broomstick and hold it correctly. Hermione and Hugo came out to watch soon and sat down on the chairs on the patio.

"Now lightly push up off the ground," instructed Ron. Rose did so and she hovered in the air, she let her legs dangle and swing and she grinned.

"Alright now when you lean down against your broom you'll go forwards, when you sit up you'll stop. Tilting your broom up you'll head towards space, tilt the tip down and you'll crash on the grass. Lean left and right and you'll go in that direction. Understand?" Asked Ron. Rose nodded.

She leaned down on her broom slowly and started to go forwards, she felt excitement travelling through her body so she leaned further down on it and went shot across the grass towards the fence.

"Tilt up Rose!" Yelled Ron. Rose did so and shot up towards the sky and didn't stop.

"RON!" Shouted Hermione. As she watched Rose fly above the house and further and further into the sky.

"I'm on it," said Ron. He kicked off on his own broomstick and chased after Rose. Rose however was having the time of her life, riding this broomstick was immense freedom. She reached a height and sat up on the broomstick where she hovered in the sky and looked around her. In front of her was the circle of houses around the green, to the right was Ottery St Catchpole's town centre. To the left were rolling hills and behind her was the forest and behind that forest was the muggle village of Ottery St Catchpole.

"Rose!" Called Ron. He flew up to her and hovered next to her. Rose smiled at him.

"I like this daddy," said Rose. Ron smiled.

"Certainly is a great thing to do," said Ron. Rose nodded and then tapped her dad's shoulder.

"You're it!" Rose shot down to the ground laughing as Ron chased after her. After a game of tag they both headed towards their back garden again where Ron taught Rose how to do barrel rolls and loopy-loops.

"Come in and have some lunch," said Hermione. As the time had now reached half one and Rose and Ron hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"I'll teach you Quidditch after we've eaten," said Ron. Rose nodded, her curly hair was windswept and they landed on the grass and went inside where Hermione had made lunch for the both of them. They ate but had to wait another hour for it to digest before going back on their brooms.

"Now you already know the rules of Quidditch, don't you Rose?" Asked Ron. Rose nodded after having read Quidditch Through the Ages twice and watching the Quidditch match yesterday and having watched her cousins, uncles and aunts play it at the Burrow.

"So let's see what position suits you best," said Ron. He got out a Golden Snitch from the box in the garage which he had brought outside into the garden and let it loose. He vanished in a flash and Rose had no clue where it went.

"Will it come back?" asked Rose. As Ron looked around for it.

"It'll stay around this area, I'll get Harry around later to get it. Ok so being a Seeker isn't your position, let's try a Beater but we won't use the Bludgers so I'll charm the beach ball to come at you and you hit it with this," said Ron. Handing Rose a Beater's bat, Rose nodded and Ron charmed the beach ball at her but when she hit it, it came firing back at Ron and smacked him in the face. Rose, Hermione and Hugo laughed.

"Not a Beater but you have a good aim. Let's try you out as a Chaser," said Ron. He picked up the Quaffle and handed it to Rose while he went over to the three hoops he had made out of the branches from the chestnut trees.

"Go," said Ron. Rose held the Quaffle under her arm and leaned down on her broom and shot towards her father, she threw the Quaffle with her hand towards the middle hoop, it would have gone in if Ron hadn't blocked it.

"Excellent. Try again," said Ron. He tossed the Quaffle to Rose and she caught it and put it back under her arm and took her time this time. She was trying to figure out her father's way of blocking the hoops and how she could get around his strategy.

"Sometime today Rose," said Ron. Rose glared at him.

"In a minute," she snapped. She noticed he stayed near the top of the hoops so he could swoop down to catch the Quaffle in time. So she went towards him and flipped upside down and managed to get the Quaffle in the space Ron wasn't covering. Rose flipped the right way round and started to cheer.

"Cheeky move, that was unfair," said Ron. He passed the Quaffle to Rose again but she flipped upside down again and managed to score.

"Try doing it but not going upside down," said Ron. Passing the Quaffle once more to Rose, she caught it and flew at Ron again and tried to score but Ron caught it. Ron punched the air with his fist and whooped. He passed it back to Rose and Rose noticed that her father was now blocking the middle area not the top anymore. So she flipped back upside down again and held on with her legs while with both hands threw the Quaffle up so it sailed over Ron's head and into the hoop.

"YES!" Cheered Rose. Ron gaped at his daughter, she was a natural and being upside down seemed to be her signature move. The sun soon started to set and Rose and Ron put their brooms back into the garage, the Golden Snitch had been caught earlier by the both of them as it came back into view.

"When I go to Hogwarts, I am defiantly joining the team," said Rose. As they ate dinner that evening at the dinning room table. Ron smiled, he was very proud that his daughter could play Quidditch as well as her other cousins after just one day of playing.

"When can I get a broomstick?" asked Hugo.

"When you're old enough," said Hermione. Hugo huffed and dipped his chips into the tomato sauce and ate them. After dinner was finished and Ron had once again charmed the cutlery to wash it's self, he joined Hugo in a game wizard's chess while Rose was in the bath upstairs and Hermione was reading a book in the corner of the room.

"Looks like I beat you again Hugo," said Ron. As his queen stabbed Hugo's king and it broke to pieces.

"One day, I'll beat you," said Hugo. He yawned widely and his eyes started to droop.

"Bedtime, young man," said Ron. He picked up Hugo and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Night, night mummy," said Hugo. As Ron walked backwards so Hugo could reach down and hug Hermione goodnight. Hermione kissed Hugo's cheek and watched Ron take Hugo upstairs.

"Mummy!" Rose called. "Can you come and dry my hair?" Hermione put down her book and followed Ron and found Rose standing on the landing with her hair dripping water on the carpet while she was wrapped in a towel. Hermione did a complicated wand movement but a second later Rose's hair was fully dry and fluffy and bushy.

"Thank you mom. Goodnight," said Rose. Hermione picked her up in a hug and took her into her bedroom to get changed. Once Rose was under her bedcovers, she yawned widely.

"Goodnight Rose," said Hermione. Giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. Rose smiled and rolled over and Hermione left the bedroom and went into Hugo's bedroom where Hugo was wrestling with Ron on the floor.

"This is going to sleep?" asked Hermione. Ron and Hugo looked at her and smiled sheepishly. Ron picked up Hugo and placed him on his bed, Ron and Hermione sat on the edge of his bed. Inside Hugo's room it had darkish green walls with white boarders, toys were scattered across the floor. There were white shelves on the wall near the window that looked out to the front garden. Opposite the window was Hugo's bed and in front of Hugo was the door. Near to the door was a built in wardrobe and a chest of draws. There was even a desk and chair in his room for Hugo to do his school work on.

"Tell me a story," begged Hugo.

"Which one?" asked Ron.

"The troll one. It's my favourite," said Hugo. He shuffled down in his bed, getting comfortable while Ron told the story and it wasn't long before Hugo fell asleep. Ron and Hermione closed Hugo's door and made their way back downstairs.

"I think Rose did very well today," said Hermione. She flicked her wand and the wood in the fireplace set alight and started to burn.

"She did amazingly well, defiantly a Quidditch star in the making," said Ron, smiling. He lay down on the settee exhausted while Hermione went back to reading her book. It wasn't long before Ron's snores made her look at him, she smiled at the sight of him sleeping peacefully. She put down her book and went over to him and draped the blanket across him, he stirred.

"Hmm, what are you doing?" asked Ron, sleepily.

"Putting the blanket across you but if I were you, I would go to bed, it'll be more comfortable," said Hermione.

"I'm comfortable...at least I could be more if you joined me," said Ron. Hermione smiled and lay down next to Ron on the settee. They both watched the fire burning the wood in the fireplace with the blanket across the both of them.

"Ron?" asked Hermione. Turning around so she faced him, there noses brushed against each others.

"Mmm?" Asked Ron. Peering his eyes open and smiling at her.

"I love you," said Hermione. Ron smiled more and they kissed.

"I love you," said Ron. When they broke the kiss and Hermione snuggled up more against Ron and he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head above Hermione's head. They both talked some more together until it was time to go to bed. Ron extinguished the fire in the fireplace and followed Hermione upstairs, kissing her neck as they went.

* * *

**Author Note: One of my favourite chapters. I enjoyed writing this one and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I shall update soon and don't forget to review.**

**Reeves3. **


	38. Insults And Injury

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! Many, many, many thanks to Mariahana, yenny-1411, jessirose85, valia (anon), Gotacold, screamxheart, cali-lion-11, Melora (anon), sc12321, yellow 14, HPfan626andfuturewriter, weasleyisourking45, enoimreh39 and nonameavailable for reviewing on the last chapter. Glad you liked it. **

**This chapter has driven me mad, I've had to re-write it 5 times. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 38**

Rose and Hugo sat at the top of the staircase listening to their parents argue with one another. It was usual for their parents to bicker about things but they knew it was dangerous to go downstairs as this argument was different. They were shouting back and forth, wands out in front of them and they had even heard the vase carrying the flowers shatter. It was after the glass breaking did Rose run up the stairs and Hugo crawled out his bedroom to listen with her.

In the lounge, Ron and Hermione glared at one another across the room with their wands were positioned out in front of them. Already Hermione's anger had broken the vase, inside held the flowers Ron had brought her a few days ago. She felt bad for upsetting Rose but she was furious at her husband.

It had all started earlier at work...

After starting her new job only a month ago Hermione was now starting to get used to the courtrooms and agreeing with the Wizengamot to send criminals to Azkaban. Hermione sat on Kingsley's left side while Glenn Connor, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, sat on Kingsley's right, Glenn had been working for Kingsley since Kingsley was first appointed Minister of Magic so was used to being in the courtrooms. The members of the Wizengamot sat on the benches either side of the podium where Kingsley, Hermione, Glenn and the Junior Undersecretary sat. Ron and Harry, being Head and Deputy Head Auror were also in the room and sat with the Wizengamot. The criminal sat on the chair in the middle and his family sat behind him on the benches as he faced up at Kingsley.

"Bryan McLachlan. You have been sentenced here today for being caught using the Cruciatus Curse on a muggle family in South Wales. How do you plead?" Asked Kingsley, his deep voice echoing out around the room.

"N-Not guilty," stuttered the man. Hermione looked over at Ron and saw him roll his eyes.

"We have statements from both Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley that on the Forth of November, last week exactly, that you were standing above the victims, laughing madly while they twitched on the floor? How do you explain that?" asked Kingsley. The man sat on the chair, shaking with anxiety. Hermione looked at his family and saw they looked downright terrified.

"It wasn't me," sobbed Bryan. "I was under the Imperius Curse."

"You were able to follow orders when the Auror's got there. If you were under the Imperius Curse why didn't you refuse?" asked Ron, from the crowd. Hermione frowned, for some reason she was finding Bryan to be innocent.

"I broke out of it," said Bryan. Once again Ron rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Weasley. Was Mr. McLachlan given Veritaserum during his interrogation?" asked Hermione. Bryan looked up hopeful towards her.

"Of course not. Harry and I saw him with our own eyes," said Ron.

"Then how can you prove Mr. McLachlan is guilty? If the Imperius Curse was placed upon him and he managed to brake out of it?" asked Hermione. Ron frowned and gave her a look to see why she was being so ludicrous. Everyone turned to look at Ron to see why he hadn't used the truth telling potion during the interrogation. Ron flushed with embarrassment and sank back down in his seat next to Harry, who whispered.

"Why didn't you use the potion?" asked Harry.

"Because he's guilty! You can see it on his smug little face!" snapped Ron. The tips of his ears blazing, he glared up at Hermione. _How could she embarrass him like that?_ He thought. He turned to look at Bryan while the Wizengamot turned to talk with one another and decide on what to do. Bryan gave him a sly grin which made the blood in Ron's ears pound. After the Wizengamot finished talking, Kingsley stood up from his seat.

"Raise your hand if you vote guilty," said Kingsley. A few hands raised in the air and Ron pounded the bench, in anger. Hermione's eyes snapped towards him with a fierce look.

"Raise your hand if you vote not guilty," said Kingsley. More hands went up in the air this time, including Hermione's. Kingsley tapped his wand on the podium in front of him, sealing the vote. Bryan's family all let out collective sighs of relief and broke out into smiles. The Wizengamot all started to file out the courtroom and just before he left the room, Bryan looked at Ron and gave him another glare and smirk, before Ron could retaliate Hermione came up to him.

"What was your problem?" she asked. Harry looked between his two best friends and knew this was going to be a bad argument so he quickly got out the room as fast as he could.

"My problem? I didn't have a problem. Everyone else did, seeing as though you let him go!" shouted Ron. Hermione opened her mouth to retort but noticed everyone who was leaving the room stare at the two of them.

"We'll discuss it later. I need to go pick up Rose from school and Hugo from my mother's," said Hermione. Hugo should have been in school but woke up in the morning with a painful stomach ache so he didn't go. Hermione stormed past him and out of the room. Ron stomped back up to his office where Harry already was but he didn't say anything so Ron was grateful for that. So for the remainder of the afternoon until he got home he wrote reports on missions. When it reached home time, Ron apparated back to his house and landed in the hallway.

"Daddy!" Rose greeted him, she ran towards him with open arms and Ron hugged her. Hugo was back in his bedroom lying in bed still in pain with his stomach.

"Where's your mother?" asked Ron. Rose led him into the lounge where Hermione was reading a book by the window. She looked up and gave him a glare when he entered the lounge. Rose stood near the doorway, noticing how her parents weren't greeting each other in the usual manner.

"So have you come to your senses yet?" asked Ron. Hermione slammed the book shut and stood up, her anger starting to boil.

"There wouldn't have been a problem if you had done your job properly," snapped Hermione. Ron put his hands on his face then bellowed.

"There was no need to waste Veritaserum on scum like him-,"

"Watch your language," growled Hermione. Her eyes darting towards Rose, as she was standing at the doorway. Ron ignored her.

"I was there. I saw the manic torture that muggle family, he was guilty. But you and your stupid Wizengamot chose wrongly because you're all a bunch of idiots with all the wrong information so you make the wrong decisions," shouted Ron. The vase on the coffee table in front of them shattered into a thousand pieces. Ron and Hermione pulled out their wands to protect themselves from the glass and Rose had charged out the room. When the glass landed, Ron glared at Hermione.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he shouted. Rose kneeled down at the top of the stairs and saw Hugo crawl towards her as he couldn't walk because his stomach was in that much pain.

"Because I'm mad at you and I don't see why you're getting so angry about this Ron. The man was innocent, he said he was under the Imperius Curse, he swore to tell the truth and nothing but the truth and he did. Now why don't you and the rest of you lazy Auror's get to work and do something right for a change!" Screeched Hermione. Ron raised his wand and Hermione raised hers. _She doesn't know the whole reason why you're angry about this, just tell her. No! _Thought Ron, his eyes quickly scanned over Hermione's neck however.

"I was doing everything right, that family was helpless and I'm not going to let someone get away with torturing a fellow human being. It's not right!"

"So by arresting the wrong man makes everything better?" asked Hermione, sarcastically.

"Oh just shut up Hermione," yelled Ron. He turned around but heard a 'crack' behind him when he turned around again Hermione had gone. With another 'crack' Hermione arrived at Shell Cottage, the sun was just setting to the West sinking behind the ocean. Hermione walked up the path, not really sure why she had come here, she was just so furious with Ron she needed fresh air.

"Ermione?" called Fleur. She was outside taking down the washing from the line as she saw her sister in law make her way to the front door. Hermione stopped and looked at Fleur and made her way over to her.

"Iz everyone alright?" asked Fleur. Hermione nodded.

"Everyone's fine. I just had an argument with Ron that's all." Fleur folded the last of Bill's shirts in the basket and picked it up. Currently Bill and Louis were inside the house starting on dinner.

"Would you like to take a walk and talk about it?" asked Fleur. Hermione nodded and Fleur took the basket back inside the house then rejoined Hermione outside. They walked down the path that led to the secluded beach and took a walk on the sand. Hermione let out her frustration and let Fleur know what had happened and Fleur listened to her. When Hermione had finished ranting she and Fleur were standing on the shore, letting their feet soak in the ocean.

"I don't understand why he got so angry with me," finished Hermione, sadly.

"I would imagine the Cruciatus Curse is a touchy subject for him, iz it not?" asked Fleur. Hermione frowned, her hand brushed across her neck. The journey of tracking down the Horcruxes was respected by everyone in the Wizarding World so that Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't have to tell about the ordeal they went through. Bill and Fleur swore to secrecy not to tell their fellow family members about the night the trio were captured and taken to the Malfoy Manor then escaping to Shell Cottage.

"He said years ago he was over it and he promised me, he was," said Hermione.

"Yes but these things have a way of coming back. I'm pretty sure Ron isn't entirely over it and still gets bothered by it. Think how you would have felt if you were in Ron's shoe's that night," said Fleur.

"It would have destroyed me," muttered Hermione. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, just letting the feel of the wave's crash against her legs. Meanwhile back at home Ron was staring sadly at his burnt toast. He sat at the kitchen table thinking over the fight he had had with Hermione. Before sitting down however he had put a couple of pieces of toast in the toaster then forgot about them as he got lost in his thoughts.

_Maybe I shouldn't have told her to shut up, or called her idiotic. I'm the one who acted like an idiot tonight but why couldn't she have just understood that Bryan was guilty. _Another voice in his head argued the point. _Hermione's usually right though and there wasn't one hundred percent accurate information to say Bryan was guilty. _The other voice fought back though. _I just know he is guilty though!_

Ron grumbled and tossed the toast into the bin and was about to put another couple of slices of bread inside when he heard someone coming out the fireplace in the lounge.

"Hermione?" Ron rushed to the kitchen door but got disappointed when he saw Harry standing there brushing off the ash.

"Nope, it's just me. Where's Hermione gone?" asked Harry.

"Don't know, she left," said Ron, sadly. Harry looked at him with a stunned expression. _Hermione would never leave Ron._ He thought.

"She's gone?" he asked. Ron shrugged.

"Well she's gone somewhere and I don't know where," said Ron.

"What happened?" asked Harry. They sat down on the settee and Ron told him the story from when he got home and until Hermione left. When he finished Harry was staring at him.

"It's not all just about the trail though," said Ron. "When we got there that night and I could hear the woman screaming and when we got inside the house and we saw her. It just reminded me of that night and the woman even sort of looked like Hermione a bit. I just wanted to pound Bryan, after all I never got to pound Bellatrix," said Ron.

"Yeah but your mom did kill her," said Harry, smiling. Ron gave him a look and Harry stopped smiling and stared sympathetically at his friend.

"All I can say is Ron, I don't know why you're telling me this. Why don't you go and find Hermione and tell her yourself because I think she's the one who needs to hear it," said Harry. Ron nodded and stood up off the settee.

"Oh wait the kids," said Ron, stopping himself.

"I'll take them back to Grimmuald Place with me. If you want," said Harry.

"Thanks but you should know Hugo's not feeling to well," said Ron. Harry nodded and Ron got Rose to collect her and Hugo's night things.

"How are you feeling now son?" asked Ron. As he walked next to Hugo as he made his way downstairs.

"Sick," muttered Hugo. Ron nodded and they got downstairs and Harry took hold of Hugo over-night bag and put it on his shoulder.

"You haven't got the same thing Lily, Al and James had a few weeks ago is it?" asked Harry. Hugo shrugged and Rose entered the lounge then, she stood next to Hugo.

"You and mommy aren't getting a divorce are you?" asked Rose, fearfully. Looking up at her father Ron shook his head and crouched down in front of his children.

"Of course not. Be good at Uncle Harry's alright?" asked Ron. Rose and Hugo nodded and hugged Ron. Ron stood back up and then realized he hadn't asked Harry why he had come around in the first place.

"Oh it doesn't matter," said Harry. When Ron repeated his question out loud.

"No go on, tell me," said Ron. Knowing Harry was hiding something. Harry sighed and pulled out a letter from his pocket.

"Marcus who is taking control of the Auror missions tonight. Well he owled me to say they've arrested Bryan again for breaking an entry into the Ministry. They've given him Veritaserum and he's guilty...of both charges. Not one Imperius Curse placed upon him at all," said Harry. Ron looked shocked at first then he looked positively gleeful.

"I was right. Wait till Hermione finds that out then," said Ron. and before Harry could stop him, Ron apparated away. His first stop was at his mother and father's, he managed to come off as he was just visiting and not looking for Hermione. After staying there for fifteen minutes he left the Burrow and then he apparated to Shell Cottage.

"Ron, you know you could apparate outside my house," said Bill. After jumping in his seat at the sound of his brother apparating into the room, Louis had done the same and spilt his spaghetti on the floor.

"Thanks Uncle Ron," said Louis, staring sadly at his food on the floor. Raoul their German Sheppard dog came and started to eat it.

"There's more in the kitchen son," said Bill. Louis hopped up off his seat and went to get more food as Bill stood up and looked at Ron.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bill.

"Hermione's not here, is she?" asked Ron.

"She's gone for a walk with Fleur on the beach. She told me Hermione seemed pretty pissed. What did you do?" asked Bill.

"We just got into an argument. Thanks Bill, I'll see you in a bit," said Ron. He jogged out the cottage and down the path leading towards the beach. Back on the beach Fleur and Hermione continued to talk about lots of things, avoiding the issue with Ron until Hermione saw him making his way over to them.

"I think I'll go get some food," said Fleur. She walked back up the beach, passing Ron who said a quick hello to her as he continued to walk towards Hermione. She had come out from standing in the ocean and now sat on the soft sand. As Ron got nearer Ron started to walk slower, just incase Hermione pulled out her wand and cursed him, but when she didn't, he found himself sitting down next to her.

"I hope you didn't leave the children home alone," said Hermione.

"Of course not, there both staying at Harry's for the evening," said Ron. Hermione nodded her head.

"I need to tell you something," said Ron.

"I need to tell you something to," said Hermione.

"Well you go first," said Ron.

"Were you angry because the Cruciatus Curse was used?" Hermione asked, staring at him with warm tender eyes. Ron stared at her.

"Yes," muttered Ron. He explained to her what he had said to Harry earlier, when he had finished Hermione stared at him still, though there was a thin line of tears brimming in her eyes.

"What did you want to tell me?" asked Hermione. Ron opened his mouth ready to tell her about Bryan but a silver object coming towards them made him stop. It was a silver Patronus of a stag, Ron and Hermione stood up as it stopped in front of them and Harry's voice sounded out of it.

"Taken Hugo to St Mungo's as he passed out when he arrived at ours. Healer says he's got to have his appendix out." The stag vanished into a mist and Ron and Hermione paled.

"Bloody hell. Come on Hermione we need to apparate," said Ron. Hermione was shaking however and out of fear Hermione would splinch herself, Ron grabbed Hermione by the waist and apparated them both to St Mungo's. Ginny was waiting in the reception for them with Rose and Lily.

"Good you're here. They want to get him into surgery as soon as possible," said Ginny. As Rose came up and hugged Hermione tightly. Ginny led them to the room Hugo was in, inside Harry, Albus and James were sitting on seats while Hugo lay on the bed. A Healer stood in the corner of the room checking his paperwork on his clipboard.

"You had us fooled son, thought you were just skiving to get of school," said Ron. Hugo smiled.

"I don't skive, I love school," said Hugo. Harry, James, Albus, Ginny and Lily waited outside in the waiting room. The Healer came over and explained the situation to Ron and Hermione and Rose, who was sitting on her fathers lap. Ron was listening intently to what the Healer had to say while Hermione's brain had stopped functioning but she could still hear what the Healer was saying.

"If you want to wait in the waiting room and we'll take young Mr Weasley here into operation theatre," said the Healer. He left the room for a couple of minutes so the four Weasley's could have a moment alone.

"I'm not going to die, am I?" asked Hugo, tearfully. Hermione shook her head.

"Of course not. I'm just sorry Hugo, I didn't realised it was appendicitis and could have got you here earlier," said Hermione. Ron took her hand.

"Don't blame yourself. It's my fault, I didn't realise either," said Ron.

"No, no. It all my fault," exclaimed Rose, dramatically. Hermione and Ron looked down at her and she gave them a cheeky grin.

"Stop blaming yourselves," said Hugo. He winced and clutched his side and it went back to seriousness. Two Healer's entered the room now with a bed ready to wheel Hugo down to the operation theatre.

"You'll be fine Hugo," said Hermione. She lent across and hugged her son and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you when you wake up," said Ron. He ruffled Hugo's hair and kissed his forehead. Rose jumped up on the bed and faced her brother.

"Can I have your Chocolate Frog Card collection if you don't make it out alive?" asked Rose, jokingly. Hugo's eyes widened in panic and he looked at his parents.

"Rose," warned Hermione. Rose sighed.

"I'm joking Hugo, relax," said Rose. She leant across and hugged her little brother, her jokes masking her fear. "I love you really," she added. Hugo smiled and Rose got off the bed and stood in-between her parents. The two Healer's placed Hugo on the bed and wheeled him out the room, Ron, Hermione and Rose followed but turned in the direction of the waiting room.

"Wait," said Ron. He touched Hermione's forearm and pulled her back. Rose had carried on down the corridor and took a seat next to her cousins. Hermione looked at Ron.

"I'm sorry," they said together. The both of them smiled slightly and quickly kissed each other. Rose looked at her parents then rolled her eyes.

"One minute there angry at each other. The next they love each other. I don't get it," said Rose. Harry sat next to her and smiled.

"You will when you're older. I had to put up with you're parents for seven years being angry at one another and then being all happy and in love the next," he said.

"You're lucky you only had seven years. I've got my whole life," said Rose. Harry smiled as Ron and Hermione came towards them. They took the empty two seats and Rose went and sat next to her mother. Lily was sitting quietly on Ginny's lap while Albus and James were eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans.

"What did the Healer say?" asked Ginny. Ron relayed the information the Healer gave, to his sister and brother in law.

"Harry and I only thought ourselves he just had a stomach bug but then he passed out and woke to say the pain was unbearable," said Ginny. Hermione and Ron nodded. They waited for forty five minutes until the Healer returned and came towards them.

"How's Hugo?" asked Hermione.

"He's fine. The operation was successful and currently he's asleep from the anaesthetic at the moment but will need to stay in St Mungo's for at least three days," said the Healer. He led all of them to the recovery room Hugo was in. Inside the room Hugo was sleeping on the bed while a Healer was putting a bandage across the side of Hugo's stomach where they had removed the appendix. At half eight the five Potter's went home and Hermione decided to stay the night in Hugo's room in case he woke up while Ron took Rose home to sleep.

"Are you sure you're alright staying here for the night?" asked Ron, as Rose sat on Hugo's bed prodding his face. Hermione nodded and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck.

"I'm sure," said Hermione. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and returned her hug.

"I'll be back with Rose in the morning," said Ron. He pulled back and kissed Hermione and she returned it. Then Ron picked up Rose who quickly said goodbye to her mother and Ron left with a 'crack.' Hermione took the unoccupied seat next to Hugo's bed and put her feet up on the other one, she watched her son sleeping for a bit then picked up Witch Weekly and started to read.

* * *

**Author's Note: The appendix story was for a friend of mine whose just had his appendix out. It gave me an idea to write someone in this story to have their's taken out. I hope you enjoyed it, I shall update soon and don't forget to review. :) **

**Reeves3. **


	39. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Hello everybody. Hope you're all doing good. Thank you to sc12321, nonameavailable, weasleyisourking45, yellow 14, yenny-1411, autumn weasley (anon), Blue Leah, ajc (anon) and x3michellex3 for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**I got writers block while writing this chapter so that's why it's taken me a while to update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I shall update soon. Don't forget to review!**

**Reeves3. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

Lines and lines of Hogwarts students waited at Hogsmeade Station waiting for the Hogwarts express to arrive. It was running late because of the amount of snow that had fallen during the night and in the morning. Students ready to go home for the Christmas holidays were standing under the shelter at the station to get out of the snow, holding their carry on luggage and pets. A few older students were charming built snowmen to attack each other and other students were using their wands to aim snowballs at people. Hagrid was patrolling the station making sure everyone was okay.

Dominique leant against the lamppost near the tracks, letting the snow fall on her as it was too crowded under the long line of shelter. Standing next to her was her muggle loving friend Kevin Macintyre, both of them had a ear piece in their ear as they listened to Dominique's iPod. Currently right now they were listening to 'Last Christmas by Wham.'

"This is so cool," said Kevin, loudly. Dominique nodded her head. She and Kevin had become quite close friends as they had lots of things in common, mostly it being about muggles. However most of the other students stood away from Kevin as if he was a ticking bomb about to go off, it was really because of his appearance. He wasn't the handsomest person but Dominique could see past that and saw he was a good friend.

"Defiantly. I wish this train would hurry up," said Dominique. Kevin nodded. "I can't wait to get back home. Are you looking forward to going home?" Dominique asked Kevin.

Kevin shrugged. "I suppose," he muttered.

"Don't you like it at home?" asked Dominique. Kevin shook his head.

"My mom and stepdad don't like muggle things," he said. Dominique frowned thinking how hard it must be for Kevin to live with parents like that, she was lucky she had family who understood her muggle loving nature. Meanwhile huddled under the shelter were five friends, Teddy, Holly, Naomi, Gerald and Andrew, they were all laughing at a joke Andrew had just told, anything to keep the spirits up while waiting in the cold.

Teddy's right wrist was in a plaster though as he had broken it yesterday during his first Quidditch match as Hufflepuff Keeper. A rude Slytherin player, Derek, got frustrated after losing and wacked a Bludger towards Teddy who tried to catch it but bent his wrist back instead. Victoire had stayed by his side in the Hospital wing and, though she was his best friend, he got annoyed at her company. She had been fussing over him like his grandmother would and it was a bit embarrassing with his other friends by his side. He hadn't seen her this morning but knew she was somewhere on the platform.

"Have you got any more jokes Andrew? That last one was too funny," giggled Naomi. Wiping a tear from the corner of her eyes, a huge smile was on her face.

"Nah, fresh out of them," said Andrew. He smiled at Naomi and she blushed a little, the moment between them went un-noticed by their friends.

"Will this train hurry up already!" hissed Holly. She wore 2 coats and a thick pair of cloves but was still shivering from the cold wind. "It's magic, how can it be late?" she asked.

"Magic doesn't count on snow," said Teddy. For the holiday season he had turned his hair green with red highlights and his eyes were gold. He was wearing a Father Christmas hat that sung out rude Christmas carols. Up and down the long rows of students people were wearing the hats, they had been a gift off Weasley Wizard Wheezes for being customers. Holly glared at him then smiled and looked over his shoulder.

"Uh-oh, your little nurse his here," she said. Teddy turned around and saw Victoire make her way over to them. _Please don't embarrass me Vic, _thought Teddy.

"Hey Teddy," said Victoire, smiling at him.

"Hey Vic," muttered Teddy.

"How's your wrist?" asked Victoire. "You should really keep it in your sling, here let me-." Teddy pulled his wrist away from Victoire's hands, he saw Gerald and Holly smirking and holding there laughter.

"Vic its fine!" growled Teddy. Victoire frowned at him.

"What's put your wand in a knot?" asked Victoire. Teddy blushed and glared at her while his friends sniggered.

"Nothing just stop fussing over me Vic! Go over to Mel and Warren, there your friends," said Teddy. Victoire glared at him and Teddy realised it was a bad idea to anger someone who had Veela blood in them.

"And you're not?" She asked.

"I didn't mean it like that-,"

"No, no it's fine. I'm just your best friend and worried about you but sure throw it back in my face why don't you?" snapped Victoire. She turned around and made her way back to Melody and Warren who were throwing snowballs at one another and laughing. Teddy's hair turned red and he scowled but felt bad for hurting Victoire.

"She needs to learn you have better people to be hanging around with Teddy," said Holly. Teddy didn't say anything and glowered at the ground. There was a whistle up ahead and everyone let out cheers, the Hogwarts Express had arrived. Once it had stopped at the platform, everyone quickly boarded and found compartments to sit in.

Twins, Molly and Lucy, shared their compartment with Dominique and Kevin. Like everyone else they stayed away from Kevin like he was poisonous, but seeing as though their cousin was friends with him, they stayed.

"I can't wait to get home, it's been so long since we've seen the family," said Lucy. Molly agreed and pulled out a copy of the Quibbler to read with her twin as Dominique and Kevin continued to listen to her IPod and played on her Nintendo DS. In their own compartment Victoire stared moodily out the window while Warren and Melody joked and giggled with each other.

'_I didn't mean to be so motherly over Teddy, I just care about him. He's my best friend,' _thought Victoire. _'There was no need for him to throw it back in my face though, he's just being stupid and he needs to stop being so grown up and mature all of a sudden,' _she thought some more. _'I'm happy he has friends and Gerald, Naomi and Andrew get along with me but Holly acts like she's got something against me, not sure what her problem is.' _Victoire sighed and stared at the moving countryside as the train made its way back to Platform 9 ¾.

"W-what's wrong Vic?" asked Warren. Looking over at his friend and noticing her look sad.

"It's nothing," said Victoire. "So where did you say you were going this Christmas with your parents?" she asked.

"H-Hawaii. I can't wait. It's g-going to be so hot," said Warren, smiling. Melody and Victoire smiled and the three friends played Exploding Snap, ate sweets and talked and joked as the train continued on its journey. Further up the train sat Teddy with his four friends, the five of them were chatting to one another about what they were doing for Christmas.

"Well Andrew and I are not doing much, we have to go stay with our grandparents because our parents are away on holiday," said Naomi.

"That sucks, why aren't they going to take you?" asked Gerald.

"Too much money for the four of us," said Andrew.

"Well staying with your grandmother is better than me having to stay with my dad and his new wife. I really wish my mom didn't move to America," said Holly, sadly.

"I can beat that. My mother thought it would be a good idea for us to stay with her brother seeing as though his wife has just left him and he's now a raving alcoholic. So looks like it's going to be fun, fun, fun this Christmas," said Gerald. Teddy stared at them all.

"That's no fun. Why don't you come stay with me and my grandmother, she wouldn't mind. On Christmas Day we go over to the Burrow, that's Victoire's grandmother and grandfather's house and all open our gifts together. I'm sure you'll be welcome to come," said Teddy. His four friends perked up at this idea and smiled at him.

"Are you sure your family wouldn't mind?" asked Holly. Teddy shook his head.

"Of course not, it's the more the merrier is the rule at the Burrow," he said. It was late afternoon when the train pulled up at Platform 9 ¾, it came to a halt and then whistled loudly. The Hogwarts students picked up their luggage and they all lined up, ready to leave through the wall and into the muggle would in groups or on their own so it didn't looks suspicious if a whole line of teenagers came out at once pushing trolleys with large luggage and owls or cats on top of their trunks.

Victoire lined up with Dominique and they both walked out together and spotted their parents and brother immediately and pushed their trolleys over to them. Dominique hugged her mother and Victoire jumped up into Bill's arms, then Dominique hugged her father and Victoire hugged her mother.

"I missed you two, you know," complained Louis. Victoire and Dominique smiled at him and hugged their younger brother. Lucy and Molly had followed out Victoire and Dominique and they searched the platform for their parents and they spotted Percy, checking his watch.

"Daddy!" said Molly and Lucy, together. Percy looked up and grinned widely at his daughters who were running up to him. Discarding their trolleys halfway Molly and Lucy ran and hugged their father tightly around his waist.

"Oomph, I've missed you two so much," said Percy.

"We missed you to daddy," said Molly and Lucy, hugging him tightly. They three of them stayed together like that for about five minutes.

"Dad, where's mom?" asked Lucy, with her arms still wrapped around her fathers neck. They both felt there father freeze and he pulled back from the hug slowly.

"She's at work still," he said. Molly and Lucy turned their heads to look at one another, there was something in there dad's voice that didn't sound right. Percy went and got the trolleys.

"It does sound like mum to be at work," said Molly.

"Yes but on the day we come back from Hogwarts? She hasn't seen us for months!" whispered Lucy. Molly shrugged and the two twins didn't mention it again as Percy was making their way over to them.

Still in the queue on the other side of the wall was Teddy with his four friends, waiting their turn to go through the barrier. Currently there was a standstill as some muggle teenagers had rested against the barrier on the other side. Andrew, Gerald and Teddy were sitting upon Holly and Naomi's luggage while the two girls chatted to one another.

"Get off my luggage Ted," complained Holly. As the line moved down and she wanted to move her trolley but couldn't because of Teddy's access weight. Teddy rolled off her suitcase and went to his trolley. Naomi had a more difficult time getting the other two boys off her trolley but eventually did by pulling out her wand and giving the guys a warning.

"Okay, here we go," said Teddy. He pushed, with one hand, his trolley through the barrier and came out at Kings Cross Station. Gerald, Naomi, Andrew and Holly followed him.

"Guy's my Nan is over there. I'll owl you later to see if you can come round," said Teddy.

"Okay, see you soon Ted," said Gerald. Teddy nodded and pushed his trolley over to his ageing grandmother and grinned at her and she smiled up at him then frowned as she saw his wrist.

"Well you didn't mention that in your last owl," said Andromeda. Teddy stopped his trolley and hugged his grandmother.

"I sent my last owl to you yesterday morning, my wrist happened yesterday afternoon. It's nice to see you to gran," said Teddy. Andromeda smiled and hugged her grandson tightly.

"You're getting taller," said Andromeda. The two of them parted from the hug and Teddy pushed his trolley towards the exit with Andromeda by his side.

"Or you're getting smaller," said Teddy, cheekily. He stepped out the way as Andromeda took a swipe at him, but she was smiling and Teddy laughed.

"You're too much like your mother," said Andromeda, quietly. Teddy smiled sadly at his grandmother then focused on pushing his trolley. Outside they trudged in the snow and went towards Percy, Molly, Lucy, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique and Louis standing next to Percy's Ministry Car.

"Get inside everyone, pass us your trunk Ted and I'll put it in," said Percy. Teddy stopped his trolley and let Percy load his trunk into the boot of the car and Teddy picked up his owl Lupus in his cage and held him in his free hand. He got into the back of the magical extended car with Louis, who kept asking him for sweets, Dominique, Molly and Lucy who were chatting with one another and a quiet Victoire who was sitting next to him but staring out the window. Percy got into the car and started the engine and started to slowly drive to his house in London.

During the journey Teddy wanted Victoire to speak to him again, he hated having her mad at him and missed her already despite how crazy that sounded even though she was sitting next to him.

"What happened to your wrist Teddy?" asked Bill, from the front seat.

"Oh Quidditch accident during yesterday's game. My first match as a Keeper as well," said Teddy.

"Did you win?" asked Bill.

"Of course, Slytherin weren't too happy about it though," said Teddy. "That's how I got this." He raised his broken wrist slightly in its sling.

"It was that stupid bloody idiot Derek's fault!" snapped Victoire, suddenly. Teddy looked at her, surprised by her outburst.

"Victoire! Watch your language," warned Fleur. Victoire looked at her shoes.

"Je suis désolée, maman," mumbled Victoire. Fleur nodded and Teddy smiled slightly, he liked it when Victoire spoke French. He remembered taking his French lessons when he was younger with Fleur and have Victoire sit with him and learn her second language as well.

"What did you say?" asked Lucy and Molly, as they didn't know French.

"She said sorry," said Dominique. "Now look at this plug and say it's not cool!" The twins shared a look and Victoire, Teddy and Louis grinned, trying not to laugh.

"So who's this Derek?" asked Percy.

"Just some fool in Slytherin who thinks he's better than everyone else and thinks the sun shines out of his-,"

"We're here!" announced Teddy, staring at Victoire again in shock. Everyone piled out the car and headed towards Percy's front door.

"Are you okay?" Teddy quietly asked Victoire, she looked up at him and Teddy felt a bit warmer while standing in the snow.

"I don't want you to hate me," whispered Victoire. "I'm sorry I went on about your wrist but I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she explained. Molly, Lucy, Dominique and Louis were chucking snowballs at one another while the adults unloaded the trunks.

"Vic, I could never hate you. I was just getting annoyed because I felt you were mothering me and to be honest I don't really want to think of you as my mother. You're my best friend, you're meant to tease me about this," said Teddy. Victoire laughed.

"Fine I won't mother you anymore, but I'll still care," said Victoire. She smiled at him and Teddy smiled, then Victoire rested against him and wrapped her arms around his waist underneath his open coat. Teddy wrapped his own long arms around Victoire and smiled more.

"You like my mates, right?" asked Teddy.

"Yes, why?" asked Victoire, as she felt happy and protected while wrapped in the arms of Teddy.

"I was hoping they could come to the Burrow this Christmas. They told me how much there Christmases aren't going to be so great so I hope Molly and Arthur will say its okay," said Teddy. He felt Victoire pull back from the hug and look up at him.

"You mean have Gerald, Andrew and Naomi over at the Burrow?" asked Victoire.

"Yeah and Holly," said Teddy. Victoire completely detached herself from Teddy and shoved her hands into her pockets. "What's the matter?" asked Teddy.

"Nothing," said Victoire. She really didn't know what the matter was, she knew she didn't really like Holly but she was okay but she always took up Teddy's time! _'I'm not jealous, how can I be? I'm part Veela! _Thought Victoire, wildly.

"Look out Ted," shouted Louis. Lucy had aimed a snowball towards Teddy and it smacked him on the side of his head.

"Hey!" he shouted, he bent down and gathered up a ball of snow and taking aim at Lucy who had just ducked behind the car. Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique and Louis left through the fireplace and back to Shell Cottage and Andromeda and Teddy left as well through the fireplace but back to Andromeda's home. In there house Lucy and Molly went upstairs to unpack.

"Do you notice mum isn't here?" asked Molly.

"Of course I noticed," said Lucy.

"You don't think she's left do you?" asked Molly, fearfully. Lucy shook her head.

"Dad would have said-," she stopped speaking when they heard the sound of someone apparating into the lounge downstairs. The twins grinned at one another and raced downstairs to hug there mother but stopped at the doorway when they saw Audrey in tears and hugging Percy. The twins held hands and listened in.

"What did the Healer say?" mumbled Percy, quietly.

"The Healer said I have a b-brain tumour the size of a plum. They say it's too far in to operate on me. I-I'm s-sorry Percy, I'm g-going to die," cried Audrey. It felt like the Whomping Willow had just smacked into Molly and Lucy's gut, they both clutched the hands they were holding and struggled to breathe air.

"T-Tell me that didn't happen," whispered Lucy. Tears started to slip down Molly's cheeks.

"It h-happened," she chocked out. Back inside the lounge Percy and Audrey held each other while tears fell down their faces.

"Percy," whispered Audrey. "We can't tell the girls. This news will spoil there Christmas, we won't tell anyone." Percy nodded his head and refused to let go of his wife. Crying silently the twins crept back upstairs and into their bedroom, they shared, and sat down on one of the beds. They wept quietly, so there parents didn't come up and see what was wrong, and held each other.

"W-what do we do?" sobbed Molly, with her arms wrapped around her sisters neck.

"I don't k-know," cried Lucy, she sniffed and sat up straighter. "Maybe we s-should just let mom know how much she m-means to us and be b-brave. W-We're Gryffindor's a-after all," said Lucy. Molly nodded her head and the two stopped their tears and wiped their noses on tissues and continued unpacking their things in silence. After half an hour there was a knock on the door and Audrey came in.

"Mum!" said Lucy and Molly. They ran to her and Audrey bent down to hug her daughters, Molly and Lucy wrapped their arms around Audrey's neck and Audrey wrapped her arms securely around her daughters.

"I've missed you two so much," said Audrey. Lucy and Molly looked at one another behind their mother and mouthed 'be brave' to each other.

"We missed you to mummy."

Back in their home Andromeda hurried off into the kitchen to put the kettle on while Teddy dragged his trunk and owl upstairs and into his bedroom. He quickly returned downstairs to where his grandmother was making two cups of teas.

"Nan, do you think it would be alright if I invite my friends around this Christmas to stay during the whole holiday?" asked Teddy. Andromeda paused for a moment and thought about it.

"How many friends because we don't have a lot of space in this house?" she asked.

"Holly, Naomi, Andrew and Gerald, Naomi and Holly can sleep in the spare room and Gerald and Andrew can stay in my room," said Teddy.

"You do remember we're at the Burrow on Christmas Eve and Day, Boxing Day and New Year?" asked Andromeda.

"I know, I was hoping they could come to the Burrow as well," said Teddy.

"I'll have to owl Molly but it should be alright. Why aren't they staying with there families though?" asked Andromeda. Teddy explained, as they drank their tea, about why his friends wanted to come over to his for Christmas. When they finished their tea, Teddy went upstairs to write four letters to his friends, and then he let Lupus fly onto his arm.

"Ready for a flight boy?" asked Teddy. The owl hooted, wanting to spread his wings after being cooped up in a cage for hours. "Send these to Andrew and Holly's house, Gerald's and Naomi's," instructed Teddy. He gave Lupus the letters and he kept them in his beak then took off out the open window. Teddy continued to unpack his things, which didn't take to long then he hurried back downstairs to help his grandmother with the dinner.

Teddy's friends came over to his and his grandmother's house the next day with there things. Naomi and Holly shared the spare bedroom and slept on the two single beds in that room. Gerald and Andrew slept on sleeping bags in Teddy's room. Up until Christmas Eve before they went to the Burrow they spent there time playing Quidditch, going for walks to the local town and getting excited for Christmas. On the evening before going to the Burrow, Teddy was up in his room packing his over night things when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Teddy. He turned around and saw Holly enter the room. "Hey," he greeted. His wrist was now out of it's bandage and sling and back to its working use.

"Hi," said Holly. "So this is your bedroom, huh?" she asked. Looking around his bedroom at his photo's on the wall. Teddy smiled. Andrew, Naomi and Gerald were playing a game of Exploding Snap downstairs, Andromeda had gone out shopping.

"Yeah, it's not really that interesting," said Teddy. He felt a little uncomfortable having Holly in his room, he couldn't really understand why. _'She's just your friend, its fine,' _thought Teddy. _'I never get uncomfortable when Victoire's in my room though,'_ he added.

"Is there anything you want?" asked Teddy. He noticed Holly stop at a picture on his wall of his parents and he went over to her.

"No there's nothing I want," said Holly. "Are these your parents?" she asked.

"Yeah," answered Teddy. "How come you're not playing Exploding Snap with the others?" he asked.

"It got boring and I kept losing," said Holly. "Do you miss them?" she asked. Teddy's face flushed, he didn't like to talk about his parents to other people besides his grandmother, Harry and Victoire.

"I suppose," muttered Teddy. Holly turned around and looked up at him with large eyes, Teddy swallowed under her gaze.

"Ted, I want to tell you something," whispered Holly. Teddy looked towards the door, hoping for someone to interrupt the two of them. He liked Holly, he really did but he didn't think at the same extent that Holly liked him.

"Okay," said Teddy, slowly. Holly bit her lip.

"I really like you," she said. Teddy's eyes widened. "But I know were friends and young so nothing really has to happen between us right now. I just thought you should know and thank you for letting me spend Christmas with you." Holly then stood up on tiptoes and kissed Teddy's cheek. With a smile she then left the room, leaving Teddy staring at the door with his mouth agape and his hand touching his cheek where Holly had kissed him.

Out of all the feelings he could have felt during that moment, confusion, hope, unsure, happy or alarmed. He felt guilty.

_Victoire..._he thought, sighing and flopping back down on his bed. _'Why should Victoire be involved with this? It's not like I like Victoire as Holly likes me, Vic is my best friend and she would never feel that strongly towards me and I won't towards her. It'll be strange but Victoire's my best friend and I tell her everything and don't feel uncomfortable around her but I do when I'm around Holly! I'm so confused!' _Thought Teddy, glumly. He continued to pack his things and tried to ignore all the thoughts going through his head.

On Christmas Eve at the Burrow, everyone arrived throughout the day with their presents with piled up under the Christmas tree in the lounge. Everyone got involved in a giant snowball fight outside, a competition was made out of who could built the best snowman, Hermione, Ron, Rose and Hugo won because Hermione used a charm to make it chase after the children which gave the children endless fun running away from it and attacking it.

When night fell and the snow fell along with it everyone retreated back inside the warm Burrow where Molly made hot chocolate, tea and coffee for them all. Arthur, Charlie and Ron had gone out to Diagon Alley to get a takeaway as Christmas dinner would be served tomorrow.

Victoire lay on the settee with her two younger cousins, Hugo and Lily, they were sitting on top of her as she tickled them. She had spent most of her time with Lily and Hugo, as Teddy was hanging around with his friends this year, Dominique was trying to cheer up Lucy and Molly who seemed to be in a mood, Fred and Louis were planning some prank to pull, Roxanne was impressing her aunts and uncles with her voice and James, Albus and Rose were playing together.

"When will Father Christmas be here?" complained Lily.

"Soon Lil," said Harry. "Victoire, are you sure you're not being squished by those two sitting on you?" he asked, smiling. Lily and Hugo grinned at Victoire.

"No I'm dying," said Victoire. She closed her eyes and went limp and Lily and Hugo kept prodding at her. Molly and Lucy excused themselves to go upstairs and quickly raced out the room. Dominique stared after them then went to chat with Roxanne.

"Hullo!" said Hugo. Lifting up her eyelid and gazing into her eye. Victoire grinned and then sat up and starting tickling them more.

"Help," begged Lily and Hugo. Teddy came over and held Lily's and Hugo's hands.

"Please T-ha-Teddy save us," said Lily.

"There's only one way to defeat a tickle monster and that's to tickle it!" said Teddy. Victoire stopped and stared at Teddy who had a smirk on his face, he edged nearer with his hands up.

"Don't even think about it," said Victoire. Teddy started to tickle her and Victoire started laughing. "Get off," she begged but laughing at the same time. She reached out her hands and poked Teddy's side and he let out a giggle. Everyone stared at him.

"Teddy's ticklish!" shouted Victoire. She started to get her own back by tickling his sides while Teddy continued to tickle her.

"Oi love birds, dinner's here!" said Ginny. Teddy and Victoire stopped tickling one another and noticed everyone had rushed into the kitchen where Arthur, Charlie and Ron had brought back the food.

"I'll get you back later for that," muttered Teddy. He grinned and pushed into Victoire lightly and she pushed him back but was smiling.

"Not if I get you first," she said, winking at him. They ran into the kitchen along with the others and started to load their plates with pizza.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**1) Forgive me if the French is wrong, I don't speak French. I hated taking it in high school so I looked up on the internet to see what it was and it came up with that so I used it.**

**2) Ohh Teddy's getting a little confused with his feelings there. I bet most of you dislike Holly now. **

**3) The Audrey's story, which most of you might hate me for, so sorry about that. I first had her written down as cheating on Percy but I changed it as I haven't written an illness yet and it makes the story more real. I chose Audrey because there isn't really much about her, I haven't used her much in the story so out of all the people in the Weasley family, I had to go with her. Sorry. **

**4) Also I finished it there instead of writing about Christmas and New Year because the chapter was getting far to long, so I've left it there. For you to know though, the year they are celebrating is 2013. **

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I shall update again soon and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3.**

**Grandchildren Information: Ages and Birthday's. Most up to date and correct! I realised I've done mistakes in the previous ones! **

**Teddy Remus Lupin: **Born on the 18th April 1998. He is 14 in this chapter and will be 15 in 2013.

**Victoire Molly Weasley: **Born on the 2nd May 2000. She is 12 in this chapter and will be 13 in 2013.

**Molly Audrey and Lucy Ellen Weasley: **Born on the 21st March 2001. They are 11 in this chapter and will be 12 in 2013.

**Dominique Ginevra Weasley: **Born on the 23rd August 2001. She is 11 in this chapter and will be 12 in 2013. I've had to change Dominique Birthday because I realised she was meant to have gone to Hogwarts the year after Lucy and Molly instead of in the same year. So I've put her birthday forward a few months.

**Fred Arthur Weasley: **Born on the 10th January 2002. He is 10 in this chapter and will be 11 in 2013.

**Louis William Weasley: **Born on the 15th May 2002. He is 10 in this chapter and will be 11 in 2013. Another one I've had to change because he's orginal birthday was 5th Noverber 2001, but that's far to close to Dominique's so I made him a year younger. Also I wanted him to be in the same year as Fred. I'm hoping these aren't to drastic changes and it shouldn't really mess up the previous chapters to much.

**Roxanne Angelina Weasley: **Born on the 29th September 2002. She is 10 in this chapter and will be 11 in 2013, however she'll miss going to Hogwarts that year because she's still 10 on the 1st September, so she'll be at Hogwarts in 2014.

**James Sirius Potter: **Born on the 4th March 2005. He is 8 in this chapter and will be 9 in 2013. He'll be attending Hogwarts in 2016.

**Rose Hermione Weasley: **Born on the 1st January 2006. She is 6 in this chapter and will be 7 in 2013. She and Albus will attend Hogwarts in 2017.

**Albus Severus Potter: **Born on the 26th March 2006. He is 6 in this chapter and will be 7 in 2013.

**Lily Luna Potter: **Born on the 17th February 2008. She is 4 in this chapter and will be 5 in 2013. She will attend Hogwarts with Hugo in 2019.

**Hugo Ronald Weasley: **Born on the 3rd June 2008. He is 4 in this chapter and will be 5 in 2013.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you understood that. Annoyed at myself for getting the dates and years wrong. Oh well, it's sorted now. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Reeves3. **


	40. Lily's 5th Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Hey readers. Sorry for the slow update, I decided to take a little break from writing as I got my 18th birthday present off my parents, which was a kitten so she's been keeping me busy. Anyway, I've managed to finish this chapter today and am now updating the story for you. **

**Big thanks to nonameavailable, Blue Leah, yellow 14, Deila-of-the-Oysters, sc12321, Uchiha'Madoka (anon), Katie (anon), Promising Love 625 and HLCHLC for reviewing on the last chapter. Can't believe we're almost at 400 reviews for this story. Woop! Keep them reviews coming. **

**I shall update soon, hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. :o)**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

On her last day of being four years old Lily was feeling very sad. It wasn't because she was turning a year older that she was feeling sad, it was because she felt lonely even if she had a large family. Her brothers were off playing together and leaving her out, James said it was because he and Albus had a brotherly bond that Lily would never understand as she was a girl and didn't have a sister.

So Lily was up in her room sat on her bed on a Saturday morning playing with her dolls feeling very left out. Her parents were downstairs waiting for her uncle Ron, aunt Hermione and cousins Rose and Hugo to arrive as they were going to help decorate the garden and Grimmuald Place for her birthday party tomorrow. After another fifteen minutes of playing with her dolls, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," said Lily. The door opened and Rose smiled at her.

"Hi Lily," said Rose, happily.

"Hey," said Lily. She got off the bed and went up to her cousin, looking glum still.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose, frowning. Lily wasn't one to keep secrets, especially from her cousin.

"I want a sister," said Lily. Rose stared at her.

"Oh," she muttered and didn't say anything else, and then she remembered why she had come up to see Lily. "Mom and Aunt Ginny are about to make your birthday cake, do you want to come help?" asked Rose. Lily nodded and Rose grinned.

"Where are my brothers and Hugo?" asked Lily, closing her bedroom door behind her.

"Helping Uncle Harry, dad and Kreacher decorate the house," said Rose, as the two girls stepped down the many stairs. When they entered the kitchen Ginny and Hermione were getting out ingredients from the fridge and cupboards.

"There you are Lily, you've been hiding in your room all morning," said Ginny. She picked up her daughter while Rose ran up to Hermione and they washed their hands together at the sink. Lily wrapped her arms and legs around Ginny and rested her head on her mother's shoulders.

"For my birthday present off you and daddy, can I have a sister?" asked Lily. Ginny's eyes widened and she looked down at Lily, Hermione had heard and turned around with raised eyebrows, Rose carried on washing her hands.

"Why do you want a sister?" asked Ginny.

"Because James and Al are brothers and I want a sister," said Lily. Ginny looked at Hermione who smiled then got distracted by Rose who needed the hand towel off Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm afraid your daddy and I are happy with three children Lily," said Ginny. Lily sighed and squirmed out of her mother's grasp and went over to her aunt and cousin. The four of them started making the cake mixture. When they had finished and the cake was baking in the oven, Hermione and Ginny were washing up while Rose and Lily sat on the table licking the melted chocolate off the spoons.

"Mom?" asked Rose, when she had finished eating the chocolate and had placed the spoon on the table.

"Yes Rose?" asked Hermione, drying a bowl in her hands with the tea-towel.

"You and Aunt Ginny are best friends right?" asked Rose. Hermione and Ginny smiled.

"Yes," answered Hermione.

"And you talk about stuff you don't talk to daddy and Uncle Harry about sometimes, right?" Rose asked. Lily looked up interested in the conversation.

"Every now and then we do Rose," said Ginny.

"So even though your sisters-in-law, you two are like real sisters?" asked Rose, giving a smile at Lily who was staring at her.

"Of course," said Hermione. She walked and stood in front of Rose with a wet cloth and wiped the chocolate off around Rose's mouth, cheek and the tip of her nose. Lily was starting to smile whilst continuing to stare at Rose. Hermione went back to get out the cake and Ginny finished the washing up. Rose turned to Lily.

"When I was waiting for my brother or sister to arrive mom said it would take nine months. I wouldn't want to wait that long for a birthday present so maybe I can be your sister. Like our mums," said Rose. Lily nodded.

"That's a great idea and it's good because you're already my cousin and best friend," said Lily, excitedly. Rose grinned and the two girls hugged. Crouching down in front of the oven and inspecting the cake, Hermione and Ginny had turned their heads to stare at their daughters.

"Another five minutes with the cake, sis?" asked Ginny, smiling.

"Defiantly sister," said Hermione, closing the oven door.

"Mommy," said Lily. Ginny stood up with Hermione and turned and smiled at Lily.

"Yes Lily?" asked Ginny.

"Rose is my sister now, so you and daddy don't need to do any hard work to get me one for my birthday," said Lily. Hermione turned around and started coughing while Ginny's ears went pink and she nodded her head.

"Okay Lil, your dad and I won't give you a sister. You can have Rose as your sister," said Ginny.

"Yes you don't want all that hard work to do," said Hermione. Ginny threw the tea-towel at her, Hermione caught it and laughed. The boys came back into the kitchen half an hour later when they had got bored of decorating the house with their father's.

"Can I have some cake?" begged Hugo.

"Not until tomorrow," said Ginny. Hugo pulled a face and then joined Albus and James who were wrestling for the good chair around the table.

"Boy's there are five other chairs around the table, sit on one of them," said Hermione.

"I want this seat," complained Albus.

"It's mine!" said James. "I was here first!"

"Nope, I was." Turning around Harry was standing above them and in one scoop he picked up the three boys and sat down on the chair.

"I call that chair!" said Hugo. He squirmed out of Harry's arms and ran around the table with Albus and James quickly following him. Ron had entered the room as well but had gone up to Hermione and had kissed her on the cheek.

"Have you finished putting the decorations up?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," answered Ron, not paying any attention but staring at Hermione who was staring back at him.

"Uncle Ron didn't do any work, he made us do it all," said Albus. Ron laughed and looked away from Hermione breaking his trance with her.

"I did no such thing," said Ron.

"Yeah you did," argued James, Albus and Hugo. Rose and Lily had joined them in the struggle to sit on the seat.

"I think how it went that uncle Ron put up the decorations and some cheeky boys kept pulling them down?" suggested Harry.

"Nope," said the three boy's innocently. They had managed to squish themselves on the chair with Rose and Lily and sat smiling at their parents.

"You all can't sit on that chair," said Ginny.

"Yeah we can," said Albus. They sat there for a couple of seconds.

"Erghhh, HUGO!" Protested Lily, after sniffing the air. Hugo started laughing as James, Albus, Rose and Lily ran as far away from him as he could. They all had some lunch then decided to go outside in the sunshine and play on the large grass garden in front of Grimmauld place for the rest of the afternoon until the four Weasley's returned back home for the evening.

When Lily woke up the next morning on Sunday, a big smile spread across her face. She quickly got out of bed and ran up the hallway to her parent's bedroom and opened the door.

"Wake up! It's my birthday," shouted Lily. She jumped up onto the bed and shook her parent's awake.

"Lil, it's half seven," moaned Harry. Lily glared at him, which made Harry smile. He put on his glasses from his bedside table and sat up. Ginny was stretching beside him and she wiped her eyes.

"Happy birthday," said Ginny, giving her daughter a hug and a kiss on her forehead. Lily smiled and wrapped her arms around her mother. Harry had got out of bed and put on his slippers then opened the curtains. The bright sunlight shone into the room and Harry yawned then went back to Lily and picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Alright birthday girl lets go open your gifts," said Harry.

"And wake Al and James," said Ginny, standing up and putting on her dressing gown.

"Of course," said Harry. With Lily on his shoulders they went into James's room first and he was fast asleep in his bed with the quilt covering him. He was reluctant to wake up at first but did when Ginny pulled off the quilt off his body, James got up. Next they went into the room opposite James's and opened the door. Albus was already awake and reading his Quidditch book.

"Happy Birthday Lily," said Albus, hoping out of his bed.

"Wha-? Oh yeah happy birthday Lil," said James sleepily, now starting to wake up.

"Thank you," said Lily. The five Potter's went downstairs where a pile of wrapped presents rested on the table along with a load of cards. While eating their breakfast Lily opened her gifts and cards from her parents and brothers. She got a large amount of sweets from Honeydukes off her parents, lots of new clothes, a new doll, a doll's house and a new Nimbus 2000.

"We'll teach you how to play later today if you like," said Harry. Lily nodded her head.

"Thank you," she said. She got off her chair and ran around the table to hug her parents. All of them finished their breakfast and Ginny charmed the bowls and plates, knives, forks and spoons to wash themselves in the soapy sink. They had showers and got changed into clean clothes and started getting ready for the guests to arrive. As it was a nice day they put the tables outside and placed the food out, making sure the right charms were placed on the food to keep it at the right temperature and to keep bugs and insects away. The wireless had been placed outside and was playing out a song from the Weird Sisters.

"Happy Birthday Lily!" Turning around from where she was standing outside Lily saw Rolf, Luna and there twin three year old boys Lorcan and Lysander. The two boys were pasty pale, had their mothers blond hair and their father's brown eyes. Rolf was carrying a present in his arms.

"Hello," greeted Lily. She ran up to them while Ginny was sitting on the grass with Albus and James, Harry was placing the birthday cake they had made yesterday on the table. Luna picked up Lily and hugged her then put her back down on the grass so Lorcan and Lysander could say happy birthday.

"Sorry were early, the boys wanted to get here," said Rolf, as he shook hands with Harry.

"It's no problem. We haven't seen you in weeks. How was searching Mount Everest for the tribe of mountain trolls?" asked Harry. As the time continued to pass more family and friends arrived, Dean, Sandra and one and half years old Grace came with Seamus, Piper and two years and five months old Hamish. Molly and Arthur arrived with Charlie, as it was his week to be back from Romania. Angelina, George, Fred and Roxanne arrived at the same time as Neville, Hannah and Daniel. Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo came through the fireplace just before a tired looking Audrey and Percy and Fleur and Bill and Louis.

Everyone mingled outside and ate the food off their plates and drank the drinks. Lily was playing with Hugo, Daniel, Rose, Albus, James, Lorcan and Lysander they were running around and chasing each other. The adults were all chatting with one another, Roxanne was fiddling with the wireless and trying to change the music and Louis and Fred were chatting quietly to each other about a new prank.

"Come on Roxanne, don't put on any Rachel Hooper music. Not while Daniel is here," said George quietly to his daughter.

"All the more reason to put it on," said Roxanne. George gave her a stern look and she pouted.

"Why don't you sing that song you were working on for Lily's birthday?" asked George. Roxanne shook her head.

"I'm no good at writing songs, I can only sing them," said Roxanne, sadly. George took her hand and led her away from the wireless and she sat on one of the chairs singing her favourite songs. Daniel was hiding under the table as the game had now changed to hide and seek and Hugo was the one searching for them. He had got his breath back from running when he heard the angelic voice again singing his mother's songs. Turning around he saw a chair at the end of the table and a pair of legs underneath the table. He tapped them and the singing stopped and Roxanne looked at him.

"Can you please sing another song?" asked Daniel.

"No," said Roxanne, rudely. _"-and I will find a way to make it and I wont let anybody get in my way," _sang Roxanne. Daniel glared at her.

"All you care about is singing, you don't give a flobberworm about anyone else's feelings," snapped Daniel. Roxanne opened her mouth but Hugo then appeared under the table and grabbed Daniel's leg.

"Found you," Hugo said, gleefully. Daniel smiled and left under the table with him.

"What were you saying to Roxanne?" Hugo asked his best friend.

"Nothing, she was singing again," said Daniel.

"Ohh," said Hugo. He looked up and spotted Rose hiding up a tree with Albus. "There they are, you have to go wait by the table with Lorcan and Lysander, they are just the worst hiders," laughed Hugo. Daniel nodded and took off at a run towards the table while Hugo ran up towards the tree.

At one in the afternoon Ginny and Harry brought out the birthday cake and lit five candles on the top ready to Lily to blow them out, she did in one puff of air and everyone cheered.

"Now can I have some cake?" asked Hugo, looking up at Hermione, she smiled and nodded. Each person had a piece of cake and complimented on Rose, Lily, Hermione and Ginny's cooking skills.

"What's the prize you get for finding a hair?" joked Charlie.

"Be quiet you," said Ginny, sticking out her tongue.

"What about a nail?" asked George grinning, Ginny glared at him. Percy and Audrey had been quite throughout most of the day, only making small chit-chat. Percy had let the adults know about Audrey's condition but he didn't want the children to know as it'll only upset them.

"The cake is fantastic," said Audrey. "I want your recipe and I'll send Lucy and Molly a cake for their birthday."

"It's in the kitchen, I'll give it to you when you leave," said Ginny. Audrey smiled at her.

"Can we play some Quidditch in a bit?" asked Albus.

"Yeah," cheered Seamus, raising his fist in the air.

"I think we can, so long as everyone brought their brooms," asked Harry. They had brought their broomsticks, and had left them in the lounge. On one team were Rose, Ron, Charlie, James, Seamus, Angelina and Fred on the other was Albus, Harry, Bill, Ginny, Rolf, George and Louis. Everyone else sat on the ground and watched or swapped turns as Dean, Rolf, Sandra and Lorcan and Lysander wanted ago.

"Lily why don't you try out your new broomstick," said Harry, as he landed and handed his broomstick to Dean.

"Cheers," said Dean, grabbing the Firebolt and taking off into the sky to take Harry's place as Seeker.

"Okay daddy," said Lily. She got off Hermione's lap, where she sat with Hugo and ran into the house to get her new broomstick.

"Lily get's to play, why can't I?" asked Hugo.

"Maybe you can have a go after Lily," said Harry, before Hermione could answer.

"Yes," cheered Hugo. Hermione frowned at Harry and he gave her a 'oh he'll be fine, stop worrying' look which made Hermione sigh. Lily returned outside quickly with her Nimbus 2000 and stood next to her father. Hugo and Daniel went over to them so they could learn as well. Ron flew down as well and handed his broom to Arthur so he could help Harry. They taught Lily what to do and how to control a broomstick and soon it was time for her to have ago.

"Come on Lily you can do it," said Albus.

"Come up here and join us sister," shouted Rose, as she dangled upside down on her broom. Lily nodded and took off from the ground rather shakily.

"I don't know if I can do this," said Lily, nervously.

"Yeah you can," said Harry, supportively. Lily nodded her head although she still looked unsure. She took off diagonally at a slow speed then ended up turning around and hovering next to her father.

"I don't like it," said Lily. "Hugo can have ago." She landed the broom and handed it to Hugo.

"Are you sure Lil?" asked Harry. Lily nodded.

"I don't like how high I went," she said.

"Okay, maybe when you're a bit older you can have ago again," said Harry. Lily nodded and went back to Hermione and Luna and sat in-between them.

"Do you want to have ago then Hugo?" asked Harry. Hugo nodded enthusiastically and sat on the broomstick and managed to get it hovering above the ground.

"Just lean slowly down on the broom and tilt the tip up," said Ron. Hugo did and shot off towards the group of Quidditch players above and managed to stop the broom in front of Louis and Fred.

"Can I be Keeper?" asked Hugo. Ron laughed, he picked up a discarded broom and took off and met him in the sky.

"I'll teach you," said Ron. Hugo grinned. Harry and Neville helped Daniel on a broomstick and he took to it as well, although just a little slower than Hugo but quicker than Lily. Daniel took Rolf's position.

"Hugo's a natural, his first go and he's ready to play," said Percy, down on the ground. As they watched the Quidditch match above, Lily was muttering to herself as she watched the game.

"Yes he is. I wish Ron would stop teaching him to barrel roll though. He's just got up there," said Hermione.

"Well didn't Rose play upside for the most part of her first lesson on a broomstick?" asked Luna. Rolf was off helping Lorcan and Lysander for Garden Gnomes. Hermione started to reply but she got cut off and she and Luna looked down at Lily.

"-Aunty Angelina passes the Quaffle to Seamus who quickly passes it to Rose, Rose heads towards Uncle Ron and Hugo. Rose throws the Quaffle and she misses, Uncle Ron managed to catch it. NICE TRY ROSE! Mommy now has the Quaffle and she's flying towards the hoops dodging Fred's Bludger attack ohh but it looks like James has spotted the Snitch before daddy. Mommy needs to get this score in before James catches the snitch or James's team wins. It's going to be close...and James has caught the Snitch," commentated Lily. She let out a breath and looked up at Hermione and Luna who were staring at her.

"What?" asked Lily.

"That was some good commentary," said Luna.

"It was?" asked Lily. Hermione nodded.

"You already know a lot about the Quidditch rules so instead of playing, why don't you commentary on it. Luna used to do it at Hogwarts for a bit," said Hermione.

"Did you?" asked Lily, looking up at Luna who nodded. Hermione pulled out her wand and placed it on Lily's neck and whispered "Sonorus." Up above they were already into their next game and suddenly paused as Lily's amplified voice echoed up above.

"Uncle Charlie passes the Quaffle to Daniel who manages to catch it, well done Daniel. He flies around Rose and passes the Quaffle to Uncle Bill who chucks it at the hoops and Hugo saves it. That's twenty to Uncle Charlie's team and forty to Uncle Ron's." cheered Lily. Throughout the afternoon Lily commentated on the Quidditch matches that were played and Hugo and Daniel got more stable on their broomsticks. When the sun started to set though, the guests started to leave.

"We'll see you at the Burrow on Tuesday," said Molly. Giving her granddaughter a hug, Lily wrapped her arms around her grandmother and smiled.

"Can I have that Strawberry ice cream when I'm there?" asked Lily. Molly chuckled.

"Of course, you can have as much as you like," said Molly. Lily grinned, and then Arthur picked her up.

"Happy Birthday, little one," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek then setting her back down on the ground. Bill, Fleur and Louis left after Molly and Arthur then Percy and Audrey followed them through the fireplace. Fred and Roxanne were apparated home by there parents and then Dean, Sandra and Grace left with Seamus, Piper and Hamish. At half five in the afternoon it left Luna, Rolf, Lorcan, Lysander, Neville, Hannah, Daniel, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Luna all sitting around the kitchen table inside Grimmuald place eating delivered pizzas.

"Where's the one with extra cheese?" asked Rose.

"Here you go," said Hannah, handing over the pizza box to Rose.

"James, don't take my pepperoni pizza. Mum! James has my pizza," complained Albus.

"No I don't, his is by the twins," said James.

"This one's our vegetarian pizza," said Lorcan and Lysander.

"Here is yours Al," said Ron.

"Thank you," said Albus, taking the pizza box off his uncle.

"Mmmmm the pizza smells good," said Harry, as he walked back into the room carrying bottles of fizzy pop and butterbeer from the garage, where inside was Sirius's flying motorcycle as well.

"It's very good," said Rolf. Harry sat down and opened up the bottles of pop and poured them into the cups for the children while Ginny handed the butterbeer to the adults.

"Thanks Ginny, I'll only have one though as I'm teaching tomorrow and need to get back to Hogwarts by tonight and don't want to end up in someone else's fireplace," said Neville, taking the bottle off her and twisting the lid off.

"Now has everyone got a pizza?" asked Harry.

"Yes," everyone answered.

"Do you all have a drink?" asked Harry.

"Yes," they all answered.

"Can you raise those drinks?" asked Harry, they all held their drinks and raised them up.

"Happy Birthday Lily," said Harry and everyone repeated it and Lily beamed as she sat in-between Rose and Albus.

"This is the best birthday ever," she said. "Now let's eat!"

"Here, here," agreed Hugo and Daniel, lifting pizza slices in the air and then taking a bite out of them. Following the boy's, everyone started to eat their pizza. Lily looked around at her family and smiled, she felt complete and happy once more and no longer did she feel lonely.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I shall update soon and don't forget to leave me a review. :o)**

**Reeves3. **


	41. St Mungo's

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Updating early for once. Thank you to yellow 14, cali-lion-11, .EdwardCullen, nonameavailable, Deila-of-the-Oysters and rose (anon), for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update soon. Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

On the morning of the fifth of March it was a hectic one, Ron and Hermione had both got up late for work and were rushing around the house getting ready. Four year old Hugo was complaining that he couldn't find his chess board to show his Colin Granger while six year old Rose was shouting at Hugo for going into her room, they were both going to spend some time with there muggle grandfather today. There were dark clouds in the sky which were ready to pop and spill rain down on the world around them.

"Hugo get out, your silly chess board isn't in my room," complained Rose. She grabbed Hugo and started to push him out her bedroom, Hugo pushed back but his sister was stronger than he was.

"MUM!" shouted Hugo. Hermione came quickly up the stairs after she had just finished eating her breakfast.

"You two stop it, Hugo your chess board is in the lounge under the settee and Rose will you get changed were leaving as soon as we can," said Hermione. Hugo ran down the stairs while Rose went back in her room to get changed. Hermione went into her and Ron's bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then she went into the bedroom, got changed out of her dressing gown and quickly put on some clothes.

Today Hermione was going to drive Rose and Hugo to her father's for the day while Ron and Hermione were at work. Ginny couldn't teach the children today as she had a Healer appointment at St Mungo's as she wasn't feeling to well, Albus, James and Lily were going to the Burrow.

Ron came into the bedroom taking his Chudley Cannon's t-shirt off as he went and searched through his wardrobe for a clean shirt.

"Hermione, where's my blue shirt?" Ron asked.

"In the wash," said Hermione, sliding her skirt up her legs. Ron grabbed his white shirt instead and buttoned it up. They finished getting changed and rushed downstairs, Ron went into the office to get his briefcase while Hermione went into the dinning room to collect her notes she had been working on the previous night.

"Right Hermione, I'm off to work and I'll see you later," said Ron, poking his head into the dinning room door while Hermione was stuffing her notes into her bag.

"Okay bye love," said Hermione. She was going to go over to him and give him a kiss goodbye but Ron just apparated away to work in a rush.

"Come on, kids," shouted Hermione. She needed to get to work by nine, it was now quarter past eight and she still needed to drop Hugo and Rose at her father's, drive the car back and then apparate to work. Rose and Hugo bounded down the stairs carrying their things with them and Hermione went into the lounge to meet them. She licked her thumb and wiped off the dry ketchup off Hugo's face from his bacon sandwich that morning, then quickly platted Rose's curly hair.

"Come on then, let's go, chop, chop," said Hermione. Rose and Hugo ran outside and got into the backseat of the car. Hermione locked the front door with her wand and got into the car. She drove off with Hugo and Rose talking behind her. Thirty minutes later Hermione parked in front of her father's home.

The three Weasley's got out the car and walked up the driveway where Hugo jumped up and rang the doorbell. Colin opened the door and didn't even say 'hi' when Rose and Hugo jumped up on him.

"Hey you two," said Colin. Moving his arms so he could hold Rose and Hugo.

"Hi dad," said Hermione, she leaned forward and kissed her father's cheek.

"Do you want to come in for a quick cup of tea?" asked Colin, while Hugo started to try and get out his chessboard from his backpack.

"Sorry dad I'm late as it is, bye Rose, bye Hugo," said Hermione. Colin nodded his head and Hermione gave her children a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye mom," said Hugo and Rose. Hermione waved bye and got back in the car where she drove off watching, Rose and Hugo wave goodbye to her, in the rear-view mirror. Driving for ten minutes the time reached five to nine. Knowing she wasn't going to get to work on time Hermione slowed down and arrived at t-junction, she looked both ways twice and Hermione accelerated forwards. Out of nowhere another car came from the left and crashed into the passenger side of her car, Hermione's world went black.

In Hogwarts Dominique was making her way with Molly and Lucy to there Potions lesson at nine in the morning. She was tired from spending the night doing her History of Magic homework which had to be today and she had forgotten about it.

"Blimey Dom, you look like your about to drop dead," said Kevin, as he saw his friend making her way over to him. Lucy and Molly stared down at the ground at the word 'dead' then after a couple of seconds looked back up again, no one noticed it. Dominique glared at Kevin.

"I am, I was up all night doing that stupid homework for Professor Binn's and he can't even say my name right - Dominica Flower, it's so ridiculous!" growled Dominique.

"He gets everyone's names wrong, I mean one time he actually called me Lucy," said Molly. Dominique narrowed her eyes further at her then let out a yawn as the door opened and Slughorn appeared.

"Morning everyone, hurry up and get inside now, we're working on something special today," said Slughorn, happily. The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's made there way into the classroom and sat at their desks. Slughorn walked to the front of the room and faced the classroom.

"Alright you'll be working on your own today and we'll be making a Freezing Potion. You need to be fully alert with what you're doing because if you add Butotuber Pus with Leech Juice, you will be blowing up the classroom and those students who decide to try it for fun will get a month worth of detentions," said Slughorn. The first year students gulped and got to work copying the instructions on the board.

As she cut up her rat tail Dominique yawned again and tried to keep focus on what she was doing but she was so tire it was hard to keep her eyes open.

"Dom, you were only meant to stir clockwise six times not seven," said Molly, grabbing her hand to stop her from stirring again.

"Huh?" asked Dominique. She looked at her potion and stopped stirring. "Sorry, my head isn't in it today." Molly nodded and let go of her cousin's hand and continued with her own potion. While carrying on with her potion Dominique's mind started to wonder.

'_Okay focus Dominique, you can do this. It's just a simple potion-last night did I mention on my History of Magic homework that the Dragon war in 1286 lasted for a century? Ohh no I forgot, damn it. Maybe I can do it-," _

"Dom! Don't add the Leech Juice!" shouted Lucy. Dominique jumped and turned her head towards Lucy as her hand hovered over her potion with the bottle of Leech Juice in her hand, a single drop fell into the Butotuber Pus filled cauldron.

'BOOM!'

At quarter to ten in the morning Ron sat with Harry in Harry's office talking about one of Auror missions one of their fellow Auror's went on in the night.

"So this idiot last night broke into The Hogs Head but one of Aberforth's goats rammed him in the backside as Aberforth flooed here. Henderson and Thomas apparated there to find the burglar pinned to the wall by a bunch of goats," said Harry. Ron laughed.

"How is old Aberforth lately?" asked Ron, after his laughter had quietened down.

"Getting on in years, he's one hundred twenty nine next week," said Harry.

"Blimey," said Ron. There was a knock on the door and it opened without either Harry or Ron calling to let them in. It was Dennis Creevey with a letter clutched in his hand. Dennis worked in the Department of Magical Transportation.

"Hey Ron, I was just down at the reception and this came to you. It's from St Mungo's and it's urgent," said Dennis. Ron stood up and Dennis handed him the letter then left, Ron ripped it open and started to read. Harry watched his best friends face turn a sickly pale colour as Ron's blue eyes skipped from side to side.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Hermione's been in a car crash," said Ron, swallowing deeply.

"What?" asked Harry, he looked at the letter himself and read it. "Ron head over to St Mungo's, I'll let Kingsley know and I'll meet you there in a bit," said Harry. Ron nodded and ran over to the fireplace in the room, throwing some of the ash in the pot on the mantle piece above and he stepped into the green flames.

"St Mungo's," He shouted. Swirling in the green ash again Ron fell out at St Mungo's reception area. Ginny, who had been at St Mungo's earlier, had been waiting for a free fireplace when she saw Ron come out of one of them.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" she asked but Ron ignored her and pushed the queue of waiting patients out the way and stood in front of the Welcome Witch.

"Where's my wife, Hermione Weasley?" asked Ron, Ginny came up to his side next to him after hearing what Ron had just said.

"Hermione Weasley is on the ground floor, in ward 2 it's down the corridor to the right," said the welcome witch, huffily. Ron raced down the corridor with Ginny running after him and they arrived at door sixteen as a Healer walked out, her name was Jenny Stark.

"Ah you must be Mr Weasley," said Healer Stark. Ron skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Is Hermione alright, what happened?" asked Ron.

"Relax Mr Weasley. Mrs Weasley is fine, shaken, some cut's and bruises here and there, a nasty gash in her left leg and another on her head but other than that she's fine," said Healer Stark. Ron sighed in relief.

"Can I go in?" He asked. Healer Stark nodded and she walked down the corridor as Ron rushed into the room while Ginny sat down in the hallway. The ward was empty except for Hermione she was sitting up in the bed, bandages wrapped around her head another bandage wrapped around her left shin. Bruises on her arms and a big one on her cheek and forehead gashes on her arms and legs also. Hermione's hands were shaking also as she held her paper cup of water.

"Hermione," said Ron. Hermione looked up at him, she smiled as her eyes filled with tears and her hands shook violently. Ron raced forwards and took the cup out her hands and placed it on the side table. He looked back at Hermione who was still shaking, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Look at you," murmured Ron. He gently brushed his thumb against the bruise on her cheek, Hermione's face flashed painfully for a moment as Ron touched her skin.

"They're only bruises and cuts, no worse than what I got fighting Death Eaters," said Hermione. She reached up and placed her hand on Ron's cheek, Ron leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Hermione closed her eyes and kissed Ron back.

"Still they look painful, do you remember what happened?" Ron asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Yes. I was at a t-junction and a car came speeding from the left and crashed into the passenger side of our car and then I woke up in here," said Hermione.

"Bloody hell, what happened to the jerk driving the other car?" asked Ron.

"He's dead. Two Healers came and took me to St Mungo's they cleared up the mess of our car as a bunch of muggle police offices came. The man had just stolen the car apparently and he was taking drugs, he was getting chased by the police," said Hermione.

"He got what he deserved," growled Ron. Hermione held his hand and squeezed it. Her shaking wasn't so bad now that Ron was with her.

"Who knows I'm here?" asked Hermione.

"Ginny's outside and Harry said he'll be here in a bit," said Ron. Healer Stark came back into the room carrying some potions.

"Right Mrs Weasley, these will help those bruises and cuts of yours, we'll like you to stay over night to let yourself fully heal. Mr Weasley could collect your things from home to bring here," she said. Ron nodded and Hermione smiled. She took two potions, and there was a knock at the door, Harry and Ginny popped their heads in.

"Alright if we come in?" asked Harry.

"Yes come on in," said Hermione. Harry and Ginny rushed to her bedside and smiled relieved at her as Healer Stark left.

"How are you?" asked Ginny, who wasn't looking to well.

"I'm fine, how are you?" asked Hermione.

"I've just a cold, but you you've just been in a car crash," said Ginny.

"I know, I'm just a little shaken, cuts and bruises that's all," said Hermione. The door banged open then and Victoire, Lucy, Molly, two Healer's and Healer Stark and an unconscious Dominique lying on a stretcher came in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lucy and Molly, upon seeing there aunts and uncles, they then saw Hermione. "What happened to you?" they asked.

"What happened to Dominique?" asked Ginny, as the Healer's placed her on the bed next to Hermione.

"She blew herself up in potions class," said Molly.

"What happened to you Hermione?" asked Victoire.

"Car accident," said Hermione. She then looked at Healer Stark. "Will she be alright?"

"Miss Weasley will be fine, she's just unconscious," said Healer Stark. "We thought we would bring her in here as your family instead of taking her to a different ward." Lucy, Molly and Victoire sat around Dominique's bed, Ron went to go get Rose and Hugo and Harry went to go owl Bill and Fleur. Ten minutes later Rose and Hugo ran into the room with Ron behind them, Harry and Ginny were sitting in chairs in the room while the twins and Victoire sat on Dominique's bed.

"Mom!" said Rose and Hugo. They jumped up on the bed and wrapped their arms around Hermione's neck.

"Oomph, hello you two," said Hermione. She wrapped her arms around them and hugged them tightly.

"Are you okay?" asked Rose.

"I'm fine Rose, just some bumps and bruises," said Hermione.

"So you're not going to die?" asked Hugo.

"No Hugo I'm not going to die," said Hermione.

"Good," said Hugo, hugging his mother tightly. It was two hours ahead in Romania so it was twelve in the afternoon and Charlie Weasley had just missed a fireball heading his way from a Norwegian Ridgeback.

"Well you're not in a happy mood," shouted Charlie. He turned to his fellow dragon keeper next him behind the rocks. "Adrian, I thought Norberta was drinking a calming draught in her water this week, why is she so vicious suddenly?" he asked. Adrian looked back at Norberta behind the rock and saw she was searching for the wizards in her sanctuary.

"Well she was out with the male Ridgeback Nicu morning but I don't think he was bothering her, in fact Norberta seemed to like his company. You don't think she's pregnant do you, the last time she was with Nicu was a month ago?" asked Adrian. Charlie looked around the rock and saw Norberta curled up and her belly looked larger, her behaviour certainly seemed like she was pregnant.

"Right if she's pregnant, its best we leave her alone and make sure she's asleep then we'll go check if she's pregnant," said Charlie. He stepped out from behind the rock just in time to see a jet of flames head towards him.

"Charlie, look out!" Yelled Adrian.

Back at St Mungo's Bill, Fleur and Louis had now arrived and were standing by Dominique's bed, she still hadn't woken. The time was now quarter past ten.

"Girls tell me what happened," said Fleur.

"Well we were making a Freezing Potion and Dominique wasn't paying attention and she mixed Leech Juice with Butotuber Pus," explained Lucy.

"So Slughorn took Dominique into the hospital wing and we followed and on the way we found Victoire outside the Transfiguration classroom. Madam Pomfrey told us to take her to St Mungo's," said Molly.

"What were you doing outside of the Transfiguration classroom?" asked Bill. Victoire bit her lip.

"I woke up late this morning and I was late for class and it's better to skip Professor Brewster's class than go in late because he always gives you a horrible detention if you're late so I was listening to the class outside of the doors with an extendable ear until I saw Slughorn levitating Dom around Hogwarts with Molly and Lucy following him," said Victoire.

"I'm sure your professor would understand if you were late," said Fleur.

"No," said Victoire, Lucy and Molly.

"Brewster doesn't allow anyone to be a second late, even if your the last person into the room, he'll give you a detention because it took that long to get into the room," said Victoire.

"I'm sure he's not that bad," said Bill.

"Oh yes he is," said Lucy. The door opened once more and Healer Stark entered the room.

"I'm afraid we've got another Weasley coming into this ward," she said.

"Who?" asked everyone in the room except for Dominique as she was still unconscious, Healer Stark opened the door and two other Healer's came in levitating a bed in between them. Awake but badly burnt on it was Charlie.

"I told you I'm fine, now can I please go back to work?" growled Charlie.

"No Mr Weasley you can't go back to work just yet, those burn marks need to be looked at. Besides you will have your family members to keep you company while I go owl your parents," said Healer Stark.

"I need to get-wait what?" asked Charlie. He lifted his head up and saw half of his family members in the room. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Hermione was in a car crash and Dominique had a potions accident. What happened to you?" asked Ron.

"Norberta nearly burnt me to a crisp," said Charlie. "We think she's pregnant as she didn't want us going anywhere near her." Charlie was placed on a bed on the opposite side of the wall from Dominique and Hermione. At that moment Dominique started to cough and everyone turned towards her.

"Dominique can you hear me?" asked Fleur. Dominique stirred and opened her eyes.

"This isn't the hospital wing," said Dominique. Molly and Lucy rolled there eyes.

"No you're at St Mungo's," said Lucy.

"Because you weren't paying attention in potions," said Molly. Dominique moaned and closed her eyes.

"Don't lecture me," she muttered.

"Leave her alone you two. How are you feeling Dom?" asked Victoire. Dominique reopened her eyes and stared at her sister.

"Like I was blasted with a potion," said Dominique. The doors opened and Arthur, Molly, James, Albus and Lily came into the room.

"Merlin's pants, what are you all doing here?" asked Molly. The two oldest Weasley family members were filled in with what happened as they sat next to Charlie's bed and the Potter children went and sat by there parents.

"Well let's hope no other Weasley's get sent to St Mungo's today, the rate were going someone's going to end up dead," said Arthur.

Audrey lay in her bed, to weak to get up and do the cleaning in the house or go to work. Her sight was blurred so she couldn't even do the puzzles in the Daily Prophet. Throughout the morning she hadn't been feeling well and her current headache was the most painful one yet. Percy was currently downstairs working, as since her illness had been found out, he had requested from the Ministry to work from home. She wasn't feeling right and she knew it but she didn't want to worry Percy.

Meanwhile in Diagon Alley in Weasley Wizard Wheezes George was working hard in his store and looking after his son Fred, who was in his office and working on his own joke products. Angelina and Roxanne were in the flat upstairs. It was quiet in the shop today as students were at school, the occasional adult, older sibling or young children came into the shop mostly today. George's three other staff members were tiding the shelves and one was using her wand to make a mop wipe the floor by the entrance.

As George was stacking boxes he heard a large amount of noise coming from his office so he stopped what he was doing and went to go check out what Fred was doing.

"Fred, what are you up to in there?" asked George.

"Nothing," said Fred, quickly. George frowned, knowing to well that Fred was doing something in there that he didn't want anyone finding out about. He opened the door and looked around the room but he couldn't see Fred. A bag of black and white sweets lay on the floor which George couldn't identify coming from his store.

"Fred, where are you?" asked George. Behind his desk he saw a Quidditch team cap appear, then his son's t-shirt and his trousers and shoes.

"I'm here," said Fred. George's eyes widened.

"You're invisible! How did you do that?" asked George, going over to the hovering clothes.

"The sweets Louis and I invented, I think we used a bit to much Invisible Potion because I'm not turning back, I was supposed to in an hour and it's been an hour and a half," said Fred. "I can't change back either, because like your Skiving Snackboxes it had a reversal sweet and it hasn't worked," Fred finished. George sighed.

"Well I'll work on that with you but Fred...," Fred bowed his head, ready for a telling off from his father. "You've created a brilliant product!" said George, proudly. Fred looked up and grinned, even though his father couldn't see it.

"Really?" Fred asked. George nodded.

"Of course but we should probably send you to St Mungo's to get changed back to normal," said George.

"Okay," said Fred. He followed his father out of the room, after picking up his sweets, and they went upstairs to their flat. Inside they could hear Roxanne singing to the wireless and the vacuum was on and being directed by Angelina with her wand. George opened the door and Fred followed inside.

"Erm darling, we have a problem," said George. Angelina switched off the vacuum and looked over at her husband and then she saw her son's clothes moving next to him but not her son.

"What have you done now Fred?" asked Angelina, crossly.

"I turned myself invisible and now I can't turn back," said Fred. Angelina closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Let me get Roxanne and we'll go to St Mungo's. Then your grounded Mr, for a week," said Angelina. Fred scowled and complained but Angelina had none of it. George went to go tell his staff members where he'll be and put one of them in change then he went back upstairs and saw Fred, Angelina and Roxanne waiting for him by the fireplace. In pairs they flooed to St Mungo's reception and they went up to the Welcome Witch.

"Hi my name is George Weasley and my son Fred has turned himself invisible and can't change back," said George. The welcome witch flipped through her parchment at the word 'Weasley' and gaped.

"Stay on the ground floor and go to ward 2 and Healer Pepper will be with you. Already three of your family members have been sent to St Mungo's today by the way, " said the welcome witch. Angelina, Roxanne, George and Fred frowned.

"Who?" asked Angelina, the welcome witch rolled her eyes and flipped through her parchment once more.

"Hermione Weasley, Dominique Weasley and Charlie Weasley," she said. The four Weasley's quickly raced to the ward and opened the door. Their family members turned to look at them.

"Oh who now?" asked Harry.

"Fred's invisible and he can't change back," said George, staring around the room. "What on earth has been going on?" he asked. Before anyone could say anything though Healer Pepper came into the room, she smiled at them all and looked at George.

"Ah you must be Mr George Weasley, and this is your son...well his clothes for the moment," said Healer Pepper. Fred was sent to go sit on the bed next to Charlie and he sat on the edge while Healer Pepper checked him over.

"I can't believe you used our product without me," said Louis.

"Sorry Lou," said Fred.

"So what happened to all of you?" asked Roxanne, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Aunt Hermione was in a car accident, Dominique blew herself up and Uncle Charlie got burnt to a crisp," said James.

"I'll be right back, I'm just need to check on a few other patients of mine and I'll collect some potions for Fred here," said Healer Pepper. She left the room leaving the Weasley's and Potter's alone to talk.

"Well looks like we just need Percy and Audrey to have an accident and they'll be here," said Victoire. Molly and Lucy blanched and looked at one another, Molly shook her head as she knew what Lucy was thinking, she was thinking it to but she refused to think about it.

"Molly, can I talk to you privately please?" asked Lucy.

"No," said Molly.

"Can I talk to you at the end of the ward?" asked Lucy.

"No," said Molly.

"Can I talk to you outside of the ward?" asked Lucy.

"No," said Molly. Lucy rolled her eyes. The door opened again and everyone turned to look at it, fearing the news someone will bring in. It was Healer Stark again and she looked at everyone.

"Audrey Weasley has been submitted into a private ward here. She collapsed down the stairs and Percy brought her in. I've told him that his family is here and he'll be up in a bit," said Healer Stark. She left the room and everyone looked grave and turned their heads towards the twins. Molly and Lucy looked ready to pass out.

"Molly, mum will get through this," said Lucy, quietly. Molly stayed quiet.

"What's wrong with Aunt Audrey?" asked Lily. The adults looked at one another, unsure what to say.

"Mom's got a brain tumour," said Molly. The children gaped and looked shocked.

"Why didn't you two tell me?" asked Dominique.

"How did you two find out?" asked Ginny.

"We overheard mum telling dad about it," said Lucy. Everyone in the room was quiet.

"Is she going to die?" asked Albus.

"No," said Lucy.

"Oh stop telling yourself that Lucy," muttered Molly. Lucy glared at her twin.

"I'm trying to stay positive Molly," snapped Lucy. "Why do you have to be so negative about things?" Molly looked at her sister and glared at her.

"I am not being negative I'm being realistic," said Molly. "Mom is going to die!" she shouted. Lucy stared at her and tears formed in her eyes. The door opened and everyone turned to look at Percy, Lucy wiped a tear from her cheek just as Molly mouthed 'sorry.' Percy looked awful, it was obvious he had been crying but he looked thin, haunted and his eyes were red and sunken into his skull.

"Daddy," said Molly and Lucy. They ran up to him and hugged him and he returned their hugs.

"Your mom wants a word with you both, she's already spoken to me but she wants to see you separately. Lucy you first," said Percy, sadly. Lucy looked at Molly and then followed her father out the room and she followed him until they were outside Audrey's private room. Lucy took a deep breath and opened the door. Audrey lay on the bed looking far worse than just a few months ago when Lucy had left to go back to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays.

"Hi Lucy," said Audrey, faintly. Lucy walked closer to the bed and held her mother's hand.

"Heard you took a tumble down the stairs," said Lucy. Audrey smiled.

"Just a small one," she said. She reached over and brushed a strand of Lucy's hair behind her ear.

"I know you have a brain tumour mom," said Lucy. Her voice cracked and more tears came to her eyes. Audrey took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry your father and I didn't tell you. I didn't want to upset you or Molly but I am dying Lucy and I'm not going to last much longer," said Audrey, weakly. Lucy bit her lip and bowed her head.

"I love you Lucy and I know you will go on do be a great witch. You'll make me and your father proud and make sure you follow your father's rules and listen to him and look after him when I'm gone," said Audrey. The rules were, no playing practical jokes on people at Hogwarts, do not chat back at their parents and absolutely no sex before marriage. Lucy sniffed and nodded her head, tears were streaming down her cheeks now.

"I love you to mom," said Lucy. She hugged her mother tightly and Audrey hugged her back. They stayed like that for minutes until they pulled apart. Audrey rubbed her temples and a flash of pain etched across her face.

"Go get Molly now," said Audrey. Lucy nodded and kissed her mother's cheek and went out the room. Percy was sitting on a chair and stood up without saying a word and took Lucy's hand and they went back down on the ground floor and to ward 2. Molly was sitting on a chair near the door and got up when Lucy and Percy walked in.

"Come on Molly," said Percy, holding out his hand. Molly took it and Lucy took Molly's seat and Molly and Percy went up to Audrey's room.

"I'll be waiting out here," said Percy. He sat down on the chair and Molly opened the door. Audrey was lying still on her bed and Molly closed the door and went up to her.

"Hi mom," said Molly. Audrey didn't answer and continued to lie on her bed, not moving.

"Mom," said Molly, panicked. She reached across and put two fingers to find her mother's pulse but couldn't feel one.

"No," whispered Molly, tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She reached across the bed and hugged her mother while the tears continued to spill. Molly held her mother tightly, not wanting to let go but when she could control her tears, she stood up and wiped her eyes and nose with the clean tissues on the bedside table. She kissed her mother's forehead and then left the room. Percy didn't say anything as the two of them went back down to the others. When inside the filled ward of their family members Molly went and sat next to Lucy.

"What did mom say to you?" asked Molly.

"That she loved me and was proud of me," said Lucy. Molly stared at her shoes. "What did she say to you?" asked Lucy. Molly looked up and stared at her in the eyes.

"The same," she lied. Lucy nodded and held her hand, Molly squeezed her hand back.

Two weeks later family members and friends of Audrey stood around her coffin as it lowered into the ground in Ottery St Catchpole graveyard. Near to Audrey's grave was Fred's, also somewhere in the graveyard was Cedric Diggory, it was a large graveyard and a tall church stood in the centre. Molly and Lucy stood between their father, the three of them had tears in their eyes. It was a sunny morning with a cool breeze that gently swayed the trees. When the grave soil had been placed over the coffin everyone parted started to walk away from the grave. Friends gave their condolences to Percy while Molly and Lucy stood at the front of the grave still.

"Hey you to," said a voice. Teddy was walking towards them and they turned and faced him.

"Hi Teddy," said Lucy, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Molly remained silent and distant she had been ever since Percy found Audrey had passed away in her room after she had finished speaking to Molly.

"I just want you to know that things will get better," said Teddy. "I know it's hard right now but they will."

"Shut up Teddy, you didn't even know your parents. How can you possible know the feeling of loosing someone you knew?" snapped Molly.

"Molly, don't say that," said Lucy.

"No it's alright Lucy," said Teddy. He looked at Molly. "Just because I didn't know them, doesn't mean I don't love them. There still with me and Audrey is still with you." Teddy hugged each of them and then went over to Victoire and put an arm across her shoulder and she hugged him. Molly and Lucy looked back at their mother's grave and placed their flowers on top.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter, sorry about Audrey though. Don't forget to review!**

**Reeves3.**


	42. Double Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Forgive me for not updating sooner. I have been ill, struggled with writers block and been on holiday so I've managed to get this chapter finished today, finally. Thank you to Anna DeRoche (anon), RainingStu, .EdwardCullen, cali-lion-11, Deila-of-the-Oysters, nonameavaiable, yenny-1441, Merts and Raiha Laf Qyaza for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I shall update sooner. Don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

8:15pm

The Headmistresses office wasn't what they expected. They assumed it would be full of scratching posts, bedding, large balls of wool to bat around and a litter tray in the corner of the room. Instead there was a desk in the centre of the room with a large chair behind it, on the walls were maps and pictures of different places in the world and on the shelves were trinkets and odd bits and bobs. The pictures of the previous headmistresses and headmasters were on the walls as well.

Rosalyn Nightingale crawled around to her desk and stood up straight on the opposite side. Her eyes glowed green in the dark and she pulled out her wand and the candles in the room lit up. Her eyes focused on the two boys in front of her.

"You have only been at Hogwarts for an hour and with the damage to the lake you have done already I could expel you right now and you'll go home never to see Hogwarts again," she snapped. The two boy's faces stared down at the ground.

"Please don't do that miss," said the first boy.

"Yeah we were only having some fun," said the second boy.

"So your idea of fun is bringing a portable whirlpool with you to place in the lake, is it?" asked Rosalyn. The two boys tried not to smirk and held in their laughter.

"It was fun miss," said the second boy.

"Then was it fun to give the students sweets from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" asked Rosalyn. Eleven year olds Fred and Louis looked at each other then looked back at Rosalyn.

"To be fair miss they weren't my father's inventions," said Fred. Rosalyn raised her eyebrows.

"They were ours," said the two boys.

9 ½ hours earlier.

At quarter to eleven that morning George, Angelina, Roxanne and Fred ran through the barrier of platform 9 ¾ and emerged on the other side where the Hogwarts express whistled. In fifteen minutes it would be eleven-o-clock when the train had to leave and the four Weasley's were running very late. Up a head George spotted Andromeda, a hollow looking Percy, Bill and Fleur and they made their way over to them. In the window opposite them were Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly and Lucy.

"Cutting it a bit close, aren't you?" asked Bill.

"Fred thought it would be a good idea to use Fooling Floo powder and we ended up in someone's house in Wales," said Angelina. George looked so proud.

"Even I didn't come up with anything as great as that!" said George, beaming.

"The poor woman nearly had a heart attack!" said Angelina. The train whistled and George and Angelina looked at one another then looked at Fred. Bill and Percy quickly put Fred's trunk on the train while Fred said goodbye to his parents and sister.

"Will you miss me Roxy?" asked Fred. Roxanne had been busy gaping at the Hogwarts Express while Angelina and George hugged Fred. Roxanne looked at her brother with a frown.

"No," she said. Fred knew not to take her insults personally, nobody did. Roxanne, the family joked, said that she didn't care for anyone else but herself but they all knew deep down she cared.

"Just as well. I won't miss you and your singing," said Fred. He messed up her hair then ran onto the train just as it whistled one final time before starting to move along the tracks. Fred quickly entered the compartment with his cousins and stuck his head out the window where he saw Roxanne furiously trying to straighten her hair and Andromeda, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Angelina and George were waving goodbye.

"Don't forget to feed Raoul while I'm gone," shouted Louis, out the window while he waved. Raoul was there German Sheppard dog, Louis had found abandoned on the beach when he was younger.

"We'll miss you," shouted Dominique.

"Bye mom, bye dad," yelled Victoire.

"Love you daddy," said Molly and Lucy.

"I'll miss you to nan," bellowed Teddy. The train rounded the corner and all the parents on the platform went quiet and slowly started to leave the train station. Bill and Fleur stared sadly at the spot where the train disappeared.

"We have an empty house now, all of them are at Hogwarts. There Hogwarts trouble now," said Bill. George and Angelina looked at them, Roxanne was still busy sorting her hair out.

"It'z going to be zo quiet in Shell Cottage without them," said Fleur. The two of them suddenly got a look of realisation on their faces and they smiled at each other.

"So you two are not going to join us for lunch?" asked George, cheekily.

"Nah, I think we'll head off home. Enjoy the peace and quiet and sit out or something-," mumbled Bill, getting lost in Fleur's eyes. The two of them apparated away and George started laughing. Meanwhile on the train Teddy had left to go find Holly, Naomi, Andrew and Gerald. Victoire had gone to go find Melody and Warren and Dominique, Molly and Lucy had left to get their own compartment and to find Kevin. Louis and Fred stayed in the compartment they had said goodbye out of and started rummaging through their carryon bags.

"What did you bring?" asked Louis. "I only managed to sneak away a laughing bomb and a portable whirlpool, mom made sure she triple checked my bag before leaving."

"Yeah mom did that to me as well although I managed to sneak a load of our trick sweets into my bag," said Fred. He pulled out his and Louis's trick sweets they had invented.

"Ace! So what's our plan?" asked Louis. Up until the trolley lady came knocking at their door, Louis and Fred hatched a prank to pull when they arrived at Hogwarts. In another compartment Victoire, Warren and Melody were buying their sweets off the trolley lady.

"I'll h-have some Pumpkin Pasties p-please," said Warren. The woman handed him a packet of Pumpkin Pasties and Victoire got up to select the sweets she wanted. Warren sat down next to Melody and his hand landed on top of hers, he jumped and she looked over at him and blushed. Warren smiled slightly and removed his hand as Victoire sat down opposite them.

"Want a Cauldron Cake?" asked Victoire, holding out her open packet of cakes. Melody and Warren shook their heads and Victoire got one out and took a bite out of it. A Hufflepuff student in their year came to the compartment door, it was Cody Henshall.

"Hey guys, have a good holiday?" he asked, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Victoire. The three of them smiled at him.

"Yeah it was wonderful, how was yours?" asked Victoire.

"That's cool. Mine was good. I went to Egypt with my parents and little brother. The weather was so hot," said Cody. He only kept his gaze on Victoire.

"My dad used to work in Egypt as a Curse Breaker for Gringrotts then moved back to England. Did you look at the pyramids and tombs?" asked Victoire. Cody sat down next to her, still ignoring Melody and Warren. The two of them looked at one another smiling and biting their lips. Victoire had already had four other male students come to their door to chat her up, except Victoire only found it mutual and friendly but Warren and Melody knew the boys true intentions.

"No way, being a Curse Breaker is what I want to do as well. What a small coincidence? What are you interested in being when you leave Hogwarts? I heard Madam Malkin is looking for models, I think you'll be good as that," said Cody. Warren coughed and Melody hit his arm lightly. Victoire blushed.

"Well I like clothes and fashion but I don't think I'll do the modelling, the designing mostly," said Victoire. Cody opened his mouth to say something else but one of his friends came to the compartment door.

"Cody you got to come see this! Stan's got a Monkey Paw and he's planning on making his wishes," the friend said. Excitement etched on Cody's face and he got up but then turned back to Victoire.

"I'll see you around," he said, giving her a wink. He then left the room and went down the corridor with his friend. Victoire turned to her two best friends.

"Do I have some sort of perfume on me that can bring all the boys to me?" asked Victoire.

"Not perfume but you have something in you that will bring all the boys to you, yes," said Melody.

"Veela blood," said Warren, with a nod of his head.

"Yes but I'm not that pretty, I'm only thirteen and there are plenty of other beautiful looking girls in our year," said Victoire. Melody scoffed.

"Oh please, I look like a rock compared to the diamond you are," she said.

"That's not true!" Melody and Victoire turned their heads to Warren, who looked in-between the two girls. "Well you're a diamond to Melody," he muttered. A little realisation came to Victoire then as she looked at Warren and Melody and decided not to say anything. Melody smiled widely.

"We're all diamonds," said Victoire. Just then a fifth year boy strolled past their compartment window and did a double take at Victoire and smiled stupidly and waved his fingers at her, then thinking he must have looked pathetic, walked off leaving Melody, Victoire and Warren to giggle. Further up the train Dominique, Kevin, Lucy and Molly were engrossed with a game of Exploding Snap.

Since losing their mother Audrey in May, Lucy and Molly had kept quiet most of the time but they were coping better than their father, who still found it a struggle to get out of bed in the morning. Throughout the summer the twins spent most of their time at Shell Cottage visiting Dominique, who also invited Kevin over for a few days. There had been some changes in Molly as well and she no longer listened to her father's rules and wasn't her usual chatty self but stayed quiet.

Just as Kevin won the game, a strange yellow cloud made it's way down the carriages and entered their compartments.

"What was that?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know, does everyone feel alright?" asked Dominique. Molly got up to have a look out the compartment door.

"Dom, you might want to take a look at this," said Molly. Dominique got up, frowning and looked out of the compartment door and towards the direction Molly was staring at. There stood her little brother and her cousin, with smiles on their faces and wearing hidden nose plugs.

"Oh what's he done now?" Dominique complained. She made her way up to the two boys.

"Hello sis. Fred and I were going to take a walk down the train," said Louis, innocently. Out of the two of them, Louis was the more sensible one and he got it from his father. Fred on the other hand was his father and Uncle Fred put together.

"Sure you were. You didn't happen to see a yellow cloud appear all of a sudden did you?" asked Dominique. Fred and Louis looked at one another.

"Of course we did, it was very odd. Does that usually happen on this train?" asked Fred.

"No," said Dominique. "What have you two done?" Fred and Louis looked offended. Dominique knew they were fantastic actors.

"Nothing," the two boys answered. Rolling her eyes and sighing Dominique pulled out her wand and summoned whatever was in the boy's pockets to go straight into her hand. A wrapper flew out which read 'Laughing Bomb – After inhaling this cloud, the victims will be subjected to hysterical laughing for an half an hour.' Dominique glared at her brother, who was now looking at his shoes, Fred was still looking innocent.

"A laughing bomb!" growled Dominique. Fred and Louis pulled out their nose plugs. "Well it obviously hasn't worked because I don't hear any laughing, so the jokes on you two. You can't pull pranks like this at Hogwarts, the Headmistress is really strict and she'll probably end up expelling you both. I'll let this one pass seeing as though it didn't work but play anymore jokes and I'll tell Teddy about it, as he's a prefect now," warned Dominique. She walked off down the carriage leaving the two boys to stare at the back of her, they then stuck their tongues out and walked back the other way.

"She's so bossy, it's like having mom with you," said Louis. Fred laughed and didn't watch where he was going and ended up colliding with a student.

"Watch where you're going," the first year girl snapped.

"Sorr-ree," said Fred, sarcastically. He stood up and so did the girl, who had two new friends standing by her side. "Maybe you should have watched where you were going!" He looked at the girl who had half cast skin and dark brown hair and warm honey coloured eyes. Fred was used to hanging around girls, seeing as though he had his female cousins and sister but this girl made him bring forth feelings he hadn't felt before, it sort of scared him.

"I was," said the girl.

"If you had been then you wouldn't have crashed into Fred, so technically you both weren't watching where you were going," said Louis. The girls looked at him and their eyes widened and Fred rolled his eyes. Louis, because of his mother's Veela blood, was a very handsome young man.

"Who are you?" asked one of the girls friends.

"I'm Louis Weasley and this is my cousin Fred Weasley. What are your names?" asked Louis.

"I'm Mindy Burton," said the girl who had crashed into Fred. "And this is Jill Carpenter and Zara Briggs," introduced Mindy.

"So your first years?" asked Fred. Mindy scowled at him.

"Yes," she said, shortly. Fred glared at her. Mindy then looked warmly at Louis.

"We'll see you around," she said, sweetly. The three girls walked off and Fred and Louis stared after them.

"Come on, we've got work to do," said Louis. He grabbed his cousin's arm and Fred shook his head and they carried on walking. When the Hogwarts Express stopped at Hogsmeade Station the older students made their way to the carriages while the first years were led by Hagrid to the boats. Fred and Louis got into a boat with two other boys and it started to sail across the lake, following Hagrid's boat. Fred looked over at Louis, grinning and Louis gave him a nod and grin back. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a Portable Whirlpool, looking around and making sure no one was looking, Louis dropped it in the lake.

"Get ready for a spin," said Fred, laughing. He held tightly onto the sides of the boat. It started when the water got faster and the boats started rocking.

"Jus'ta bit of wind," called Hagrid. Then the part of the lake they were sailing by sunk to the bed of the ocean and a large whirlpool captured all the boats and started to spin them around. Girls were screaming and boys were cheering and Hagrid was looking green.

"What the bleeding hell is going on?" Hagrid shouted. The Giant Squid had been pulled into it and its tentacles were splashing about among the boats, this caused Louis and Fred to laugh more. Then as quick as it had started it ended and the water flattened out and the boats carried on their course to the castle. Up ahead there was a retching sound and Hagrid was leaning over his boat. The two Weasley boy's looked around and everyone looked panicked and were still holding on to their boats.

"Again!" Fred shouted.

"No!" growled Hagrid. He looked behind him and Louis and Fred. "Oh I should have known it would be you two. Was that one of your father's products Fred?" asked Hagrid.

"That's no Weasley Wizard Wheezes product," said Fred. Hagrid grumbled something and Fred and Louis high fived. The two boys in front of them turned around.

"Your dad runs Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" asked one of them. Fred smiled.

"Yeah and it's going to be mine one day. Did you like the portable whirlpool my cousin and I invented?" asked Fred.

"You can't invent something like that, not at your age. But that's cool that your dad own Weasley Wizard Wheezes. What's your first name?" asked the other boy.

"I'm Fred, and this is my cousin Louis Weasley," said Fred. Louis smiled at the two boys.

"Cool, I'm Ken Scamps and this is my second cousin Lee Sharpe," said Ken.

"Nice to meet you," said Louis. The boat came to a halt and they realised it had come to shore under Hogwarts castle along with the other boats. With wobbly legs the first years got out of the boats and Hagrid led them into the castle and to the stairs where Neville was waiting.

"You look a little green Hagrid, are you alright?" asked Neville.

"Nothing than a little pick me up, won't fix," said Hagrid. Glaring over at Fred and Louis, Neville followed his gaze and then smiled at all the first years while Hagrid went into the Great Hall behind Neville.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Neville. The first years stared up at him. "When you enter through these doors you will be sorted into your houses. Don't be nervous, it'll be fine. While you're here at Hogwarts the house you're in will be your home and students will be family. The houses are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Everyone is waiting so if you could get into two rows and follow me, please," said Neville. The first years shuffled around and they got into two rows and followed Neville into The Great Hall.

"Wow," whispered Louis. Looking up at the star filled ceiling and the floating candles.

"Merlin's pants Louis, look at her," said Fred. Louis followed his gaze at the Headmistress who was sat on the chair in front of them all, next to her were the rows of teachers. Hagrid was looking better but the Headmistress was gazing her cat eyes at Louis and Fred directly, she narrowed them slightly at the two of them. Fred and Louis looked away from her and they saw Teddy sitting at the Hufflepuff table with his Prefect badge gleaming on his chest, Holly sat next to him wearing her Prefect badge as well.

Neville stopped them all in front of a stool which on the seat rested the Sorting Hat. It sang its song to the school and everyone applauded afterwards. Neville unravelled a roll of parchment.

"When I call your name come up and sit on the stool and I'll place the Sorting Hat on your head," said Neville. The nervous first years shuffled around and the hall went silent, listening to Neville.

"Adams, Wilma," called Neville. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked up to Neville and sat down on the stool and everyone watched Neville put the Sorting Hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted. The Hufflepuff cheered as Wilma went to go join them.

"Banks, Annabelle," Neville said next. A snooty looking girl stepped forward and sat down on the stool. A few seconds passed until the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" The third person to be sorted was Mindy's friend Zara Briggs and she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Burton, Mindy," said Neville. Mindy walked past Fred and Louis to get to the stool. Fred watched eagerly to see which house she'll be put in. Neville put the sorting hat onto Mindy's head and it covered her eyes.

"RAVENCLAW!" Neville lifted up the hat and the Ravenclaw's cheered, Mindy grinned and went to go join the cheering Ravenclaw's. Fred frowned. He hoped she would get into Gryffindor. Mindy's friend Jill was up next and she went into Ravenclaw as well. The three girls sat together, smiling. Fredrick Chapman and Oscar Cooper joined Wilma at the Hufflepuff table.

"Cross, Diana," said Neville. A tall girl went up to Neville and sat down on the stool before Neville placed the hat on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin's cheered as Diana went to go join them, she sat down next to Annabelle. Mackenzie Gill became a Hufflepuff. Hector Greenwood and Brandon Harding were sorted into Slytherin. Martin Haven was the first boy to be sorted into Ravenclaw. Jenny Jenkins was sorted into Hufflepuff and Tammy Long and Evan Morrison were both sorted into Slytherin. So far there had been no Gryffindor's.

"Morrow, Marybeth," said Neville. A small plump girl walked up to Neville, looking very shy. She sat down on the stool and Neville placed the sorting hat on her head. It was only on there for a couple of seconds before it shouted out.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Loud cheers erupted from the Gryffindor's as Marybeth smiled and went and joined them. Second cousins Ken Scamps and Lee Sharpe were also sorted into Gryffindor along with Katrina Shaw. Wayne Simmons was placed into Hufflepuff, Yvonne Todd was sorted into Slytherin and Donald Trump became the forth Gryffindor. Dave Turner became the last Hufflepuff and Tim Walker and Nicolas Wave were sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Weasley, Fred," said Neville. With a smile from Louis, Fred went up to Neville who smiled at him and Fred sat down on the stool. The sorting hat was placed over his head.

"_Double trouble in one, eh. But like all you Weasley's, even you Mr. Mischief, and they won't cower in when danger strikes. There's only one place for you and that's GRYFFINDOR!" _A wide grin spread across Fred's face and he saw Louis, Dominique, Molly, Lucy and Victoire clapping for him. He went and joined Lee and Ken at the Gryffindor table.

"Weasley, Louis," called Neville. Taking a deep breath Louis walked up to the sorting hat and received a smile from Neville before placing the sorting hat over his head.

"_If Professor Longbottom hadn't called out Louis, I would have thought this was young William Weasley who had come back to Hogwarts. You are very much like your father you are and I can only think of one place to put you. GRYFFINDOR!" _Grinning Louis hopped off the chair before Neville had taken off the sorting hat, once he did he rushed over to Fred and saw his sisters and cousins clapping for him along with the rest of the Gryffindor's. The last person to be sorted was Logan Yelling and he was placed into Ravenclaw.

Rosalyn Nightingale stood up wearing red robes and wore thigh high black boots. Her cat features stood out making the first years gape at her. Her green cat eyes scanned the room and she smiled.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts and welcome back older students. I hope you all had a wonderful summer holiday. A few announcements to say before we eat. To first years the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden also to all students Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor has flood damage so can you please remain out of the area until it gets cleaned up. A more important announcement is after many years of working here Mr Filch decided to retire at the end of last year, so can we give his nephew Marcus Crow a warm welcome," said Rosalyn.

At the end of the teachers table sat a man in his thirties. He had no hair at all on his head or face except for a long black moustache above his top lip. His eyes were like blue crystals and very piercing as they stared into the students eyes, as if he was trying to stare the truth out of them all. The students and teachers clapped and Crow smiled at them all, showing his crooked yellow teeth.

"That's a sight that will give me nightmares," muttered Holly, quietly to Teddy. He grinned and smiled at her. Crow stood up and everyone went quiet.

"Thank you for the welcome, but you should know students that if you make a mess of this castle, I will find the ones responsible and you will be in trouble," said Crow. What no one expected next was for the whole Hogwarts students, except Louis and Fred to burst out in hysterical laughter and it didn't stop. Rosalyn stood up and tried to call for quiet but it was hopeless.

"Fred, the laughing bomb works. It just takes a long time to work. We'll have to work on that!" said Louis.

"Defiantly, this is brilliant," said Fred. He looked at the teacher's table, and all of them were staring confused at the students but when he got to Crow, he was staring right at Fred and Louis. A second later Rosalyn leapt over the table and on all fours ran towards them like a cat would. She stood up straight in front of them and Fred and Louis, looked up at her.

"Come with me," she growled. Gulping Louis and Fred followed Rosalyn out of the Great Hall and up to her office leaving the sound of students laughing hysterically behind them.

"How did she know it was us?" asked Fred, quietly to Louis.

"Mr Crow has a unique power to inform me of who does what trick inside Hogwarts," informed Headmistress Nightingale as she prowled in front of them, leading the two boys to her office. Louis frowned and thought deeply for a moment.

"He can read minds?" he asked.

"Exactly," said Rosalyn.

"But what about our privacy?" asked Fred, shocked.

"Mr Crow has signed a contract not to read students or teacher's minds, but only if it's to find out whom's caused trouble in the school. He's informed me about the portable whirlpool you placed in the lake as well. The mermaids and mermen and magical creatures won't be happy about the stir you caused," said Rosalyn. The reached her office and went inside and she told the two boys off.

"Then was it fun to give the students sweets from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" asked Rosalyn.

"To be fair miss they weren't my father's inventions," said Fred. Rosalyn raised her eyebrows.

"They were ours," said the two boys. Rosalyn raised her slanted eyebrows further and stared at the two boys.

"They were yours?" she asked.

"Yes. The portable whirlpool and the laughing bomb we set off on the train. We didn't mean for the whole school to burst out laughing during Mr Crow's speech but we haven't got the right set off time on that product yet," said Louis.

"Do you want to see some of our other inventions, they all work perfectly," said Fred. Before Headmistress Nightingale could protest Fred dug into his pockets and pulled out one of his sweets. He chewed the one end and with a pop, his body went invisible. Rosalyn sat up from her chair and stared at the clothes.

"How did you invent that?" she asked, interested.

"We don't reveal our secrets but it wasn't too hard and even dad hasn't invented a sweet like this yet," said Fred. He chewed the other end of the sweet and he re-appeared.

"We're sorry about the lake Headmistress. Please don't expel us, we'll make it up to the mermaids and mermen," said Louis. Rosalyn sat back down on her chair and leaned back on it, deep in though. It was obvious the two boys were very bright young lads to invent so many trick products at their age already and she didn't want to lose such talent at Hogwarts.

"I won't expel you Mr Weasley. However you and Mr Weasley will both receive detention and I will write to your parents, and so long as you work hard at Hogwarts there won't be a reason for me to expel you," said Rosalyn. Fred and Louis smiled in relief.

"Thank you Headmistress," said Fred and Louis. Rosalyn took them both back down to the Great Hall where the laughing had stopped and the sounds of people eating and talking had taken its place instead. Fred, Louis Rosalyn sneaked back into the Great Hall but everyone spotted them.

"So your b-brother and cousin l-like a laugh do they?" asked Warren to Victoire, who was staring at her brother with an open mouth. Further down the table Dominique wore a similar expression as Victoire's.

"Unfortunately," she said. She looked over at the Hufflepuff table and saw Teddy staring at her, he smiled at her and she smiled back. Fred and Louis became quite popular then, with students asking them how they managed to get them all laughing and Fred and Louis demonstrated their other sweets to them all.


	43. Gryffindor Against Hufflepuff

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: 400 Reviews! *mini celebration* woooo! Big thank you to all of you, readers, reviewers, alerters and favouriters. Knowing you like this story makes my day. **

**This chapter was a fun one to write, a lot more of Victoire and Teddy in this chapter. But a important chapter is coming up next, which I can't wait to start writing. I'm feeling better now so I'm finding more time to write. **

**Sooooo on with the story. I hope you like this chapter. I will update soon and please leave a review. :)**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 43**

A gust of wind blew Dominique's red hair around her face so she got the hair bobble from around her wrist and tied her hair up in a ponytail. She was standing in a group of Gryffindor students who were trying out for Chaser for the Quidditch team. Next to them was the group who were trying out for the position of Beater. She was feeling confident and ready. She had always been good at Quidditch and couldn't wait for her turn to try out.

Up in the stands sat Victoire, Melody, Warren, Kevin, Lucy, Molly, Louis and Fred. It was October now so they wore their winter clothes as it was a very cold day. They were there to support Dominique on her tryout. Fred and Louis sat near the front talking quietly to each other, Molly and Lucy were two rows above them and chatting to one another while Kevin sat near them holding a walky talky which Dominique had fixed to work around magical things. Dominique had the other walky talky. A row above the twins sat Melody, Warren and Victoire.

"Kev to Dom, how are you feeling now? Over," said Kevin, to the walky talky. They watched Dominique lift up her walky talky to reply back to Kevin.

"Dom to Kev, I'm feeling fine. Surrounded by sixth and seventh years though which is a little off putting. Over," said Dominique.

"Kev to Dom-,"

"Oh will you please talk normally to each other," complained Molly. She reached over and took the walky talky off Kevin.

"Dominique, its Molly. Don't worry about the sixth and seventh years you're a natural at Quidditch, just give it your best," said Molly. There was a few seconds silence before Dominique's reply came back.

"It didn't understand that, over," said Dominique. She looked up at them grinning.

"What didn't you understand? I said you were great at Quidditch," said Molly.

"Didn't understand that either. You've got to say over after sending a message, over," said Dominique.

"What for?" asked Molly.

"It's muggle walky talky talk, over," said Dominique. Molly sighed and rolled her eyes, Lucy was laughing next to her.

"I don't have time for this, here," said Molly. She handed the walky talky back to Kevin who started talking to Dominique again over the walky talky. Sat comfortably up at the top was Victoire, she was keeping an eye on Dominique while Melody and Warren sat on the right side of her talking about Quidditch.

"Hey," said a voice. Looking to the left Victoire smiled widely as Teddy made his way over to her. He was wearing a hat and was wearing a Gryffindor scarf. Victoire got up and walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Gryffindor scarf I see, what are you doing? Betraying Hufflepuff and you are their prefect," said Victoire, teasingly. Teddy smiled at her.

"I'm spying on Gryffindor's tactics. We have a match against them in November, we've got to know what we're up against," said Teddy, jokingly. Victoire gave a fake gasp and put a hand to her chest.

"Mr Lupin! I never would have thought you off all people would think of cheating to win at Quidditch," said Victoire, shocked. She pushed his hat down and it covered his eyes, Teddy smiled and Victoire grinned.

"Hey! You know I'm only here to cheer on Dominique. How is she doing?" asked Teddy. He lifted back up his hat and scanned the pitch for Dominique.

"She's fine, there sorting out the position of Beater first so we've got to wait a bit," said Victoire. Teddy nodded his head.

"Where did you get the Gryffindor scarf from?" asked Victoire.

"You gave it to me last year. We were walking around the lake in the snow and I forgot my scarf so you let me borrow yours, but I guess I never gave it back to you. Sorry," said Teddy.

"I've been looking for that for ages. I had to get a new one in the summer, I forgot I had given it you," said Victoire. Teddy removed the scarf from around his neck.

"Here you can have it back if you want," said Teddy. He held the scarf out for Victoire to take it.

"No, you keep it," said Victoire. She pushed the scarf back to him.

"No, it's yours. You have it, you're not even wearing one now and you should be with this wind, I don't want you to catch a cold," said Teddy.

"Who are you? My grandmother?" asked Victoire, smiling at him. Teddy grinned.

"I'm just taking care of you," he said, softly. Victoire smiled warmly at him and shifted closer to him on the bench.

"Well that's sweet but I'm fine Ted," said Victoire. Teddy nodded his head in defeat but then wrapped the scarf around Victoire and put the other half around him. He put an arm around Victoire's shoulders to bring them closer together so the scarf could fit around them to. Both of their hearts were racing as they stared into each others eyes.

"Much better," murmured Teddy. Victoire nodded her head.

"Where are your friends?" she asked. Teddy looked out to the Quidditch pitch where they had chosen a new Beater, a sixth year named Billy Core, and saw they had moved on to pick two new Chasers.

"Gerald is working on his Astronomy homework, Holly is working on prefect rounds, which I should be helping her with but I came out here instead. Naomi and Andrew are off on a walk together I think," said Teddy. Victoire nodded her head, feeling pleased that Teddy was out here with her than stuck inside sorting out Prefect rounds with Holly.

"Are Holly and Andrew together?" asked Victoire.

"I don't think so, well not yet at least but they are spending a lot more time together," said Teddy.

"It's nice, two friends who fall in love," said Victoire.

"Yeah," agreed Teddy. Another gust of wind blew and Victoire's hair got blown all over the place. "I can't give you my hat, because if they see my hair, they'll know I'm Teddy from Hufflepuff," said Teddy. Victoire brushed back her hair and tied it up like Dominique had done.

"Hey guys, Dominique is next up," said Kevin, loudly. Looking at the pitch they saw Dominique getting ready with her broomstick, ready to take off. The Gryffindor Quidditch captain Clara Frasier, in her seventh year at Hogwarts walked up to Dominique, holding a Quaffle.

"I'm Keeper so we'll fly up to the hoops and I'll pass the ball to Della, our only Chaser at the moment and she'll pass to you and I want you to score as many times as you can against me, understand?" asked Clara. Dominique gave a nod and Clara, Della and Dominique took off on their broomsticks.

"Wooooo go Dom!" cheered Victoire, Teddy, Melody, Warren, Kevin, Molly, Lucy, Fred and Louis.

Up in the air Dominique held on to her broomstick and readied herself. Clara hurled the Quaffle to Della who caught it easily and she moved forward on her broom and Dominique moved to, she knew all eyes were on her. Della passed the Quaffle to her as they got nearer to the guarded hoops and Dominique lifted her hands in the air and caught the Quaffle above her head as she was still moving on the broom. With one hand she held on to the Quaffle and she used her other arm to direct her broomstick. Clara saw Dominique head towards the lower hoop on the left and she aimed her broom to that direction but Dominique, with a powerful throw, sailed the Quaffle through the hoop in the middle. Clara smiled and went to pick up the Quaffle.

"Yes!" cheered Dominique to herself. She heard her cousins and friends applaud her. Clara passed the Quaffle to Della and Dominique and Della did some easy passing to each other before Dominique headed for the hoops again. Clara readied herself, determined not to be fooled by a feint again. Dominique headed for the right hoop and lifted the Quaffle up in her hand ready to shoot, instead she threw it above her head and spun her broomstick around and with the end she smacked it into the left hoop. Clara's shoulder's dropped and so did her mouth. She didn't think a second year could make her speechless but Dominique had very impressive Quidditch skills.

Dominique managed to get fifteen scores against Clara and only managed to miss one. It was the most anyone had scored against Clara during the tryouts. Della was impressed by Dominique to. She had an easy and spot on pass line which Della liked. Landing on the ground, the next person to try out for Chaser went up into the air with Della and Clara. Dominique picked up her walky talky which she had left by her bag.

"That was brilliant Dominique, you did Weasley's proud, over," said Louis. He had borrowed the walky talky off Kevin.

"Thanks Lou, let's just hope it's enough, over," said Dominique.

"You did more than enough, your in for definite, over," said Louis. Dominique smiled. She continued to talk with them all over the walky talky until all the Gryffindor students trying out for Chaser had done their tryouts.

"Okay, Chaser's gather round while the team and I pick who we want," said Clara, loudly. Dominique stood near the front as she was small and couldn't see past over the towering seventh, sixth, fifth and four years. Clara, Della, Billy, Lynne Short who was the Seeker and Rodney Whiteman who was the other Beater got into a huddle and started to discuss who would be the next two Chasers. After five minutes of deciding they stood up straight and faced the group of tryout Chasers.

"We've come to a decision. Our next to Chaser's are…Joe Bergin," said Clara. A third year boy grinned with delight and jumped up into the air. He walked up and stood next to Della, smiling widely. Nerves filled Dominique as there was only one spot left.

"Our next Chaser is…Dominique Weasley!" The group behind her clapped as Dominique smiled and joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Up in the stands Fred, Louis, Lucy, Molly, Kevin, Warren, Melody, Victoire and Teddy were jumping up and down and cheering loudly.

"Right, I've got to go," said Teddy. He and Victoire stood up. They were still connected with the scarf.

"So soon? We were going to go down to Hagrid's after this, don't you want to join us?" asked Victoire.

"I need to go get some homework done, so I better go. After all it's my O.W.L year this year, so I need to study a lot," said Teddy. He removed the scarf from around his neck and tied it around Victoire's.

"I said you should keep it," said Victoire. Teddy smiled.

"I'll be fine," he said. Victoire stood up and wrapped her arms around Teddy's waist. Teddy stiffened and his heart skipped a beat. _Calm down, _he thought, _it's just Victoire. _He wrapped his own arms around Victoire. Teddy suddenly smelt an aroma of strawberries and realize it was from Victoire's hair, he took a deep breath and inhaled the intoxicating smell but then stopped and then became conscious that he was smelling his best friends hair and pulled away from the hug. _Merlin's pants, I hope she didn't notice I did that, wait why did I do that? Well she's my friend and has nice smelling hair, friends can smell their friend's hair and it doesn't have to mean anything. Victoire is my friend, I love her like a friend, _thought Teddy, feeling doubtful. He was blushing lightly in his cheeks but Victoire didn't seem to notice.

"I'll see you later," said Victoire, giving him a smile.

"Yeah, see you later," said Teddy. He quickly walked away and left the Quidditch pitch. Victoire frowned as Teddy departed and he hadn't really been acting himself around her lately which worried her. They had wonderful conversations but there would be the occasional time when Teddy suddenly left. What had she done wrong this time? Deciding to put it at the back of her mind for now, Victoire made it down to the pitch, with the others.

"Well done Dominique," said Kevin. Dominique ran up to him and it looked like she was about to hug him before they both stopped in front of one another and decided to smile and nod at each other instead. Rolling her eyes, Victoire stepped forward and wrapped her sister in a big hug.

"Wait till dad finds out, he'll be over the moon," said Victoire.

"And mom will have kittens," said Dominique. Victoire laughed and put down her sister who was then hugged by Louis and later Molly, Lucy and Fred. The group of nine walked slowly up to Hagrid's Hut by the edge of the forest and was welcomed in, although Fred and Louis got a glare off Hagrid but he still let them in and Hagrid didn't notice them switching the sugar for Clumsy Powder when they all left.

A month past and the weather got colder. Frost coated the Hogwarts grounds and Quidditch pitch and the clouds were grey and ready to spill rain and snow on them all. On a Saturday morning in November the tension in the Great Hall was growing as more students came down for breakfast. Today it was Hufflepuff against Gryffindor. Last week Ravenclaw played against Slytherin and only managed to get 60 points while Slytherin won by 140 points. Gryffindor needed more than 140 points to get into the lead.

Dominique sat next to Kevin and calmly ate her breakfast. Billy the new Beater was shaking like a leaf and wasn't eating anything and Joe the new Chaser was more nervous than she was and he kept picking at his food. The other team players ate their food normally.

"Aren't you nervous? This is your first game after all," said Kevin.

"Not really, I've played Quidditch with my family plenty of times and I'm feeling confident that we'll beat Hufflepuff," said Dominique. Over at the Hufflepuff table, Teddy was already dressed in his Keeper gear and was calming eating his breakfast with Holly sitting next to him eating her own food.

"We're counting on you Teddy to save these goals and get us in the lead," said Neil Rison, the Seeker and Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. This was his final year to get Hufflepuff the Quidditch cup.

"You can count on me Captain," said Teddy. Holly smiled up at him.

"Good luck out there, I'll be watching you," she said. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek then got up and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving Teddy feeling confused. As Holly made her way out the hall she passed Victoire, who was wearing her Gryffindor scarf already because of the cold weather. The two girls stared at one another as they passed and then carried on with their walk. There was something about Holly that Victoire really didn't like. As soon as Victoire entered the hall, her eyes travelled over to Teddy who was staring at his breakfast. She then moved her gaze towards her sister and walked down to her, waving to Teddy along the way and he waved back.

"How are you feeling Dom?" asked Victoire, sitting in front of her sister.

"I'm okay, I just can't wait till I'm in the air and beat Hufflepuff," said Dominique.

"Now that's the attitude I like to hear," said Clara, as she sat further up the table. Melody, Warren, Molly, Lucy, Fred and Louis entered the Great Hall and sat near Dominique giving her and the rest of the team good lucks. As the time reached half nine everyone made their way to the Quidditch pitch, the team players went to the changing rooms while the students and teachers filled up the stands. Fred and Louis sat at the back row to secretly work on some products while watching the Quidditch match when they heard some loud footsteps heading their way.

"I got a bone to pick with you two," said a gruff voice. Fred and Louis looked to the left to see Hagrid walking over to them.

"Hi Hagrid," said Louis, sweetly.

"Don't hi Hagrid me! I know what you two did. Switching my sugar for that invention stuff of yours, you two are worse than your father and uncle," said Hagrid.

"We'll take it as a compliment," said Fred. Hagrid ruffled their hair up and the two boys smiled. Victoire, Melody, Warren, Kevin, Molly and Lucy were standing at the front row so they could get the best view without having to look over people's heads. The students cheered and chanted, waiting for the players to come out. Madam Hooch had retired two years ago so in Madam Hooch's place now as an ex Quidditch professional who played for the Ballycastle Bats before retiring, his name was Colin Finnin. He was a friendly Irish man who got on well with the students.

On the pitch the Hufflepuff team walked out first with their broomsticks in hand. Neil Rison walked out first, followed by Teddy, then the three Chasers, Russell Beckford, Alan Parker and Sophie Rough and finally the two Beaters, Aaron Pooler and Henry Hoey. In the stands the Hufflepuff's cheered and clapped for them.

Then the Gryffindor team walked out, first Clara, then the Seeker, Lynne, the three Chasers, Dominique, Joe and Della and then the two Beaters Billy and Rodney. The players met in the middle around Colin and after the two captains shook hands, the fourteen players mounted their broomsticks and got into position. Colin opened the crate by his feet and the two Bludger's fired out first which was soon followed by the fast Golden Snitch, it quickly vanished from everyone's sight. Colin then picked up the Quaffle.

"Clean game everybody. Ready, three, two, one!" shouted Colin. He threw the Quaffle straight up into the air and the six Chasers aimed towards it. Doing the commentary was Doug Bishop a Ravenclaw student in Teddy's year.

"And the game begins. Hufflepuff manage to get the Quaffle and Alan quickly makes a pass to Sophie who catches and quickly makes her way to the hoops, which Clara from Gryffindor is carefully guarding. Gryffindor Beater Rodney Whiteman smacks a Bludger towards her and knocks the Quaffle out of her hand. New Chaser, Dominique Weasley catches the Quaffle and zooms towards the other end of the pitch where Teddy Lupin is getting ready to defend. Dominique passes to Della who quickly makes a pass back and Dominique get's ready to score. Teddy aims towards the middle hoop but ah he's to slow and Gryffindor score! 10 to Gryffindor and nothing to Hufflepuff," announced Doug. Dominique punched her fist in the air and cheered along with the joyful Gryffindor's.

The Quidditch game commenced and the Gryffindor's were sailing ahead into the lead. They had 130 points against 20. The Hufflepuff's were starting to lose their patients and kept fouling the Gryffindor's in the hopes of getting the Quaffle so they could score. But the only thing that accomplished was giving a penalty to the Gryffindor's. They had been playing for an hour and forty minutes.

"Hufflepuff really need to catch up. New Beater Billy for the Gryffindor team is readying to smack the Bludger at Sophie as she's nearing the hoops. Clara has been guarding those hoops extremely well today. The Bludger is getting closer to Billy…MERLIN'S BEARD! Hufflepuff Beater Henry Hoey has just purposely crashed into Billy knocking his Bludger hit off course and it's heading in the other direction. It's heading straight towards Teddy Lupin, look out Ted!"

The Bludger flew around the side and came towards Teddy from the right. Teddy who had been to busy watching Sophie down the end of the pitch didn't notice the Bludger until he heard Doug's shout for him to look out. He felt the Bludger smack into the side of his skull, which knocked him out completely.

"TEDDY! Victoire screamed. Those around her covered their ears as her scream was so loud. Fear gripped Victoire's heart and her stomach tied itself in a knot as she watched Teddy fall to the ground and land heavily on the sand. Her scream had stopped the players and Dominique looked at Teddy and saw why her sister had screamed. Two teachers came out onto the pitch and went over to Teddy and decided to take him straight up to the hospital wing. Victoire looked at her sister who was staring at her. Victoire didn't want to miss her sisters first Quidditch match for the Gryffindor team but she need to know if Teddy was okay. Dominique gave her a look as if to say 'go on' and carried on playing. Victoire smiled and left her friends and cousins to follow the teachers back to the castle.

Running as fast as she could, Victoire caught up with the two teachers and Teddy just as they were entering the Hospital Wing.

"Wait! Is he alright?" Victoire shouted. One of the teachers turned around and she saw it was Neville. Victoire relaxed to see him and knew he would let her in to see Teddy. The other teacher went in to the Hospital Wing with a levitating Teddy.

"Victoire, you can't go in yet until Madam Pomfrey's had a look at him. He's still unconscious and there's a lot of blood, most likely his skull's been cracked open by the Bludger," said Neville. That didn't make Victoire feel better so she had to wait outside while Neville went into the Hospital Wing to check on Teddy. As Victoire was pacing outside the double doors she heard footsteps coming down the corridor and looked up to see Holly, Andrew, Gerald and Naomi rushing towards the Hospital Wing.

"How is he?" asked Andrew.

"I don't know, they won't let me in until Madam Pomfrey's had a look at him," said Victoire. She liked Andrew and Naomi, as they were in her house and they got on well with her and she got on well with them. Even Gerald, who was in Slytherin, Victoire got on along with him okay. However it was the Hufflepuff girl that Victoire didn't get along with. Holly was pale and looked frightened.

All of them waited until Neville and Professor Moon walked out of the Hospital Wing, fifteen minutes later.

"How is he?" Victoire asked immediately.

"He'll be fine. Madam Pomfrey's fixed him up good and there won't be any lasting damage. He's still unconscious though but you can go in," said Crystal Moon. Victoire, Andrew, Naomi, Gerald and Holly rushed inside and over to where Teddy was lying on the bed. His eyes were closed and he had been changed out of his Quidditch gear and into a gown. His head had been bandage up. Holly gave a gasp and her lower lip trembled. Victoire sat down on the chair next to Teddy's bed and Holly stood on the opposite side. The other three stood at the end of the bed.

"At least he's going to be okay," said Gerald.

"Yes," said Holly, sniffing. "Oh, my poor Teddy." She brushed a hand over the hair on top of Teddy's head and brushed her fingers down his face affectionately. Victoire stiffened visibly and a sudden fire erupted inside her. She wanted to reach over and attack Holly to the ground but found herself staying perfectly still on her seat. However she found herself screaming in her mind. _Teddy is NOT yours Holly, he's…he's, he's more mine than he is yours! You can't just strut into our lives and take him away from me._Victoire breathed and then frowned. _Wait, what am I thinking? I can't be jealous of Holly, if I was jealous of Holly that would mean I have feelings for….no I don't! Teddy is my friend and only my friend. _Victoire thought.

Gerald, Andrew and Naomi weren't off put by Holly's behavior towards Teddy. They all knew she had a thing for him. However they did know that Victoire was Teddy's best friend and protective of him and that information they kept to themselves.

Victoire looked across and glared at Holly, she smirked at Victoire. The Hospital Wing doors opened and the Hufflepuff team except Henry came in along with Dominique, Louis, Fred, Molly, Lucy, Kevin, Melody and Warren rushed in.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Dominique. She went up behind her sister and put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Victoire put her hand on top of Dominique's.

"Yeah he's going to be fine," said Naomi.

"Who won the Quidditch match?" asked Holly.

"Gryffindor," said Neil, glumly. Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office and ordered the muddy and wet Hufflepuff and Gryffindor players out the room.

"Come on Holly, let's leave Teddy with his family," said Andrew, looking at Victoire, Louis, Fred, Molly and Lucy. Holly sighed and narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Fine," she said. Before she left she planted a kiss on Teddy's forehead which got another glare off Victoire and Holly walked out the Hospital wing with her brother and two other best friends. Outside the room, Andrew pulled her aside while Naomi and Gerald carried on walking.

"You like Ted, don't you?" asked Andrew. Holly blushed.

"What's it to you? Going to become protective big brother mode on me?" asked Holly.

"I'll take that as a yes, you do like him. Look you know Victoire and Teddy have a history together, they've been best friends since Victoire was born and they've never spent one day apart until Teddy came to Hogwarts. Judging by the look Victoire gave you in there, she has similar feelings towards Teddy as you do but hasn't realised them yet," said Andrew.

"So your saying I'm not good enough for Teddy and I should let little princess in there get what she wants?" asked Holly.

"I didn't say that. Look if Teddy ever had a choice to make between you and Victoire. I want you to promise me that you'll be okay with him and Victoire, if he chooses her, that's if he has feelings for her. I'm not saying that he does, well he might, I don't know," rambled Andrew. Holly glared at him.

"Some help you are," snapped Holly. She stormed off down one of the corridors and wiped the tear from the corner of her eye and left Andrew standing there. Back inside the Hospital Wing Victoire, Melody, Warren, Fred, Louis, Molly, Lucy and Kevin stood around Teddy's bed. One of the windows was open in the Hospital Wing which was brining in a cold draft.

"I wish she would shut it, it's freezing," complained Melody, rubbing her hands together.

"Here," said Warren. He handed her a spare pair of his gloves and she smiled at him. Victoire heard what they said but was to busy staring at Teddy to notice the interaction between her other two best friends. She didn't know what she was feeling. She felt jealous and a little threatened by Holly, mixed feelings for Teddy and was feeling distressed that Teddy was unconscious and had had his skull cracked open.

"Victoire, did you really have to scream so loud? My ears are still ringing," said Lucy.

"Sorry," apologised Victoire, feeling glum. Molly looked at her and sensed her sorrow. Madam Pomfrey came over to them then, after sorting out another one of her patients.

"Alright you've had enough time, off you go now," she said. Everyone made a move besides Victoire.

"Come on Vic," said Louis. Victoire shook her head.

"Just give me five minutes," said Victoire. She looked at Madam Pomfrey pleadingly and she sighed.

"Alright you get five more minutes but the rest of you out," said Madam Pomfrey. The others waved goodbye to Victoire and Melody and Warren told her they'll be waiting in the Gryffindor common room for her. Madam Pomfrey went over to another patient and the Hospital Wing doors shut as everyone left.

Victoire let a tear slip down her cheek and she didn't wipe it away, it dropped onto her lap. She entwined her fingers with Teddy's as another tear slipped down her cheek. She didn't know how to feel and felt so confused but for now all she could do was help Teddy with his recovery. A harsh breeze entered through the open window making Victoire feel chill and she saw goose bumps appear on Teddy's arms. Victoire took off the Gryffindor scarf, Teddy had recently given back to her and gently put it around Teddy's neck but didn't tie it.

"Now who is my grandmother?" asked Victoire, giving a light laugh and she then sniffed and wiped her eyes. Teddy stirred but didn't open his eyes.

"Wake up soon Teddy," whispered Victoire. She gave his hand a squeeze and walked slowly out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

**Author's Note: Young love. *sigh* Isn't it fun. *evil smirk* **

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I shall update soon and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Reeves3.**


	44. The Day At The Ministry

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: First of all - This is a Ron/Hermione story but I said in the summery 'with added chapters from the lives of Potter's, Weasley's, Longbottoms and Scamander's.' There are more Ron/Hermione chapters but I will add in a few Hogwarts chapters. I'm writing a big story here and I would like to show you what I think happens to the others. Lot's a drama happens to them and it'll all be confusing to you, if I leave it out. I hope you continue to read this story, because I won't be continuing to write the chapters if I didn't think it would be good enough for you to read it. :)**

**Anyway, enough of that. HUGE thanks to you all now, as we have got past review 400! Woooooo! I'm very pleased. So thanks to cali-lion-11, HPlovaa, yellow 14, jademariepoultney, themidnightdriver and nonameavailable for the reviews on the last chapter. **

**On with the chapter then. I hope you like it, because it's an important one. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 44**

"One, two three, one, two, three. That's it, and one, two, three," instructed Molly. Roxanne and James, Albus and Rose and Lily and Hugo were learning to dance in the Burrow's living room. Where Molly had taught all her sons to dance and now she was teaching her grandchildren. Roxanne already knew how to dance after learning with Fred last year and was helping James, but he kept purposely stepping on her feet. Albus and Rose were making a better performance and every now and then Albus would spin Rose around and then they would carry on. The third remaining pair, Lily and Hugo, was cheating and Lily was standing on Hugo's feet while Hugo walked around the room.

It was the end of the Christmas holidays and the final day before Rose and Hugo had to go back to their muggle school in Ottery St Catchpole. Three days ago, Teddy, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Lucy, Molly and Fred all returned back to Hogwarts. Rose had just turned eight years old on the first of January and Hugo was five but would be turning six in June this year. The day was a Monday and their parents were at work so Molly and Arthur were looking after the grandchildren for the day. Arthur was sat on the settee, smiling at the dancers and Molly's attempts to get them dancing correctly.

"Lily, Hugo, come on now. You need to learn so you can dance properly at balls, parties and weddings," said Molly.

"Who's wedding?" asked Hugo.

"Well your own for starters," said Molly. Hugo stopped dancing and looked at his grandmother and pulled a face, Roxanne snickered at his expression.

"I'm not getting married, I don't want to end up all lovey dovey like mom and dad are," said Hugo. Molly smiled.

"When you're older, I think you'll have a change of mind," she said.

"Not," said Hugo, instantly. He let Lily go back to standing on his feet and then walked around the room, past Albus and Rose where Albus had just dipped Rose towards the ground.

"Perfect Albus, see your four, you can learn a lot by watching Albus and Rose," said Molly. Unfortunately Albus couldn't hold on to Rose for much longer and accidentally dropped her on the floor. James, Hugo and Lily burst out laughing.

"Yes that's real perfect," muttered Roxanne, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry Rose," apologised Albus. He held out his hand and helped Rose stand up while the others around them continued to laugh. By t the end of the day Molly had managed to get the six of them dancing formally and properly without toes being stomped on and without people being dropped. When the time reached half five the Weasley Clock in the kitchen turned Angelina's, Hermione and Ginny's hands to travelling and then to The Burrow. A few seconds' later three cracks were heard from inside the kitchen and the lounge door opened and the three women, in their work clothes, walked in. They're only two people in the lounge and that was Molly and Arthur.

"Hello dears," greeted Molly. She and Arthur got up and greeted their daughters.

"Hi mom, hi dad. Where are the kids?" asked Ginny.

"Upstairs, I'll go get them," said Molly. She left the lounge and they heard her footsteps travel up to the stop of the Burrow. Hermione, Angelina and Ginny sat down on some of the chairs in the lounge.

"Have the children behaved for you today?" asked Angelina. Arthur smiled and nodded his head.

"Molly's been teaching them how to dance," said Arthur.

"I remember doing that with Ron. How did they do?" asked Ginny.

"Al and Rose quickly got the hang of it, James just wanted to play around and Hugo let Lily dance on his feet," said Arthur. Angelina, Hermione and Ginny smiled just as there was a thunderous sound coming down the stairs and a few seconds later James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo and Roxanne all ran into the lounge, Molly appeared a minute later.

"Thank you for looking after them today," said Hermione.

"Not at all a problem, I would have all my grandchildren here all the time if I could," said Molly.

"You may want to take that back," said Ginny. They looked over at Albus and James who were wrestling with one another, while Hugo was on James's back and trying to get him down on the floor.

"Hugo get off James and come and say goodbye to nanny and granddad, we're leaving now," said Hermione. Hugo moaned and got off James's back and said goodbye to his grandparents and cousins, and Rose did the same thing.

"Bye nanny, bye granddad, bye aunty Ginny, Angelina and see you soon Al, James, Lily and Roxanne," said Rose. Before she stepped into the green flames in the fireplace, Hermione and Hugo were already standing in. Hermione called out their home and the three of them span in the green ash and soon stumbled out of the fireplace in their own home. The lounge was dark and Hermione looked at the closed curtains in the lounge. She sighed.

"I asked your father before I left for work to open the curtains, I bet he didn't even let Crookshanks two back in the house," said Hermione. She pulled out her wand from her cloak pocket and flicked it so the curtains opened.

"WOAH!" shouted Rose and Hugo. Outside the window and up to the window sill was a large amount of snow that had fallen throughout the day. Rose, Hermione and Hugo went up to the window to have a look. The neighbourhood children were out playing in it on the green. Hermione's magic car was covered so much it was just a large lump in the white blanket. Sam, Sophie and Jinx woke up from being curled up on the chair and walked over to them and prowled around their feet.

"I better go check on the owls outside in their hut," said Hermione.

"This is so cool, mom can we go play in it?" asked Hugo.

"I suppose so…oh I knew he would forget!" said Hermione. She had turned her head towards the front doorstep where Crookshanks two sat, looking grumpy and she was meowing at the door. While Rose and Hugo went to get changed into some winter clothes, Hermione opened the front door and Crookshanks two ran inside and went to Jinx, Sophie and Sam. The house phone rang and Hermione went to go answer it.

"Hello Mrs Weasley speaking," Hermione said. Upstairs she could hear Rose and Hugo's footsteps walking around their rooms as they got changed.

"Hi Hermione, its Maura Brooks here," Maura was Sally's mother and Sally was Rose's best friend at Ottery St Catchpole's muggle school where Rose and Hugo attended. Ron and Hermione had met Maura and her husband Morgan at Sally's birthday parties which Rose had been invited to.

"Hi Maura, how can I help you?" asked Hermione.

"I'm using the phone tree system. I just got a phone call from the receptionist at the school and their keeping the school closed tomorrow. The teachers were in there today to get everything ready but this snow hasn't stopped falling so they've decided to keep the school closed until the snow has melted a bit," said Maura. This wasn't good news for Hermione.

"Okay, thank you for letting me know Maura," said Hermione.

"No problem. Is Rose there? Sally wants to speak," said Maura. Hermione smiled.

"Yes, she's upstairs getting ready to play in the snow. I'll just get her," said Hermione. She quickly went upstairs to fetch Rose who quickly ran down the stairs to speak to Sally on the phone. Hermione went into her bedroom and closed the door, then she flopped down on to her bed with a sigh.

She hoped the school would be open tomorrow because she now had no one to look after the children. Her mother was away on holiday, and so was her father. Molly and Arthur were away for the day tomorrow to visit Aunt Muriel, she knew Rose and Hugo wouldn't want to join them on that trip. Bill and Fleur were in France visiting Fleur's parents and Gabrielle and her family. Charlie was working in Romania, Percy was working at the Ministry, George was working at the shop and so was Angelina. Ron was at work and so was she.

There was a knock at her door and she sat up as Rose opened it.

"Mom, Sally asked if I want to go over to hers tomorrow. Can I go? Sally already asked her mom and she says its fine," said Rose. Hermione to a moment to think, Ron had to get to the Ministry early tomorrow but she didn't have to be in until ten.

"Yes it's fine but I'll have to get you there before ten," said Hermione. Rose nodded and rushed back downstairs to tell Sally. Hugo ran past the door only wearing a t-shirt, jeans, trainers and a woolly hat.

"Hugo, get back here," said Hermione. Slowly Hugo walked back past Hermione's door.

"I'll go get properly changed," he grumbled. Hermione smiled. She closed the door and got changed out of her work robes and put on some muggle clothes. She looked out of her bedroom window and saw Rose and Hugo in the back garden throwing snowballs at one another. Before she started on cooking dinner, Hermione went outside to check on the owls but the three of them were fine and huddled together in the hut and fast asleep. She had to dodge a volley of snowballs from Rose and Hugo as she made her way back to the house.

At six in the evening and as it slowly started to get dark outside there was a loud crack in the air that came from the hallway. Ron had arrived home and he took off his cloak and put it on the hook and slipped off his shoes. He made his way towards the kitchen and found Hermione staring out the window at Rose and Hugo who were building a snowman together.

"Wow, look at all the snow!" said Ron. Hermione turned around and smiled at him.

"Yes and its still falling. I got a phone call from Maura Brooks to say they've closed the school tomorrow," said Hermione. Ron kissed Hermione; she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Love you," said Ron.

"I love you," said Hermione. They kissed again but were interrupted by Rose and Hugo entering the kitchen through the backdoor to greet their father. Ron helped out with the cooking and Rose and Hugo laid the dining room table.

"So no one can look after Hugo tomorrow?" asked Ron, as he carved the chicken.

"Nope, everyone's busy, at work or on holiday," said Hermione.

"Well he can come to work with one of us," said Ron. Hermione stared at him.

"Hugo is not going on an Auror mission with you and he won't be allowed to enter the courtrooms," said Hermione.

"He can sit with Percy if I'm away and you need to be in the courtrooms," said Ron.

"We can't do that to Percy, he works to hard to take care of Hugo at the same time," said Hermione.

"Yes but I'm sure he won't mind just watching Hugo for an hour or two, besides he could use a little company in his office. He's in there by himself all day," said Ron. "I'll floo him and ask." Ron finished carving the chicken and went to the fireplace and Hugo walked up to Hermione.

"What were you saying about me?" he asked.

"Your father and I were talking about what to do with you tomorrow. No one's here to look after you so you might have to come to work with me," said Hermione. Hugo's face lightened up.

"I get to go to the Ministry of Magic?" he asked, excitedly. He had never been to the Ministry before and Rose hadn't either.

"Yes but you might have to stay with Uncle Percy if I get called down to the courtrooms and your father is on a mission," said Hermione.

"That's no problem," said Hugo, smiling. He was feeling happy to be going to the Ministry. Hermione looked at her son.

"And you'll have to be on your best behaviour," said Hermione. Hugo nodded his head as Ron walked back into the kitchen.

"Percy says its fine," said Ron.

"So I'm going to the Ministry of Magic?" asked Hugo.

"Yes," said Hermione. Hugo grinned and raced into the dining room to tell Rose, they soon heard her cry of annoyance.

The next morning Ron had to be in at work by eight but Hermione didn't have to be in until ten o'clock. Ron woke her up before he left and Hermione got up and showered then got changed into her work clothes. She went to wake up Rose first and she was reluctant to wake up but ended up getting out of bed as soon as Hermione reminded her she was going to her friend's house today. Next Hermione went to wake Hugo, which was always a difficult task, but was surprised to see him already awake and dressed smartly and sitting on his bed patiently.

"Morning mum, can we have breakfast now?" asked Hugo, standing up and walking over to her.

"Of course we can. How long have you been up for?" asked Hermione, as she picked up Hugo.

"Twenty minutes," said Hugo. Hermione, Hugo and Rose went downstairs to have breakfast and afterwards Hermione brushed her teeth then went to get her work files ready for the day, Hugo went and brushed his own teeth and then sat in the lounge watching the telly until it was time to leave, Rose went upstairs to get changed and find a few things to take to Sally's house and then used the bathroom, once Hugo had finished in there.

At ten minutes to ten, Hermione apparated herself, Rose and Hugo to the muggle village of Ottery St Catchpole, in a small secluded area and walked Rose to Sally's house. Rose knocked on the door and it was soon answered by Sally, Maura walked down the stairs and said hello to the three Weasley's.

"I'll pick her up at half five, is that alright?" asked Hermione.

"Yes that's fine. No worries," said Maura.

"Be good Rose and I'll see you later, have fun," said Hermione. She bent down to hug Rose and she hugged her mom.

"I will," said Rose. Hermione and Hugo walked away as Rose waved goodbye and then she entered Sally's house and Maura shut the door. Hermione and Hugo quickly returned to the secluded area.

"Ready to go?" asked Hermione, looking down at an excited looking Hugo. He nodded his head eagerly.

"Remember, be on your best behaviour," said Hermione. She pulled out her wand and in a second apparated herself and Hugo to the entrance of the Ministry of Magic. She held on to Hugo's hand as they walked around the corner where on each side were wizards and witches arriving out of the fireplaces, while some arrived down the telephone box.

"Wow," whispered Hugo, staring at everything in amazement. The two of them arrived at the lift and went down to Level 2 and walked to Hermione's office.

"Morning Hermione," greeted Debbie. She was one of the three assistants who worked in the main room before arriving in Hermione's office. The three assistants sorted out court dates, old and new files of convicted criminals and found new homes for people in protection and jobs for people on parole.

"Good morning," said Hermione.

"See you've got a little helper today," said Debbie, smiling at Hugo. Hermione smiled.

"Yes I do," said Hermione. The two of them entered Hermione's office. It was a medium sized office, a desk was placed in the left hand corner of the room, near the window, and it was facing the door, a comfortable chair was placed behind it and two other chairs were placed in front of the desk. The room had a wooden floor and cream wallpaper, up in the air were many coloured paper airplanes.

"What are the paper airplanes for?" asked Hugo.

"They're messages from other co-workers, letting me know about what time I need to be in the courtrooms and such," said Hermione. "The Ministry used to use owls but there was so much mess, they decided to change it to paper airplanes instead."

"Ohhh," said Hugo. He was silent for a minute before asking. "Can I go see the Minister of Magic?" Hermione sat down on her chair and Hugo sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Kingsley is a very busy man, Hugo. I'm afraid we won't see him today," said Hermione. Hugo pouted; he wanted to see the Minister. He had, had dreams himself of becoming the Minister of Magic one day. Hermione sorted out the airplanes and read which messages were urgent.

"I have to be in the courtrooms this morning at half eleven, they've moved Rigby's case for today," said Hermione.

"Will dad be here?" asked Hugo.

"I'm not sure, he could get called onto a mission anytime but we'll check his office before I go up to the courtrooms," said Hermione. Hugo smiled and nodded. Hermione, while she got on with her work, she got Hugo to help deliver messages to her assistants by handing him letter's to hand to the people. If Hugo didn't have messages to deliver he doodled on a notepad with a quill and made up his own messages to deliver to his Uncle Harry and his father to get. When the time neared half eleven, Hermione and Hugo walked to Ron and Harry's office. Hugo knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Looks like he's out, let's go find your Uncle Percy," said Hermione. They walked to Uncle Percy's office and knocked on the door and a voice welcomed them inside. Opening the door Percy was busy scribbling on some parchment.

"Hi Hermione, am I on babysitting duties?" Percy asked.

"Just for an hour or two," said Hermione. While Hugo grumbled "I'm not a baby!" Hermione left Hugo in Percy's office while she went up to the courtrooms. Being inside Percy's office was incredibly dull, Percy never spoke and just carried on with his work and left Hugo sitting on a chair near the door, doing nothing. Hugo was desperate to explore the Ministry and when an hour and fifteen minutes past of doing nothing, Hugo decided to sneak out. Percy never noticed him leaving the room; he was too engrossed in reading the work he had just written.

Ten minutes before however Hermione had left the courtrooms, Kingsley and Glen Conner were walking in front of her, she was feeling hungry so she decided to get some food from the cafeteria for herself and Hugo before getting Hugo and going to eat the food in her office, as she now had more work to do.

Hugo had taken the lift and gone down to the first level where he knew the Minister of Magic office was, after hearing his parents mention it a couple of times. He walked past people's legs and towards a much quieter area and walked around a corner and found a huge set of double doors. At the side of the doors was a desk, where Glen Conner, the Senior Undersecretary sat and did his work. The desk was empty but the double doors were open just a crack so Hugo made his way towards them and poked his head inside.

The room was huge, about the same size of a house. Portraits of previous Ministers were hung around the walls and a large desk was in the centre of the room, with a huge window behind it. Kingsley was sitting on the chair behind the desk and Glen was standing by his side and they were both looking at files on the desk.

"Troublesome trail, wasn't it Minister?" asked Glen.

"Hum? Trail, oh y-what trail?" asked Kingsley. Hugo saw Kingsley's eyes blink a few times and he shook his head, as a dog would while trying to clear fleas.

"Oh dear, looks like you need a top up," said Glen. He pulled out his wand and placed it at the side of Kingsley's head.

"Imperio!" he whispered. Kingsley's eyes glossed over and then returned to a normal state.

"Yes, it was a troublesome trail. Rigby is at least going to Azkaban now," murmured Kingsley, in his deep voice. Hugo let out a loud gasp. '_That's was an unforgivable curse! He thought. _

Hugo's gasp however caught Glen's attention and he narrowed his eyes at Hugo, then he put on a false smile.

"Hello little boy, why don't you come here?" asked Glen. Hugo walked slowly towards him and kept his eyes on Glen at all times.

"You just used an unforgivable curse, you should be sent to Azkaban for that!" said Hugo. Glen eyebrows shot up and he let out a fake laugh.

"Well aren't you smart. Who are your parents?" asked Glen.

"Ron and Hermione Weasley," said Hugo. "I'm going to tell them what you've been doing. The Minister is their friend."

"Hermione Weasley is your mother, I was just in the same courtroom with her fifteen minutes ago and your daddy is Ron Weasley, one of our best Auror's. Yes they are Kingsley's friend but you won't be telling them about me using an unforgivable curse," said Glen.

"Oh yes I will," said Hugo. Glen walked slowly over to him with his wand out and Hugo gulped and squirmed where he stood.

"I'm afraid you won't because you won't remember this at all," said Glen. Hugo opened his mouth but Glen had already said "Obliviate!" Hugo's head suddenly ached and the next thing he thought about was going to see the Minister of Magic. Glen quickly directed him out the room.

"Are you lost little boy?" asked Glen. Hugo looked at him.

"I'm trying to find the Minister of Magic's office," said Hugo. Glen smiled at him.

"Well you found the place but I'm afraid the Minister is very busy at the moment and can't do with seeing little boys. What's your name?" asked Glen.

"Hugo Weasley," said Hugo. Glen made it seem like he was thinking deeply.

"You wouldn't be Ron and Hermione Weasley's little boy, would you?" asked Glen. Hugo smiled.

"Yes I am. I'm here helping my mom but she had to go down to the courtrooms so I was staying with my Uncle Percy except he's really boring so I decided to explore a bit," said Hugo.

"Well let's take you back to your mother, I'm sure she's worried sick about you being missing," said Glen. Hugo looked at the ground, feeling ashamed. Glen led him back to the lift and they took it back up to the level where Percy's office was. When they arrived outside his office, Hermione was in an argument with Percy who was apologising to her.

"Mom!" shouted Hugo. Hermione looked over to Hugo and Glen and smiled in relief. Hugo ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"What did I tell you, Hugo? I wanted you on your best behaviour and that means no running off," said Hermione, sternly. Hugo bit his lip and stared at the ground again.

"I'm sorry," said Hugo. Hermione forgave him and stood back up and faced Glen.

"Thank you for finding him. Where was he?" asked Hermione.

"Trying to enter the Minister of Magic's office but I stopped him before he could go in. The Minister has a lot of work to do and doesn't need children entering his office," said Glen.

"I'm sorry Glen," said Hermione. Glen smiled at her and held up his hands.

"It's no problem Hermione, just make sure this little explorer doesn't go wondering off again. I can't spend all day chasing after children," laughed Glen. Hermione smiled.

"Oh I won't, and Hugo knows that to, don't you Hugo?" asked Hermione, looking down at her son.

"Yes mum," said Hugo. Glen ruffled Hugo's hair.

"Good boy," said Glen. Hugo smiled at him and Glen clapped his hands together. "Right, now that all this is solved, I need to go get some lunch. Excuse me," said Glen.

"Bye," said Hugo, waving. Glen smiled and waved back then got back into the empty lift. He continued to wave as the lift doors closed and once they were shut and the lift travelled down, he stopped waving and glared.

"Bloody kids," he growled. He was power hungry and knew how to run the wizarding world properly. His problem was people looked up to Kingsley and respected him; Glen however wasn't and knew he would never be able to make Minister in the next elections. Everyone wanted Kingsley, even though it was him controlling Kingsley. He had made it successful to show Kingsley as devoted as he was and made him ignore his friends except on business.

He was going to continue to control Kingsley and nothing was going to stop him.

Including nosy little boy's.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hmmm, what did you think? **

**If you were wondering by the way, in my story I made Percy change his job after the war so he no longer goes into the courtrooms and does other work for the Ministry. **

**The next chapter is a Hogwarts one again but it was originally 3 chapters but I'm going to cut it down to one. **

**I shall update soon. I hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to review.**

**Reeves3. **


	45. Troubling Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Hurray! An update! Thank you to meandthedoctor, yellow 14, cali-lion-11, Delia-of-the-Oysters, .EdwardCullen, yenny-1411, Hpfanatic23, DebHunter and nonameavailable for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**Also bob is a hp freak go dan r (anon),I know I spelt Victoire's name as Victoria at the start of the story but like my homepage says I'm dyslexic so I spelt it how I heard it until I found on the Internet how to spell it correctly. **

**This is a Hogwarts chappy but more Ron/Hermione will be in the next chapter. **

**I hope you like this chapter, I shall update soon and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

Valentines Day was on a Friday, and that morning in the Great Hall there was a large pile of secret admirer letters in front of Victoire, as she sat next to Melody and Warren while they ate their breakfast. Her two friends were immensely enjoying reading the love notes while Victoire kept looking towards the Hufflepuff table where Teddy sat, busy revising and casually eating his food.

"Uh oh, another one is flying down," said Melody. A barn owl swooped down and dropped a letter on top of Victoire's already big pile. The owl then took a piece of Victoire's bacon from her plate and flew off.

"Hey, I didn't say you could have that!" complained Victoire. Warren picked up the letter and opened it, then read out loud for those in the area to hear.

"Your h-hair is as golden as the sun, your eyes as d-deep as oceans...who w-writes this rubbish?" asked Warren. He placed the letter back on the pile while a second year in Gryffindor who was sitting near Victoire got up and raced out the Great Hall.

"I think that was him," said Melody, smiling. Warren grinned as Fred, Louis, Dominique, Kevin, Molly and Lucy walked over to them and sat down. Fred and Louis looked like Christmas had come early as they saw all the love notes and started to read them.

"Someone is popular," said Dominique, snatching the letters off Louis and Fred and handing them back to Victoire.

"I need to get away from all these owls, there driving me mad. I'll meet you two in Ancient Runes class in a bit," said Victoire, looking at Melody and Warren. They nodded their heads and continued to read the letters that Victoire wasn't interested in. Victoire made her way up towards the doors and on the right side of her, she spotted Holly and Naomi walking together, Naomi waved at Victoire and then quickly went to Andrew and handed him a card. Holly ignored Victoire and went over to Teddy. Just as Victoire made it to the doors, she looked back and saw Holly hand Teddy a card and she watched him blush. Her heart ached and she glared at Holly, and then marched off towards the Ancient Runes classroom.

Victoire remained very annoyed while she continued to walk up the stairs and on to the fourth floor.

"Victoire!" Turning around Victoire saw Cody Henshall making his way towards her, he looked out of breath as if he had been quickly trying to catch up with her.

"Hi Cody. You know Ancient Runes doesn't start another twenty minutes," said Victoire. Cody took a couple of deep breaths.

"I...know. I wanted to speak to you, well ask you something actually," said Cody. His cheeks turned pink and he looked a little nervous, but he stared at Victoire's eyes and smiled.

"Oh, okay. What?" asked Victoire, Cody took one more deep breath.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow as my Valentines date?" Cody then held his breath while waiting for Victoire's answer. Victoire remained still in shock but a blush appeared in her cheeks. She hadn't been expecting that and saw in Cody's expression that he was being serious. **'**_Victoire, you're too young to date' _she heard her father's voice in her head. A sudden flash of Teddy blushing when Holly handed him a card came into her mind and she wanted to have a stab at getting him back, for a pain he didn't know he had caused her.

"Sure," she found herself saying. Cody let out his breath and grinned, not believing his luck. The prettiest girl in their year had just agreed to go on a date with him.

"Wicked, so I'll meet you in the Great Hall say half nine?" asked Cody. Victoire nodded and the two of them walked the rest of the way to the classroom chatting to one another. The door opened and the teacher Bathsheda Babbing looked at them both. She was an aged woman and small, just a little taller than Flitwick. Her hair was loose and grey and frazzled, her skin looked like melted wax but she had warm blue eyes and a kind smile. Her passion was Ancient Runes and always had been since she first studied it at Hogwarts.

"Oh here early, well come on in," said Professor Babbling. Victoire made her way over to her usual seat where she sat next to Melody however Cody followed her and sat down next to her. Victoire smiled faintly and sat down, and noticed Professor Babbling raising an eyebrow at them. The rest of the class soon walked in and Melody and Warren gaped at Victoire and Cody sitting together.

"What's he doing in my seat?" mouthed Melody, glaring at the back of Cody's head.

"I'll tell you later," said Victoire, quietly. Warren and Melody sat down together in the seats behind Victoire and Cody. Unfortunately for Victoire the lesson seemed to go extra slow which meant more attempts from Cody to try and hold her hand under the table, she made sure she kept her quill in her hand and continued to write down what Professor Babbling was saying. At the end of the lesson Cody had Care of Magical Creatures, Victoire, Melody and Warren had Divination. While walking up to the tower Victoire told her two best friends what had happened before entering the Ancient Runes classroom. Once she finished telling them, both Melody and Warren were speechless.

"You are going on a date with Cody?" asked Melody, slowly.

"Yes," said Victoire.

"W-Why?" asked Warren. The two girls looked at him. "I m-mean, do you even like him?" Victoire looked down at her feet.

"He's nice," she mumbled. Melody and Warren narrowed there eyes and looked at one another.

"What's the real reason you're going out with him?" asked Melody. Victoire looked up and stared sharply at her friends.

"Going out with who?" Victoire gaped and looked up to see Teddy walking down the stairs towards them, after just coming out of his Divination class. Victoire squirmed and smiled faintly.

"No one," she said. But Melody and Warren said "Cody Henshall." Teddy stared at Victoire.

"You have a date, a Valentine's date?" asked Teddy. Victoire looked at him and saw Holly standing behind him.

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?" asked Victoire. Teddy's eyebrows knitted together as he frowned.

"A little, you're too young to date," said Teddy. Victoire raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like my dad," said Victoire. She made to walk past him but Teddy grabbed lightly on to her arm to stop her.

"Holly, you don't want to be late for Transfiguration, why don't you head down there. And Mel, Warren, you two don't want to be late for Trelawney," said Teddy.

"No Teddy, I'll wait with you," said Holly.

"Go, I just need to speak to Victoire," said Teddy. Melody and Warren looked at Victoire and made their way up the rest of the stairs while Holly grudgingly walked down them. Soon it was just Victoire and Teddy alone on the stairs.

"I didn't even know you liked Cody, I always thought he was a nosy brat with a broom stuck up his-,"

"Are you going out with Holly?" blurted out Victoire. Teddy paused and looked at Victoire.

"She's got nothing to do with this," said Teddy.

"Is she?" pressed on Victoire. "I saw her give you a card this morning,"

"Yeah, that was just a joke Valentine's card, she got it from your Uncle's shop. Here," said Teddy. He dipped into his pocket and handed Victoire a card and she read the front cover.

'_Words fail me! Great body, sharp mind and a sexy voice.' _Victoire opened the card and read the inside.

'_And those are a few of my good points! Happy Valentine's best friend, love Holly!'_Victoire swallowed deeply.

"Oh," was all she could say. Teddy pulled back the card and put it in his pocket.

"So, why are you going out with Cody?" asked Teddy. He had a strange feeling inside him, he didn't want anyone to go out with Victoire. _'It's just me being protective, I'm not jealous!' _Thought Teddy.

"Because...-" Victoire couldn't come up with an answer. "I just am, okay!" Teddy raised his eyebrows.

"You know, seeing as though I'm your best friend. I would like to know that you can tell me things, just like we used to do," said Teddy.

'_But I can't tell you everything Teddy, you won't feel the same as I do!' _Victoire wanted to say. Instead she nodded her head and said.

"We're going to be late for class if we keep standing here." Teddy sighed.

"Fine. Have fun on your date tomorrow," said Teddy. He moved past her and walked down the rest of the stairs while Victoire carried on up to the top, both of them feeling blue. At the top Victoire looked down and saw Teddy descending the stairs with a hand on the strap of his bag and the other holding the rail. She turned and carried on, missing the glance Teddy did to stare up at her as she carried on walking.

He was feeling so confused. He liked Victoire, a lot but he didn't know if becoming more than friends would be good for them. Then there was Holly, he didn't mention it to Victoire but Holly had actually asked him out to Hogsmeade as a date for tomorrow. He hadn't been sure what to say but mumbled yes and then later persuaded Gerald to hang around him at Hogsmeade tomorrow. Holly was a great friend...friend and that was it, that's all he felt for her, but Victoire was special to him. He had known her since the day she was born, always protected her, had everything in common, shared many special moments together and never spent a day apart until he came to Hogwarts, but even then, he still sent her an owl everyday.

He was late for Transfiguration so Professor Ike Brewster gave him a week's detention starting on Monday next week. Teddy hardly cared though; he was too deep in thought. _'Maybe Harry can help me out, I can ask him to meet me in Hogsmeade tomorrow and say to Holly that my godfather sent me the owl to meet him and she can just spend the day with Gerald and Naomi and Andrew will be off by themselves. Perfect!' _Thought Teddy.

During the lesson they had to transfigure magpies into plates, knives, forks and cups. By the end of the lesson Teddy had managed to get a knife and fork but his plate had two feet and his cup was made out of feathers. As it was break when the lesson finished Teddy rushed up to the Owlery and called down Lupus and got out a piece of parchment and quill and ink.

'_Harry,_

_How are you all? I know you have the weekends off from work and I really need to talk to you in person. Can you possibly come and meet me in The Three Broomsticks at Hogsmeade tomorrow at eleven? Owl back as soon as you can,_

_Teddy.'_

He tied it to Lupus's leg and he hopped on to Teddy's arm, Teddy stroked Lupus's feathers.

"Be quick," said Teddy. Lupus hooted and took off and flew out the window and into the sky.

It was dinner time when Lupus flew into the Great Hall, delivering the evening post and dropped the letter in front of Teddy.

"Right in my pudding, thank you Lupus," said Teddy. He pulled the letter out from his bowl of ice cream and opened it.

'_Teddy,_

_Of course I can meet you tomorrow. Why so soon? Is everything okay? Hope things are okay and your not getting into trouble. See you at eleven tomorrow. _

_Harry.'_

"Who is it off?" asked Holly, who was sitting opposite him.

"My godfather, he wants me to meet him tomorrow in Hogsmeade," said Teddy.

"Oh," said Holly. "Well can you owl him back to say we have plans?" she asked. Teddy swallowed and made his Adam apple bob in his throat.

"Well he said it's urgent that I meet with him. I'm sorry Holly but Gerald's free tomorrow so I'm sure he'll like to hang out with you," said Teddy.

"That's okay, have fun with your godfather," said Holly, snappishly. She got up and walked away and out of the Great Hall. Teddy sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Wonderful," he murmured, sarcastically.

The next day soon arrived and Victoire was down in the Great Hall by five past nine and couldn't see Cody at the Hufflepuff table and sighed in relief then took it back as she spotted him chatting to Louis and Fred at the Gryffindor table.

"Merlin's beard, no!" She quickly rushed towards them and saw Cody laughing with Fred and Louis.

"Morning Victoire, your brother here was just telling me that you used to dance naked under the moon," said Cody, smiling. Victoire glared at Fred and Louis, who were holding in there giggles.

"Really? Well I'm sure my brother's future girlfriend would love to know that Dominique and I convinced Louis he was actually a girl for the first 5 years of his life and used to dress in our clothes." Louis glared at her while Fred burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Thanks Vic," growled Louis. He got up and walked away with Fred following him and laughing along the way. Victoire had breakfast with Cody and they talked with one another as more students filled up the hall and had their breakfast. Near them Dominique and Kevin were talking privately to one another, Molly was over by the Ravenclaw table chatting to some forth years and Lucy was busy reading her book and eating her porridge.

"So do you want to go?" asked Cody, once they finished their breakfast. Victoire nodded and got up along with Cody, and he took her hand in his. She couldn't find an excuse this time as to why he couldn't hold her hand, so she let him. They both went past Crow who was checking the list of students of who could go to Hogsmeade.

"Names?" asked Crow.

"Cody Henshall and Victoire Weasley," said Cody. Crow looked at the list and found there names and let them pass. In the village of Hogsmeade the two of them started going in the shops. Meanwhile in the Hufflepuff fifth year boys dormitories Teddy had just smacked his hand down on his alarm clock.

"Nothing like having a good lie in on a Saturday," said his roommate Benny. Teddy smiled.

"Got that right," said Teddy, stretching. He reluctantly left his warm bed and went to go have a shower then returned fifteen minutes later in his weekend clothes and went to go have breakfast in the Great Hall, the time was now quarter past ten. He had scrambled eggs on toast and tea to go with it. He scanned the hall for Victoire but knew she had already gone down to Hogsmeade with Cody, a part of him wished she would enter the hall at that moment and come and sit with him instead.

At twenty five minutes to eleven, Teddy got up and made his way to Hogsmeade and arrived at The Three Broomsticks with five minutes to spare. The pub was half crowded, most of the Valentine couples go to Madam Puddifoots. Harry walked in a couple of minutes later and smiled at Teddy when he spotted him. Teddy got up and shook and patted his godfather's back and Harry did the same. They ordered two Butterbeers.

"So why did you need to meet me so urgently?" asked Harry. Teddy opened his mouth to speak then nerves filled his stomach. _'What was he doing? Talking to his godfather about his love life? Harry had given him 'the talk' a few years ago and that was embarrassing as hell, this was just the same!'_

"You know what, it doesn't matter," said Teddy. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Come on Teddy, is it about school work? Your O.W.L's?" asked Harry. Teddy shook his head.

"Is it your friends, are you getting bullied?" asked Harry. Teddy shook his head once again.

"Girls?" asked Harry. He hit the nail as he saw Teddy look down at the table and didn't shake his head.

"Ah, so who is your heart set on?" asked Harry.

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Teddy.

"Okay, who would you rather talk about this to? Your grandmother?" asked Harry, smiling.

"NO! Okay, okay. I'll talk to you. I appreciate you coming here at the weekend to talk to me after such short notice. Right I need advice, there are two girls. One is a friend and I only really feel friendship towards her but if we went out then feelings might change and I know she wants to be with me but I can't go out with her because I don't know how the second girl feels. The second girl, she is everything. Smart, funny, beautiful and we have so much in common and I miss her like crazy when I'm not near her but she would never feel the same way towards me, we're just friends and she's younger than me but, I already have feelings for her," said Teddy. Harry sat there, absorbing all of the information.

"So one girl wants you, you don't want her but want someone else even though you think she doesn't like you more than a friend?" asked Harry.

"Yes," answered Teddy. He sighed and sat back and took a sip of his butterbeer. "This is hopeless,"

"It's not hopeless, don't talk yourself down. It sounds like you want to be with the second girl more than you want to be with the first. Well the only way to know how she feels about you, is to ask. Just 'thinking' that she doesn't like you will make you sure that she doesn't when she might actually really like you. You'll never know, unless you ask. But you don't want to crush the first girls heart either, so you can let her down gently, or if the second girl doesn't match your feelings then go out with the first girl and if things work out it was meant to be. I hope that's good advice because I'm slightly confused," said Harry, smiling. Teddy smiled.

"It was fine advice, thanks Harry," said Teddy.

"No problem," said Harry. They clinked butterbeer glasses and took a big drink from there glasses. The two men continued to talk and catch up and Teddy handed Harry, Lily's birthday present which was a box of sweets and then Harry had to go.

"Remember, anytime you need help. I'll always come," said Harry, as the two of them stood outside the pub.

"Yeah, thank you. Oh and Harry make sure you tell no one about this," said Teddy. Harry nodded and they hugged quickly. Harry disapparated away and Teddy walked back up to the Castle to get some revision done. While he was walking back up, he was watching his feet while he was thinking hard and crashed into someone.

"Opps sorry," said Teddy. The small woman dropped half of her shopping bags on the floor.

"Oh, Teddy!" said Andromeda, surprised.

"Nan?" asked Teddy. He looked up and saw his grandmother.

"Are you alright dear, you seem troubled?" asked Andromeda. Teddy smiled.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just have a lot on my mind," said Teddy. He started helping her pick up her shopping and handed it back to her. Andromeda stared at him in the eyes.

"Girl trouble is it?" she asked. Teddy smiled again and shook his head.

"How did you know?" asked Teddy. He picked up the last bag.

"Well I'm your grandmother, I know everything. Do you want to talk about it?" asked Andromeda. Teddy shook his head.

"Nah, no offence Nan but I've got the problem solved," said Teddy. Andromeda stared at him in the eyes again and squinted then her eyes softened and she smiled at him. She took the bag from him and patted his cheek.

"So long as she makes you happy Teddy, I'm happy," she said, then walked off down the street with Teddy staring after her.

"They know everything," he said. He carried on walking towards Hogwarts.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter. Please review and I shall update soon. **

**Reeves3. **


	46. Going Camping

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author Note: Wow an early update, must be a record or something. :P Quite a big chapter this time so I hope you'll find the time to read it and that you'll enjoy it. Thank you to ezesolares, .EdwardCullen, teddyvictoire 4ever (anon),Blue Leah, DebHunter, cali-lion-11, yellow 14, MrsEmCullen.x, meandthedoctor and ArtsyChik 14 for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**Okay a bit of information for this chapter. I don't know how the primary/elementary schools go in the USA but in the UK it goes a bit like this. **

**Reception - 4 to 5 year olds. Reception is like kindergarten. **

**Class 1 - 5 to 6 year olds.**

**Class 2 - 6 to 7 year olds.**

**Class 3 - 7 to 8 year olds.**

**Class 4 - 8 to 9 year olds.**

**Class 5 - 9 to 10 year olds.**

**Class 6 - 10 to 11 year olds. **

**Keeping it real for the story, lol. Anyway enough of that. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I shall update soon and don't forget to reivew. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 46**

"So what happens tonight if we've been good?" asked Rose, as she sat in the back seat of her mother's muggle car.

"You get your broomsticks back," said Hermione, while she drove the car to the muggle Ottery St Catchpole School. Ron was sat next to her in the passenger seat and sitting next to Rose in the back was Hugo. Recently Hermione had confiscated Rose and Hugo's broomsticks from them as they both managed to sneak out in the middle of the night to fly on their broomsticks over the forest playing Tag. The four of them were on their way to parents evening at the school. It was the tenth of June now and Hugo had, had his sixth birthday on the third of June and Rose was still eight years old.

"But what if we've been bad?" asked Hugo. Hermione looked at him in the rear-view mirror.

"Have you been bad?" asked Hermione. Hugo shook his head.

"Well if you have been bad I keep your broomsticks for another two weeks," said Hermione.

"And you have to eat that lovely burnt mouldy apple pie your grandmother Granger baked for us," said Ron, smiling. Hermione looked at him with amusement in her eyes while Rose and Hugo pulled disgusted faces. They arrived at the school in short time and Hermione parked in the car park, then the four of them got out and walked to the school entrance.

"Wow, look how many stars there are," said Hugo, pointing up to the night sky.

"Yep, you'll learn Astronomy when you get to Hogwarts," said Ron. Hugo smiled.

"Shhhh," whispered Hermione, as a nearby family was walking towards them, heading for the entrance. Inside the main hall, the teachers sat behind desks with a couple of chairs in front of them for the parents to sit on. The first teacher they had to see was Mrs Thompson who taught Class 3, which Rose was in.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, nice to meet you," said Mrs Thompson. She shook both of their hands and the three of them sat down on the chairs. Rose and Hugo stood in-between their parents.

"Rose is a fantastic student. Very well behaved and gets on well with the other students and teachers. I looked through her test scores the other day and she hasn't failed on any of them, which is a first for me to see. Rose's intelligence at her age is a gift, you should be very proud of your daughter," said Mrs Thompson. Rose beamed.

"However, she does lose concentration and giggles with Sally in class now and then when I'm teaching. Your shy Rose and you've only made friends with Sally, which isn't a bad thing, but my suggestion is to open up more and make more friends and of course, keep up with your fantastic work," finished Mrs Thompson. Rose nodded and Ron and Hermione smiled.

The next teacher they had to see was Mr Mills who taught Class 1 and he was Hugo's teacher.

"Hello, good to see you again," said Mr Mills. He shook hands with Ron and Hermione and smiled at Rose and Hugo.

"I have to say I have a lot of trouble makers in my class but Hugo is not one of them. He is very clever, always gets on with his work and has even started doing Class 2 work. He's the head of the class and well behaved. He has a very imaginative mind, the latest story he wrote was about his whole family being wizards and witches. Absolutely hilarious, such a funny boy," grinned Mr Mills. Ron and Hermione smiled to while Hugo bit his lip to keep from grinning.

"Well Hugo is a special boy," said Hermione, her eyes glaring at Hugo's gleaming eyes. Mr Mills nodded.

"So he is. English and Maths he gets on very well with, the same with Science, all his classes he gets the best scores. Out of class though, I've seen he stays in the library and doesn't go out to play much, you haven't really made many friends, you need to get out and make some friends Hugo. Learning isn't everything, you need to make friends," said Mr Mills. Hugo nodded his head.

"In fact," said Mr Mills, holding up a finger. He reached down to a pile of letters and picked up two and handed them to Ron and Hermione. "Every two years, every class besides reception, gets to go on an end of the school trip to a camping site, just an hour and a half bus rides away from here. There are nice cabins to sleep in, a place to eat in the mornings, afternoons and evenings and lots of fun activities. Half the teachers go and they have guides there. We're going next week. So Rose, Hugo would you like to go?" asked Mr Mills.

"But Sally is away on holiday next week so I'll have no one to hang out with," said Rose.

"Its okay, most girls from your year is going so I'm sure they'll let you hang out with them," said Mr Mills.

"Do you want to go?" asked Ron.

"I want to go," said Hugo. Rose sighed.

"Suppose I'll go," she said. Ron and Hermione signed the permission slip on the letter and Mr Mills handed them a list of things they would need to take and the time they had to be at the school on next Friday morning.

Throughout the next week Hermione brought all the things Rose and Hugo would need for there weekend away camping with the school. When the Friday morning came, a tired Rose and Hugo were strapped in the back seat of the car while Ron loaded the boot full of there items and Hermione was locking the front door and got into the drivers seat as Ron closed the boot shut. They arrived at the school at quarter to eight where three buses were waiting to take the students and teachers to the camp site. Students from all the years were saying goodbye to their parents and running around with excitement and running up and down the buses, making sure they didn't get the seat by the window.

"Well have a fun couple of day's and we'll be here to pick you up on Sunday afternoon," said Hermione. She kneeled down and hugged Rose and Hugo and gave them a kiss on the cheek, Ron unloaded the boot and handed his son and daughter there backpacks and gave them a hug as well.

"Have a great time and stay safe," said Ron. Rose and Hugo nodded and they made there way down towards the buses. Mr Mills ticked off there names on the registration forms and there back packs were placed in the bus compartment at the bottom and then Rose and Hugo sat next to each other on the bus. At eight am all the students that were going were sitting on a bus along with two teachers then the bus driver started the bus and they were on there way.

"What do you think mom and dad will do while we're away?" asked Hugo. Rose shrugged.

"I don't know, adult stuff," she said. Hugo nodded.

"I'm going to miss Daniel, Lorcan, Lysander, Lily, Albus and James," said Hugo.

"Me too," agreed Rose. They each read there books during the bus journey and the morning weather got brighter as the sun rose higher in the sky. They got stuck in traffic twice but they managed to arrive on time at the camp site. A vast forest covered the area and there were large hills in the back ground for hiking, big fields where some activities were played and a large lake was near the hills. The buses stopped outside of the camp site where the cabins were and a much bigger cabin was resting in the middle of a near by field where they would have there food. There was another medium sized building that was the toilets.

When the students were outside and lined up with there back packs on there backs the teachers came forward and called them out into groups. Rose went into a group of girls, some were in her year and some were in the year above her. Hugo meanwhile was placed in a group of big boys, which were in Class 5 and Class 6. He was the youngest one there and all of them were twice his size.

A group of camp guides made there way towards them and two guides each went to each group, along with one teacher.

"Welcome kids, let's make our way over to our cabins and unpack then we'll meet in the hall in an hour," said the leader guide. He had a name tag on his top which read 'Pete'. He was a middle aged man with black hair, hazel coloured eyes and a large round body. He had a warm friendly smile on his lips.

Rose followed her male and female camp guides along with the other girls and they made there way to cabin 4, all the girls behind her were hanging on every word of what there attractive young male guide had to say. Hugo was tagging along at the back of his group as the boys rushed towards cabin 9 and he watched them fight over top bunk, he shuffled over to one of the beds and placed his back pack on it.

"Oi, I'm sleeping there!" said a fifth year boy. He pushed Hugo out the way and threw his back pack at him, Hugo caught it and glared at the other boy. Hugo looked around and noticed all the beds had been occupied except one, but sitting on the bottom bunk was the biggest, tallest guy in class six and no one messed with him. Hugo slowly walked up to him and the boy, Connor was his name, watched him as he climbed up the steps and on to the top of the bunk.

In Rose's cabin, she was unpacking her clothes into one of the draws while all the girls talked eagerly about the male guide they had. He looked to be in his middle twenties, had a dazzling smile, dark blue eyes and ruffled blond hair. There woman guide was a woman in her fifties and was helping the girls unpack there things.

"So shorty, why are you in our cabin? Shouldn't you be with all the other babies?" Hugo ignored the second boy who had started annoying him and he continued to place his clothes in the draw. The boy, who had two large front teeth like a beaver, grabbed Hugo and pinned him to the wall and all the other boys except Connor crowded him.

"Answer me next time shorty! While your here, you'll make a nice little slave for us. Whatever we tell you to do, you do it or we'll beat you up! Understand?" asked the boy. Hugo nodded his head and the boys left him alone just as the cabin door opened and there two geeky male guides walked in. _'I want to go home,'_ thought Hugo sadly.

When everyone had unpacked, including the teachers who were all in cabin 1, everyone made there way down the hill towards the hall in there groups. As she walked down the hill Rose accidentally caught her foot in a rabbit hole. She tried to continue to walk and ended up falling over then she felt her ankle snap. She cried out and pulled her foot loose from the hole in the ground.

"Opps, careful there," said Mikey. The male guide for there group picked her up off the ground.

"My ankle really hurts," cried Rose. "It feels as if a Bludger has hit it-erm I mean a big rock has it it," she said, pathetically. She sighed and hoped Mikey didn't catch on to what she had said, but he seemed to busy looking at her ankle to notice. Rose's teacher and the leader guide, Pete, came over to them as the rest of the school walked down to the hall. Mikey put her down to try and get her to walk but she couldn't put any weight on her foot without it hurting. Mikey sat down next to her on the hill.

"Oh dear Miss Weasley, what have you done?" asked Mrs Thompson.

"I think she may have sprained her ankle," said Mikey. "She can't walk on it; I'll go get the doctor." Mikey ran off down the hill leaving Rose with her teacher and Pete. A few minutes later Mikey was back with the doctor who worked at the camp. He examined Rose's ankle and found out she had sprained it and should be off it for at least a couple of days. _'Well there goes the fun for the camping weekend, I'll be confined to my cabin,' _thought Rose, miserably.

"Son, why don't you take Miss Weasley back up to her cabin and keep her company until we get back," said Pete.

"Yes father," said Mikey. He scooped up Rose in his arms, and Rose didn't mind that one bit as she stared into his glittering blue eyes. A few girls in her group who had waited glared enviously at Rose as she went off with Mikey and they had to go down to the hall.

"So, you're a witch?" asked Mikey, once the two of them were far away from anybody else. Rose gaped and looked up at him.

"Are you a wizard?" asked Rose, stunned. Mikey smiled.

"Indeed I am. You should be careful when using magic words around muggles," said Mikey.

"I didn't mean to, it just slipped out. Wait, if you're a wizard, why are you working here?" asked Rose. Mikey's face fell as they entered cabin 4 and he placed Rose on her bunk, he stood next to it.

"My father hates magic. It was hard for him to even let me go to Hogwarts, I went just after the battle and when McGonagall was headmistress for the first time. But after I finished Hogwarts he made me work here...and he confiscated my wand," said Mikey. Rose's gaped at him.

"He can't do that!" said Rose, outraged. Mikey shrugged. "Can't your mom do anything about it?" asked Rose. Mikey laughed.

"She left when I was two with my dad's best friend, it was since then he really started hating magic," said Mikey.

"I can't believe you're a wizard. We'll have so much to talk about, can you please keep me company while my ankle heals?" asked Rose. Mikey smiled at her.

"Of course, I'll make it my duty that you have fun on this camping trip even with your sprained ankle," said Mikey. Rose smiled and blushed.

In the hall everyone was getting some lunch to eat after having to sit quietly and listen to Pete speaking and letting them know the rules. Hugo had been informed by Mrs Thompson about Rose as he sat as far away from his cabin buddies at the table they were assigned to sit at. There first camping activity was a hiking alphabet treasure hunt. They had to go with there guides and group on a route while marking down on the paper they were given, finding something that began with each letter of the alphabet.

There first geeky guide was leading them and there second geeky guide was bringing up the rear, where Connor was dragging behind. Hugo was up at the top and all the other boys were messing around in the middle.

"Oak tree," said Hugo, writing it down on his piece of paper.

"Well done Hugo," said Eugene, the guide in front of him, with an enthusiastic thumbs up. Hugo smiled faintly then stopped as he heard the boys next to him mimic Eugene.

"Teacher's pet," said one of them. Hugo felt a rock hit him on the back and he turned around and glared at the boys behind him but they all glared at him so he turned around and now and again he felt another rock hit him on the back. They all came back two hours later and they joined another group and went off to do another activity. Hugo's group, mixed with the group from cabin 5 went to go learn how to fish at the lake for tonight dinner, another group went to go learn how to start a safe fire and the other two groups went to go learn how to make cooking utensils.

Meanwhile Mikey had gone to get Rose some food and had brought it back for her to eat in bed.

"So where does your dad keep your wand?" asked Rose.

"No idea. Now enough questions miss, I need to teach you some things about camping," said Mikey.

"Okay, just one more question. What magical job would you love to have?" asked Rose. Mikey removed her plate and glass from her bed and placed it on the side while thinking deeply.

"My dream was to work with the magical creatures, I loved taking Hagrid's lessons," said Mikey. Rose nodded and Mikey then started to teach her about building tents, tying knots properly and the types of wildlife and plants to stay away from while going on a hike and what to do when you get lost in the forest. Even if she was stuck inside a cabin Mikey made it fun for her and joked around a lot. Rose felt sorry for him though, having to be stuck here instead of living out his dream job.

As the night drew nearer all the students came back and the ones, who had learnt how to start a safe fire, did so in the large spacious area with help from the camp guides. The ones who had been making cooking utensils used them to help cook the fresh fish caught in the lake. Mikey carried out Rose and sat her next to her brother and all the girls in her group came up to her, asking questions about Mikey, who had walked off to talk to his father. Everyone sat around the camp fire and ate there fish from the metal pans and drank there drinks.

"So how's your day gone?" asked Rose. Her foot was propped up on a small stool in front of her.

"Fine," lied Hugo.

"Mine has been great. Mikey is so cool and you won't believe it, but he's one of us," whispered Rose. Hugo looked at her.

"Like us and our family?" asked Hugo. Rose nodded her head and smiled, Hugo did to.

"But why does he work here?" asked Hugo. Rose explained to him what Mikey had told her and Hugo was just as outraged as she was. They couldn't talk much about it with so many people around and soon it turned dark and it was time to go inside to there cabin to sleep. Mikey carried Rose back inside and let Mrs Thompson help her into her pyjamas and he went to his home down the road which he shared with his father. They would be back bright and early in the morning, all the other camp guides stayed in a separate cabin to keep everything under control.

In his cabin Hugo was having an awful time. His request to leave the light on for a little while longer was drowned out by the boy's laughter and they managed to scatter his belongings across the floor so he was searching for them in the dark. Once he got into bed he put the sleeping bag over his head and closed his eyes tight shut.

"Mummy's boy, go fetch me a glass of water," said one of the boys, out of the ten of them. Hugo ignored him and wrapped up more tightly in his sleeping bag when he heard the boy get out of his bed and switch on his torch and made his way over to him. Hugo curled up and waited for the hand to grab him and shove him out of bed but it didn't happen. He heard the boy make an 'oomph' sound and then Hugo quickly peeped out an eye to see him fall on the floor and his torch landed next to him, the boy was clutching his stomach and he quickly scurried over to his bed.

The next morning was a Saturday. Everyone was up bright and early at the sound of the horn and they went to the toilets, showers and then they got dressed. Mikey once again brought food up to Rose so she could eat it without having to be carried down to the hall. This morning half of the school went to go learn how to ride a canoe in the lake while the other half did an adventure course through the woods and were having to climb up walls and crawl under tunnels and work as a team. After lunch the two groups switched around so everyone got to try everything besides Rose who was in the cabin with Mikey. He had brought a canoe inside the cabin and had sat Rose in it and was teaching her anyway, which made Rose laugh.

By the end of his day Hugo was exhausted and couldn't wait to get into bed. He had just finished brushing his teeth and was making his way back to his cabin; he opened the door and came face to face with the ten mean boys in his cabin.

"Hi Hugo, we want to apologise for our behaviour to you yesterday," said the one with the beaver teeth.

"Oh, okay," said Hugo. He tried to get past them but they stopped him, by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We were just going out for a walk, want to join us?" asked another boy.

"But your not supposed to go out after hours, besides I'm in my pyjamas," said Hugo. The boys smiled and laughed.

"That doesn't matter, come on it'll be fun," said the beaver boy.

"Well...it's not like its dangerous out there," said Hugo. The boys smiled at him.

"That's the spirit, come on. We don't want to get caught," said a boy in Class six. The eleven of them walked out leaving Connor fast asleep on his bed. They walked quietly towards the woods and walked along the path. Hugo was confused about the boy's sudden change of behaviour towards him and they were acting like his friend. It was pitch black outside but the path was lit up by the boy's flash lights and the beaver teethed boy was leading Hugo at the front of the group.

"This is the spot Doug," said one of the boys, addressing the beaver teethed boy. They stopped by a huge oak tree and Doug walked Hugo next to it. Two boys pulled out some rope from there bags and they tied Hugo to the tree while the other boys cheered and jumped around.

"Stop it or I swear I'll curse you," growled Hugo. The boys just laughed as they started to walk away. "Hey wait! You can't leave me out here!" cried Hugo. He was soon all alone in the dark as the boys walked away and back to the cabins. He heard owls hooting and other forms of life moving around which he didn't want to think about. Hugo tired to wriggle out of the rope but they had tide it too tightly around him. After being there for ten minutes Hugo was starting to feel very afraid.

He heard a stick snap and his head shot towards the direction of the sound.

"Please don't be a werewolf, or an Acromantula," begged Hugo. He continued to stare and he heard sounds coming closer towards him.

"Who's there?" asked Hugo. A light blinded him in the eyes and he heard someone rush towards him. When the light was removed from his face Hugo looked up and saw Connor untying the knots for him.

"When I get my hands on those guys I'll-," Connor went off mumbling to himself while Hugo gaped at him. "How can they do this to a six year old? Hey kid, want to get your own back?" asked Connor. Hugo slowly nodded his head and the ropes came loose around him and it fell to the floor.

"Thank you," said Hugo.

"It's alright, it was lucky the door closing shut woke me up or you would have been out here all night," said Connor. With his light they managed to find there way back to the campsite and started coming up with ideas on how Hugo could get his own back on the boys. When they got to there cabin, there minds were set and they started on getting revenge.

On Sunday morning when Mikey and Pete arrived back to the camp from staying the night in there home, they were shocked to see ten boys lying outside on top of there sleeping bags, wearing nothing but there pants. Loo roll was covered along the ground and over some of the cabins along with a lot of sweet wrappers and fizzy drink cans.

"Look at the bloody mess they've made," said Pete, angrily. "They won't take part in today's activities no sir, they'll spend the day clearing up all of the mess they've made!"

Students started to wake up and walked outside to see the sight and starting calling for there friends to come and take a look and soon there was a large crowd of children and adults staring at the ten sleeping boys. Rose had managed to hobble out and stood against Mikey for support, her ankle was starting to feel better but it was a little tender.

"Doug Jones! Martin Green! Jacob White! Leroy Bush! Lawrence King! Bruce Sheppard! Zack Turner! David Reed! Sky Fowler and Steven Danks! Just what do, you think you're doing?" screeched Miss Carlin, the headmistress. The ten boys woke up to see half of there school laughing at them as they sat there in there underwear. Hugo and Connor waved at them and smiled.

"You are to stay here until we leave and you will make sure you clean up all this mess," ordered Miss Carlin.

"But we didn't do th-,"

"No buts! Now everyone get showered and dressed and down to the hall for breakfast," said Miss Carlin. The students moved back into their cabins to collect there clothes or shampoo bottles and head towards the block of showers and toilets. When she had got changed Mikey was allowed in and handed Rose her breakfast. Mrs Thompson came in as well.

"Rose, I think that ankle has healed by now. Everyone is having a day at the lake today if you want to join us after breakfast. Mikey, your father Pete gave me a message to give to you. He needs you to clean out the men's loos, they've got blocked," said Mrs Thompson. Mikey's face dropped but he thanked Mrs Thompson for the message and slowly walked out of the cabin.

'_Poor Mikey, if only he had his wand then he could get out of here. Maybe I can search for it,'_ thought Rose. She finished her breakfast and got out from her bed and put pressure on her foot, Mrs Thompson was still in the room.

"How does it feel?" she asked.

"It's better, just aches," said Rose. She and her teacher walked outside and Rose spotted Pete telling the ten boys what they had to do. The students had walked back up from breakfast now and were quickly finding there swimming costumes and trunks.

'_There has to be a way I can find it,' _thought Rose. She spotted her brother walking towards her and once he arrived to her, she told him what she was going to do.

"But if Mikey hasn't found it, how will you?" asked Hugo.

"I don't know. I just will," said Rose. "But I might need some help." She looked at her brother smiling and he sighed.

"Okay I'll help," said Hugo. With the rest of the school however they had to go down to the lake. While the students splashed in the water and while some rested on the bank, Rose and Hugo sat on a patch of grass, thinking of what they could do.

"I only know of the Summoning charm but we don't have a wand to summon it with," said Rose.

"Maybe if we just chanted 'Accio Micky's wand' over and over until it arrives to us," suggested Hugo. Rose thought about it for a moment.

"Suppose it's not a bad idea. Okay let's give it ago. Accio Micky's wand!" said Rose.

"Accio Micky's wand!" said Hugo. "This actually sounds ridiculous," said Hugo. Rose smacked his arm.

"Shush! Keep chanting. I can feel magic building up inside me, like how I felt when I turned the water in the paddling pool into a load of spiders once dad jumped in it and he splashed all the water out. I got upset. Emotions build up the magic inside you and you let it out with your wand, but we're only children so it'll just come out of us. Don't you ever feel the magic inside you?" asked Rose.

"Not really," said Hugo.

"It doesn't matter, let's just keep chanting," said Rose. Together the two of them continued to chant between each other quietly making sure no one heard them. They did it for half an hour nearly when there was a loud shout by the lake that caught there attention.

"Miss Carlin, Mr Mills and Mrs Thompson. Did you see that?" shouted a third year.

"See what Drake?" asked Mr Mills.

"A stick just flew out from the surface of lake," said Drake. The three teachers looked at one another.

"Okay Drake," said Mrs Thompson. It hadn't been a stick that had submerged from the bottom of the lake but Mikey's wand and it landed in Rose's open palms, she quickly hid it from sight.

"Hugo it worked!" said Rose, gleefully. Hugo beamed and they both stood up.

"Let's get it to Mikey quickly," said Hugo. They ignored the rules about always having a guide or teacher with them and they rushed out of sight as quickly as they could with Rose's aching ankle and soon made it to the toilets. Inside they heard Mikey cursing and growling as he unclogged the toilets.

"Mikey!" said Rose. Mikey stepped out from one of the cubicles and looked at the two of them. Rose had the wand behind her back.

"Is this your brother Rose?" asked Mikey. Rose nodded and Mikey took off his glove and held out his hand for Hugo to shake. "Always nice to meet a fellow wizard. Now what can I do for you two?" asked Mikey. Rose turned to Hugo and smiled then held out Mikey's wand.

Mikey's face turned to astonishment and he quickly tore off the other glove and knelt down on his knees and took his wand lightly from Rose's hands and cradled it as if it was a baby.

"How did you find this?" asked Mikey, he stared at the both of them with tears glistening in his eyes.

"My brother and I chanted the summoning charm until it came to us. It was at the bottom of the lake," said Rose. Mikey flashed them a large smile.

"I'm free," he said, happily. "Thank you so much." He hugged them both and then stood up.

"Apparate away and don't ever return to this place," said Hugo. Mikey nodded his head and smiled once more at the both of them before he apparated away with a 'crack' that echoed through the air. Rose and Hugo quickly returned to the lake and decided to join in with the fun and splashed around in the water. Conner came over and he cannon balled into the lake with Hugo while a group of girls surrounded Rose, as she talked about the nice things Mikey did for her while she was stuck in the cabin. At half two they had to get out so they could, get dry, go and pack up there things and have a quick lunch. The buses arrived at four and all the guides, except one, gathered around to wave goodbye.

"Pete, where's Mikey, we would love to say goodbye to him," said the group of girls in Rose's cabin.

"To be honest girls, I don't know where he's got to. Probably still unblocking the toilet," said Pete. Rose and Hugo smiled at one another and boarded the bus. With there excitement to get home to tell their parents of the stories they had at camp, the bus journey seemed to go much quicker than it had when they had been arriving and soon they stopped at the school. Rose and Hugo quickly got there things and rushed to the parking lot where their parents were waiting. Ron and Hermione beamed at Rose and Hugo and hugged them.

"Missed you both so much," said Hermione. As she bent down to hug Rose and Hugo, they wrapped there arms around their mother.

"Missed you too mum and dad," said Hugo. Ron picked up both Rose and Hugo and gave them a kiss on the forehead each.

"Did you have fun?" asked Ron, as he put Rose and Hugo back on the ground and they all got into the car.

"Lots," said Rose and Hugo, as they strapped on there seatbelts. On the way home and for the rest of the evening when the four Weasley's got home Rose and Hugo told nonstop about what they got up to at camp and the new friends they had made.

A week later...

Rose and Hugo sat at the breakfast table flicking dry cereal at each other from opposite ends of the table when an unknown owl flew into the kitchen from the open window. Hermione came in and took the letter off the owl and it flew out of the window again and up into the sky.

"Who is it for mom?" asked Rose, as Ron walked into the kitchen, hungry for breakfast.

"You," said Hermione. Rose looked up and Hermione handed the letter to Rose. Hugo quickly got off his seat and made his way over to Rose while Ron and Hermione looked over Rose's shoulder. Rose opened the envelope and pulled out a moving photograph of Mikey sitting on a Hippogriff and waving at them, while wearing his Magizoologist uniform. On the back of the photo he had written.

'_My dream has come, true thanks to you two. I sent and owl to my father to let him know where I was, in case he was worried (not likely) as I didn't get a reply back. I'm now in Ireland, and training to be a Magizoologist. I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for your help. Thank you so much Rose and Hugo.'_

"That's nice of him," said Ron. Rose and Hugo nodded their heads.

"Good looking young lad," said Hermione. Ron looked at her and Hermione stared at him as if to say 'you're the only man I want'.

"I know, he's wonderful," agreed Rose. Ron and Hermione turned there attention on to Rose but she got off the chair she was sitting on and skipped upstairs without a backwards glance. Hugo giggled at his parent's expressions.

* * *

**Author's Note: I have never been on a school camping trip, on any camping trip even, so I hope that was alright and it wasn't confusing.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and I shall update soon. **

**Reeves3. **


	47. Roxanne Angelina Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: Another early update? I promised I would. Thank you to xoxoSUMMER RAINExoxo, MrsEmCullen.x, yellow 14, .EdwardCullen, yenny-1411, cali-lion-11, DramaticSheep and PottyforPotterX for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**This is Roxanne's chapter. Now I know not that many people like Roxanne because of her behavior towards Daniel, but this is quite an interesting chapter I've written and I hope you'll understand it. I have a clue for you at the end, just in case. **

**I shall update when I can, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 47**

"Are you ready to do this Roxanne?" asked Isaac Dacre. Eleven year old Roxanne looked up at her singing coach and Rachel Hooper's old manager. They were standing on the stage behind the red curtain as they waited for the music to be played. It was the day before leaving for Hogwarts and Isaac had convinced her to perform on stage in front of a crowd of muggle people at a singing competition. They were in a local school but out sitting on the seats were just families and friends and the three judges.

"Of course I'm ready," she said. Isaac smiled in relief and he walked off the stage and to the side. Her face showed confidence and she was ready to sing for the first time in front of a crowd of people, that just wasn't her family but people she didn't know. Taking a deep as she watched the red curtains open Roxanne stepped forward and took the microphone off the stand. The muggle song she had chosen to sing was No One by Alicia Keys. There must have been about a hundred people sitting in front of her as the music started, all eyes upon her and she spotted her whole family, including Teddy, Luna, Rolf, Neville, Hannah, Lorcan, Lysander and Daniel, and her mother's parents.

She opened her mouth to sing the first line…and no sound came out. She was frozen from fright and staring at the large amount of people. This had never happened before, but she had never sung in front of a crowd people before. She was a very confident in herself and her abilities and she had no doubt that she couldn't do this. But here she was completely stuck in stage fright.

"Roxanne, sing!" growled Isaac, from the side. Roxanne didn't look at him and her sight went fuzzy and she lost sound of the music before she blacked out on the stage.

That had happened an hour ago and now Roxanne was lying down on her bed at the Burrow in the girl's room. She was alone in the room and could hear the ghoul banging on the pipes above her, her cousins outside having a fun time, her aunts, uncles, grandparents and parents downstairs talking about her with the Extendable Ear she was using.

"It was too much pressure for her," said Molly. Roxanne pressed the Extendable Ear closer to her own.

"It's Isaac, he pushes her to hard," said Angelina. "I said to Roxanne yesterday that it was going to be tough, but she didn't listen. She just told me what Isaac had told her and that she was ready."

"Maybe he's pushing her as much as he did with Rachel Hooper," said Hermione. Roxanne rolled her eyes. '_Isaac is a good coach and manager, and I'm his best student and he to thinks I can be the second Rachel Hooper, once I'm finished with Hogwarts,'_thought Roxanne. She pulled back the Extendable ear once the conversation had gone off the topic of 'Roxanne' and on to other things. Getting up off her bed she hid the ear under her bed and walked over to the window and watched her cousins playing, and immediately felt sad.

They were mimicking her passing out on stage, well James was and everyone was laughing with him. She usually felt left out now a days. Victoire had always had Teddy to hang out with, Dominique, Lucy and Molly had always got along on well, Louis and her brother were always up to no good, James, Albus, Lily, Hugo, Rose, Lorcan, Lysander and Daniel were younger than her and spent there time together. Roxanne was in the middle.

She loved her whole family but she did feel left out at times.

She started singing softly in her voice to herself, her singing kept her company. She started to imagine singing at a concert, imagining it was never as bad as having to do it in real life. Roxanne enjoyed the feeling of being famous and it was the number one thing she wanted to be. But now a problem had arisen for her, she couldn't sing in front of crowds because of stage fright.

There was a knock at the door and Roxanne jumped off her bed and opened it, Daniel was standing there with a large daisy in his hand.

"What do you want?" asked Roxanne.

"I came to see if you were feeling better, and to give you this," said Daniel. He handed her the daisy and she took it and smiled slightly. Daisies were her favorite flower, but she'll never tell Rose and Lily that.

"Thank you and I am feeling better," said Roxanne. Daniel smiled.

"I heard your singing from outside; it's not her music or her voice. Your voice is better when you don't sing her music," said Daniel, looking at the ground. He was talking about his real mother, Rachel Hooper.

"Yes, I felt like singing some of Beyonce number one hits," said Roxanne. Daniel stared at her with a frown.

"Never heard of her but the singing sounds good," he said. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here for?" she asked. She and Daniel had never gotten along well, with Roxanne wanting her singing voice to be just like his mothers and Daniel not being able to stand listening to his mother's voice after she killed herself. Daniel blushed.

"Well I like listening to your singing when it's not her and I just came to check up on you," said Daniel. Roxanne frowned at him, and then gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," she said, and she slowly shut the door on him.

Another hour passed until George, Angelina, Fred and Roxanne went back home to there flat above Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They waved goodbye to the family members remaining at the Burrow and Angelina, Fred, Roxanne and George vanished in the green flames.

"Home sweet home," said George, stepping out from the fireplace and smiling at his family.

"Fred, Roxanne have you got everything packed ready for tomorrow? I want an early start so we're not late like last year," said Angelina. Roxanne had packed all her things yesterday as she was excited to get to Hogwarts but the expression on Fred's face showed that he probably hadn't even unpacked his trunk from when he came home at the start of the summer holidays.

"I've done mine, mum," said Roxanne, as Fred quickly raced to his room to start packing his Hogwarts items before his mother could lecture him. George went down stairs to check on the shop, at this time it was an hour until closing time so he went to help the staff members. Roxanne went into her room to play some of Rachel Hooper's music so she could sing along with it while Angelina rested her feet and read her Witch Weekly magazine while sitting on the settee.

When George came back upstairs after closing Weasley Wizard Wheezes and saying goodbye to the staff, Angelina started making the dinner and Roxanne helped her, she liked cooking. Halfway through preparing there dinner, a loud 'boom' emitted from Fred's bedroom and smoke seeped out the doorway and set off the fire alarms.

"I'm okay!" shouted Fred, coughing. George went to go check on him and flicked his wand at the fire alarms to shut them off. Loud explosions coming from Fred's bedroom wasn't unusual. Roxanne shook her head and continued to pop the peas and place them in the bowl. When dinner was placed on the table, Fred who was covered in ash and reeked of smoke joined his family at the table and started to eat.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," said Roxanne, placing her glass of water on the table after she had just taken a gulp from it.

"Just make sure you don't pass out in front of the whole school during the sorting Roxanne," said Fred, smiling. Roxanne glared at him.

"I won't," she growled.

"Well there are a lot more students at Hogwarts than there was watching you make a fool of yourself today," said Fred.

"Fred, leave your sister alone and continue eating your dinner," said Angelina. Fred gave a smirk at Roxanne and the four of them ate their food while occasionally talking to one another. When they were full, Fred went back to packing his trunk and Roxanne went into her room to listen to her music again while Angelina and George snuggled on the settee and watched the television.

The evening soon came and Roxanne went to bed feeling extremely tired, excited and a little nervous about tomorrow. She checked her alarm clock to make sure it would go off at nine in the morning and pulled the quilt over her and switched off her lamp light. The last thing she saw before nodding off was the daisy Daniel had given her, resting in a small glass vase on her window sill.

In the morning at nine am a piercing beep woke up Roxanne and she quickly switched off her alarm and got up out of her warm bed. In the next room Angelina was cooking breakfast and George was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Oh Roxanne your up, good. Can you go see if your brother is awake?" asked Angelina. Roxanne nodded her head and went to her brother's room and had to push open the door as so much of his stuff was piled on the floor she couldn't open it properly. Fred was still fast asleep in his bed, with his mouth gaping open. Carefully stepping over the mess on Fred's floor, Roxanne reached her brother and stood by his bed, thinking of a way to wake him up.

"Wake up!" she sang in her highest pitch voice she could muster, and carried it on until Fred woke up with a jump.

"Shuddup," moaned Fred. Turning over and putting his pillow over his head to block out his sisters voice.

"Not until you get up," sang Roxanne.

"Let me sleep," complained Fred, his voice was muffled through his pillow. Roxanne crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, no pancakes for you," said Roxanne, as she started to make her way out the room. Fred sat up and his hair was sticking up on the right side of his face.

"Mom's cooking pancakes?" he asked. Roxanne nodded her head and Fred jumped out of his bed and made it out of his bedroom before Roxanne could and raced to the kitchen. When Roxanne entered she came face to face with her brother.

"Mom's making porridge, you lied," growled Fred. Roxanne smiled.

"Well how else was I supposed to wake you up? I want to get to Platform 9¾ early and I don't want you," Roxanne poked her brother in the chest. "Making us late," said Roxanne.

Roxanne made sure they were all on schedule and continued to check the time as herself, parents and brother ate there breakfast, had showers, brushed there teeth and got changed and in Angelina and Roxanne's case, add a little make up to their faces and straighten their hair.

They left the flat at ten and exited Diagon Alley and on to the muggle street of Charing Cross Road. It only took them thirty three minutes from where they were to get to Kings Cross Station in London. Angelina or George didn't have a ministry car or a muggle one as they both apparated to where they needed to go or used the floo powder. George wheeled Roxanne's trunk while Fred dragged his own on the pavement while Angelina and Roxanne walked ahead and looked in the shop windows as they went. They walked past a lot of muggles but as they didn't have any owls it didn't cause many people to look there way.

"Oh I could do with some new shoes," said Angelina, stopping to gaze at a pair of high heeled shoes on display.

"Keep walking," said George, walking past her and giving her a smile as he went. Angelina gaze the shoes one last look before continuing to walk on. They arrived at the station by half past and met Bill, Fleur, Teddy, Victoire, Dominique and Louis in the car park.

"We've seen Percy, Lucy and Molly go inside the station but they didn't see us," said Bill, as he pulled out Dominique's trunk from the boot of Bill's Ministry car. The ten of them walked inside the train station and made there way to the barrier of platforms 9 and 10.

"Remember how to do this from last year Roxanne?" asked George, handing Roxanne's trolley to her as Teddy and Victoire quickly passed through the barrier and were soon followed by Bill, Louis, Fred, Dominique and Fleur.

"Yes dad," said Roxanne. She ran at a steady past towards the barrier and easily passed through it and saw the Hogwarts Express in front of her. Angelina and George were soon behind her and they guided her over to the others where they were loading there trunks onto the train. They had caught up with Percy, Lucy and Molly and they greeted each other. Percy had to leave early to get to work so he said his goodbyes to his daughters quickly and then apparated away.

"Come on let's go find some seats," said Dominique. She said one last goodbye to her parents and then got on the train with Molly and Lucy. Teddy had already gone off to greet his fellow sixth year friends Gerald, Andrew, Holly and Naomi who were further up the platform. Victoire had Melody and Warren come up to her and they got on the train together.

"Fred, make sure you look after your sister," said George, giving his son a quick hug.

"I don't need looking after," said Roxanne, who was waiting to give her father a hug. George smiled at her and let go of Fred and picked up Roxanne and squeezed her tight.

"Have fun," said George. Roxanne smiled at him.

"I will, dad," promised Roxanne. George put her down as Fred and Louis quickly ran onto the train so that their parents wouldn't check their carry on bags for any of their prank items. Roxanne boarded the train by herself and found a compartment which already had a couple of young girls sitting inside.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" asked Roxanne, politely. The girls looked up and smiled and shook there heads.

"Of course not, come and sit down. I'm Flo Spot," said Flo. She had silvery grey eyes and short brown hair that came to the nape of her neck, with a fringe that came forward to cover her forehead.

"And I'm Elizabeth Appleton; we just met on the platform. Are you new to?" asked Elizabeth. She had long plain blond hair that reached to her back and deep blue eyes, and had a slight elegance to her.

"Yes, I'm Roxanne Weasley. It's nice to meet you both," said Roxanne, as she sat down. The train whistled and it started to slowly move forward.

"Oh, here we go," said Flo, excitedly. Roxanne didn't want to wave goodbye to her parents on the platform, she feared she would start to cry and want to go back to them but she wouldn't show weakness in front of people. The Hogwarts Express soon rounded the corner and was out of sight from the parents and it started its journey towards Hogsmeade Station.

Flo, Elizabeth and Roxanne talked to one another about Hogwarts, themselves and there families and what house they'll be put in.

"My whole family has been in Ravenclaw for years," said Elizabeth.

"My dad was in Gryffindor," said Flo, her mother was a muggle.

"All my family, are Gryffindor's," said Roxanne. "What do you two want to do when you leave Hogwarts?" asked Roxanne.

"We haven't even got there yet!" said Flo, smiling. "I suppose I'll end up in the Ministry like my dad is. Why, what are you going to do?"

"I sing and I'm going to be the next Rachel Hooper," said Roxanne, grinning. She loved the looks that Elizabeth and Flo gave her.

"Merlin, she used to be my favorite singer. She was a one of a kind singer. I went to her final concert before she died," said Elizabeth.

"She's my favorite singer. I want to be just like her when I'm older. Famous and adored by my fans," said Roxanne, smiling dreamily.

"Well how good can you sing like her then?" asked Elizabeth. As it was just the two girls Roxanne decided it would be alright to sing in front of them and she did and she felt so confident when Flo and Elizabeth stared at her in awe. A couple of students passed the carriage door and stopped to listen as well.

"You sound exactly like her," said Flo, once Roxanne had finished. The students from different years outside of the doors clapped for her and she blushed. A young boy, who was standing at the front of the group, wouldn't take his eyes off Roxanne's and when her eyes met his, her stomach jumped. He was very cute looking, with spiky black hair and bright blue eyes.

"You have a great voice. My name is Alex," he said, holding out his hand. Roxanne looked at Flo and Elizabeth, smiling then shook Alex's hand.

"I'm Roxanne," she said. Alex smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you," he said. Alex didn't stay for long. He went off to find the trolley lady with another boy he had made friends with. Roxanne sang a little more for her new friends and watched as her popularity grew as the students outside the carriage got there friends to have a listen to her voice.

In another compartment sat Fred, Louis, Mindy, Jill and Zara. While Fred and Louis were figuring out how to trick Peeves the poltergeist, the three girls were listening to Roxanne's singing as it travelled down the train.

"Your sister sounds so much like Rachel," said Mindy. "Come on lets go meet her." Zara and Jill stood up along with Mindy and they started to leave the compartment.

"No! Don't encourage her, tell her to shut up," said Fred. The three of them ignored him and carried on walking towards the direction of the singing while Louis laughed.

"You have to admit she has a good voice," said Louis.

"Yeah but not when it's wakes you up at nine in the morning," said Fred, grumpily.

Throughout the rest of the journey Roxanne had a good time with Flo and Elizabeth, when the light outside started to fade they got dressed into there Hogwarts uniforms and got more excited as they waited for the train to stop. When the train did come to a halt Roxanne and her two friends were some of the first off and they walked over to Hagrid as he called all the first years towards him.

"Merlin, he's big," said Flo, craning her neck to look up at Hagrid's heavily bearded face.

"Firs' years this way!" shouted Hagrid. A large group of small eleven year olds followed Hagrid down the path towards the boats where they boarded them and sailed across the lake.

"Ergh, this is nauseating," said Elizabeth, with her head over the side of the boat.

"Wow," said Roxanne and Flo. Elizabeth raised her head and looked up as Hogwarts castle came into view for them all. All around the first years in the boats gave astonished gasps as they all fixed there eyes on Hogwarts. The boats travelled underground where Neville was waiting for them, he held out a hand to help the students get out the boats.

They walked through a door and were inside Hogwarts. Following Neville they walked up a lot of stairs and arrived outside two large doors.

Neville quickly stopped Hagrid and spoke to him. "We're running a bit late because two troublesome pranksters thought it would be funny to throw chunks of meat out of the carriages causing the Thestrals to run off course and take a detour in the forest. Crow is outside with a list of student's names with Flitwick, there making sure no one is lost in the forest. I thought you had them trained Hagrid," said Neville, smiling.

"The Thestrals are trained. It's Fred and Louis who aren't!" grumbled Hagrid. He walked in to the Great Hall and shut the doors behind him. Neville turned around and faced the first years, smiling.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said, cheerfully. "Now when we enter the Great Hall behind me, you'll be sorted into your houses. There are four different houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. While you live at Hogwarts, the students in your house will be your family and your common room, your home. Each house has a Head, for instance I am the Head of Gryffindor so if there are Gryffindor amongst you, you can come to me if you have any trouble. I also teach Herbology. Professor Flitwick, our Charms teacher, is the Head of Ravenclaw. Professor Slughorn is the Head of Slytherin and Professor Moon is the Head of Hufflepuff. Here you will learn magic at its finest and make new friends for the years to come. With good behavior you will earn points for your house, and bad behavior will deduct points. The house with the most points by the end of the year will win the House Cup," said Neville.

"He's right you know," said Nearly Headless Nick, who was passing. The muggleborns who weren't used to ghosts jumped at the sight of him.

"Thank you Nick," said Neville.

"Everyone is inside the Great Hall now, all students found safe and sound and the culprits have had a sharp speaking to from the Headmistress," said Nick. Neville thanked him again and Nearly Headless Nick passed through the wall and into the Great Hall.

"Form a line please?" asked Neville. With quick movements the students formed a line and Neville opened the doors, the sound from inside dropped and every other student watched the nervous first years walk forwards to the Sorting Hat. When they were all grouped in front of it, a rip appeared across it to form a mouth and it sang its welcoming song. Neville pulled out a scroll of parchment from his cloak pocket and unraveled it.

"When I call your name, walk up, sit on the stool and the sorting hat will do the rest," said Neville. He looked at the parchment and called out the first name.

"Appleton, Elizabeth," called Neville. Elizabeth, who was in the middle of Roxanne and Flo, took a deep breath and walked slowly up to the stool and sat on it. Neville smiled at her and placed the hat on her head and there was silence in the room until the Sorting Hat shouted.

"RAVENCLAW!" A smile appeared on Elizabeth's face as the Ravenclaw's clapped for her as she went to join them.

"Barber, Ruby," called Neville. Ruby stepped forward and sat on the stool and Neville placed the Sorting hat on her head and it ended up covering her eyes.

"SLYTHERIN!" The table of Slytherin's hooted as Ruby walked towards them and sat down at there table.

"Barron, Alex," said Neville. The boy who had caught Roxanne's gaze earlier quickly made his way forward and sat down on the stool before Neville placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted. The Gryffindor's gave roaring cheers as Neville lifted the Sorting Hat off Alex's grinning face and he got up so he could join the Gryffindor's at there table. Abbey Boyd became the second Ravenclaw and she sat next to Elizabeth.

"Bowers, Sadie," said Neville. The girl standing in front of Roxanne moved forward and sat down on the stool and Neville rested the Sorting Hat on her head. There was a full minute of silence before the Sorting Hat put her in.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Sadie jumped off the stool and happily joined the cheering Hufflepuff's. Neil Brooks and Zeke Cairns both became Ravenclaw's and they sat in front of Abbey and Elizabeth. Rory Clay and Luther Coombes were both sorted into Hufflepuff and Faith Fenton became the fifth Ravenclaw.

"Fielding, Clark," called Neville. A podgy boy marched towards Neville and sat down on the stool, making it creak. The Sorting Hat was only on his head for a couple of seconds before it called.

"SLYTHERIN!" Clark made his way over to the Slytherin's and Derrick Hackett soon followed him to the table as he was sorted in there as well.

"Howell, Dustin," said Neville, once the Slytherin's had stopped applauding. A boy with skin as dark as night walked forward and Neville had trouble placing the Sorting Hat on his head, as he had a small but very busy afro. Once it was on his head, the Sorting Hat didn't need to take long before he placed Dustin in.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Dustin grinned and made his way to the Gryffindor table, where all the Gryffindor's were applauding him. Gordon Hudson was sorted into Hufflepuff, Toby Hutton went to Ravenclaw, Jane Lake and Tommy Langley went to Slytherin and Anya Larkin and Maggie Preece joined the Hufflepuff's.

Roxanne was feeling more and more nervous as everyone was going up before and she was left standing in the group that was slowly thinning down. She looked around and saw Fred sitting with Louis, he rolled his eyes to the top of his head as he pretended to pass out. Louis gave him an odd look and Roxanne looked away and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. _I'm confident, I can do this!_ She thought.

Leo Potts and Regina Rich became the last two to be sorted into Slytherin. Scott Rigby became a Gryffindor.

"Spot, Flo," called Neville.

"Here I go," whispered Flo, excitedly to Roxanne. She made her way up to the stool quickly and sat down upon it then Neville placed the Sorting Hat on top of her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat called immediately. Flo grinned at Roxanne and joined the Gryffindor table. Vanessa Star and Jamie Stevenson both joined her at the Gryffindor table while Cameron Townsend became the last Ravenclaw. There were only two people left now, Roxanne and a young boy standing nervously next to her.

"Weasley, Roxanne," said Neville, giving her a smile. Roxanne took a deep breath and slowly walked up to the stool.

"Wooooo! Go Roxanne! Join us Weasley's!" shouted Dominique, while Lucy and Molly tried to get her to be quiet. Roxanne looked back and smiled at her cousin then sat down on the stool and closed her eyes, so she didn't have to look at all the people with there eyes staring her. Neville placed the Sorting Hat on her head and she gave a little jump when she heard the hat's voice in her ears.

"_Don't be so nervous Miss Weasley, for there is nothing to be nervous about, whether that is the student's eyes or a judge's eye. Hmm yes I know about that. When I'm on your head I can see everything in your past to make a choice of what house to put you in. I'm in a difficult position with you. Weasley you may be but does the name justify to how you've behaved over the years?"_

"_What do you mean?" thought Roxanne, feeling worried. _

"_You are self centred; a Gryffindor is not a self centred person young lady. Your place is more in Slytherin," said the Sorting Hat._

"_Just because I do things by myself doesn't make me self centred. I love my family and I would do anything for them, that will earn the place in Gryffindor," thought Roxanne. _

"_Doing things for your family and friends will make you selfless, yes. But to earn your place in Gryffindor and to prove me wrong at the same time, you have to be yourself. GRYFFINDOR!"_ The hat came off her head and Roxanne opened her eyes as heard the cheers from the Gryffindor's and made her way towards them, there she sat down next to Flo.

She didn't watch Owen Wilkes get sorted into Hufflepuff as she was staring blankly at the star filled sky that was the ceiling. She was deep in thought about what the Sorting Hat had said to her, it had given her a lot to think about.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's the clue -**

**Rachel Hooper was a Slytherin.**

**Roxanne Weasley is, of course, a Gryffindor. **

**Also just to explain Roxanne has two singing voices. Her own, which Daniel likes to hear and is very good. Then there's her trained Rachel Hooper voice, that is a exact likeness how Rachel's used to be. Remember - Roxanne just wants to BE like Rachel. **

**Got it? ;)**

**Don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **


	48. Family Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Yes it's an update! WOOOO! I've had horrible writers block with this chapter so while I've been stuck I was writing Toy Story fan fiction, hope you guys don't mind. I can't remember if I review replied back to those who reviewed on the last chapter, sorry if I didn't. My memory is horrible lately.**

**So big thanks to nonameavailable, DramaticSheep, sc12321, .EdwardCullen, Delia-of-the-Oysters, yellow 14 and Blue Leah for reviewing on the last chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if it's not that good because of my silly writers block. **

**Enjoy,**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter 48**

"This Christmas is going to be the best one yet," said Ron, excitedly. He was sat on the floor in his and Hermione's bedroom, wrapping up the families presents. Hermione sat opposite him and was neatly writing on the tags andtaping them to the gifts. There was wrapping paper of different colours scattered around Ron, and rolled up balls of Spello-tape and Hermione had earlier stuck a purple bow on his forehead. Hermione smiled at Ron's childlike glee at Christmas time.

"It's still two days away," said Hermione.

"Better than being three days away," said Ron, happily. Hermione grinned. It was dark out as the snow was falling quickly onto the ground and Rose and Hugo were fast asleep in there beds. Hermione placed the gift she had just written a name tag for into the sack that was named Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique and Louis. On the bed were nine different sacks, one for Rose, and one for Hugo, one for the Potter's, one for Teddy and Andromeda and the other five were for the other Weasley family members. Everyone, including Teddy and Andromeda were spending Christmas Eve at the Burrow so the whole of Christmas day would be spent together as a family. Another pile of presents was on the floor and they were for Neville, Hannah, Daniel, Luna, Rolf and the twins for Boxing Day when they would get to see them then.

"Okay, the last one. Awesome it's the new Chudley Cannon's shirt. Who's this for?" asked Ron, he looked at it longingly.

"Fred," said Hermione. Ron pulled a face but wrapped up the gift in blue and sliver wrapping paper.

"How will we get these to the Burrow tomorrow?" asked Hermione.

"I'll take them early in the morning so if the kids raid our bedroom they won't find a thing," said Ron. Hermione smiled and nodded. When the last present had been wrapped Ron went to use the bathroom while Hermione wrote the name tag. Ron came back out the bathroom and levitated the bags to the wall as Hermione went to go use the bathroom, now that Ron had finished. She came back out and got changed into her nightgown and switched off the light before getting into bed with Ron.

When the sun rose early the next morning Ron squinted as he opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep off them. He sat up and stretched while letting out a yawn and looked over at Hermione's sleeping figure and smiled. He quietly got out of bed and put on some clothes then he picked up his wand from the bedside table.

"See you in a bit," murmured Hermione, lifting up her head slightly to look at Ron. He went over to her and planted a kiss on her lips before going to the sacks of presents. Taking two at a time, Ron apparated to his parent's house and arrived in the kitchen. His mother was already up and cooking breakfast while his father sat at the table, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Morning Ron," said Arthur. He didn't even flinch at the sound of Ron apparating into the room while Molly who was just about to flip a piece of bacon jumped so much, the bacon flew off the spatula and landed on Arthur's plate at the table.

"Thank you Molly," said Arthur, putting down the paper.

"Oh Ron, you scared me half to death," said Molly.

"Sorry mum," said Ron. He went over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Do you mind if I put these in the lounge. I've got more at home, so I'll be back in a bit."

"No problem at all," said Molly. Ron smiled and took the presents into the lounge and put the sacks under the tree, where many other sacks from different family members had placed earlier in the week. Ron apparated back to his bedroom to collect the rest of the sacks and he put them under the tree and after ten minutes he was finished. He went back into the kitchen.

"Do you want some breakfast?" asked Molly. Ron shook his head.

"Nah, I'll have some at home," said Ron. "I'll see you both tomorrow." He hugged them and then apparated back into his and Hermione's bedroom. Hermione had gone back to sleep again so Ron took off his clothes again and got back into the warm bed and snuggled up close to Hermione.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE TOMORROW!" Rose and Hugo rushed into the bedroom and leapt onto there bed and jumped around on the bed excitedly.

"Can we go open our advent calendars?" asked Hugo, putting his face right up close to Hermione.

"Yes, go," said Hermione. Rose and Hugo rushed off there bed and hurried downstairs to get there advent calendars.

"Can I go open mine?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded her head and Ron got out of bed to, Hermione sat up, stretched and put on her dressing gown before heading downstairs. Inside the kitchen she could hear Ron, Rose and Hugo's voices.

"Cool I got a chocolate robin," said Hugo.

"I got a Christmas pudding," said Rose. "What did you get dad?" Hermione opened the door and saw them sitting at the table.

"I didn't look at it, I just ate it," said Ron, smiling. Rose and Hugo rolled their eyes and smiled. The four ate their breakfast and then got ready for the day. For the whole day they went to Grimmuald Place andmessed around in the snow, creating snowmen, having snowball wars, making snow angels and sledding down the hills, for hours and the four Weasley's ended up staying for dinner there.

When they got home the four of them were very tired and exhausted and they fell onto the settee after taking off there wellington boots and coats. The Christmas tree was nicely decorated in front of the window and its colourful lights were flashing around it. The Christmas decorations were moving and flying around the tree.

Withsome tricky wandmovements from where she was on the settee Hermione managed to get the kettle to boil, get out four mugs from the cabinet, fill them with chocolate powder, add the water and made them float into the lounge where they landed in Ron, Rose, Hugo and Hermione's hand.

"Thanks mum," said Rose and Hugo. The two of them were nestled in between there parents and were enjoying the peaceful family moment. Ron sat next to Hugo and had an arm across the back of the settee while his long legs stretched out in front of him and Hermione was next to Rose and had tucked her feet underneath her while her free hand twirled the curls in Rose's hair.

"I can't wait to go to the Burrow tomorrow," said Hugo.

"Yeah, we haven't seen the cousins that go to Hogwarts since August," said Rose.

"I can't wait to give Fred and Louis my idea about shampoo that changes your hair colour," said Hugo, giggling.

"Hugo what have I told you about helping Fred andLouis with there inventions for Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" asked Hermione. Hugo pouted.

"But dad helped Uncle George invent some of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes, so I'm bound to help out my cousins with some products," said Hugo.

"He's got you there Hermione," said Ron, smiling. Hermione laid her head back on the settee, letting out a sigh as she stared at the ceiling, but a smile spread across her lips.

The next morning, more snow had fallen thickly during the night and Rose and Hugo played in it while Hermione and Ron got things sorted for staying at the Burrow for the night and Christmas Day. When Rose and Hugo came back inside, they all had lunch and a drink before using the fireplace to get to the Burrow.

As soon as they stepped out the fireplace in the kitchen of the Burrow, they entered the lounge where all the family were sitting and chatting to one another. A huge pile of presents was under the tree down, so big that it was nearly stacked up to the same height as the Christmas tree.

"Your here at last!" said Charlie, smiling. Everyone got up and greeted them with hugs and kisses.

"We were starting to think you weren't going to show up," said Harry, as he leaned over to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"Nonsense, we wouldn't miss Christmas at the Burrow," said Hermione.

"Look at all the presents!" said Hugo, his eyes fixed on them.

"Hugo, you see that really big one, that's mine!" said Albus, grinning.

"That's huge!" said Rose, looking at the present with her brother.

"We hope it's a just a big box to send him to Australia in," said James, grinning. Albus glared at his brother while Rose and Hugo laughed. Ron went upstairs to his old bedroom to place his and Hermione's case and then entered the children's bedroom and put Rose's bag on her bed and Hugo's backpack on his bed, and then he returned downstairs. Bill handed him a butterbeer and he sat next to Percy on the settee. All the adults were gathered in the lounge and were happily talking to one another. Meanwhile the children had ventured upstairs and were sitting in the boy's bedroom.

Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne, Fred and Louis were busy indulged in books and doing there Hogwarts homework, while Hugo, Lily, Rose, Albus andJames were messing around at the other end of the room.

"Guys can you please play in the other room, we've got so much homework to do," said Lucy.

"Why are you doing homework? It's Christmas!" said Lily.

"Because this is important," said Victoire. Rose went up to Victoire andsat on her back, as she was lying on her front on Teddy's bed. Teddy was on the floor, writing on a roll of parchment. Rose wrapped her arms around Victoire's neck.

"Yeah, but isn't spending time with your family more important," said Rose, smiling. Teddy, Louis, Fred, Dominique, Roxanne, Lucy and Molly looked up at Victoire as she turned her head to face Rose. Victoire smiled at her.

"You're to smart for your age," she said. Rose grinned.

"Take after my mom," she said, proudly. Victoire laughed and slammed her book shut and started to tickle Rose, who giggled and squirmed. Taking after Victoire, Teddy rolled up his parchment and ran to Lily and picked her up then placed her on his shoulders. Fred and Louis shut there book and Hugo showed them his Shampoo Hair Colour Changing product which Fred and Louis immensely got interested in. James andRoxanne got involved in a game of Exploding Snap, at which they were both advanced players. Lucy, Molly and Dominique had captured Albus and were giving his hair a tidy up as it was so messy.

"Don't put any plaits in it again," complained Albus. Molly, Lucy and Dominique grinned.

"We won't" they chanted together. Albus knew they were lying and he started to yell for help. Hugo, James, Fred and Louis ran over and dragged him away from the girls.

"I know what we should do!" shouted Lily, as she was still sitting on Teddy's shoulders.

"What?" asked everyone, as they looked up at Lily.

"Have a snowball war, we haven't done that in ages," said Lily. Her cousins and siblings agreed and they put on there coats, gloves and boots then marched down the many stairs inside the Burrow. The noise of the thunderous footsteps made the adults stare up at the ceiling as they heard there children cheer 'snowball war' down the stairs.

One by one Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Louis, Fred, Roxanne, James, Rose, Albus, Lily andHugo charged out of the front door, making it bang shut behind them and they started to pick up handfuls of snow in there gloved hands and threw them at each other. Snow had started to fall from the sky andthe snowflakes landed aroundthem all, as they continued to run around leaving there footprints in the crunching snow.

Hugo had run up towards his grandfathers shed and knew he had Teddy following him with a huge ball of snow clutched in his grasp. Hugo quickly entered the shed and hid then waited for Teddy to open the door. When he did Hugo held his breath and kept his own small snowball behind his back while Teddy walked past his hiding place.

"Oww! HEY!" yelled Teddy as Hugo threw the snowball at the back of his head. Teddy lunged towards Hugo and grabbed him, slamming the big snowball on top of Hugo's head.

"Argh that's cold!" said Hugo, shivering. He brushed the snow off his head and looked up at Teddy who was staring at something in the corner of the shed. Hugo looked in his direction and saw Teddy was staring at a tent.

"When did Arthur get one of those?" asked Teddy.

"Last Christmas remember from Aunt Muriel. He put it up but didn't like the inside so he kept inside here since," said Hugo.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. The inside looked like a marshmallow explosion didn't it?" said Teddy, laughing. Hugo laughed to, and then an idea came to Teddy's mind.

"Do you know what we should do?" asked Teddy. He bent his legs so he was level with Hugo and faced him. Hugo shook his head. "We should camp out in the tent tonight, all of us but we won't tell the adults and keep it our secret. What Rose said earlier was right, we should spend more time together when it's Christmas," said Teddy. Hugo grinned.

"Yeah, and we can take some food from the fridge and have a feast!" said Hugo, excitedly. Teddy smiled and he went over to the tent, after passing numerous amounts of muggle items and he lifted it up. He dragged it out of the shed and Hugo walked beside him, he called over for his sister and cousins to come over and they did, most of them still had snowballs in there hands.

Teddy told them all his idea and it didn't take much persuading to get everyone involved.

"But remember we won't tell the adults about this," said Teddy. Everyone nodded and they all went off for a long walk to the fields behind the trees where they set up the tent. When it was raised they walked inside and used Fred and Louis inventions to change the colours of the interior. It was soon a very multicoloured small house, with a huge lounge, a kitchen and a bathroom.

"We'll need to bring our bed quilts," said Louis.

"Defiantly and some spare blankets because it's freezing," said Molly.

"Hot water bottles," said Victoire.

"And food!" said Hugo.

"Games!" said Fred.

"Okay, slow down," said Lucy. She was sitting on a green beanbag chair and was writing a list of what they would need. They all returned to the Burrow twenty minutes later trying to look inconspicuous in the eyes of the adults. Running upstairs each one of them went to there beds and pulled there quilts off and collected a hot water bottle, Victoire went into the attic to get some spare blankets.

"Okay we're not going to be able to get all this pass our parents, we'll need a distraction," said Dominique.

"I'll go sing in front of them and close the lounge door when I go into the room," suggested Roxanne. Sounds of approval and nods of the heads went around the room and Roxanne gave her things to Fred to carry and she went downstairs and entered the lounge, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, the guys are having another snowball war but I decided to come in and sing Christmas songs for you lot," said Roxanne. Her grandmother smiled.

"What a lovely idea Roxanne. Why don't you sing some of Celestina Warbeck's songs," said Molly. Roxanne smiled.

"No problem Nan, but I will take on any request my aunts and uncles have for me. After all I can sing anything," said Roxanne, smiling.

"That a challenge Roxy?" asked George.

"Just name a song," said Roxanne, giving a grin. Meanwhile her cousins and brother were quietly stepping down the stairs inside the Burrow and leaving the house and making there way to the tent which was a half an hour walk away through the trees and to the field. It was out of sight from the Burrow.

"Well that's blankets, quilts and hot water bottles done. Now we just need food and games," said Lucy.

"I got my chess set in my bag," said Hugo. He held up his back pack.

"I have a deck of Exploding Snap," said James, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the deck of exploding cards.

"That'll do," said Molly. They quickly rushed back to the Burrow after locking the tent up and started another snowball war before heading inside where Roxanne's singing was filling up the house. They entered the lounge and went to there parents, Teddy went to Andromeda.

"Have fun out there?" asked Ginny, brushing the snow off Lily's coat.

"Yeah," sighed Rose. She jumped up onto her father's lap and he kissed the top of her head.

"Suppose I better start on dinner," said Grandmother Molly. She stood up and headed towards the kitchen. Andromeda, Hermione, Fleur, Ginny, Angelina went to go help her while the children got changed out of there wet clothes and stayed upstairs in there bedrooms while Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron and Harry set out the dinner table in the kitchen and placed the plates, knives, forks and spoons in place for everyone.

At half six the Weasley's, Potter's, Andromeda andTeddy sat squished around the kitchen table and lifted up there glasses as Arthur was going to give a small speech before they started eating.

"Christmas will always be my favorite time of the year. It always brings joy and happiness but most of all, it brings families together. So raise your glasses, to family!" said Arthur.

"To family," everyone repeated together and they clinked there glasses together and took a sip. They started to eat and fill up there plates with food from the center of the table and talked to the family members next to them or across the table.

When the food had been devoured and all the plates were empty and the glasses had been drained of the drink, everyone entered the lounge where they played games together. Outside the darkness crept over the world and the moon rose into the clear starry sky. Andromeda was the first to go up to bed; she was staying Percy's room as Percy was sleeping on a cot in Charlie's old bedroom.

Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, James, Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo at half nine decided to head up to there bedrooms and after brushing there teeth and using the bathroom, they all met up in the girls room and waited for the parents to go to bed. They didn't have to wait long as the adults always predicted there children getting up early the next morning andwanted a good nights rest before having to wake up at 5am with excited screaming kids jumping on there beds.

After half an hour the thirteen of them put there boots and coats on again and silently tiptoed down the stairs. Once in the kitchen they raided the cupboards of biscuits, cookies, cakes andthe fridge of drinks then the all went outside the Burrow. They made sure they locked the door behind them and traveled, in the light of the moon and Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Lucy, Molly, Fred and Roxanne's lit wands, to the tent and hurried inside.

"This has to be one of the balmiest things we've done," said Victoire. As she sealed up the tent once everyone was inside and taking off there boots and coats.

"It's all part of the fun," said Teddy, giving her a wink. Victoire blushed.

"I'd say it was the second maddest thing we've done. Remember when we flew our brooms onto the roof and had a picnic," said Louis, laughing. They placed the food on the table and got into there sleeping bags while Teddy and Victoire went into the kitchen to heat up the water bottles while Molly and Lucy shared out the spare blankets.

"We were too young for that," said Albus.

"It was funny, we'll have to do it again this summer," said Roxanne.

"And play lots of Quidditch!" said James. Lily was running back and forth from the kitchen and handing everyone a hot water bottle when Victoire and Teddy had filled it up. After fifteen minutes the two of them came back into the lounge and got into there own sleeping bags and they all started to eat the food andlaugh with one another.

"Who remembers giving Aunt Muriel's cat a Canary Cream?" asked Molly. This made her cousins and sister laugh loudly.

"She was furious at us," said Dominique. She took a bite off her cookie and was sitting in between Rose and Molly. Lucy sat on Molly's other side and next to her was Roxanne, then Fred, then Louis, then Hugo, Teddy, Victoire, Lily, James, Albus andback to Rose again. All sitting in a circle around the table.

When there giggles had calmed down and tiredness started to overpower them, they rested back on the floor and stared up at the tent ceiling.

"Granddad was right earlier, Christmas is about spending it with your family. Who cares about the presents," said Roxanne. Her cousins and brother sat up and stared at her in shock.

"Check her temperature she may have a fever!" said Lucy. Molly put a hand on Roxanne's forehead but she brushed it off and sat up.

"I'm being serious. It's about us and sharing these moments together, isn't this more important than opening presents?" asked Roxanne. She watched her cousins, who were more like extra siblings, look at each other smiling.

"Yeah, you're right," said Teddy, beaming.

"Completely," said Victoire.

"100 percent," said Dominique, nodding her head.

"Family is forever," said Molly and Lucy.

"And presents only last until you break them," said Louis.

"Or catapult them from the roof!" said Fred, he high fived Louis.

"And were here for one another," said James.

"And we'll always have each other," said Rose.

"Not just at Christmas but always," said Albus.

"Because family is the best," said Lily, giving Victoire a hug.

"I love our family!" sighed Hugo, he fell backwards and landed his head on the pillow and was soon fast asleep. They chuckled at Hugo and Teddy, Victoire and the twins extinguished there wands so the tent went pitch black. The thirteen of them were soon fast asleep, the only soundheard was Teddy's ticking alarm clock that would wake them up at half six so they could quickly rush back to the Burrow without having there parents know they had sneaked out to spend some quality time with each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: How was it? Leave a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks. **

**Grandchildren ages - From Oldest to Youngest. In this chapter there in the year 2014, the year coming up will be 2015. **

**Teddy Remus Lupin - **Is 16 in this chapter, and will be 17 on April 18th 2015.

**Victoire Molly Weasley -** Is 14 in this chapter, and will be 15 on 2nd May 2015.

**Molly Audrey and Lucy Ellen Weasley -** They are 13 in this chapter, and will be 14 on 21st March 2015.

**Dominique Ginerva Weasley -** Is 13 in this chapter, and will be 14 on 23rd August 2015.

**Fred Arthur Weasley -** Is 12 in this chapter, and will be 13 on 10th January 2015.

**Louis William Weasley -** Is 13 in this chapter, and will be 14 on 5th November 2015.

**Roxanne Angelina Weasley -** Is 12 in this chapter, and will be 13 on 29th September 2015.

**James Sirius Potter -** Is 9 in this chapter, and will be 10 on 4th March 2015.

**Rose Hermione Weasley -** Is 8 in this chapter, and will be 9 on 1st January 2015.

**Albus Severus Potter - **Is 8 in this chapter, and will be 9 on 26th March 2015.

**Lily Luna Potter - **Is 6 in this chapter, and will be 7 on 17th February 2015.

**Hugo Ronald Weasley -** Is 6 in this chapter, and will be 7 on 3rd June 2015.

**Thanks for reading,**

**Reeves3. :)**


End file.
